Like Father, Like Son
by The Grey Wolf Ghost
Summary: What if Castle has 2 kids? Alexis and a 10 year old son. Like his father in so many ways, Rome is creative, mischievous, and a smart alec. He wants to be a graphic novelist when he grows up his dad is his super hero, he likes to annoy his older sister, but he loves her. He's a regular kid, minus 1 important fact, he's going deaf. Final chap. up, Story 1 of series for seasons 1-5.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First attempt at a Castle fic, I wrote this a couple of months ago and have been kind of hesitant to upload it, I hope it's okay. This takes place during the first season, actually right before the show actually starts, I'll try to catch up with the show, but we'll see how it goes. I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter.

Also, I would love to hear what everyone thinks of this, so please leave me a review, it would mean a lot to me to know what people like, don't like, etc. Thank you in advance for taking the time to read this fic.

XXX

Rome swung his legs back and forth, kicking the legs of his chair and pressed the ice-pack against his face harder. In his mind he went over how the coming scene would play out. As far as grownups went, his dad was one of the most laid-back and easy going grownups Rome knew. More like an overgrown kid than an adult.

Between Rome and his older sister Alexis, they were more mature most times than their dad, well at least Alexis was. Rome had inherited his dad's goofy mannerism and used it to his full advantage, around his friends and family at least. But between Rome and Alexis, neither had ever been in serious trouble, neither had been grounded, sent to timeout, or even to their room.

The closest to punishment his dad had ever doled out was taking Rome's video games away for two days, once. The only reason Rome had earned such a punishment was because he had hidden his hearing aids and pretended they was lost for good.

Of course having a father who wrote mysteries for a living worked against Rome, as his dad could sniff out a fib and promptly went searching and found the device, much to Rome's discontent. He lost the game system for the lie and for continuing the lie even after he'd been caught.

Now sitting in the school office, Rome wondered how much trouble he'd be in this time. Would this be the thing that pushed his fun loving dad over? School was a place that Rome and his sister not only excelled at, but were considered model students, they were both in advanced level classes for their grades.

Rome sighed, he wondered if the high school kids knew about the fight yet, more importantly did his sister know?

It was a private school, grades pre-k through twelfth all in one large building. Of course the sections were separate for the different grade levels, but shared certain common areas, the cafeteria, the gym, the library, nurses office, and of course the main office, where Rome was sitting. He knew how fast news traveled in a private school. Alexis who was fifteen was not one to gossip or whatever girls did, but she wouldn't be able to help but listen, especially if her little brother was the topic of discussion.

Rome stared out the glass window waiting to see his father's figure walking towards the office. Mrs. Ray, the secretary gave him a sympathetic smile, before glancing back at the closed door to the principal's office. She like the principal still had trouble believing that Rome was the instigator of the fight.

Mitch Ferguson, Rome's opponent yes, but not Roman Castle, for one thing, Rome barely cleared Mitch's waist in height, he was only a fifth grader while Mitch was an eighth grader.

Mitch would have gotten the blame by default. He was a known bully and had been in trouble many times before, while Rome who had never been in trouble before, been found on the floor, with a black-eye forming and a bloody nose, unable to hear because his hearing aids had been knocked off when he hit the floor, broken by someone's feet, Mitch standing over him.

Given those facts it was easy how the staff could pin the fight on Mitch. But Rome refused to let Mitch take the blame, he was going to be in enough trouble for fighting as it was, as mean as he was, Mitch didn't deserve to be punished for attacking Rome when he hadn't started the physical stuff.

In a mix between signing and speaking, Rome confessed to attacking Mitch, much to the shock of the staff, of course he also explained WHY he had attacked the bully. It was then Mr. Simmons the principal called both boys' families.

Mitch's parents got to the school in record time; they were apparently used to such phone calls from the school. Rome's dad on the other hand he wasn't, not to mention, as Rome was sure the staff knew, his dad was preparing for his latest book to be released in a few days and Rome could only imagine what his dad was doing.

Of course, when Rome did spot his dad coming towards the office he had to cover his mouth from his laughter. His dad looked like he had just rolled out of bed and he looked panicky, Rome felt a little guilty that his dad was so concerned, but he knew once he explained his side of the story, he'd be seen in the right.

Richard Castle burst into the office and looked around, he spotted Rome sitting off to the side and seemed to sigh with relief. Rome swore he could see weight off of his dad's shoulder at seeing him.

He signed 'hi dad' as Rick reached over and hugged him tight, before he noticed the ice pack Rome still had pressed against his face. Castle's face went serious as he gently pulled the pack away and stared at Rome's noticeable black eye.

"Rome!?" he explained

"Mr. Castle," Mrs. Ray spoke up "I'm sorry we had to call you in like this."

"What happened to my son?"

"I would prefer to let Rome and Mr. Simmons explain, but cliff notes version from what we can tell is Rome was actually the attacker."

Now Castle looked at her in disbelief. Rome was barely four feet tall and weighed forty pounds soaking wet, how could he possibly beat someone up?

"If Rome was the attacker, I'd hate to see the other guy." Castle replied "how did this happen?" he looked down at Rome who wanted to shrink into his chair, he couldn't hear his father and Mrs. Ray very well without his hearing aids, their normal speaking voices were like very soft whispers to him, but he could read their lips perfectly well.

"I'll let Mr. Simmons know you're here Mr. Castle, he's in with the other boy's parents at the moment." Mrs. Ray disappeared down the hall towards Mr. Simmons's office, Castle sighed and sat down next to Rome who winced.

Noticing that Rome's hearing aids were gone, Castle tapped his own ear and signed 'where are your hearing aids?'

"Broken" Rome replied softly

"In the fight?" Castle signed as he spoke Rome nodded "okay, tell me what happened, everything."

Again Rome nodded

"Todd and I were heading to lunch. I had my sketch book with me because I was going to take it to Ms. Hawkins during specials to show her. I was showing Todd something in it, when Mitch and some of his friends stepped in front of us and Mitch grabbed it from my hand. He started calling us both names, he kept calling me Ramona and was calling me deaf and dumb. He took his soda can and was going to spill it all over my book, I tackled him to protect it, he still got some of the soda on the last few pages. Todd grabbed my book when Mitch dropped it." Rome paused

"So how did you end up with this?" Castle asked gesturing to the black eye under the icepack.

"After I tackled Mitch, he hit the floor 'cause he wasn't expecting me to actually go after him."

"I bet."

"So he grabbed me and pushed me to the floor, that's when I lost my hearing aids, I think someone stepped on them, but I don't know who and I don't think it was intentional. Anyways next thing I know Mitch is punching me a few times before the teacher on lunch duty realized what was going on and broke it up." Rome paused again "I know I was in the wrong to fight, but I was defending my own personal property. I worked hard on the-" Rome stopped and changed his words, what was in the book was a surprise for his dad, the last thing he needed was the surprise to be ruined before it was ready "on the sketches and Mitch had no right to take it, let alone attempt to ruin it."

Castle chuckled a bit, knowing his ten year old was right, wrong on the fighting in the first place, but he could completely understand why the boy felt fighting was his only option.

"Okay, first off I'm only a little mad. The way you went about this was wrong, but I agree with you, you had every right to protect what's rightfully yours." Rome grinned, he knew he could count on his dad. "Ah don't grin Rome, I didn't say I was happy that we're sitting here right now. You did the crime, you have to face whatever the time is."

Down the hall, Mrs. Ray returned from Mr. Simmons's office, in tow was Mitch and his parents.

"Mr. Castle, Rome, Mr. Simmons will see you now," Mrs. Ray said signing as she spoke. Most of the staff that Rome came in contact on a regular basis as well as most of the office staff had brushed up on their sign language on account of Rome, a lot of them weren't fluent, but they tried which was nice of them.

Castle put his arm around Rome's shoulders as they walked down the long hall towards the office door.

Mr. Simmons stood up immediately when he spotted the Castles' he shook Rick Castle's hand quickly, almost star-struck. It always made Rome laugh at the principal's behavior towards his dad.

"Mr. Castle, good of you to come, I am sorry we had to call you down in the first place. After all I'm sure you're very busy this week, what with your new book coming out. Pre-ordered it myself the day it was announced, so exciting-"

Rome and Rick exchanged an identical look, Rome knew his dad wasnt used to being the voice of reason by any means, that job fell to Alexis, then maybe Rome, Rick was definitely way behind on that level. But this was apparently going to be one of the rare times, he was the voice of reason.

"That's great to hear Mr. Simmons, but about Rome's fight?" Castle interrupted

"Oh, yes, of course. Both boys will be facing punishment that much is clear. Rome confessed straight away that he did attack Mitch, but it was purely in self defense of his property. Which Mitch has admitted to taking from Rome and nearly ruining his sketch book I believe?" Rome who was reading Mr. Simmons's lips intently nodded "however, Mitch was more of the aggressor in the incident. Several witnesses have told the same story, after Rome tackled Mitch to get his book, Mitch pushed Rome to the floor and proceeded to punch him repeatedly. Which as you know resulted in Rome's hearing aids breaking." Mr. Simmons reached into his desk and pulled out the crushed remains of Rome's hearing aids. Rome winced at seeing them crushed and glanced slowly over at his dad. Money wasn't a problem in the family, but Rome felt bad because he knew the devices were not cheap. "The Fergusons feel horrible for what occurred and have asked me to pass on the message that they are more than willing to pay to have Rome's aids replaced."

Rome knew it was his dad's decision, but that wasn't fair for the Fergusons, he was mature enough to know both of them were at fault for what had happened.

"That's not necessary honest." Castle spoke up before Rome could and Rome grinned at his dad, glad they were on the same page. "Rome told me that he wasn't sure when he lost the hearing aids and didn't know exactly when they were stepped on. It could have been done completely by accident."

"I know the Fergusons will be grateful for that, if you are sure."

"Absolutely."

"Well then, there's just the matter of punishment. As you know we have a strong policy against fighting here. However, I do not need to tell you that Rome is a model student and since this is his first offense we will be somewhat easy on him. One week detention after school with Mr. Hall, helping him clean up the classrooms at the end of the day. Nothing to terrible, but a good way to earn your community service credit as well. Mitch will be serving the same sentence, his however will be for two weeks. He was out of line to punch Rome to the extent that he did, we are all very lucky Rome wasn't more seriously hurt. Mitch is much bigger than Rome. The nurse looked at both boys, Rome's nose is not broken, it will be sore for a few days and he is going to have a nasty black-eye which should heal in a few days."

Castle nodded

"Good to know, so does this detention start tomorrow and how late will Rome be staying after?"

"It will actually start the day after tomorrow. I am asking both boys write a letter of apology to each other, so Rome I want that in my office tomorrow morning understood?" Mr. Simmons added signing the last sentence for Rome's benefit

"Yes sir," Rome replied

"And as far as time goes, it will only be an hour and a half, except on Friday which will be two hours. Does that work Mr. Castle?" Mr. Simmons asked,

"That's fine."

"Well that seems to be everything, do you have any questions Mr. Castle?" Rick shook his head "well then, best of luck with your release party Mr. Castle, I do look forward to reading your latest."

Rome was desperately trying not to laugh as his father rolled his eyes and shook Mr. Simmons's hand

"Enjoy," was his reply as father and son headed out of the office. Mrs. Ray gave them a little wave goodbye.

Once inside the cab, things were really quiet. Not that Rome could really hear anything anyways, but his father wasn't talking and neither was he.

All Rome could think about was how his grandmother was going to react. Martha, who had come to live with her son and grandchildren a few years before was heavily involved in the theater and as a "retired" thespian, she tended to be a bit overdramatic, and Rome could only imagine her reaction to his fight. He was pretty sure there would be swooning involved.

His father seemed to read his mind and reached over and hugged Rome's shoulders, Rome felt a little better but neither said a word so he still felt a little nervous.

It wasn't until they had reached their building and were headed up to the loft did Rome finally speak up.

"I'm really sorry dad," he said softly. Castle reached over and ruffled Rome's hair

"I know Rome, things happen, you're a kid, a fight was bound to happen. You should hear some of the things I did when I was your age."

Rome grinned

"Grandma's told me."

'I figured she would rat me out.' Rick signed before he leaned his head against the door, pressing his ear against the material before signing 'We might be in the clear, I don't hear her. Can you feel anything?'

Rome knelt down and put his hand to the floor, he called his sensitivity to vibrations his super hero power. Like Daredevil's hearing had been increased to supersonic bat radar, when Rome's hearing began to fade his sensitivity to vibrations became finer, to the point where he was able to feel someone walking on a floor on the other side of a door. It was one of the ways he was able to enjoy music even without his hearing aid.

One of his heroes (besides his dad of course) was Beethoven because he had learned music, composed and even preformed his symphonies as he was progressively losing his own hearing, relying on the vibrations he felt. Rome had read in a book that as a child Beethoven would lay across his piano as he tapped the keys to learn each note carefully. Rome was no musician, but he was appreciative of music.

But now, with his hand on the floor, he felt for the vibrations that would tell him his grandmother was walking across the floor, or if it was his sister.

'No, nothing." Rome signed back and Rick pushed open the door, there was no sign of Martha Rogers, but Rome knew his grandmother could be lurking somewhere.

"Go make a run for your room, let me find her and talk to her before you confess your dastardly deed of the day." Rick whispered when he was sure Rome could read his lips, ruffling Rome's hair again

'Thanks dad,' Rome signed as he made a dash for the stairs

"Roman Camden Castle, freeze right there!"

Rome felt the vibrations of her voice and winced as he looked around for her, spotting his grandmother near the kitchen.

"Hi grandma!" he called waving at her

"Don't you hi grandma me Roman." Martha replied signing as she went. The whole family knew the basics for sign language, when Rome's impending hearing loss became apparent, the family all agreed to take sign language lessons so Rome would never feel out of the loop and would be able to full communicate when his hearing loss became total.

Rick and Alexis were the best at it, Martha was close behind them, and Meredith, Rome and Alexis' mother, she well, knew very little. She had been against Rome learning sign language at all, it had been one of the many arguments between Rick and Meredith.

"Sorry," Rome said lowering his head, but kept an eye on his father and grandmother, he had to in order to read their lips and follow their signing.

"Richard, I came home to a message on the machine saying that Rome had been in a fight at school. When I called the school to make sure everything was taken care of, they told me that Rome was the aggressor, is that true Rome?"

Rome nodded

"But I was-"

"He was completely justified and when they say aggressor, they just mean he threw the first hit. Rome by no means did a whole lot of damage to the other kid right Rome?" Rick explained presenting Rome's black eye to Martha who gasped and Rome tried not to grin, this was after all serious, but he had completely expected these kind of theatrics from his grandmother, he was surprised she wasn't swooning.

"Rome really got into a fight?" Alexis asked coming down the stairs.

"So it would seem" Martha replied

"I heard a rumor about it, but I didn't believe it."

"Well it's over now, Rome and the other kid are both in trouble and both have after school detention everyday next week." Rick explained "and Rome I hate to do this, but I told you there would be consequences, no video games for the rest of the week okay?"

Rome nodded and slowly headed up to his room to start his homework, he knew he deserved losing his video games, besides it could've been worse, not only could he have been grounded, but his dad could've told him he couldn't go to the release party the next day.

The party meant staying up extra late and the chance to see Gina, his dad's second ex wife, she was Rick's publisher and loved Rome and Alexis as her step-children when their father and her were married, and she still had a part in their lives when she could. Rome tended to feel he had more in common with Gina, then his own mother sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Castle was deep in thought staring at his computer screen, the word document lay open and the cursor blinked waiting for the typing to begin.

Instead of typing though or even being in the present, Castle was back six years earlier when Rome was first diagnosed with progressive hearing loss, it was identified two days after his fourth birthday. It had led to one of the biggest fights he had ever had with Meredith and it had all been about Rome.

In the car, driving back to the loft Castle and Meredith rode in silence, Rome sat in Castles lap, in the backseat of the town car fast asleep leaning against his father. The appointment had been early in the morning at a hospital's otolaryngologist, the ENT, and had lasted all day so the four year old was exhausted.

Despite being separated at this time, both Castle and Meredith went to the appointment together and had stayed with their son as the doctors ran test after test on him, some more frightening than others.

Rome and Alexis' pediatrician had recommend Rome go in for further testing after Castle had brought him in for his tenth ear infection in the last year. The pediatrician believed Rome's constant ear infections were a sign of a more serious problem, especially when there were times Rome didn't answer or appear to hear certain noises.

Castle had been doubly concerned when the smoke detector in their apartment had gone off in the middle of the night, sending Alexis screaming into Rick's bed, while Rome slept through the entire ordeal.

It was only after the tests came back confirming pediatricians suspicions, did the ENT doctor begin discussing Rome's future with his parents.

Rome had a decent vocabulary which was going to help him, the fact that he started talking early was a good sign and even more promising was the fact that the hearing loss had only just started, which meant Rome's speech was not going to be greatly affected he would be able to communicate verbally just as well as a hearing person, he would most likely stumble over a few words, but that would be it. That had been the good news, the bad news and expected of sorts was that Rome's hearing loss was going to progressively worsen, there was no denying that.

The doctor predicted by the time Rome was nine or ten he would have lost about 80-90% of his hearing and be completely deaf by age fifteen. He would be able to utilize a set of hearing aids as his hearing became less reliable and those would offset the deterioration, but the doctor warned them, it was not a permanent solution. Rome would become 100% deaf and the hearing aids would not help.

Martha had taken Alexis for the day, so the loft was empty when the family returned home. Rome hadn't stirred, so Castle carried him inside.

"Richard, we need to talk about this now," Meredith said, louder than she meant to. Rome nuzzled closer to his dad's neck, but didn't wake up. "It's like you've already decided how we're going to handle all of this without even consulting me."

"Handle what exactly? And how exactly did I not include you, you were sitting right there?"

"By asking all those questions about Rome learning sign language and wearing a hearing aid for crying out loud, a hearing aid Richard?"

Castle shifted Rome gently

"Fine, you want to have this discussion, we'll have it, but I'm putting Rome to bed first."

"Something you get to do every night. I'll do it." Meredith shot back, she held out her arms to take Rome.

Not even wanting to argue with her, Castle gently passed Rome over to his mother. As Meredith carried him upstairs, Castle made himself a strong drink, knowing he was probably going to need it.

Upstairs, Meredith put Rome down on his bottom bunk bed, something else she hadn't approved of with Rick. She pulled Rome's sneakers off and brought the covers up tight under his chin, before kissing his forehead.

She was not ready for the impending fight with her ex, if she could she would just stay with Rome for the duration, watching her baby sleep. She was amused by how much he resembled his father, the only trace of her she saw was his nose, everything else from his smile to his ears matched Rick, even how he slept was like his father, minus of course the thumb wedged tightly in Rome's mouth.

Meredith sighed, she had told Rick that she wanted that habit broken before Rome started pre-school, which he had started a few weeks prior. It would be just one more thing to add to the list of material they would fight about.

She gently pulled Rome's thumb away from his mouth with some effort, but he instinctively put it back.

"No Roman honey," she whispered pulling it out again.

As if to answer his mother, Rome wedged his thumb back in his mouth then rolled over so his whole body, especially his face was pressed firmly against the wall. This completely assured that no one would take his thumb out of his mouth.

Realizing she had been defeated, at least for the moment, Meredith shut Rome's light off and left the door open just a crack, before heading back down to the main living room. Rick was sitting on the couch nursing a drink and staring at the wall.

"He go down okay?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I thought we agreed Rome's thumb sucking days were over?" Meredith spoke up sitting on the opposite couch.

"You agreed, I thought it was a ridiculous agreement."

"Why must everything become a battle Rick, especially when it concerns Alexis and Rome?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't see the danger in a kid who is barely four sucking his thumb. He will outgrow it, all kids do. Let Rome make the decision when its time, like when he decided he was old enough to pick out his own clothes and dress himself, he made that decision on his own when he knew he was ready, he'll stop sucking his thumb when he decides he's ready too."

"This is not like picking out clothes Rick, how many four year olds do you know that suck their thumbs?"

"In Rome's class alone, about a dozen," Rick answered shortly "and Rome is the only one who doesn't suck his thumb throughout the day, its only during naps and he's asleep when he does it. How do you tell a kid not to do something that they do when they're asleep?" Castle paused "anyways, is that what today's argument is going to be on, Rome's thumb sucking? Or is the more serious matter why you don't want our son to learn sign language."

"He does not need to learn sign language, he's not deaf."

"Yet." Rick said pointedly

"What?"

"He's not deaf, yet Meredith or did you miss that part of the conversation with the doctor, in five years or so Rome will have lost most of his hearing, something that will be completely gone by the time he's fifteen."

"But the doctor also said he has an advance vocabulary and speech for a four year old, if that continues he'll have no problem communicating."

"And when he goes totally deaf? How will he understand what's being said? More importantly, what about the next few years while his hearing deteriorates even more?"

"If you're bringing up the hearing aids-" Meredith started to say before Castle cut her off quickly.

"Of course I'm bringing up the hearing aids, he already has a hard time hearing certain noises, what happens when he can't hear normal voices, when he's sitting in school and the teacher is lecturing how is he supposed to follow along if he can't hear."

"And what happens when he grows to dependent on them Rick and they no longer are enough."

"Meredith you just answered your own question. Rome needs to learn other ways to communicate and understand. He learns sign language, we all learn it, he learns how to read lips. The hearing aids will make sure he develops normal speech." Castle paused staring at Meredith for a moment as he figured out what her actual problem was "its all about vanity isnt it?"

"Excuse me?"

"You are worried about what people will think when they see Rome wearing hearing aids and signing."

"I'm worried for Rome's sake, children can be cruel Richard, Rome is already a tiny little thing, he's already going to be a prime target for bullies because of his size, what will happen when they realize he's disabled too."

"I wouldn't call it a disability Meredith. The deaf community functions well enough in a hearing world, they adapt and learn which is what Rome will have to do. He's a smart kid, he'll figure it out."

"And I think you're making a big mistake Richard."

Rick was just about to answer Meredith when a scream erupted through the loft. Rick was on his feet in an instant, bolting up the stairs while it took Meredith a second or two to register the sound. Once she caught up to her ex in their son's room she surveyed the scene. Rome was sitting up in bed, he had migrated to the top bunk at some point taking all of his stuffed animals and favorite blanket with him, but now he was crying hysterically, as soon as he spotted his father, Rome leapt into Rick's open arms.

Meredith felt a little out of her element as she watched Rick comfort their son, Rome nuzzled his face into Rick's neck still sobbing and Meredith wasn't sure what she should be doing.

"Romey, do you want a cocoa milk?" Rick asked and Rome nodded pawing at his eyes to wipe the tears. Rick made the move to transfer Rome to his mother so he could go fix Rome's drink, but the four year old suddenly developed a grip of steel and refused to let go of Rick's neck.

"No, no, no daddy, I want daddy!" He sobbed, starting the whole crying process over again.

Meredith felt a little hurt by the fact that her son was choosing his father over her. But what could she do, her and Rick had made the joint decision that Alexis and Rome were better off in New York with their father and she didn't regret that decision often, but this was certainly one of those times. All Meredith could do was put a hand on Rome's back rubbing him gently.

"I'll go get his chocolate milk," she offered, it was the only thing it seemed she'd be able to do and she was so anxious to do it, she didn't see Rick shaking his head at her.

Downstairs in the fridge she found the milk and two containers of Hersey chocolate syrup, one regular chocolate and the other dark chocolate. Not entirely sure why there was dark chocolate, Meredith made the chocolate milk with the regular syrup and brought the milk up to Rome in what she knew for a fact was his favorite cup, with Scooby Doo on it.

When she handed the cup to Rome and he took a sip he instantly made a face, before looking at Rick for help, starting to cry all over again. Meredith looked at Rick expectantly wondering what she had done wrong. Rick took the cup from Rome's hand, took a sip himself and shook his head.

Rick at times felt angry at Meredith for her lack of involvement with the kids, especially Rome. She had little in common with her son and had in a way brushed him off. But at this moment Rick pitied her.

"Wrong chocolate," he whispered heading downstairs with Meredith following and Rome clutching his father's neck in a vice grip.

In the kitchen Meredith sat dumbfounded by the things she didn't know about Rome, especially food related things.

Rome would only drink dark chocolate milk, he hated regular milk chocolate anything except certain candy's like kit-kats, Rick would have to hunt for dark chocolate candy for Rome and was pleased that more manufactures were coming up with dark chocolate versions of popular candies, like M&M's. He wouldn't eat Cheddar Cheese gold fish but absolutely loved cheese-its. He loved French onion soup and the smell of cooking onions but would not eat the actual onion itself. And that was just the food, she also learned that Rome wasn't afraid of spiders and would willing let a spider climb on his arm, but he was terrified of bees and cockroaches. He wasn't afraid of ghosts, but still insisted Rick check under his bed at night, but he wasn't afraid of the dark.

As Rome sat and drank his dark chocolate milk, calming down from his nightmare, Rick explained all of this to Meredith, it seemed like basic things a mother should know, but she had no idea of any of it. She had no idea that Rome was in fact allergic to bees and that even though he was allergic to them, he loved strawberries and would sneak them whenever the opportunity presented itself, resulting in him breaking out in an itchy rash.

Rick tried to get Rome to explain the nightmare, but he couldn't, he was content with his drink and only shook his head when either of his parents asked. Before they could pry more, the door to the loft opened as Martha and Alexis walked in home from their girl's day out. Alexis ran right to Rick to hug him, before moving onto Meredith.

Martha went right for Rome, she could see the tear streaks on his cheeks and looked at Rick for an explanation, but as Rome clamored into his grandmother's arms the question was dropped, though Martha's reasoning for Rome's tears was geared right at Meredith.

Xxxx

A shadow caught Castle's attention, bringing him back to the present, as the shadow moved towards his office. It took him a second to realize it was Rome. Quickly he turned on the light and was on his feet kneeling down in front of Rome.

"Rome? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked signing as he spoke.

"No," he replied "no nightmare, just couldn't sleep."

"Lot on your mind there Rocky?" Castle asked chuckling "running down battle strategies for your next big fight?"

Rome started to laugh

"No dad!" he exclaimed

"Well my boy what has you burning the midnight oil, literally?"

"I wanted to show you exactly why I got into the fight." Rome explained, his laughter quickly dying down.

"Rome, we already talked about that, I promise kid I'm not mad."

Rome sighed, he darted out of his father's office and returned a few seconds later, his hard cover sketchbook in his hand.

"If Mitch had ruined this, two months of work would've been destroyed. I never would've been able to redo it in time. I was going to have Mrs. Hawkins look it over to make sure they all looked right. I wanted to have it wrapped and give it to you tomorrow during the party, but this is going to hafta do this time around." He gently handed the book to his dad, who looked at it obviously confused.

"Rome?" he asked

'Just open it dad,' Rome signed, which Castle did. The first page was an illustrated cover like from a Graphic Novel, featuring Castle's lead character Derrick Storm, he was posed like James Bond and Castle couldn't help but shake his head that Rome had drawn Storm to look like his dad.

The title 'Deadly Rising' was in flashy colors at the top, with the action scenes occurring behind Derrick Storm. Castle was in awe, he knew his son had a talent for drawing, but this was incredible talent professional even. Castle looked up and saw Rome's ears turning red, obviously unsure if he should be proud of what he did, which he needed to be.

"Rome this is unbelievable son,"

"It's only the first chapter, Alexis wouldn't let me read the whole book, she wouldn't even let me read the first chapter, she described the scenes and the dialogue to me and I took notes." Rome pretended to pout, but no witty reply came from his dad.

For once it seemed Richard Castle was speechless as he gently flipped through the sketch book, filled with the colorful scenes from his book, brought to life as a comic.

"Rome, this is…how did you…" Castle had no more words, instead he walked over to his son and picked him up in a tight hug "this is a wonderful gift Romey, I am so proud of you."

"I'm sorry again for fighting, but I had to protect it."

"For the last time, you little brat, I am not mad, I never was mad, and I will never be mad. Come on my little Stan Lee, to bed, to bed I said!" Castle replied as he carefully lifted Rome onto his back. Rome wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and hung on tight as his dad trotted through the loft and the stairs.

Once in Rome's room, Rome expertly climbed from his dad's back, onto the railing of his top bunk, and landed on the mattress. Castle switched off the overhead light so the only lamp was the small desk lamp that hung over Rome's bed.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sad you're not going to be writing about Derrick Storm anymore?" Rome asked, sitting up to look at his dad.

"A little, but all good things come to an end, got to make way for a new character, right?" Rome nodded "so was your sister your only accomplice?"

"Grandma and Gina too, sorta. Grandma saw the cover but not the whole thing, Alexis saw it of course, Gina knew about it, but I didn't get to show her."

"So glad to see you're in cahoots." Castle paused "I'll call tomorrow and have your hearing aids replaced you'll have to deal a couple of days without them okay?" Rome made a grumpy face and Castle laughed "anytime you decide that you're done with them Rome, it's your decision to make and grandma and I will support you."

"When I don't have them, I get a preview of what it's going to be like in a few years…I get a little scared dad. I'm scared of what its going to be like when I cant hear anymore, when I wake up one day and even the hearing aids can't help. I'm scared that I'm going to forget what things sound like." Castle was taken aback, this was new, Rome had been scared of the hearing aids when he first started wearing them, but he had never expressed his fear about his future. "I don't like wearing them, but at the same time I'm not crazy about not having them."

Castle leaned against the railing to the bed and Rome scooted closer so he could see his dad's lips properly, even though Castle was signing as he went.

"Rome, we both have known for a long time that the deafness is inevitable, its going to happen and there is nothing we can do about it right?" Rome nodded "but we're ready for it, we've prepared for it. What sounds do you think you'll forget about?"

"The forest is a big one, when we go up to the Berkshires I love when I can hear the forests, it's like nature is talking to me, or the waves crashing on the shore from the ocean. Or when we go fishing, I like hearing the sound of the line dropping into the water. I'm also worried about cartoons, like Loony Tunes, what if I forget what kind of sound Wiley makes when he gets hit with an anvil. The subtitles cant describe it, the subtitles only tell me what the character is saying,"

"I'd miss that too"

"its not just the cartoons though, its movies, TV shows, video games, there's a lot of stuff that requires sound, subtitles can only do so much, like when we're playing the zombie game, how am I supposed to know that the zombies are coming if I can't hear them? Or laser tag, I'm already a pretty lousy teammate, that's going to be even more so."

"we adapt Rome, that's all we can do."

Now Rome was starting to cry, breaking down, something he hadn't done about his impending deafness in a while, not since his doctor adjusted his hearing aids because noises had grown too soft.

"What if in like ten years, I can't remember what you or grandma or Alexis, or Gina, or mom even sound like, I don't want to forget you guys, it's not fair!"

Castle reached up and held Rome tight, it was also not lost on him that Rome named his mother last, in his list.

"Rome, shh, it's okay. You're right though, it's not fair, it's a scary thing especially for a kid to go through and I can't even imagine." Rome leaned closer to his dad, his dad's voice was a very faint whisper in his ears, but Rome could feel his dad's voice if he leaned his head against his father's chest. He instantly felt calmer "do you want some cocoa milk?" Rick asked using Rome's label for chocolate milk when he was a toddler, Rome grinned and nodded.

As they headed down stairs, a thought entered Castle's mind, a few years prior Rome's doctor had discussed the possibility of cochlear implants for Rome if they decided that option, he had been reluctant to discuss it with Rome because his son had pretty much accepted his impending deafness with stride and even at times a little pride.

Believing it was simply a part of him and didn't define him, Rome often considered just doing away with his hearing aids all together and submerging himself as a member of the deaf community. But now after hearing more of Rome's fear about his future, Castle wondered if the discussion should actually happen about the implant, that way Rome had all of his options spread on the table, his full hand to see before he submitted his share of chips.

xxx

A/N: I was seriously not expecting the reception this fic has received. I am so humbled by the reviews, the author alerts, and the favorites that have entered my inbox. It means a lot to me. I currently have a number of fics going, and I let everyone know that I don't update everyday, I made that mistake with one of my first fics and I uploaded the chapters to quickly, so please understand there won't be another update for a few days. I try to update at least once a week keeping on that schedule. Thank you all again, I appreciate it.

Also, so I don't get yelled at, I didnt intentionally paint Meredith as a bad mother, I know she's not . In the show she just struck me as a one tracked mind mother. Something about her told me that if she did have a son she really wouldn't have a lot in common with him because she can't take him on a shopping/makeover spree, she wouldn't really know how to relate to him like she can with Alexis. I really hope what I read about her character from the few episodes she's in, was right. Next update should be by the next weekend, till then, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I normally don't like putting these things in the beginning of a chapter, but this one needed to have it as a warning. This chapter coincides directly with the first episode of Castle: "Flowers For Her Grave" so towards the end of the chapter a good amount of the dialogue is taken directly from the episode. There was no way around this and hopefully you guys will see why. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed this fic, put it on their favorites list, or on their alerts, you guys have no idea what that means to me. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, the next one should be up by next week sometime.

XXXXXX

Rome felt panic setting in as he wormed his way through the crowd. He wished he had his hearing aids, at least then he could make out his dad's voice, sorta. But at the moment he was starting to regret his decision to leave his sister and go find his dad. Not to mention, Alexis was going to kill him

A tall woman rushed past him, he never saw her coming and she never saw him either apparently because she knocked him to the floor and kept on going towards a crowd of people.

Rome hit the floor hard and winced as the pain shot from his knees through his body. He rubbed his knees and tried to stand up, but he quickly realized with the amount of grownups walking around there was no way he'd get through the crowd; he was to small, which was ironic. Instead Rome stayed on the floor and began to crawl.

His heart began racing echoing in his ears as he stumbled over someone's boot. No one seemed to notice the small random kid crawling on the floor trying to avoid the grown up feet coming at his head.

He was trying to use the vibrations to guide him to the quieter part of the party, but it was starting backfire, it felt like there was no quieter place of the party.

_I'm an idiot_, he thought _what was I thinking, trying to find dad in this insanity, dad always comes to check on us no matter what's going on he would've been back_.

Just when Rome felt he'd never get out of the mess he'd gotten into, he felt a hand on his shoulder, then felt hands under his arms as he was lifted off the floor, pulled to his feet.

When his eyes focused on his rescuer Rome was ecstatic to find out it was Gina, his dad's ex-wife, his stepmother. She was still completely involved in Rome and Alexis' life as she had been when she was their stepmother.

As Castle's publisher she had to be in Castle's life, but she made sure to keep the kids as her focus too, even after the divorce she stayed in both Alexis and Rome's lives, taking Alexis out clothes shopping once in a while and taking Rome videogame/graphic novel shopping.

She'd also taken Rome to work on a few occasions so he could see the inside of a real publisher office. She even introduced him to some of the publishers and artists involved with Marvel, Rome's favorite comic book company.

Rome loved her to death; she had even taken a full semester to learn sign language for Rome. He would never admit it aloud, but he always felt like Gina knew him better then his own mom, Rome knew it was pretty rotten to think, hence why he'd never say it, Meredith was his mother after all, but in more ways, Gina felt like Rome's mom.

Alexis had said they could try and find Gina as soon as she finished studying for her test, which Rome knew could take hours. It was kind of then he had decided to go find his dad, assuming where Castle was, Gina wouldn't be too far behind. She was not a happy camper that Castle planned on killing Derrick Storm off, so she'd probably be laying into him. Not to mention, Castle was kind of in writers block mode, Rome was pretty sure Gran had casually mentioned that fact to Gina.

But Gina was more dumbfounded to have found Rome on the floor, instead of with his sister as she expected.

"Gina!" Rome exclaimed throwing his arms around her waist

"Romey, sweetie what are you doing?" she asked and Rome shook his head, he knew she was speaking he could see her lips a little bit, but was so dark and so loud he could only make out a word or two, singing was the only way to communicate for the moment. He tapped his ears quickly and Gina instantly understood. She took his hand and led him away from the crowd to a quieter section.

The lights were still flashing and Rome could feel the music vibrating through his sneakers, but it was definitely a quieter spot

"Where are your hearing aids?" she asked signing as she spoke. "you didn't hide them again hoping your dad wouldn't find them did you?"

Rome shook his head, grinning a little

"Broke, I got into a fight at school." Rome explained

Now Gina narrowed her eyes, she could see the still present black-eye, and was clearly not happy about that. If Castle was in trouble for not writing lately and killing off Derrick Storm, then Rome knew he was in trouble for fighting.

Rome knew that look, he didn't get in trouble often, but anytime Gina heard something she didn't like (usually something that Rick said or did) she had this look that instantly made you feel guilty, no matter what you'd done and fighting wouldn't be high on her 'I'm happy with you' list.

"What do you mean a fight Roman?"

Rome quickly gave Gina the cliff-notes version of what had happened. She had been one of the first he told about his graphic novel project, so she knew how important the sketches were to Rome and the fact that some bully at his school had nearly ruined them, well Gina could understand why Rome had gotten into a fight. She wasn't however going to tell Rome that, he clearly knew he was in the wrong for fighting and she really hoped Richard had enough sense to at least give Rome some kind of punishment, before Rome tried to punish himself, which unlike his sister wasn't very likely.

"Sorry Gina," Rome finished, he hung his head a little and he looked so sad, that Gina caved, she couldn't stay mad at him, he was clearly upset about the whole incident and feeling guilty. So instead of staying mad at him she reached over and hugged him tight. She let him go after a second or two so she could sign her next question; she figured it was time to change the subject.

"How did it come out?" she asked signing quickly

Rome grinned wide

"Awesome," he paused "I caved and gave it to dad last night, I felt so bad about the fight that I gave it to him early."

"What did he think?"

"He loved it, you gotta come over and see it." Rome's ears went a little red with embarrassment "I'm kind of proud of how it came out."

"From what Alexis told me, you should be more then kind of proud Rome." Gina reminded him, kissing the top of his head. "now back to my original question, why are you wandering around? Crawling on the floor?"

"I was trying to find dad,"

"Where's Alexis?"

"She's studying, over at the bar, I told her I was going to the bathroom."

"Come on Rome; let's go find your sister."

Gina took Rome by the hand and held it tight as she led him through the crowd. They didn't get very far when Rome saw a flash of red hair; he tugged on Gina's hand and pointed, just as Alexis broke through the crowd looking panicky.

"Rome!" she exclaimed "where have you been, I thought you said you were going to the bathroom."

Alexis was so flustered she forgot to sign and Rome couldn't read her lips it was still to dark where they were standing. He had an idea of what she was saying, Rome wasn't dumb, but it would've been easier if Alexis had remembered to sign. Alexis however wasn't dumb either, as soon as she saw the confusion on her brother's face she quickly signed her question.

"I was trying to find dad, and I got a little lost." Rome replied and Alexis rolled her eyes at him.

"Thank you for finding him Gina." Alexis said signing as she went

"Well, I did trip over him; I wouldn't call that finding him." Gina replied and Rome shrugged, grinning a little "if I see your father I'll tell him you guys are looking for him okay?"

Rome nodded as Alexis took his hand, guided him away from their former stepmother back towards the bar. As soon as they got there, Rome climbed back into his seat where his own school work lay in wait. He had a German test in few days and had been avoiding studying for it like the plague, hence why he had wandered away to find his dad. Rome's short attention span amused his sister and annoyed her at the same time.

Being at the bar the lighting was a lot better, Rome could not only read everyone's lips perfectly, but he could see their facial expressions, Alexis had an annoyed look on her face, she was tapping her pencil on the countertop and kept giving Rome the snake eyes.

Rome sighed and shrugged

"I'm sorry Lexis," he said softly "I was bored and I wanted to find dad."

"If you had just said that I would've gone with you or reminded you that dad knows where we are and he'll be back to check on us."

Rome made a face, he had forgotten that.

"Right" he muttered Rome saw Alexis look up and followed her gaze to their grandmother who made her grand entrance.

"Really, dollface. Who does homework at a party?"

"I have a test next week," Alexis answered nodding at her physics book "and Rome has a test in two days, that he should be studying for too." Rome made another face as he took a sip of his root-beer

"So do I." Martha replied signing as she went "liver function," Rome snorted and nearly choked on his soda as he tried not to laugh. "You don't see me studying. Alright. Gimme a hit of the bubbley." Martha finished turning to the bartender, Rome felt someone come up behind him and turned to see his dad grinning

"Make it two." He said ruffling Rome's hair

"Hey, kiddo, sales must be slipping. They're only serving the soft stuff." Martha said

"My root-beer is good," Rome spoke up

Castle nodded at Rome

"Rome's happy. Having fun pal?" Castle asked signing, Rome nodded

"Absolutely."

"Hey dad," Alexis said

"Hey sweetie." Castle said "so, Mother…"

Martha quickly waved her hand cutting him off

"Shh, not so loud. I'm still hoping to get lucky."

Rome snorted his root-beer again, only this time it nearly came out of his nose, rolling her eyes, Alexis handed him a napkin.

"Did you tell Gina I was having trouble writing?" Castle asked

"Oh, I told her nothing of the sort." Martha started to say, Rome, Alexis, and Castle all looked at her expectantly. They all knew she had told Gina just the sort, it was true regardless; Rome knew his dad was suffering from really bad writers-block. "I... I may have said something about spending your days moping in your underwear waiting for post time at Belmont, but hey, you're an artist. It's expected."

"What's Belmont?" Rome asked Alexis signed to him:

'Tell you later,'

"We had a deal. I let you live with us, but you don't talk about my work."

"What's to talk about you haven't done any since I moved in."

"Gram!" Alexis exclaimed

"Well, he hasn't."

"But Gram," Rome started to say

"Whatever I have and haven't done, I wouldn't just appreciate it if you wouldn't share it with my ex-wife."

"Oh What's the big deal?" Martha started to say. Then she paused as something caught her eye. Rome looked at his grandmother, then scanned the crowd trying to see what she saw. He couldn't see over the crowds of people so he pulled himself up on his knees. The chair started to tilt a little and Castle reached over and steadied the chair, giving Rome a look to be careful. "Hang on, sweetie. I just got a hit on my greydar." Alexis, Rome, and Castle exchanged a look then followed her gaze at the crowd. "Bingo. No Ring." Martha grabbed her purse "stand back, kids. Momma's going fishing."

She practically skipped off towards a guy on the other side of the bar and Rome was pretty sure she was giggling. He couldn't hear it of course, but he saw her body language.

"You both should have me committed." Castle said leaning on the bar.

Alexis and Rome exchanged another look grinning at one another

"For what? Letting her move in? I think it's sweet." Alexis reminded their dad

"Won't be when I strangle her."

Rome chuckled and grinned

"I like Grandma living with us." Rome spoke up "it's fun."

"Look, she has corrupted Rome," Castle pointed out as the bartender put two glasses of champagne on the bar. Castle pushed one in front of Alexis and Rome looked at him expectantly

"You know I'm only fifteen right?" Alexis said

"You're an old soul."

"Yeah well, me and my soul can wait." Alexis pushed the glass away, Rome leaned over trying to reach for it

"Can I try some dad?" Rome asked, giving his dad the best puppy dog eyes he could. Castle started to hand him the glass, then looked at Alexis who was shaking her head "please?"

"One sip," Castle instructed, Rome took one sip and made a face, gagging a little. He started coughing and quickly pushed the glass back to his dad.

"That's nasty!" Rome choked out and Alexis looked at him expectantly "okay I'm sorry I asked to try it."

"Hey, now he knows he doesn't like it." Castle replied patting Rome on the back and pushing his root-beer back to him. "When I was your age," Castle started to say "I can't tell that story. It's wildly inappropriate. Which, oddly, is my point. Don't you want to have wildly inappropriate stories that you can't tell your children?"

"I do!" Rome exclaimed and Alexis covered his mouth

"I think you've got enough of those for all of us." She said, Rome and Castle grinned at one another.

"Life should be an adventure. You want to know why I killed Derrick? There were no more surprises. I knew exactly what was going to happen every moment of every scene. It's just like these parties. They become so predictable. "I'm your biggest fan" "Where do you get your ideas?"

"I preordered your book the day the announced it." Rome added imitating Principal Simmons, and Castle nodded his approval.

"And of course the ever popular. 'will you sign my chest?'"

"That one I don't mind so much."

Rome made a face

"yeah, well, FYI, I do." Alexis replied

"Just once, I'd like someone to come up to me and say something new." Castle finished. Rome saw movement behind his father and looked up, there was a woman standing behind him and the closer Rome looked, he instantly realized she was carrying a badge.

"Mr. Castle?" she asked,

Castle whipped around holding a sharpie, ready to sign whatever the woman wanted.

"Where would you like it?"

The cop held up the badge and Rome looked at his sister, a mix between amusement and concern on her face.

"Detective Kate Beckett. NYPD. We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight."

Alexis reached over and took the sharpie from Castle

"Whoa, dad's in trouble," Rome whispered to Alexis "did he kill someone?" he signed the last part

"Rome!" Alexis hissed, shaking her head at him and he shrugged.

"Keep an eye on your brother." Castle said to Alexis grinning. Clearly he wasn't all that nervous about the cops wanting to talk to him, so Rome wasn't sure why Alexis was. Rome loved his worrywart sister.

As soon as the detective led their dad away, Alexis looked over at Rome; she packed up her books and nodded for Rome to do the same.

"Come on, I think the parties over, I'll grab Gram and tell her, you get your stuff together." She paused, still signing "and Rome don't wander off this time okay? I don't need to go looking for you."

Rome grinned

'Scouts honor,' he signed and Alexis looked at him seriously

"right, I come back if you're not here I will tell Gina and then you can deal with those consequences.

Rome shook his head quickly

"I'll stay I'll stay!" he exclaimed and began packing his own stuff up into his backpack, while Alexis went to find their grandmother. He did hope his dad wasn't in trouble, he knew his dad only killed people in his books, his dad wouldn't hurt a fly outside of on paper. But Rome was curious as to why the police wanted to talk to him about a murder.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

XXX

Rome was glad Alexis didn't make him go to bed as soon as they got back home. He wanted to wait up for their dad, to find out what if anything was wrong. Of course, for Rome and Alexis the party pretty much ended when that Detective Beckett came.

Alexis, with a lot of pushing on her part had convinced Gram to head home, she invited her new friend Bob…Ben, Burt, Rome wasn't sure which at first, back to the loft. It worked out actually because he offered to drive the family home.

As soon as they walked in the door, Rome was sure he'd be sent to bed, given the time, but Alexis was lenient and told him he could stay up till dad got home. It was a good thing because Rome was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep, though he suspected that might have something to do with the six root-beers he kicked back at the party.

Burt had managed to amuse Alexis and Rome for a few minutes with some of his magic tricks, Rome had to admit he was pretty impressed by some of the tricks, especially when Burt made a real silver dollar appear from behind Rome's ear. Granted Rome knew how that particular trick was preformed, but it was still impressive and it was fun.

Once Gram had their drinks made though, her and Burt took over the main room where the piano was and the magic tricks ended, Alexis was only slightly disappointed, but seemed to accept the end of the distraction, Rome on the other hand he was looking for something to do and he had hoped the magic tricks would continue, he knew that wasn't going to happen when Burt began playing the piano.

Rome could barely hear the music, but he was pretty sure they were playing show tunes, something that gave him the creeps, of course he'd never tell his thespian grandmother that, she had high hopes that one of her grandchildren at least would be involved in the theater that hope was dwindling with Alexis and she still had hope in Rome.

Rome hated to remind his grandmother that he would be totally deaf in a few years; not that he didn't think he could become an actor, Rome knew it was more than possible. Acting just wasn't up his alley to begin with and the idea of being a deaf actor, especially in the theater well it was comical to Rome.

Alexis had also come to the acceptance that she would not be going to bed early either and settled in the kitchen to finish her homework. Rome, after debating the fact followed her, he was bored, hyper, and grounded from his videogames, he needed something to do and he hoped his sister could figure something out for him to do, she was good at that.

"Rome, come on I have to study for this test," Alexis said, signing as she went when Rome clamored up on the stool next to her. She wasn't mad nor was trying to push him away. She did have a test to study for, but she knew there was another reason Rome was clinging to her so to speak, aside from being annoying.

He wouldn't admit it aloud, but that detective showing up and bringing their dad in for questioning, especially about a murder had shaken Rome up.

Alexis was a little nervous, but she knew if something was seriously wrong, they would've heard from Castle. Rome on the other hand tended to let his imagination get the better of him, who knew what kind of scary, worst case scenario he had created involving their dad. Under different circumstances it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, Rome's imagination was as fruitful as their dad's, and he could come up with some great stories.

Even as a little kid, Rome would tell Alexis ghost stories that even gave her the chills and would make up for the scary story by retelling their favorite fairy tales, only with a different twist; the wolf as the victim in Little Red Riding Hood, the huntsman who gets lost in the forest and is helped home by a fairy, Hansel and Gretel as the bad guys… stories like that.

The stories were funny and strange and Alexis loved them and Rome loved to tell them, it was even better when they were younger and Castle would get involved, acting out the roles. (though he still did that quite often)

Alexis was five years older than Rome, so she was ten or so when he really started telling his version of the fairytale, but she could never say no to her little brother and would happily join him and their dad in the tent made from couch cushions and a bed sheet.

Of course Alexis could remember being five years old, when Rome was still a baby, Castle would create the little cave of bed-sheets and cushions, park Rome in his little bassinet inside with them, and tell both of them the stories, mainly Alexis of course, as Rome slept through most of the stories.

It had also come in handy when the family was learning sign language. Castle had found a school not far that actually taught sign language to the entire family, it focused on families with one or more children who were either hard of hearing, completely deaf, or as in Rome's case, looking at total deafness in the future.

Rome went every day after regular school, while Castle, Alexis, and Martha attended three sessions a week, one of those with Rome.

To help the entire family practice, the instructors encouraged Rome's storytelling, having him tell a familiar story, like a fairy tale for instance, using just sign language, so that the rest of the family could follow along and practice interpreting the story, by the time Rome was six, it was at the point where Castle would have to have him slow down because he was signing faster than either his dad or grandmother could keep up.

Alexis caught onto the signing nearly as quick as Rome did, it took Castle and Martha a little longer. But they were both determined to learn it and even took extra classes to do so. The instructor had told the family from day one, that Rome and even Alexis would learn to sign faster than any of the grownups, and it was certainly true.

It also helped Rome become less shy, he was able to stand in front of his class at school and read a story aloud, using his voice and sign language, even moving further and telling his class his own stories.

Alexis knew Castle would be fine, but it was her job as the older sister to reassure Rome and try and calm his over active imagination down a little. Of course, Rome was doing what he was also really good at, pretending he wasn't worried, even though Alexis knew he was.

"I'm bored," he whined a little

"And over tired," Alexis added

"That too,"

"I'm not going to make you go to bed, but you really should Rome, it's really late."

Rome made a face

"but I couldn't sleep even if I wanted too."

"Six huge glasses of soda will do that to a person, I'm honestly surprised you're not bouncing off the walls at this point."

"It's not the soda, at least not all of it." Rome admitted, that was true, he didn't feel as hyper as he had when they first got home, he just felt tired, overwhelmed. He was trying to be grownup about the whole thing, but in reality he wanted his dad, he wanted his dad to walk through the door, pick him up in a huge hug, and reassure him that everything was O.K. Rome knew Alexis was trying and he appreciated it, but it wasn't the same, he needed his dad.

"Dad is going to be home soon," Alexis held out her arms, Rome hesitated for a second, but caved and allowed his sister to hug him tight.

"But why would that detective want to talk to him anyways?" Rome asked when Alexis let him go

"I don't know, but if it was serious you know dad would've called to check in. He does get one phone call remember?" she added, hoping to distract Rome by making a joke like Castle would've done, it didn't work, Rome was to focused.

"When's dad going to come home?"

"Soon Rome, he's probably on his way now."

Rome followed Alexis's eyes to the clock on the microwave, it was nearly twelve, way past Rome's bedtime, his tiredness was making him more and more concerned. The vibrations on the floor changed as Burt began playing a different tune on the piano, one with a deeper base and Rome looked over at Alexis expectantly.

She kissed the top of his head as they both looked over at Grams who was beginning her second act, despite the worry, Rome couldn't help but grin. He started to laugh, feeling a little better.

'If there was ever a night to be thankful that you don't have your hearing aids, it would be tonight.' Alexis signed and Rome grinned 'do you know why I'm not going to bed? Waiting for dad aside?'

"Why?"

"Do you think I'd be able to sleep with the Broadway show in our family room? You could at least sleep through this if you wanted."

"Yeah but I'm not leaving you to suffer alone."

They both knew that Rome could barely hear the music, in all reality he could've gone to bed and not heard any of the commotion occurring downstairs, a certain plus to having such little hearing remaining; he was a sound sleeper anyways.

When he was about six, Rome had fallen asleep with his hearing aids in and had still managed to sleep through the rest of the family ringing in the New Year, and when Rome was a baby, Castle could usually count on him sleeping through the night.

"Do you want to practice your sign language?" Alexis asked, Rome grinned wider and ran to grab his backpack from the end of the counter. Rome was of course fluent in ASL, but he had started to branch out to learn other forms of sign language.

As a little kid, he had been impressed and dumbfounded at the same time, that American Sign Language, was different from other forms, that there was no universal sign language, each country was different. In the past year or so, Rome had started to push his desire to further his fluency, so Castle had made some calls and purchased several educational material on teaching sign language from different countries, British, German, and French, where the ones he started with.

Castle hoped Rome could start with one of them and slowly make his way to the others. Rome had decided to start with German because he was on his second year studying German in school, so it would coincide nicely. Everyone had been helping him study, but Alexis who had a strong interest in languages to begin with, loved nothing more than sitting with Rome and working with him.

It wasn't the first time they'd done so, though everyone (well, Martha and Rick mainly) had been involved in helping Rome with his sign language, it was really Alexis who would sit with her little brother and help him finger spell and sign, the pair of them teaching each other.

Rome handed Alexis his German text book and his German Sign language book and climbed back onto the stool next to her.

"We left off on chapter two," he reminded her

"Rund das Haus?" Alexis asked "are you sure?"

"Ja," Rome answered

"Okay, finger spell it first, but name five things you'd find in a house?"

Rome went to work, finger spelling in German: table, food, books, and people, the one he really started to struggle with though, was television, he had trouble remembering it in regular German, let alone German Sign language

'F…e…r…n' he started to finger spell, but got stuck with what came after the 'n', he wasn't sure and couldn't remember for the life of him what the sign for TV was in German, but he was determined to figure it out for himself, Alexis clearly wanted to help him and Rome shook his head quickly

"Let me try first Lexis," he said and racked his brain, he remembered what his teacher had said a few days earlier in class. They were discussing the German lifestyle and the teacher was telling them what kind of shows German children their age would watch…suddenly it clicked for Rome and he grinned "I got it!" he exclaimed 'F-e-r-n-s-e-h-e-n' he fingered spelled grinning, before giving the sign for television in German and saying "fernsehen" as he signed.

"Perfect!" Alexis said "you're getting so good at this Rome, pretty soon you'll be signing in perfect German, we got to do French next." Rome made a face, he hated French, he was pretty good with languages ironically and enjoyed learning new ones, but for some reason he had struggled with French and even though he knew a little bit of it, he wasn't great with it and could barely communicate intelligibly with it, he didn't even want to imagine signing it.

The pair worked on signing back and forth for the next half hour or so, neither one of them looked at the clock and they were so absorbed in the study-time, that their grandmother's performance just carried on as background noise.

Around 12:30 though, Rome was crashing fast, he could barely keep his eyes open and definitely couldn't concentrate on any more languages; he was barely intelligibly in English at that point.

"Rome I know you still don't want to go to bed until dad gets home, but why don't you at least go brush your teeth and make an attempt to get ready for bed. Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your PJs?" Alexis asked, Rome looked down at himself, he had changed out of his tux as soon as they got home, he'd have to remember at some point to hang it up, but instead of putting on PJs, he put on his favorite tee shirt and jeans, trying to defy going to bed even more.

"Yeah, I suppose…" he grumbled and headed out of the kitchen, he peeked in on his grandmother and snorted back a laugh at the fact that she was still going strong.

Once up in his room, Rome changed out of his jeans and tee, then hung them and his tux up in his closet. He wasn't an overly messy kid, he did try to keep some things picked up and organized, but those things were mainly his art supplies, books, video games and matchbox cars. Everything else tended to end up all over the place; he had legos EVERYWHERE, no one in the family dared walk into his room barefoot because of that. Besides gram would have a fit if she saw his tux laying in a crumbled heap on the floor, since she was the one who bought it for him.

Rome was just heading down the hall to the bathroom when he felt a change in the vibrations, the door to the loft had just opened and closed. He grinned wide and bolted downstairs, when he hit the bottom he nearly wiped out as his socked feet touched the wood floor. He slid and quickly regained his balance.

Castle had briefly stopped to talk to gram, probably a sentence or two, because he was heading to the kitchen where Alexis was.

"Dad!" Rome shouted louder than he meant to, Castle turned and gave Rome an identical grin as he held his arms out

"Rome," Rome jumped into his dad's arms, Castle lifted him up and hugged him tight

"You didn't get arrested?" Rome asked as Castle gently put him down

"no of course not, why hoping to come visit me?"

"You could be like that guy in that movie, the one about Alcatraz, the Birdman." Rome replied

"Funny," Castle knelt down so Rome could climb onto his back as they headed into the kitchen. Alexis had resumed her studying and had even gone so far to put cotton balls in her ears to try and block out the music. Castle reached over and pulled one of the cotton balls out, "You're missing the late show,"

"We saw it in previews, at least I did, Rome's been able to ignore it."

Rome grinned and shrugged

"Don't be hating on the deaf kid." He replied, sliding off his dad's back and climbing back onto his stool next to Alexis, positioning himself so he could read both his sister and his father's lips as well as their signing.

"So looks like we got a new lead?"

"His name is Burt and he does magic, Rome show dad what he pulled out of your ear," Alexis said nudging Rome's elbow, he dug into his PJs pocket and pulled out the silver dollar

"Cool," Castle said taking the coin and looking at it for a second before giving back to Rome. Castle walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of whipped cream.

"Yeah," Alexis replied

"Let's hope he disappears by morning. C'est apres minuit dans un school night. Don't you turn into a pumpkin or something?" Castle asked spraying a mound of whipped cream into his mouth.

Rome burst out laughing, both at what his dad said to Alexis ('cause it was pretty much true,) and because Castle had whipped cream all over his face.

"Not when your dad's been escorted away by cops. How was the slammer?" Alexis reached over and covered Rome's eyes and lowered her voice, he couldn't hear a word she said and definitely couldn't read her lips so he had no idea what she said after 'the slammer'

"Alexis!" Rome exclaimed "come on!" Alexis let go of him and smiled sweetly, Rome rolled his eyes, he'd find out at some point what she'd said.

"Sorry Switchblade, still belong to you guys." Castle paused and held out the can to Alexis "baby bird?"

She shook her head

"already brushed,"

"Your loss. Romey?"

"Always, I didn't brush" Rome exclaimed as Castle squirted some into his mouth

"Why am I not surprised." Castle headed out of the kitchen and Rome and Alexis followed, Rome took a running start and jumped onto his father's back, holding on tight. Alexis slid into Castle and he twirled her around before pushing her from behind.

"So are you going to tell us about it or do I have to look it up on the fan sites?" Alexis said, signing as she went. Rome leaned his ear against his father's back to hear his reply,

"No, we had a deal, you both can surf all the internet you want. Just stay off the fan sites."

"But they're fun!" Rome said grinning, "and so informative," Castle reached up and ruffled Rome's hair

"Won't be fun when I take your internet away Rome."

"Okay they're not fun."

"Seriously dad, are you in some type of trouble?" Alexis asked

"Despite my best efforts, no. They want my help on a case."

"A case?"

"You're going to be a detective dad?" Rome asked as they headed into Castle's study, he made his way over to the bookcase, searching for a specific book. Alexis sat down on the futon and Rome slid off his dad's back and sat next to her.

"Well, apparently someone's been killing people the way I killed them in my books."

Rome and Alexis exchanged a look

"That's horrible," Alexis said

"How many?" Rome asked

"Two so far,"

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked

"Yeah. It's just so senseless,"

"Murder usually is,"

"No. Murder usually makes a great deal of sense. Passion, greed, politics. What's senseless here is the books that the killer chose. _Hell Hath No Fury? Flower For your Grave?_My truly lesser works." Castle pulled both those books from the shelf and handed Flower for your Grave to Rome and Hell Hath No Fury to Alexis

"These books?" Rome asked and Castle nodded "weird.

"Why would a psychotic fan pick those?" Castle asked, more to himself then his kids

"Maybe because he's psychotic. Come on, it's bed time. You can figure it out in the morning. Rome has been fighting sleep since we got home."

"Well Rome, she's right, it is bedtime, for all of us. Time to go send the Wizard of OZ packing. You guys head up to bed, I'll be up in a minute to say goodnight." Castle replied with an evil grin.

XXX

A/N: Okay I just want to apologize for the second chapter in a row having parts taken directly from the first episode. I try to avoid doing this as much as possible, but there are times in the future where it will be unavoidable, but I will however give fair warning on that and of course it will never be an entire chapter written like that, the next chapter at this point will not have any lines lifted from the show. Thank you again to all of you wonderful people who have reviewed this fic put it on your alerts or favorites, or are just simply reading this. I appreciate it so much! Till next update!


	5. Chapter 5

Castle went into Rome's room first, between the two, Rome would be doing all he could to avoid going to bed, better to get him over with. Castle wasn't surprised that his son didn't even look remotely ready for bed besides being in his PJs, he wasn't even paying attention to his bed.

Rome was the kind of kid who would pretty much stay asleep once he went down, the problem was usually getting him there. He always fought both in the mental sense and in the physical sense, going to bed and would find any excuse to stay awake for as long as possible.

Castle remembered Alexis's encounter to the first time she babysat Rome at night where she would have to put him to bed alone, she had always found Rome's stubbornness funny, as her dad and grandmother tried to get him to bed. She saw things from a whole new perspective that night. Castle would be out for a few hours for a book signing, and Martha would only be two floors down in the building, which left then ten year old Alexis virtually in charge.

What should have gone down as a fairly simple night was anything but for poor Alexis as five year old Rome did everything he could to avoid bed, from conveniently leaving his favorite stuffed wolf in the kitchen, to wanting a glass of water, then wanting milk not water, then going back to water as soon as Alexis got him a glass of milk, to begging Alexis for three stories more on top of the two she had already read to him. And after she finally got him in bed, and as far as she could tell, asleep, he tip-toed, back downstairs to watch Pirates of the Caribbean over her shoulder.

By the time Castle returned home from a book-signing around nine o'clock, Alexis was fast asleep on the couch, most likely passed out from exhaustion of chasing her brother around and Rome was building a small city out of his legos in front of her with the movie JAWS on TV, completely wide awake, drinking from a two liter bottle of soda.

So Castle knew the difficulties Rome had not only getting into bed, but falling asleep. The nice thing was that once he was down he was out like a light, there was just a three ring circus involved in the event, which Castle in all honesty found amusing, Alexis and Martha, not so much.

Rome was at his desk looking at his laptop screen. He was apparently deep in thought, because he didn't even turn around when Castle entered the room, Rome's sensitivity to vibrations usually clued him in if someone walked by him, this talent worked even better without his hearing aids in, it was rare that he didn't acknowledge someone before a person with regular hearing would even notice them. So Castle was surprised when Rome jumped when he tapped his shoulder.

"Hi dad," Rome exclaimed sounding more wide awake then he had down in the study, but Castle knew that tone in his voice, Rome was overtired and crashing fast, he was literally running on auto-pilot.

"Rome, come on pal it's way late, what are you looking at, you're supposed to be at least in bed." He paused "did you even brush your teeth?"

"I brushed," Rome assured his dad with a grin that told Castle another story.

"Yeah right, with water or actual toothpaste?"

Rome didn't say anything, but grinned even wider. Castle leaned over Rome's shoulders to look at the screen, it was a synopsis of his book _Flowers for your grave_, Castle looked at Rome questioningly and Rome shrugged

"Curiosity," Rome replied, "I thought if I knew more about the books maybe I could help you help you and the police solve the case,"

Castle chuckled, he had to admire the kid and his creativity, Rome came up with some of the best excuses for not going to bed and Castle thought with Rome being ten, he had heard them all, apparently that was not the case.

"I appreciate that Rome, but don't you think it could wait till morning?"

"Technically it is morning," Rome countered grinning

"Smart alec," Castle replied, he picked Rome up and carried him over to his bed before gently depositing him on the ladder.

Rome got the hint loud and clear, he climbed up the ladder and dove under his blankets as Castle tucked him in.

Rome knew he was starting to get to old to be tucked in, but it was a constant thing, he liked knowing his dad would tuck him in, check under his bed and closet for monsters (another thing Rome knew he was getting to old for) before Castle would ruffle his hair, saying good night, nothing had ever stopped Castle from going through this routine and Rome couldn't imagine being the one who ended it.

It had been the same routine no matter what since Rome was a baby and he wasn't ready to tell his dad he was too old for it, partly for his own sake he hated to admit he was getting older, but also, he knew how much it meant to his dad.

"Hey dad?" Rome asked as he snuggled down deeper into his blankets

"Yeah?" Castle replied leaning on the railing of the bunk bed "what's up, besides you way past your bedtime?" he added and Rome grinned

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Rome, you never have to ask me if you can ask a question, you know that pal. Ask away."

Rome took a deep breath,

"Why did the killer put flowers on the lady's eyes?" he asked as casual as could be and Castle was taken aback for a second.

He hadn't told Alexis or Rome any of the details from the precinct, and wasn't really planning on doing so just yet, that particular bit of information would be very last thing he would tell either of them, especially not Rome, mainly because of Rome's overactive imagination. He couldn't figure out for the life of him how Rome would have known that detail of the Tisdale murder.

"What…how? Look Rom-" Castle sputtered a bit trying to reclaim some ground, Rome didn't seem to notice though because he pointed to his computer

"The wiki site, it said in the spoilers for _Flowers for Your Grave_ that the killer put flowers on the lady's eyes." Castle practically sighed with relief, It was pretty descriptive, at least that's what the excerpt said. 'He placed one sunflower on each eye, as if the sunflowers were able to combat the dark deed that had occurred.'" Rome quoted the passage word for word. "I mean why'd he do that, it's kind of creepy? I mean I know you wanted to add creepiness to the situation and add atmosphere, but you're the author you've got a reason for doing stuff, but what I'm curious about is why'd you have the killer do it, or was it a just because situation? You know in Ancient Greece, it was customary to place two coins on the eyelids of the dead, so when they got to the entrance to the Underworld, they'd have payment for Charon the Ferryman, who'd take them across the River Styx." Rome rattled off "so was that how you wanted the flowers interpreted, that it was like Ancient Greece? Like the killer-"

Castle put a hand up pulling Rome to a stop, he was on a roll and an amusing one at that, but, he needed to go to sleep.

"I will tell you in the morning, it's not important right now." Castle replied grinning

"But," Rome started to say

"No Rome, come on kid sleep, or we'll both be in trouble with your sister." Castle added winking; Rome returned the wink and grinned

"fine, but you'll tell me right?"

"Rome you get the insider all access, VIP exclusive, at breakfast."

"Pancakes?" Rome asked, casually changing the subject in an attempt to further delay going to sleep.

"With chocolate chips, now stop stalling,"

Rome sighed, realizing he had been defeated

"Fine…g'night dad," he said yawning, now that he was in bed, under his warm covers he was starting to feel sleepy, even though he was still trying to fight it.

"Night Rome," Castle replied signing as he spoke, without his hearing aids, Rome's hearing was unreliable, it was always a hit or miss on what he heard and what he didn't. The softer the sound the less likely Rome was to hear it, but lately it had moved to sounds of different decibels that Rome could hear either somewhat or not at all. However, Rome must have heard the 'night' from his father because he nodded, his eyes fighting to stay open.

Castle chuckled and indiscreetly slid Rome's favorite stuffed animal, a wolf he called Balto under the blankets. The stuffed animal was named after the cartoon based on a true story where a sled-dog team saved the town of Nome Alaska; it was one of Rome's favorite movies since he was a toddler.

Castle had bought Balto (the stuffed animal) at the gift shop of the Bronx zoo, when Rome was two; the stuffed wolf was a dead ringer for the Balto in the movie. Rome would never admit it aloud, at least nowadays, but he couldn't sleep without Balto, it was his oldest and best friend.

When Rome was three, the animal had been left behind when the loft was being painted. To keep the kids out of the painter's way and occupied, Castle decided to book the family at a hotel. It seemed like a good idea, especially when Castle was informed that no one besides the painters would be able to enter the loft for two days. So what should have been a fun family "trip" complete with room service, an enclosed heated pool up on the roof of the building, and spending all day at the zoo and Museum of Natural History, had Rome crying himself to sleep for the two nights they were out of the loft, crying for Balto.

No one got much sleep those two days and from then on anytime the family was going somewhere over night, Balto was the first thing to be packed, just in case.

"Sleep tight?" Rome mumbled, he was nearly asleep and reached over to pull Bato close hugging it under his chin.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." Castle added. Taking the rare opportunity, he leaned up and kissed Rome's forehead, brushing back his bangs, before pulling the covers up closer to Rome's chin. "Love you Romey," he whispered, turning out Rome's bedside light and closing his door behind him just a crack, Rome was already asleep, exhausted by the nights events, his head had barely hit the pillow before he was out.

Despite his stalling Castle was actually impressed by how fast Rome accepted sleep and wondered if there was an underlining motive somewhere in the future, before he headed to Alexis's room.

Fifteen minutes or so later, Castle was finally able to climb into his own bed, but like Rome, he wasn't ready to fall asleep, at least not mentally. In his mind he kept seeing the crime scene photos flashing over and over.

Why those books? Out of all of his best sellers, why those two lesser works? Did they simply mean something important to the killer or did he just pick two of the most random, obscure books Castle had written, hoping no one would connect the two, would they be looking at more bodies connected to his books, especially his less well known ones?

In spite of himself, with all this running through his mind, Castle felt his eyelids getting heavy and he allowed himself to fall asleep.

Castle wasn't asleep very long when a noise woke him up. The loft was quiet for the most part, the normal sounds of the city below barely made it to the loft, but Castle was sure he had heard something. He glanced at his bedside clock, it was a little after three, apparently he'd been asleep longer then he had thought, but he wasn't sure what had woke him up to begin with, he didn't even think it was an actual noise, but something had definitely woke him up.

He was about to roll over and go back to sleep when he heard the noise again, muttering, coming from down the hall.

He slid out of bed and stood in the doorway listening for more sounds. Things had appeared to go quiet for the moment and Castle was about to brush it off when down the hall, Rome began shouting, practically screaming

"No, Dad, Dad, DAD! HELP!"

Castle ran down the hall as fast as he could, the screaming had woken Alexis too who came out of her room disheveled and concerned

"Dad?" she asked, starting to follow Castle

"Sounds like your brother's having a nightmare, it'll be okay, go back to bed." Castle assured her as he ran by, Alexis didn't look convinced and she followed her father down to her brother's room.

Castle ran into Rome's room, expecting Rome to be awake. When Rome had a nightmare, (a pretty rare occurrence,) he usually woke himself up before Castle got to the room, leaving only the need for reassurance that the nightmare was over.

Rome liked scary stuff, if he wasn't reading ghost stories before bed he was usually watching a ghost story on TV or playing video games that were a little on the creepy side. This particular time he was still asleep, rolling around on his bed cringing. He had kicked all of his blankets off and Castle could see tears running down his cheeks.

"Dad, don't let 'em get me…dad, please help come on!" he shouted.

Castle stood on the bottom rung of the ladder, leaning over Rome and gently shaking him awake.

"Rome, wake up pal it's just a bad dream, come on, open your eyes."

It took a few seconds, before Rome finally did open his eyes; he looked around as if he wasn't sure where he was for a second. When his eyes focused on his dad he sighed with relief.

"Hi dad," he mumbled

"Bad dream I take it?"

Rome nodded

"Yeah pretty bad." He paused "it seems kind of ridiculous now,"

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Castle asked and Rome nodded, he glanced over his father's shoulders and saw Alexis and Martha standing there, both looking at him concerned.

"I was in this cave, I was hiding behind a rock or something and this lady shuffled out, she was wrapped up like a mummy and even walked like one, but her face wasn't covered, she looked normal except she had two huge sunflowers sticking out of her eye sockets. I don't even think she had eyes I think it was just the flowers. She looked right at me and I ran, I was running and running and there was a river in the cave and Burt, the magician guy he was standing there on a boat only he was wearing a top hat and a old fashion tuxedo, he tried to pull some coins out from behind my ears, but nothing came out, the lady was following me and she was getting closer, I was begging Burt to let me on the boat but he kept shaking his head saying no money no ride. I could see you on the other side of the river and you were typing on your laptop, I shouted to you but you never looked up, you just kept typing away." Rome paused, he was shaking a little at the memory "then I woke up,"

"Whoa, what a nightmare," Alexis said softly

"That's pretty scary," Castle agreed and Rome nodded

"It was, I mean I knew it wasn't real, but it felt like it…"

Castle glanced at Rome's desk, he hadn't noticed something else Rome had been working on before bed a sketch of a scene from _Flowers For Your Grave_ at least a scene that had been in the description online where the killer placed the flowers on the woman's eyes, Castle figured that out because he realized Rome had also forgotten to shut his computer down so when Castle lifted the lid to the laptop, the wiki page was still open, with a full description of that particular scene.

"It's amazing how dreams work huh?" Castle asked and Rome shrugged "everything you dreamed about comes from everything you experienced tonight, and your mind turned even the most innocent things into a nightmare."

"But why'd it have to be a nightmare? I mean none of that should've been all that scary."

"I don't know about you Rome, but someone with flowers for eyes chasing me around would be pretty scary to me." Martha spoke up and Castle nodded

Alexis came into the room, she climbed up on the ladder and hugged her little brother tight.

"Are you okay now Rome?" she asked and he nodded,

"Thanks Lexis," he mumbled "thanks dad, thanks gram, sorry I woke you guys up"

"Don't worry about it kiddo," Gram replied, "no more horrid dreams to grace your dream world, I bid you good night till the morn." Gram put an arm around Alexis and guided her out.

Castle looked up at Rome and ruffled his hair

"Has gram ever just said good night?" Rome asked as serious as possible

"Not that I'm aware of," Castle replied and both chuckled at that. "Anyways, I think you've done enough investigating into my books for one night, or even for a couple of nights." He said and Rome nodded grinning a little

"You're still going to tell me right? Especially if I'm right about it being similar to Greek Mythology?"

"As long as you promise not to have anymore nightmares tonight."

"Don't make me promise, make my brain promise, it should be blamed for this whole thing." Rome argued

Castle rolled his eyes at that logic Rome did have a point.

"I just don't get how all the horror movies you watch, all the ghost investigation shows you watch, the ghost stories you read, and those zombie video games do not even make it to your subconscious, but reading spoilers on Wikipedia about one of my worst books, opens up the flood gates."

Again Rome shrugged and grinned

"Great minds think alike?" he replied laying back down

"no more nightmares," Castle added shutting the light off again,

"yeah, yeah, yeah," Rome replied, he rolled over and pulled his blankets up, curling up underneath.

"Yeah, yeah, yourself, Rome," Castle retorted ruffling Rome's hair again "and Rome?" he rolled over and looked at his dad, his hearing was almost coming in waves, he'd heard most of the conversation, but now, almost like it was corresponding with his tiredness, it was getting harder to hear again.

"Yeah dad?"

"You said in the nightmare I was on the other side of the river?"

"Yeah you were typing on your computer, I could see you, you were sitting at a desk only it was a rock, like something the Flintstones would have. You never looked up even when I was calling to you. You just kept typing" Rome finished with a shrug

"You know that'll never happen right?" Castle asked

Rome raised an eyebrow in confusion, he was pretty quick with things, he had a high GPA like his sister, he was not a dummy, but he was so tired he wasn't really sure what his dad meant.

"You mean the Hippie Mummy?"

Castle chuckled a little, from Rome's description of the villain in his nightmare, that title seemed pretty appropriate.

"Well there's that, but I mean the me in the nightmare, nothing will ever be more important to me then you and your sister, not my work, not hippie mummies, no one is more important to me then you guys. I will always come get you."

Rome grinned and signed 'Yeah I know dad.' Before he said

"Till the mummy turns into Imhotep from the Mummy, and you run away screaming."

"Would not," Castle replied, he paused and thought that over "now are we talking Boris Karloff or Arnold Vosloo?" Castle asked seriously

"Vosloo," Rome answered

"Yeah no kid, I still say the 1932 version is scarier than the 1999 one."

Rome shook his head

"Naw, the '99 version the sand comes alive and eats the plane."

Castle rolled his eyes and looked at the clock radio beside Rome's bed and groaned,

"Romey, it's nearly four in the morning, we'll have to call a truce for now, resume in the morning?"

Rome grinned and nodded 'Of course,' he signed 'Night,' and with that Rome rolled back over and started to fall back asleep.

Before he left, Castle indiscreetly picked up the drawing Rome had done, he wanted to have a closer look at it, and get it out of Rome's room for the night, just in case it had something to do with the nightmare.

As Castle headed back down the hall to his own room, Rome's nightmare played over and over in his mind; it was certainly elaborate and even interesting. But it had definitely given Rome a good scare and since that took a lot, Castle hoped it would keep him away from the spoiler page, the fan pages, or even away from any news articles that could potentially get out about the Tisdale murder.

He knew they'd be looking at weeks of nightmares if Rome ever saw how the real killer had left Allison Tisdale, especially with the sketch Rome had done, Rome had a high threshold on horror stuff, but something that realistic would be way more then the ten year old could handle.

Castle looked at his son's drawing and shook his head, he had gotten that scene sketched from just reading a couple of spoilers and passages online, Rome's imagination amazed even Castle at times.

XXX

A/N: I just want to apologize for the long delay in updating this. I had mentioned in the last chapter the update would be up pretty quick and believe me it would've been, but my computer decided to play a three month early April fools joke on me and deleted chapter 5, so I had to go and try and recreate it, I have been typing like a nutcase staying up till one and sometimes two in the morning working on recreating the chapter, so hopefully it works, it's nearly identical to the original one give or take a few lines.

Also, and I probably should have mentioned this early on, anytime you see a line in this fic enclosed by '...' that is there to mean the character is signing not speaking, if you see regular quotations marks then it's a given that they're probably signing as they are speaking if they are speaking to or in front of Rome, the ' ' is just there for those only signing.

Finally, I am still amazed by the response for this fic, I never expected this kind of response so I thank you all. Please review if you are able too, I love hearing feedback on what's working in my fics and what's not. Also even though I've got lots of plans for this fic and where it'll be going I am open to suggestions if anyone has things they'd recommend or would be interested in reading about. So thanks again, till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

XXX

"So we're at the party and this lady comes up behind dad. She holds up her badge and says-"

"Rome, Todd, eyes up front please, these words will be on the spelling test tomorrow as you both know, I expect to see them to be written in your notebook so that you can study them tonight with your parents."

"Sorry Mrs. Frazier," Rome and Todd replied in unison as their teacher went back to writing the words on the whiteboard, both boys grinned and tried not to laugh.

"So what happened?" Todd whispered, making sure his best friend could see his lips. Rome shook his head and signed

'Like this,'

Todd grinned and nodded

'okay,' he signed back 'so what happened then?'

Most of the students in Rome's class knew the basics for sign language, even before Rome's deafness really became apparent to his classmates; the kids had gone through a yearlong added class that focused on learning about and respecting kids who have differences.

The class started in first grade as a test class and many of the students had enjoyed it so much it was made a permanent part of the curriculum.

It wasn't just about kid's who were deaf, it was all kids and it was just to help the kids learn that not everyone has the same abilities. Rome liked it because his class was able to understand why he had hearing aids and sometimes spoke with his hands.

Up until that class, Rome had tried to keep his deafness (his dad and grandmother refused to let him call it a disability) a secret, even going so far as to hide his hearing aids during school. He refused to sign when his friends were around.

At one point a discussion had come up about having a full time sign language interpreter put in Rome's class, Rome had begged his dad to fight against that assuring him that he was keeping up just fine by reading his teacher's lips.

But after the class, Rome felt more comfortable coming out of his shell, that added with spending time surrounded by other deaf students and deaf adults at his other school, just encouraged Rome to be proud of who he was, he felt less ashamed about being different from his friends and more proud to be different.

All his friends and classmates though it was cool that Rome could speak with his hands so rapidly and all of them wanted to learn his 'secret language' and many of them did, learning the basics, as much as they could.

Rome's closest friends however went further than the basics and a few of them, Todd included could sign almost as well as Rome. It came in real handy when they weren't supposed to be talking in class, and it wasn't just Rome and Todd that did it, anytime one of his classmates wanted to talk to him and they weren't supposed to be talking, they'd just sign or mouth the words and Rome would simply sign back, the only time he wouldn't was during a test or something, Roman Castle was not a cheater and would not help someone cheat.

Rome grinned, glanced at their teacher before continuing his story; Todd was on the edge of his seat waving his hand for Rome to keep going. Some of their other classmates were watching the pair as well and trying not to laugh.

The only classmate not amused was Miranda Hill, a more serious and well kind of ornery student who was glaring at Todd and Rome intently and obvious debating whether or not she wanted to tattle on the boys. Rome tried to smile at her, but she shot him a glare and pointed to Mrs. Frazier who was going over the spelling words for the week.

Rome shrugged and went back to his conversation with Todd. He was all set for the spelling words, though Rome hated certain subjects in school (he absolutely hated math even though he was pretty good at it) spelling was one of his best subjects, it probably helped that he was the son of a best selling author.

'Anyways,' Rome continued 'so she says: _Mr. Castle_, dad turns to her, marker in hand ready to sign whatever she wants signed, she holds up her badge for him and says: _Detective Kate Beckett. NYPD. We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight_.'

'A murder?' Todd asked nearly forgetting to sign, his mouth dropping open in surprise. 'your dad?'

'yeah, it was actually cool. She's a real detective, I thought someone was playing a joke on dad, but it was all real.'

'So what happened after that?'

Rome glanced up at the teacher again; just to be sure she wasn't paying attention to them. Rome already had detention after school for his fight with Mitch; he didn't want to be in more trouble.

'Dad left with her. When he got home at like one in the morning, he told Alexis and me that someone was murdering people like he did in some of his books and the police wanted his help to solve the crime.'

'So like your dad's going to be a real detective?' Todd asked and Rome grinned, he nodded

'I guess so,'

'That is so cool, it's like…Detective Richard Castle; Mystery novelist by day…Crime Fighter by night…the pen is mightier than the gun…'

Rome couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as Todd tried to sign as fast as he was thinking, but Todd wasn't that fast and his signs were getting mashed together; luckily Rome was used to how Todd signed and was able to translate.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Frazier heard Rome's laugh and turned around to look at both boys expectantly. The students had chosen to have their desks in a horseshoe shape for the week, so Rome and Todd were fairly close to the whiteboard.

Rome had to be close so he could read Mrs. Frazier's lips, without making a big deal out of it, Rome and a classmate had switched seats for the week for that reason. Rome had learned at breakfast that morning that he actually had to go see his ENT doctor before the replacement hearing aids could be ordered and he hoped that didn't mean they'd be adjusted again.

Luckily he was having a good day as far as his hearing went so he didn't even think twice about needing his hearing aids, but he knew that could change quickly, and at any moment.

"Rome, Todd, I believe I asked both of you stop talking. Signing in this case counts as talking. If I have to ask you both again, I will be separating you for the rest of the week, do not make me regret the seating arrangements."

Todd looked at Rome, waiting for Rome to decide if they were going to keep signing behind the teacher's back, but Rome shook his head, he didn't want to get in trouble and didn't want Todd to get in any either.

Rome glanced up at the clock and nodded at it, they had five minutes before lunch, Todd got the hint and nodded as both boys tried to behave for the last five minutes.

When it was finally time to line up, there was the usual mad dash to be first in line, which led to Mrs. Frazier making them go back to their seats to line up again.

"I swear sometimes I feel like I'm teaching a pack of wild animals, you guys are all like vultures circling the cafeteria." She said smiling, she looked at Rome and Todd who had both beat the class to the head of the line the first time around, (a plus to sitting in the front of the horseshoe) "you two especially, what could be in that cafeteria that's worth trampling each other? Rome?"

"It's pizza day," he explained with a shrug

"Ah, understood." She paused and rolled her eyes at the class in general, they all laughed, exchanging looks.

Getting the group of fifteen ten and eleven year olds to stay still and quiet for thirty seconds, especially right before lunch was no easy task and realizing she wasn't going to achieve a straight perfect line; Mrs. Frazier waved her hand letting them go, at least it was a quiet bit of chaos.

Rome and Todd did the fast walk down the hall with their classmates. They were joined by the other fifth grade class, including their other friends Joey, Kevin, and Gage. All five rushing the cafeteria with their classmates, pizza day always brought the nuts out.

As his friends headed to the lunch line, Rome stopped to tie his sneaker, he was just double knotting it when a shadow passed over him. He glanced up and groaned at seeing Mitch looming.

"Hi Mitch," he muttered

"Well, if it isn't Ramona," Mitch replied he then began to pretend to talk, but Rome knew he wasn't actually saying anything he was just mocking, even if Rome's hearing was acting up and he couldn't hear anything, he knew what Mitch was doing just by the dumb look on his face.

Rome rolled his eyes and stood up

"You know how dumb you look doing that?" he said, feeling his courage wavering a bit, he could feel his eye throbbing a bit, it wasn't even close to being fully healed and Rome wasn't to keen on having two black eyes.

"That's funny coming from a Deaf and Dumb shrimp."

"Mitch, do you even know where the phrase Deaf and Dumb comes from? It's a derogatory term that was used to mean someone who can't hear and can't speak. Last time I checked, I can speak and unfortunately for me, today I can hear you. Calling me Deaf and Dumb not only insults me, but is also an insult to even your limited intelligence." Rome tried to explain, not really sure why he was bothering, Mitch clearly didn't care.

"Hah, shows how smart you are Castle, dumb means you're stupid, so you're deaf and stupid, pretty good show you're putting on for everyone, they all think you're smart, I bet your sister gets the answers for you, or your dad pays the teachers off or something."

Rome sighed; he was definitely not going to win an argument with a real idiot, which was sad because he was pretty good at arguing.

"Arguing with you would seriously be a waste of time Mitch, just leave me alone." He simply said, but Mitch wasn't done with Rome,

"Listen up freak I ain't finished talking, you got me two weeks of detention 'cause you had to go all sissy." Mitch practically growled

"Well, you should have left my stuff alone; you almost ruined a project I'd been working on for months, a present for my dad. It would've been lower than a cruel joke it would've been sadistic. I had every right to try and protect it. And besides, you should be thanking me, you broke my hearing aids on purpose and I told Simmons that it was an accident, he was all set to let your parents pay to replace them."

Mitch grinned, obviously ignoring that last part.

"A wittle project for daddy?" he said sarcastically and Rome rolled his eyes, he couldn't figure out how Mitch had managed to stay at Marlowe Prep, he clearly wasn't honors list, he was barely average worthy, "so what's the deal you helping your daddy write his new book?"

"That's the best you can come up with?" Rome asked, "If it is, then I'm going to go get some lunch, maybe by the time I graduate you'll have something more intelligent to insult me with."

Rome knew the instant he finished that sentence that it was a mistake, as he felt Mitch grab hold of his vest and yank him back.

Rome didn't want another fight, especially so soon after his last one, but he also wasn't going to be pushed around; he'd go down fighting if he had too.

Luckily it didn't come to that; sometimes the thing about bullies is there is usually someone bigger lurking around that can put the bully in their place.

"Mitch is it? Look why don't you walk away, go find your Neanderthal buddies and enjoy your lunch." A new voice came into the conversation.

Rome looked up and was surprised to see a guy his sister's age standing there. He had a hand on Mitch's shoulder and was gently but forcefully sending him on his way, the guy was at least a foot taller than Mitch which was hilarious.

"Who in the hell are you?" Mitch said loudly

"You might want to think about your future if you continue to bother those in grades below yours, because I can give you a pretty good idea of what it will look like if you'd like. It's kind of pathetic that you have to pick on little kids to feel better about yourself."

Mitch realized he was outsized on this one, he shot one more glare at Rome making a duh face clearly trying to show Rome that he still though that deaf and dumb meant deaf and stupid. But he didn't have the desire to fight this bigger and older kid.

Once Mitch had lumbered back to his group of friends across the cafeteria, Rome looked up at the older kid.

"Thanks," he said not trying to hide his confusion. It was weird to see a high school level kid at this lunch, they ate a hour before the elementary and middle school grades, it was one of the reasons Rome was especially looking forward to the following year because it meant Mitch would be eating a different lunch.

"You're Rome right?" the kid asked and Rome nodded "Owen, I'm a friend of your sister. I just started volunteering during my study period to help here in the cafeteria for the middle school grades, your sister asked me to keep an eye out for you while I was here. She said something about you getting into a fight the other day with a bigger kid."

On one hand Rome felt embarrassed that Alexis was having an older kid look after him like this, but on the other hand Owen had scared Mitch away and Rome appreciated that.

"Yeah," Rome replied, "I'm Rome, Alexis sent you?" he kind of groaned

Tom grinned

"I have an older sister; they can be kind of overprotective huh?"

"Kind of,"

"When I was in fifth grade I was about your size and there was this kid in the seventh grade who picked on me every day, it sounds cliché but he stole my lunch money, locked me in my locker, sometimes other people's so I didn't even know the combination, made my life miserable. My older sister did what I refused to do, she told the principal, I hated her for weeks after that, but I owed her for it too."

"That happened here?" Rome asked, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice, despite the fight he'd gotten into, the school was usually pretty good about stopping bullying.

The only reason Mitch was known as the school bully was because he boasted that claim himself. Rome and the rest of the student body knew how to handle him; it was the staff that kept panicking. The only reason he hadn't been suspended or even expelled was because up until his fight with Rome, he hadn't actually hurt someone.

"No, I just started here last year; that was at my old school." Owen replied grinning a little more "anyways, don't be too mad at your sister, she's only doing what older siblings do."

Rome couldn't help his grin

"Don't tell her I said it, but thanks."

"Hey, don't worry about it, I've got lunch duty Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, you need anything let me know." Own finished, he held out a hand to Rome and Rome shook it, feeling pretty grown up that a high school sophomore was willing to shake hands on a deal with a fifth grader, a ten year old fifth grader.

Rome nodded

"Deal," he replied and joined his friends in line.

"Who the heck was that?" Gage asked when the boys sat down with their lunch trays; his mouth was full of pizza so it was hard for Rome to read his lips. Luckily Rome could sort of hear his friends, it was trying to understand him around the food that made it tough.

"A friend of my sister apparently, you know how the high school kids are required to have a part of their volunteer hours be in school? Apparently he's a glorified lunch monitor."

"Well he kept you from getting your butt kicked again," Todd reminded Rome, all five boys looked over at Mitch's table; he was staring at his food, having been basically put in his place, even from their distance, the boys could see Mitch's ears were bright red.

"Wow, he looks like my dog did after my dad yelled at him for eating his paperwork." Joey spoke up and the five of them burst out laughing

"Or my dad when Alexis tells him no dessert before dinner." Rome added

"Hey speaking of your dad Rome, did you ask him to chaperone our field trip to the Museum of Natural History next week? Oh and seriously you gotta convince him to chaperone the field trip next year, our sixth grade trip to Boston, the one for week, I mean the five of us plus your dad Rome, that'll be sweet."

"Haven't had a chance too, about the museum I mean. I'm sure he'll be all for it, he used to take my sister and I there all the time when we were little. And me by myself when Alexis was in school, we loves that place. But no I haven't asked him yet, we had the party last night for his new book, and then he kinda got-"

"Mr. Castle is going to help the cops with a real murder." Todd blurted out, the other boys stare at Todd before looking at Rome who rolled his eyes

He quickly told his friends the same story he'd told Todd, only with more detail since they weren't worried about getting in trouble this time around.

"Rome, I gotta admit that is so cool, I mean your dad's already pretty cool, but this just blows it out of the water." Kevin spoke up

"Which part? The getting escorted away by cops or the helping the cops?" Rome asked trying not to grin

"Well, since it's your dad? Both." Kevin replied and the others nodded

"Who got killed?" Gage asked "I mean is it someone your dad knows, is that why the police asked for his help?"

Rome shook his head

"No, it's all to do with two of his books," he said "someone took two of my dad's books and apparently copied the murders only with real people."

"Spooky," Joey whispered as the lunch monitors signaled for the end of lunch. The five boys brought their trays up to the window and dropped them off, before grabbing their coats and heading to the side exit to the playground. "I mean, really spooky, which two books was it?"

Rome took a deep breath and climbed up on the jungle gym; he climbed to the top rung and hung upside down, swinging back and forth.

"My dad said the books were his lesser known ones, they weren't big sellers, not even close the being in the same league as Derrick Storm, I know all my dad's books and one of them, _Flowers For Your Grave_, I'd never even heard of it. It's all a part of the mystery I guess, if anyone can figure it out though it's my dad, if he doesn't drive the detective nuts first." He finished grinning; the others nodded in agreement that was definitely true.

When school let out, Rome made his way down the hall to do his hour and a half detention/clean up with Mr. Hall.

When he finished he raced to the main entrance where Alexis was waiting for him, she had been killing time by studying in the library.

When Rome saw his sister, he looked around

"No dad?" he asked a little surprised, he had been expecting Castle to be outside to walk them home, it wasn't a daily thing, but it was a pretty regular occurrence even so, Rome wasn't sure why he expected it today, he just did.

Alexis smiled and put her arm around Rome's shoulder as they headed home.

"Dad is at the police station," she replied and Rome groaned

"Again? Did the same detective try to arrest him again? Do we gotta go bail him out?"

"Chill Rome, dad didn't get arrested, remember what he said last night, that the police asked for his help with the case? Come on I know you remember, I bet you and your friends were probably talking about it all day."

"Oh yeah," Rome replied, "that's right we were," he grinned,

"I'm sure Mrs. Frazier appreciated that." Alexis said "Anyways, he called my cell and left a message. He's really getting into this detective thing, said he'd be home tonight, before dinner hopefully."

"Yup that sounds like dad," Rome paused as a thought crossed his mind "does dad still have his poker game tonight?"

Alexis thought that question over for a second then nodded

"I think so, why?"

"No reason,"

"Rome, remember, dad told you not to pester Mr. Patterson about the graphic novels."

"Who's pestering?" Rome asked "I call it asking simple questions. And he said I had a great imagination and if I ever had a question about his books he'd love to hear it, because he figured if I'm anything like dad any question I can come up with will be interesting and probably amusing. Besides, you gotta admit what they did to Maximum Ride was silly, you saw it. I mean I don't mind Manga, some of it's fun to draw and it's fun to read, but I kinda pictured Mr. Patterson's books as real graphic novels, like Marvel style, not Japanese style. Like I read online that Stephen King's publisher got together with Marvel to turn the Stand into a graphic novel, it's coming out at the end of the month, but it'll be a real graphic novel, I read a snippet of it the other day and it looks really cool. But do you realize if dad's books get turned into graphic novels they may end up the same way as Mr. Patterson's, Derrick Storm in Tokyo kind of thing? It's the more popular thing I guess, even though I argue that fact."

Alexis grinned and shook her head

"No way, it'll never happen like that, you know why?"

"Why?" Rome asked, "I mean I know dad's got final say and all, but Gina's company makes the initial decisions, and she'll find a way to convince him."

"That's not what I meant Rome, dad's books will never be the same as Mr. Patterson's, because you're going to design his graphic novels; they'll be just like Marvels."

Rome ducked his head grinning, his ears turned bright red.

"Yeah right," Rome replied, "I did that for dad's present, but it wasn't good enough to be published, it wasn't even complete."

"Rome there was no way I was going to read the entire book to you, it's long and it's graphic."

"Alexis, I've been able to read on my own since I was five, I think I could handle reading one of dad's books."

"Graphic, remember?"

"Oh yeah and the Stand was on par with Dr. Seuss as far as age appropriate, didn't stop me from reading that over Christmas break." Rome argued grinning wide "Anyways, the point is it'll take years before I'm even close to being as good as the artists at DC and Marvel, and who knows if I'll ever be that good." Rome replied shrugging

"Rome, give yourself more credit than that, you're a great artist. Remember that sketch you did for my birthday present last year? It was the beautiful and perfect. Besides, Rome, between dad and Gina there is no way they'd let anyone else besides you design a graphic novel for dad's books.

Thanks Lexis," he mumbled, his ears getting redder by the minute. She reached over put her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tight.

As they took the elevator to the loft, Rome was pretty quiet, a thought had crossed his mind and he couldn't believe it was only just hitting him. When they reached their floor and headed towards the loft, Alexis stopped him, right before he was about to put his key in the lock.

"Spill Rome, what's on your mind?"

"Is it that obvious?" he asked

"You and dad both get this look when you're thinking like that, it's uncanny."

"Did anyone tell mom about my fight?"

Alexis didn't know how to answer that; she could only imagine that the school had called Meredith to at least let her know. Even though their dad had full custody of her and Rome, their mom still received (they assumed) their report cards and the school would want to contact her just as they had done for Castle and for Martha.

But if Meredith did know about Rome's fight, that would mean she hadn't called to check up on him and Alexis knew that was what Rome was really asking about, he was asking why their mom hadn't called to make sure he was okay.

Rome had the same look on his face that he did when he thought Meredith forgot his birthday. She didn't call until the twenty-first of February, eight days after Rome and the family celebrated Rome's tenth birthday. Meredith had apologized over and over, even using the few signs she was versed in (ironically it was 'I'm sorry honey' that she was best at) to apologize during the web-cam chat with her son. Rome had promised her he understood, but he was upset, even though he hid it well. Castle wouldn't let Martha be anywhere near the computer, afraid she would blow up at Meredith for forgetting Rome's birthday. It was bad enough she didn't come to his party, but to not call on the same day was one of the last straws for Martha. Castle had been grateful for the first time in Rome's life that he was going deaf and he didn't hear Martha's rant about Meredith.

"I don't think so Rome, I mean dad probably didn't, and Gram definitely wouldn't. Why, do you want to call her and tell her?"

"Not particularly," Rome admitted, "I just figured…the school would tell her."

"I don't think they would Rome," Alexis lied to her little brother, feeling guilty about the lie, but also knowing it was the kind of good white lie that sometimes needed to be told. "mom is out in LA they probably figure dad will contact her if it was necessary, and it was a fight you shouldn't have gotten into in the first place, considering how big that kid is, but you stood up for yourself and that's something to be proud of too. Besides, you have detention for a week and are serving your well deserved punishment, I think everything has worked out on its own well."

"Maybe I'll email her tonight, just to let her know…" Rome replied "she does deserve to know."

"If that's what you want to do then go for it Rome."

"I wonder if she'll actually talk on the video phone…" Rome muttered, Alexis figured she wasn't meant to hear that last part, but she did and gave him a sympathetic look,

"oh Rome," she replied, but he looked up at her and gave the biggest grin he could before he pushed the door open.

"Can we raid the freezer for some ice cream?" Rome asked quickly changing the subject "get to the cookie dough before dad gets home and finishes it off?"

"Evil plan Rome, but I like it, I'll get the toppings you get the ice cream."

XXX

A/N: Okay let it be known I have nothing against James Patterson's Maximum Ride Manga series, so that part about Rome not liking it was nothing personal. I've been going along with the air dates for the episodes involved, the first episode of the series Flowers for your grave, aired on March 9th 2009, so this fic takes place roughly in that time frame, I try to be as chronologically correct as possible on my fics so the first Maximum Ride manga had just come out by the time this episode aired and the first book in the Stand Graphic Novel series, Captain Trips was scheduled to be released on March 24th of that year. That is why I picked on Maximum Ride, like I siad it was nothing personal, but that was the first of Patterson's books to be turned into a manga, so really I had no choice. Please don't hate me.

Also I hope this chapter flowed alright I was a little hesitant about it for some reason, I rewrote it a few times because it didnt feel right, I hope I got it this time. The next chapter will have direct dialogue from the show, but for all of you who have been asking about Beckett making an another appearance and actually interacting with Rome, the next chapter will be the chapter you have been waiting for. Hopefully it will be uploaded by next weekend, but if not I will be writing like a fiend to get it ready by the end of the weekend. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I hope to keep hearing from you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Rome was pretty sure that his grounding from video games extended to playing them at a friend's house too, that it wasn't just at home he wasn't allowed to be playing them for the rest of the week. But he wasn't going to question that as him and Gage settled in on Gage's floor for a mission, to survive the zombie apocalypses.

Going to Gage's after school for dinner had already been planned before Rome's fight with Mitch. Castle had figured Rome was already being punished enough considering the event, and made sure Rome still went to his friend's apartment. So after Rome got out for the day, Gage and him made a break for the front of the school where Gage's mom was waiting for them.

The two friends were ready for a long afternoon of playing video games until dinner, then more video games until Rome's dad picked him up at seven

Rome was actually surprised Gage's parents let him have the zombie related game, it was pretty scary (not to mention it was rated M for other reasons too) and Gage was, well a self proclaimed chicken, but it was actually Gage who introduced Rome to the first person shooter game, where you had to rely on your teammates (whether they be human or computer) to survive the game.

The game technically belonged to Gage's older brother who was attending college up in Boston, Massachusetts. He had bought it for himself, played a game or two with his brother and Rome and saw how much they liked it so he left it home for them to play.

Both boys were under the strict understanding from Gage's parents as well as Rome's dad that the language they heard in the game was not to be repeated by either boy, the parents informed the boys that if they didn't follow that rule, neither wouldn't see the game again until they graduated from high school, or even later.

Rome loved the game to much to risk losing it. Besides once his dad heard about it and watched a play through online, him and Rome went to the video game store and bought it. They played it on a regular basis, it was something they could do together and they both loved it.

There were even times that Rome and Rick would lose themselves in the game and stay up way past Rome's bedtime, of course they'd never admit this aloud to Alexis she'd ground them both, but even that would be worth it, late night video gaming with his dad was their secret, and so much fun.

For as long as Rome could remember laser tag had been a huge deal, especially between Alexis and their dad and though Rome played too (often him and Alexis teaming up against their dad,) his time playing had waned in the last year or so.

His hearing was making it tough to play; he wasn't a good ally and was usually the first one to be shot, he'd pretty much resigned himself to being good for a decoy at least. Besides, the laser tag was really his dad and sister's thing; him and his dad had other ways for quality father/son time and video games were just one.

Rome and his dad would spend hours on strategic multiplayer games and the zombie game that Gage had introduced Rome to was one of their favorites.

"What location do you want to do?" Gage asked as his Xbox loaded the game.

Rome took a sip of soda and pulled his controller out of his backpack; he turned it on and grinned at Gage.

"Did we make it through the train yard one?" he asked

Gage shrugged

"Maybe, that Death Toll?"

"Yeah that's the one!" Rome exclaimed, "let's do that one, but put it on advance."

Gage shuddered

"Oh come on Rome that one means more zombies than usual."

"What's the matter, Gage? Scared?" Rome asked, his grin turning mischievous and Gage rolled his eyes

"No…of course I'm…" he looked at the screen as the game finished loading, allowing them to select the level, characters, and location. "Fine, advanced, we're both going to die quickly, you realize that right? And it's going to be nasty and embarrassing, I'm probably going to be puked on then mobbed by about thirty crazed zombies and killed, you're going to get trampled by a tank, we're going to die."

"No we're not, come on we're pros at this game, if this ever happened in real life, we'd be a great team of zombie killing mercenaries!" Rome replied.

"Yeah right," Gage sighed

"Besides," Rome said, going another route to cheer his friend up "you're not the one that always sets off the witch, especially on purpose like my dad, you at least try to stay away from her, my dad manages to set her off even if she is nowhere near us. He thinks it's funny, which I mean, it kinda is, but he goes looking for her to annoy her. He flashes the light at her and shoots over her head to see how long it takes before she finally snaps."

Both boys burst out laughing as the game finished loading and they moved their characters forward to collect health packs and weapons.

"This level always creeps me out the most, something about the forest and the zombies coming out from the trees, then that stupid tunnel. Stupid Tank is always waiting around the corner…the the sewer thing…"

"Don't forget the train yard," Rome reminded Gage, which set his friend off on another panicky rant.

"Oh man, the stupid train yard… even when I play it with my brother it still creeps me out. I don't know why either, you'd think Blood Harvest one would do it, that one's even worse, but it's not as bad as this one. I just don't get why you like this one so much, its beyond creepy, there's way to many places for the zombies to pop out and attack, there's that creepy town with…" Gage paused and sighed "I think I just realized, why you like it so much, it finally all makes sense."

"See, isnt it great when you answer your own questions?" Rome asked

"Rome we have known each other since first grade, but I have never understood what the heck is with you and the creepy stuff? I mean I know your dad writes murder mysteries for a living, but murder mysteries and ghosts stories are not generally the same thing, I mean has your dad's character ever been haunted by a ghost?"

"Not that I know of," Rome replied, his grin getting bigger, "but he's written a couple of things that are horror-ish, and there was his Derrick Storm book _Unholy Storm_ that one involved zombies I think, it definitely involved voodoo."

"Well, I still don't get how you love this stuff. It's creepy, did I mention creepy stuff is creepy?"

"That reminds me," Rome spoke up interrupting Gage, he grinned and got to his feet and shut Gage's overhead light off, plunging the room into near total darkness. The only light came from the TV itself and the green Xbox light on the system itself and their controllers.

"Oh heck no Rome, the lights stay on!" Gage exclaimed, he put the game on pause and turned the lights back on quickly "besides, if the lights are out, how are you supposed to know what I'm saying?"

"Minor detail," Rome replied grinning

"uh, important detail." Gage answered pushing Rome a little

"Anyways, I can hear you a little bit, so I don't see the problem."

"Liar,"

"Never," Rome argued

"Lets just get this over with," Gage gave in, "the sooner we do this the sooner we can play something that doesn't involve zombies, like Madden."

"Yeah I guess so, you put up with this I guess I can put up with a game of football, it's just not as exciting."

* * *

Twenty minutes later found both boys focused on the game, they had made it through two safe houses and were preparing to tackle Gage's personal nightmare, the train yard. Rome couldn't figure out for the life of him why his friend was so terrified of this particular level.

Rome thought it was the coolest thing, he loved this game for another reason besides the opportunity to kill zombie. Rome loved the opportunity to explore the abandoned buildings that made up the scenery of the game.

The chance that a zombie might be lurking around each corner ready to pounce made it even better, adding an extra thrill to an already creepy game.

As Rome's character stepped out of the safe-house, Rome carefully looked around, taking out a few dozen zombies that stood scattered around the tracks, before the creatures began to attack all four characters, Rome and Gage's as well as the two computer characters who weren't doing much to fight off the zombies.

After the first wave of the hordes, Rome moved towards the guard tower, a place that typically had extra stuff in it, from first aid packs, to pipe bombs, sometimes a better selection of weapons.

He started up the stairs when Gage hit him hard on the arm, quickly he looked over at his friend who was making a face,

"witch," he said, signing and Rome sighed. He had been so focused he hadn't even heard her.

As much as a he loved the game, Rome did have to admit he hated this part. It was one thing to take on the witch when he could hear her wails and sobs near perfect thanks to his hearing aids but it was that much harder without those hearing aids, especially in today's case where his hearing was fluctuating, a few minutes earlier he'd been able to hear pretty well, now it was getting softer. But now that he was paying attention he could hear her, but only just barely.

The back ground music for the game was overwhelming the zombie's sounds and one of the most important ones to pay attention to, one of the more dangerous zombies of the game.

The closer you typically got to the witch, the louder her sobs became and the louder the music that accompanied her got. If you got too close to her, her sobs turned to heaves, as she got more upset, to the point where…

BAM you'd startle her and be down on the ground being ripped to shreds before you knew what was happening.

Unlike his dad, Rome didn't purposely set the witch off because it was funny, he left that up to his dad (and Gage who did it by accident all the time, Rome just wasn't going to remind him), but not being able to really hear the witch, Rome was in danger of setting her off by accident.

Cautiously Rome moved his character around the stairs and headed close to a bridge like structure. Using the scope on the hunting rifle he'd acquired, Rome scanned the area looking for the pinkish outline of the witch. When he looked at the top of the stairs at the bridge, he spotted her.

They'd never be able to get around her, she was blocking their path and if they tried to go on they'd set her off.

"Crap," Rome muttered "one of us is going to have to set her off, it's the only way." He finished looking at Gage who groaned

"Oh heck no,"

Rome looked at Gage expectantly

"I did it the last time we played and she was in the way, I set her off and got killed for it. Remember? I used my last health pack to heal you after you got shredded by the hunter and none of you guys had any extras to heal me, so I ended up dying? Remember?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," Gage said, he took a deep breath and slowly started moving his character towards the stairs. Now that he was concentrating and listening as hard as he could, Rome could hear the witch's sobs getting louder and louder as Gage got closer.

Both boys were on the edge, Gage's character raised his shotgun, ready to fire, he was hesitating and shaking, Rome did feel bad for his friend, but it was just a game.

Just as Gage was about to fire, his bedroom door swung open and both boys jumped up in shock, Rome even let out a yelp.

Gage's dad, Mr. Conaway was standing in the doorway, he stared at the boys for a second before he burst out laughing, realizing that he had scared them both even though he hadn't done, it on purpose. It took him a good minute or so to calm down and even when he finally did, he was still laughing bit.

"You guys jumped so high that was great, been playing this game to long I guess? I can't believe you two. And Rome, I never thought I'd scare you." Mr. Conaway managed to say between chuckles

"Funny dad, real funny," Gage gasped, pausing the game

"I try," Gage's dad looked at Rome "Rome, your grandmother's here to pick you up."

Rome felt his stomach drop

"My grandmother?" He asked, Rome's thoughts began bombarding his mind, had something had happened to his dad while he was helping the police?

"And your sister, get your stuff okay bud?"

Gage seemed disappointed that his friend was leaving early, but he didn't seem concerned. Rome didn't want to worry his friend over what might be nothing.

There could be hundreds of reasons that gram was picking Rome up early, she might have forgot that he was staying for dinner, maybe his mom was in town unannounced and wanted to see him, he doubted that last one, but he could hope.

There were plenty of good explanations, but the same thought that something might have happened to his dad kept pestering Rome as he packed up his stuff.

Gage followed Rome into the family room, Alexis was there too, she didn't look upset, she just looked amused, and a little annoyed, but seeing his sister like that soothed Rome's worry, at least for the time being, it also told Rome that gram hadn't forgotten he was staying at Gage's for dinner and Meredith definitely wasn't in town visiting, Gram looked to way to happy…

"Ah, Rome," Martha cooed grabbing hold of her grandson and hugging him tight. "I'm so sorry to spoil your fun, but a little family emergency has come up." Martha looked at Gage's mom "we certainly will have to reschedule the boys' play-date; perhaps Gage would like to spend the night this weekend? We'd love to have him."

"Of course Martha, we'll let the boys figure out the plans and when they do, just give me a call and we'll arrange it. I do hope everything is okay." Mrs. Conaway said

"Nothing to serious, I'm sure Rome will tell Gage all about it at school. Ta-ta." Martha finished, Alexis and Rome followed her out of the Conaway's apartment and headed towards the elevator.

Once inside Rome turned to his grandmother and sister,

"Okay you two," he said, "spill, what's going on? Is dad okay?"

Alexis exchanged a look with Martha and rolled her eyes

"Oh don't look at me kiddo, you can explain it to your brother." Martha replied

"Dad was arrested." Alexis said shaking her head

"What?!" Rome exclaimed "how, why?" he felt his head starting to spin as confusion set in.

"Breathe Rome, no panic attacks." Alexis reassured him "Dad's okay, he took some evidence from that detective he was helping. You know dad, he didn't do it maliciously, he probably just wanted to look some of the photos over a little closer, but that's technically stealing evidence,"

"Theft and obstruction of justice?" Rome asked grinning, now that he knew what was going on he definitely felt a little bit better, he just hoped that his dad wasn't going to stay in jail, he really hoped they were going to bail him out.

"Either you've been watching too many cop shows Romey, or you've been reading your father's books." Martha spoke up ushering her grandchildren into the town car as they headed to the 12th precinct.

"Er, a little of both" Rome admitted.

Inside the 12th the family was directed up the elevator, where they were greeted by a man in a suit.

"Captain Montgomery, you must be Mrs. Castle?" he asked holding his hand out to Martha,

"Rogers," Martha replied "Martha Rogers,"

Captain Montgomery shook her hand gently

"It's an pleasure to meet you ma'am, I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Of course," Martha turned to Alexis and Rome "these are my grandchildren, this is Alexis and Rome."

Montgomery shook each one of their hands

"So you're really the captain? That is so cool; do you get to go to meetings with the police commissioner? Did you start out as a regular cop and then got promoted to captain or did you go to the police academy wanting to be captain?"

"Rome," Alexis whispered "to many questions at once, hold up for a second, stay focused."

"Right," Rome replied "sorry Captain"

Montgomery smiled

"No problem, I can definitely see the resemblance, you are definitely your father's son, it's uncanny."

Rome felt his ears go a little red as he grinned. He was about to reply to that when a woman walked over to the group, Rome recognized her instantly, it was the detective who had arrested his dad the first time, Detective Beckett.

"Captain you wanted to see me?" she asked, looking briefly at the family, she clearly recognized Rome and Alexis from the party; she seemed a little surprised to see them though.

"Detective Beckett this is Mr. Castle's family, his mother Martha and his kids Alexis and Rome,"

"Nice to meet you." She replied and there was a moment of awkward silence from the group.

"Can I see your badge?" Rome asked breaking the silence; the group began laughing a little. Beckett was taken aback for a second by the question and by the mini Castle in front of her, even his grin was a match for his father.

"I beg your pardon?" Beckett asked after a second or two

"Your badge, may I see it please? I didn't get to see it the other night, my sister was in the way," Rome repeated, Alexis rolled her eyes at him "you were, between you and dad I couldn't see anything."

"You, you mean my shield?" she asked glancing at Montgomery who shrugged

"I've never seen a real one, my third grade class had an officer come speak to us, but he wouldn't show us his badge, he said he could show it unless he was on official police business, like if he was getting ready to arrest someone. He was visiting every class in the elementary school so maybe that's why he didn't want to show us, he didn't have time." Rome explained. Beckett pulled the shield out and held it out to Rome who took it carefully and looked it over, admiring it. "This is so cool; my friends are never going to believe this, thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Beckett replied, still not sure what to make of Rome, he had the same grin as his father, with the same laughing eyes. Castle reminded her of a little kid on a sugar high, but standing right in front of her was that little kid.

"What's it like being a detective, I mean do you get to chase bad guys down? Have you ever shot someone? How many guns do you have, do you keep one on your ankle? What's the weirdest case you've ever had? I read this article once where a cop pulled this guy over for speeding. He smelled something funky coming from the trunk and asked the guy if he could look in it. The guy said sure, saying he had nothing to hide and the cop found a hundred year old body in the trunk."

Everyone was looking at Rome now with curiosity and amazement. Alexis was rolling her eyes and resisting the urge to cover Rome's mouth, she loved her little brother and he always kept life fun, but he was like a runaway train when he got on a subject he was interested in, it was nearly impossible to stop him.

"Oh Rome, not that story," Martha sighed, but Rome pretended he hadn't heard his grandmother, even though she was signing as well as speaking, so he really didn't have an excuse.

"Turns out the guy borrowed the car from his friend, who had just bought it a few days before, neither of them knew about the body in the trunk and neither of them had smelled it before, the body couldn't be identified 'cause it was too old."

Beckett and Montgomery exchanged a look as Rome handed Beckett back her shield, neither of them knew what to say with that.

"What my grandson is neglecting to add to the story is that he read it in an article of urban legends." Martha added and Rome shrugged grinning

"It could've happened, just because it's written as an urban legend doesn't mean it couldn't happen. Urban legends have to start somewhere." He looked at Beckett and smiled at her shyly. "There's got to be some truth to them, someone had to start the urban legend and the real story is why, right?"

Montgomery started to chuckle, though he was trying to hide it. Beckett nodded a little, she too was trying not to laugh, she couldn't get over Castle's son, she couldn't help but admire him.

"That does sound pretty reasonable," Beckett replied

"So seriously have you ever had a case like that?" Rome continued

"No," Beckett replied, "can't say that I have." She looked Rome over "how old are you?"

"I just turned ten last month," he replied "February 14th to be specific," he added shyly, his ears becoming redder.

Beckett had to admit she was surprised by Rome's age, she actually thought he was a little older then just ten, despite his size he and his hyper voice, he seemed pretty mature, actually so did his sister, Beckett wasn't sure what she really expected with the Castle children, but after getting to know their father she half expected them to be carbon copies.

"Right,"

"Did you really arrest my dad a second time?" Rome asked, his voice going serious as he looked up at Beckett.

Beckett was once again taken aback, she wasn't sure how to answer that question and now looking at Rome she kind of felt bad that she had to arrest his father, Rome and his sister were so sweet looking and honest, she hated to admit to them that yes, she had arrested their father, besides looking at Rome, Beckett could see what Castle was probably like as a child, and he was pretty adorable and Beckett would not be letting Castle hear that.

Montgomery saw Beckett's hesitation and stepped in to help her, which Beckett was thankful for, Rome's sad puppy dog look was breaking her heart.

"We had to son, but provided he doesn't interfere with the case anymore, we will not be holding him, we'll also not be pressing any charges."

"He'll behave, we promise," Martha reassured Montgomery. Rome heh'd a bit knowing that was nearly impossible, his dad was good at getting into trouble.

Beckett, who barely knew Castle, seemed to be thinking along the same lines because Rome saw her roll her eyes and Rome tried not grin at that.

Rome was about to comment on that, when he saw his father being escorted towards them with two cops on either side of him. Rome resisted the urge to go hug his father, he didnt like seeing his dad in handcuffs, it made his stomach feel funny, like he was on a boat and it kept rocking. All Rome wanted to do was to go hug him, and be reassured by his dad that he was okay. Castle came over to the group, looking serious, but Rome could see he was being anything but, and that made him feel a little better.

"Thank you officer," Montgomery said as the cops' un-cuffed Castle

"Hello father," Alexis said, she too was trying not to laugh as she nudged Rome in the ribs.

"Hello Daughter," Castle replied hugging her before looking at Rome

"Hi…dad" Rome managed to say as he tried desperately not to laugh,

'Hi son,' Castle signed and Rome grinned as Castle hugged him tight. He did notice the shocked look on Beckett and Montgomery's faces at the signing between father and son and he couldn't help his little snickers.

"I wish I could say I was surprised. It's my fault. Really. He never had a father figure." Martha explained, Rome and Alexis exchanged a look and chuckled

"Oh that's not true mother, I had lots of father figures. I see you've met Captain Montgomery and Detective Beckett,"

"And they have agreed to drop the charges, if you agree to behave."

"No more interference with this case, Mr. Castle. Do we understand each other?" Captain Montgomery explained

Castle put an arm around Rome and his other around Alexis holding them tight

"Yeah," he said "but you still got the wrong guy."

Everyone groaned loudly in unison

"Really darling," Martha said sighing, "must you always have to play the cards?"

The family started to leave when Rome turned to look at Beckett again; he grinned wide and began signing as he spoke

"Detective you didn't answer my question, have you ever had to chase down a bad guy? How many guns do you have-" He stopped when he felt his dad tap his shoulder, Castle quickly signed

'That's enough Rome, to many questions at once, come on pal, lets head home.'

Rome nodded and looked at Beckett again

"Sorry Detective Beckett, it was nice to meet you, bye!" He replied and followed his father out of the precinct.

As the family headed towards the elevator, Beckett and Montgomery watched them leave, Castle turned once to look at Beckett, he gave her a half smile, as he lifted Rome up onto his back.

Once the doors closed, Montgomery chuckled

"I think we just got a glimpse into beginning of Richard Castle, his son is just like him." Montgomery said, nodding towards the elevator.

Beckett nodded, before looking at the captain,

"Both his kids are sweet, they seem completely different from their dad, yet at the same time just like him. I didn't know Castle's son was deaf though," Beckett admitted

"Neither did I, if the kid hadn't started signing I wouldn't have guessed, he seems to function all right." Montgomery replied

"It definitely shows a different side of Castle though, it's hard to picture him as a father, but then you see how he is with his kids, he's completely devoted to them." Beckett said, heading back to the murder board, she hated to admit it, but Castle really got her thinking about the case.

* * *

Once in the family was town car, Castle began breaking down the case for Martha, Alexis, and Rome. He and Martha had the window seats, with Alexis and Rome in between them, Alexis and Rome were definitely more interested in the case than Martha was.

"Somebody set up Kyle to take the fall. Somebody who knew enough about his fixation with me to use it to get away with murder. That means, we're not looking for a serial killer. We're looking for a good old fashioned murderer. Someone with motive," Castle explained, because of the angle he was sitting at Rome couldn't see his father's lips and as they were leaving the precinct his hearing decided to fade out completely, so he was glad his father was signing for him.

"You think the victims were somehow related?" Alexis asked,

"Police would have found it by now. Now, if I were writing the story, the killer would've only wanted one of the victims dead. He would've killed the other ones just to cover up the crime."

"How do you get away with one murder by committing two more?"

"Yeah dad, Alexis is right that makes no sense, I mean you commit one murder it can be seen like a random act of violence right? But why two more? Wouldn't that just really makes the police want to look into the crimes more?" Rome asked, a little confused

"Not usually Rome, think about it, at one death, you look for motive. At two, you look for a connection. At three, you look for someone like Kyle. At three you don't need motive, because mentally unstable serial killers don't usually have one." Castle explained carefully,

"That makes about as much sense as Mouse Trap. I did that play eight times a week for a year. I still have no idea what it's about." Martha spoke up, Alexis, Castle, and Rome exchanged a look, grinned and looked at her, she shrugged her answer for her son and grandchildren.

"Gram, I don't think anyone understands what it's about." Rome replied, "I read the synopsis of it, the board game makes more sense and that's saying something."

"Anyways," Castle continued, "the killer had to have known both his intended victim and Kyle fairly well. The only victim that had any real knowledge of Kyle's obsessive condition would've been Alison Tisdale. So if the killer found out about Kyle through Alison, then Alison must've been the intended target. Somebody wanted Alison dead. Just have to figure out why."

"Well, dad," Alexis started, "if we have to keep bailing you out, you're going to need to raise my allowance. By a lot."

"Mine too" Rome spoke up

"And mine," Martha finished.

"Well, for starters, how about dinner out on me?" Castle asked, "You guys pick."

Rome's stomach let out a growl and the whole family burst out laughing,

"Sorry," he said grinning

Castle reached over and hugged Rome tight, ruffling his hair

"guess that settles that." He finished.

xxx

A/N: I know this chapter was extremely long, I hope it was still enjoyable. I had to rewrite it a few times just to make sure I got Beckett and Montgomery's behavior correct, I re-watched the first episode over and over a few times to make sure everything fit okay. Everyone has been asking when Beckett would make an appearance into this fic and I was finally able to deliver on that request, I hope I kept her in character, I was really nervous about that, so please let me know what you guys think.

Also, the game that Rome and Gage were playing in the beginning is a real game, it's called Left4Dead, I do not own that in the legal sense, but I do own a copy of the game itself, and it's one of my personal favorite games and since Rome is such a horror nut it seems like it would be up his alley. The idea for having that game be a favorite of Castle and Rome's came from the episode where Castle is trying to convince everyone that there's a real zombie stalking the streets, I'm drawing a blank on the name of the episode, but it's one of my favorite episodes, and seeing how into the zombie crawl Castle got, it's pretty easy to imagine he'd love a game that involved zombies too.

Finally, I wanted to have this updated on the 14th, for a Valentines Day present to you guys, but my house lost our wireless for a while, which led to me reading the original chapter over and deciding I wanted to change it. So I apologize for not only the length of this chapter, but not updating it when I originally wanted too. Thank you again to all the wonderful people who have done so much to boost my confidence in this fic, whether it's by reviewing or by adding this to your favorites/alerts, it means the world to me.

Till next update! Take care everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Rome looked around the pediatric ENT office, bored stiff. Dr. Winter was running a little late with his appointments. With cold season wreaking havoc on the school systems, Castle had been surprised that he had been able to get Rome in on such short notice.

Winter was a star in his field, he was not only the most up to date ENT in the city (possibly the country) but he was able to relate to the kids on their level. He wasn't just their doctor; he was a big kid, their oversized best friend.

Rome had been seeing Dr. Winter since he was four and was never scared to go, unlike his regular pediatrician who tended to give him a shot every time he went. But being such long standing patients, father and son both know how crazy the office could get, an initial check up with Dr. Winter had a six month waiting list for new patients.

Rome was not the kind of kid to complain, even if he was bored, but he really was hitting his limit. They'd been sitting in the waiting area for about an hour and it was packed with kids and adults. Despite his boredom, Rome really did feel at home in the office, especially with all the kids that were signing back and forth rapidly to one another.

A girl a couple of years older than him, maybe twelve or thirteen was sitting across the waiting room with who Rome assumed was her dad, she looked even more bored then Rome did, and slightly less at ease. Rome had a feeling that this was probably her first appointment with Dr. Winter. Still she smiled shyly at him and signed 'hi'.

When Rome returned the sign, her smile got bigger and she seemed to relax a little as she signed back to him: 'I like your shirt'

Rome looked down at his tee shirt, gram had bought it for him that morning and he hadn't really given it much thought to it as he pulled it on before him and his dad left for his appointment All Rome knew was that gram had promised him that the shirt would glow in the dark, and he was eager to test that out.

Now Rome was able to give it a good look over, it was blue, his favorite color which was a plus and it had a mask on the front which Rome assumed was the part that would glow in the dark, the mask kind of looked like the one from Phantom of the Opera and Rome wondered if that was intentional. Rome hadn't really looked at the shirt aside from that, until he looked at the block print on it 'Future theater star'.

Rome rolled his eyes but signed thank you to the girl anyways.

Castle looked up from his notebook and caught the tail end of Rome's conversation. Just as Rome was signing 'I like your hat' to which the girl replied her thank you. Her dad tapped her on the shoulder and gestured for her to follow him, she waved bye to Rome and went back to her dad, disappearing down the hall.

"Going for older huh Roman?" Castle asked innocently, Rome shot a look at his dad and Castle shrugged "you should have gone to talk to her. I think she liked you."

Dad!" Rome groaned, his ears getting bright red, before changing the subject "so you promised to tell me about the case,"

Castle pretended to ponder that, as if he didn't remember making any promises of the sort.

"Did I now?" he asked

"Dad!" Rome exclaimed, laughing, "come on, please?!"

"Hold your horse's kiddo," Castle replied joining Rome's laughter "wow, you're getting impatient in your old age."

"Speak for yourself pop," Rome grinned mischievously and in spite of himself, Castle returned the grin, Rome truly was a mini version of him.

"How would you like the story? Play by play, performance, or literature?"

Rome thought this over carefully

"Well," he started "as much as I'd love to see you act the whole thing out, 'cause it be hilarious, I think we should leave that to Gram, play by play is kind of boring, so lit…lerat…"

Rome frowned, he really didn't have trouble speaking, his hearing loss had started at a good age, when he was already very talkative, had it started when he was younger and first learning to speak, his speech would have been much more drastically affected. However, there was a number of words Rome really struggled with, mainly because of how they sounded.

It was tough for him to replicate them, ironically, literature was one of those words, it was one of the main ones that dumbfounded both Castle and Rome, that of all the words in the English language, literature was one of his trouble words.

Castle of course was always patient with Rome and let him stumble over the word, sounding it out and signing it. Castle never pushed him or tried to intercede and help, unless Rome asked, Rome was an independent kid to begin with, he wanted to get over his own obstacles at his own pace. Even though there were times that it literally pained Castle to watch his son struggle and knowing that he could help him easily, he let Rome do things his own way.

This time around, Rome did look at his dad with pleading, somewhat embarrassed eyes, asking for help.

Castle gave his son a reassuring smile, reminding him that there was nothing to be embarrassed about, especially with something like that, especially in front of Castle.

"Watch my lips Rome, follow them okay?" Castle said gently and softly, Rome nodded "Lit,"

"Lit," Rome repeated just as slowly, watching his dad's lips carefully

"Era"

"Era,

"Ture,"

"Tu…Ture,"

Castle grinned wide and ruffled Rome's hair

"Great Rome, now put them together, watch my lips, lit-era-ture"

"Lit…literature," Rome repeated, feeling the words escape his lips. He knew it wasn't perfect, but it was pretty darn close. Rome always got so frustrated that he could say the word perfectly in his mind, but when it came out of his mouth it was jumbled and felt strange, like it wasn't right. But seeing his dad's encouraging grin, made Rome feel better.

"Nice job Romey,"

"Thanks dad," he replied, not feeling too confident about it, but he wanted to hear the story "The story please?"

Castle grinned and nodded

"Of course," he signed as he went "so we know how yours truly enters the story right?" Rome nodded "so the story starts with a very wealthy father and his two children, one with a heart of gold the other who wanted that gold." Castle paused "three murders, one thing that connected them, an innocent man to be the scapegoat."

"Kyle?" Rome guessed

"Right, see, Allison's brother was extremely greedy, he wanted all that she had, because he had squandered his own decent fortune and their father, tired of his shenanigans, refused to help him out. After all his failed investments had gone nowhere but under and his business was quickly following, he needed the money that his father refused to give him. Both knew that their father was sick, fated to die in a short time, with his demise, the fortune he left behind would be divided. Some of the fortune to charitable organizations, the rest would fall to his children, but what if, there was only one child to receive that fortune?"

Rome moved closer in his chair, fixated on his father's hands as Castle told the story, Rome could practically see the case unfolding, even without closing his eyes.

"So the brother, he decided to kill his sister to assure he'd get the entire inheritance?" Rome asked

"Rewind Dr. Watson," Castle said grinning "remember what I said the other day? Commit two more murders to cover up the main one?"

"Oh," Rome replied "right, so the brother killed two other people to cover up his sister's murder?"

Castle nodded

"Exactly, he wanted all the blame to fall on Kyle, if he just killed his sister outright, everyone would suspect him, no one else would have a reason at least not the reason to kill Allison. But, if he connected Kyle to two other murders, then no one would question the involvement, it would have to be Kyle, and the brother could get away with murder."

"No one would question it, 'cept you dad, you knew he was innocent."

"It didn't add up. But there were three things that sealed it for me. Someone who is so careful to not leave any evidence at a crime scene, would not be so careless to leave his prints on a letter, that accompanies a picture detailing his crime. That was just clue number one, the second clue was opportunity."

Rome tilted his head

"Opportunity?" he asked

"Murdering a stranger is a big step, but the bigger step is murdering someone you know, however, the way the case went, Kyle murdered someone from the diner he worked at, then murdered his caseworker, and then murdered another person from the diner."

"Oh I see!" Rome exclaimed, "only one of them really had a connection with him, but she was the second one killed. So murder of a random person, then kills someone he knows, then back to a random person again, I get it, it doesn't fit. But what was the third thing?"

"Obsession," Castle paused leaning in close, partly for effect, it did the trick, pulling Rome closer to his dad, as he anxiously awaited the climax of the story "someone with an obsessive fixation like Kyle had for my books they have to get every detail correct, it's almost like OCD for them, everything has to fit in perfectly and be perfect. The flowers, the color of the dress, even how the first victim was killed, none of those matched my books, for someone like Kyle it would have been impossible to get those details wrong."

"But how'd you guys trace it back to the brother?"

"After we interviewed Mr. Tisdale, it gave Beckett the reason she needed to go talk to him and things about his whereabouts didn't add up. He had proof that he was out of the country for all three of the murders, his passport."

"It was faked?" Rome asked

"He had a second one, one which he was in the process of shredding when Beckett and the others stormed the place."

"Where were you? Did you get to break down the door?"

Castle chuckled and shook his head

"No, I was down in the car, but it was a good thing I was because he snuck out down the fire escape. Where I was able to chase him into the alleyway and corner him, just as Detective Beckett showed up to arrest him."

"Wow, so dad you helped catch a real murderer!"

"I guess I did,"

Castle was about to continue the story when the nurse came over to them, she signed as she spoke, smiling at the pair

"Rome? Dr. Winter is ready for you guys, you know the way."

As they walked down the hall, Castle put his arm around Rome's shoulders and Rome hugged his dad's waist

"It's cool that you got to help the police solve their case." Rome said as they neared Dr. Winter's office, Castle grinned and looked down at his son

"You know what makes it even cooler?" he asked, Rome shook his head "it was the jump start I needed, I have a new character to write about thanks to Detective Beckett."

Rome's eyes went wide and he returned his father's grin

"Seriously?" he asked

"Seriously, I'll tell you all about it after we get done here, when I take you out to lunch."

Dr. Winter's door was wide open and he waved the pair in.

"Ah, there's the one and only Roman Castle, how are you bud?" he asked holding his hand out for a high five

"Not bad Dr. Winter," Rome replied slapping his doctor's hand for the high five, before he hopped up on the high table. The room was as far from a typical doctor's office as you could get, it was made to look more like a cozy office, it even had carpet instead of tile.

"Mr. Castle always good to see you," Dr. Winter continued shaking Castle's hand "how's our boy doing?" Dr. Winter looked at Rome carefully, clearly noticing his still present black eye, it had begun to heal and was a lighter black and blue then it had been. "Rome, want to explain?" he asked gesturing to Rome's eye.

Rome looked at his dad pleadingly and Castle shook his head

"I'm going to let you tell him," he replied "this is all you Rome,"

"I got into a fight at school," Rome explained, wincing as Dr. Winter raised an eyebrow, he looked at Castle for confirmation and Castle nodded, a slightly amused look on his face.

"And?" Castle prodded "what else?"

"And it's kinda how my hearing aids got broken," Rome added

Dr. Winter kind of chuckled

"Rome, why would you get into a fight?" Winter asked "you're not that kind of kid,"

"This older kid at school was making fun of me and tried to spill soda on my sketch book. I kinda tackled him to get it back and he wasn't happy about that."

"How bad are the hearing aids, just for my own curiosity?" Winter asked looking at Castle and wincing, Castle brought the broken pieces that he was keeping in a ziplock from his pocket and handed it to Dr. Winter, who whistled "I'm just assuming a foot was involved in this?" he asked and both father and son nodded. "Right, well let's get this over with Rome, I've got some tests I need to run, you know a few of them, but I've got some new ones too."

The appointment lasted about an hour, mainly because Rome admitted to Dr. Winter that he was worried his hearing was getting worse, which led to the doctor performing an extra few tests.

After which, Dr. Winter sent Rome with a nurse to be fitted for new hearing aids, he wanted the nurse to help Rome adjust the volume, it also gave him the chance to talk to Castle about their options.

As Castle sat down in front of Dr. Winter's desk he felt his own nerves setting in, mainly because Dr. Winter looked kind of grim.

"So, what's the verdict Doc?" Castle asked

"His hearing is getting worse Mr. Castle; Rome's last appointment was six months ago, in that time his hearing loss is up almost ten percent."

Castle felt his stomach drop a little

"Ten percent?" he exclaimed, "so what does that mean, Rome is what ninety percent deaf? You said that wouldn't happen until he was thirteen or fourteen, that we still had a few years."

Winter sighed and nodded

"It's progressing much faster than my original diagnosis. I had said this kind of loss wouldn't be noticeable until Rome was a teenager that's true, but the results show otherwise, the fact that his good hearing days are becoming far and few between its part of the sign. I'm sorry Mr. Castle, but his hearing aids aren't going to do much good for much longer, we could be looking at total deafness for Rome in just two years." He paused, letting the news sink in for Castle before continuing "last time we discussed the possibility of Rome utilizing cochlear implants, you wanted to discuss that with him, did you two make any headway on that?"

Castle shook his head

"I never got the chance to talk to him about it, it kind of slipped my mind for a while, than when his hearing aids broke the other day I thought about mentioning it. He broke down in tears the other night before I could mention it,"

"Over what?" Dr. Winter asked "if you don't mind me asking,"

"He was afraid about forgetting what certain things sound like. He was saying that not having his hearing aids in, gives him a preview of what his life will be like and a part of his is scared of it and the other part is ready. But those tears told me he is not ready for this, he's terrified that he won't remember what his sister, grandmother, myself, what any of us sound like." Castle paused "it was the first time he's really broken down like that and there wasn't much I could do to reassure him. I mean we all know what the future looks like for Rome's hearing."

Dr. Winter sighed and leaned forward

"Mr. Castle, Richard, the hearing aids will suffice for now, but if things keep progressing like they have been we're going to have to make a long term decision, you need to sit down with Rome, with your mother, the whole family needs to be involved if it's necessary, you need to sit down and discuss the situation. If Rome's hearing loss becomes total sooner then we expected, the implants will allow him to be a regular hearing kid that is what they are designed for, it can be done at anytime, but Rome needs to make the decision. He's adapted so well with his hearing loss it's amazing, I'd hate for him to miss out on the hearing world, but he is ready if he chooses the deaf world."

Rome's giddy voice echoed down the hall, catching their attention as he returned with the nurse, hearing aids in place and telling her about his gift to his dad.

Castle looked over at Winter who gave him an encouraging look, Richard Castle was definitely not sure how he was going to give the latest diagnosis to Rome, Rome had said it best the other night when he proclaimed the unfairness of the situation and Castle agreed, it wasn't fair that Rome had to go through all this.

Castle remembered the day his son was born, not in a million years could he ever imagine back then, that they would be going through this kind of thing now. After all, he'd promised the tiny newborn that after his eventful birth, things would only get better from there. Castle knew that his son going deaf at ten was definitely not the better he'd hoped for.

Xxx

Flashback

February 14th, 1999

Castle rushed down the hallway towards the nurses' station. His cell phone had started ringing an hour before and when he was finally able to answer it he didn't recognize the number.

It turned out to be a nurse at Beth Israel Medical Center letting him know he was on the emergency call list for Meredith.

He was a little surprised, not that he was on her call list, they may not agree on much but Meredith had promised Castle that when she felt it was time for their baby to be born, she would call him so he could be there for the birth.

What surprised Castle was the timing; the baby according to Meredith wasn't due for another month.

"Can I help you?" the nurse said when Castle fell into the desk out of breath, he'd run out of the loft, called his mother on the way, ran from the main entrance, ignoring the elevator and ran down the hall.

"My…got a call from this…number" he breathed

"Name?"

"Richard Castle,"

"Oh yes, Mr. Castle, let me get your wife's doctor. We have a waiting room right over there, if you'd like to grab a seat." The nurse stood up and walked down the hall.

Castle took a deep breath trying to catch it, before the confusion sunk in, he remembered Alexis' birth pretty clear even though he was a wreck during it, but he had been there for the whole thing and he hadn't been asked to wait in the waiting room.

Was it really because him and Meredith were divorced? He hadn't corrected the nurse about him and Meredith's relationship it was just too complicated to explain that they were divorced after Meredith's affair with her director, but they still saw each other occasionally and had well, saw each other enough to be expecting a second child, making four nearly five year old Alexis an older sister.

But what was really concerning Castle was the fact he wasn't being brought to Meredith or the baby. Was it possible she was still in labor, if so, why wasn't he being allowed to see them. Meredith had him on her call list so she must expect him to come and be there for the birth of their child. Being the writer he was, Castle's imagination began running wild, creating all sorts of scenarios why he wasn't with his ex-wife for this moment.

"Mr. Castle?" a voice pulled him out of his thoughts and Castle looked up to see a doctor walking towards him.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Castle, I'm Dr. Bernard, I'm your wife's obstetrician,"

"Can I go see her?"

"Mr. Castle, there was some complications with your wife's delivery. I'm aware that you and her are separated?"

It figured the doctor knew the whole story, Meredith probably told him, Castle was a storyteller by profession, Meredith was one by habit.

"Yes, but what do you mean by complications?"

"As you are aware I'm sure, your wife was not due for another month or so." Castle nodded, "the complications were that not only did your wife go into labor much earlier then expected, but the baby was in distress upon examination, we had to perform a C-Section."

Castle felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach drop.

"Are they okay?"

"Ms. Harper is fine, she's resting comfortably."

"And the baby?"

"Your son was not breathing when we were finally able to deliver him, the cord was wrapped around his neck. The way the cord was wrapped it was as if he rolled until it was firmly wrapped around his neck. We were able to resuscitate him, fairly quickly, but only time will tell if there's anything we will have to be concerned with in the future."

Castle was trying to wrap his head around what the doctor was telling him, he was leaned against the wall for support, not sure if he wanted to know what kind of concerns they would have for the future.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, he is, he's in our NICU, on a ventilator,"

"Wait you said you got, him breathing again, why is he on a ventilator?"

"Because Mr. Castle he stopped breathing shortly after we resuscitated him. He was having trouble breathing on own, but is doing much better, just please remember we are doing all we can. Hopefully in a day or two we can wean him off of the ventilator completely, he's a fighter Mr. Castle that's a good sign."

"Can…can I see them?"

"I will go check with Ms. Harper, see if she is up for visitors, when we finish our examination, I can take you to see your son."

Castle nodded as the doctor went back down the hall, he collapsed into the nearest chair and put his head in his hands.

"Richard?" he looked up to see his mother rushing towards him, she had clearly left the house in a hurry because she had no makeup on.

"Mother," he croaked as she came over and hugged him

"I just got your message, is Meredith all right?"

"The baby came early, they had to do a C-Section, the…the cord was wrapped around his neck."

Martha sat down next to him, her hands to her mouth in shock

"Oh no," she breathed "oh Richard,"

"The doctors talking to Meredith right now see if I can go see her, but the baby, he's in the intensive care. The doctor seems concerned with his future, I don't know how long he was deprived of oxygen, but there…there's so much that could come from that, even a short time."

"He's alive Richard, that is all that matters, you have a son and he's alive."

"I just want to see him,"

"Mr. Castle?" Dr. Bernard had returned, "Ms. Harper is awake and asking for you," he looked at Martha

"This is my mother,"

"Why don't you both go, and then I can take you to see your son."

Castle and Martha exchanged a look, both knowing Martha's feelings on Meredith, but Martha seemed more than willing to put that aside to check on the mother of her newest grandchild. They followed the doctor down the hall, Castle held his mother's hand tight.

"Where's Alexis?" he asked

"With Tammy Newcomb, I called her and asked if she could go over to play with Jenny."

"What did you tell her?"

"Not much Richard, she was to focused about going to play with her friend."

When they reached Meredith's room, she was clearly just waking up as she groggily looked up at her ex-husband and ex-mother-in-law and smiled.

"Richard," she held out her hand for him and he reached over took it. "Richard the baby,"

"First things first are you okay?"

"Better, sore." Meredith paused "I'm sorry Richard; I know you wanted to be here. I had them call you as soon as I knew it was happening."

"That's not important, I'm here now."

"Oh Martha!" Meredith said softly, pleased for the first time to see her ex-mother-in-law. The pair did not get along, not even able to settle their differences when it came to Alexis, but for once, they were decent to each other.

"How are you, can I get you anything Meredith?"

"No, thank you Martha, I just need to know if the baby is okay? They won't tell me anything."

"He's fine," Castle replied, going by only what the doctor had told him, which in reality wasn't much. He wanted to see his son so badly, to hold him, he had been able to hold Alexis right after she was born, the fact that he hadn't even seen his son yet was even worse.

"Richard, I want you to go see him, they won't let me go just yet, I want one of us to see him."

Castle nodded and kissed Meredith's forehead

"I'll stay here with Meredith," Martha spoke up, much to Castle and Meredith's surprise, "oh don't look at me like. Go Richard,"

Castle turned to leave, when Meredith grabbed hold of his hand, he turned to look at her quickly

"Richard," she said softly

"Yes,"

"What's today's date?"

Castle chuckled and kissed her hand

"Happy Valentine's day,"

"Our baby's birthday is Valentine's Day?" Meredith sighed looking at Martha who smiled. "his name has to be appropriate,"

"Well," Castle said winking "I think I have an idea," he paused "Rome?"

Meredith looked at him and thought that over, both of them sharing the same thought. They knew where the baby had been when and certainly where the baby had been conceived, a short trip to Rome, Italy, eight months earlier.

Of course neither expected Meredith to get pregnant, especially since these kind of rendezvous were pretty regular between Rick and Meredith, and had been all over the place. But Castle thought it was appropriate and even ironic that a baby conceived in Rome, Italy would be born on St. Valentine's Day.

"Rome?" she asked smiling

"Roman, Rome for short."

"I like it, Roman Castle; it has a nice ring to it." Meredith said softly, her eyes were starting to close. Giving his mother a nod, he slowly left the room to find Dr. Bernard.

Castle found the doctor back at the nurses' station, he was going over paperwork and checking things off with a nurse, he looked up when he saw Castle

"Mr. Castle, everything okay?"

"I'd like to see my son,"

Dr. Bernard nodded

"of course," he said putting his pen down "right this way," as the pair walked down the hall, Dr. Bernard gave Castle an idea of what he would see when they reached the NICU, "all newborns that come into this world like your son stay in an incubator. It is just precautionary, he's on a temporary respirator for now, which we have weaned him off a little and he did well."

"Can I hold him?" Castle asked "he's a month early, how small is he?"

"Not as small as we expected for a premie, but he is still quite little. The nurses will show you how to hold him, the more he is held, the stronger he will be." Castle nodded "have you and Ms. Harper decided on a name?"

"Yes," Castle replied nodding

"Excellent, it wouldn't hurt to talk to him, call him by his name, let him hear your voice. That too will help him grow." Dr. Bernard paused "may I ask what it is?"

"Roman,"

Dr. Bernard nodded, smiling

"Unique, it's nice."

Dr. Bernard ushered Castle towards a cozy wing of the hospital, he first instructed Castle to don a hospital gown and a mask. The room was indeed cozy and warm, with a number of nurses and doctors walking around incubators.

Parents stood around the incubators, while some sat in rocking chairs, the tiny infants cradled safely in their arms. The incubator that protected Castle's son was just off to the side, the name tag simply said Baby Castle and Castle couldn't help but smile that Meredith had done that. He felt his heart melt as he looked into the incubator at the tiny human he'd help create.

"Would you like to hold him?" a nurse asked and Castle nodded quickly, the nurse patted his arm gently, directed him to a nearby rocking chair and lifted Rome up, she carefully moved Rome over to his father.

As soon the nurse placed Rome into his arms, the same warm, loving feeling that Castle had felt wash over him the first time he held Alexis did so again holding his son.

"Hi Romey," Castle whispered rocking back and forth "I'm your daddy, welcome to the world little guy. I know it was a tough beginning, but I promise things are only going to get better from here, I'll always be here for you."

Castle reached over and gently held the tiny hand, looking at the little fingers, still dumbfounded that this was his son. The tiny baby in his arms gave a yawn and Castle couldn't help but laugh, he leaned down, and kissed Rome's forehead.

xxx

A/N: Okay, so the flashback part was a spur of the moment and an add onto this chapter that I'm kind of proud of because it moved in well with the first half of the chapter, though I do not know if I had the medical stuff in there properly, I'm usually very meticulous about my facts, so I hope it sounded right. If anything didnt make sense or if you'd like to correct me, please let me know and I'll do my best to fix it. This was not my first flashback in this fic and I can promise you guys it will not be my last, but future flashbacks will be a part of this fic. I may change chapters around for the next one so I can't promise next update will have lines from an actual episode, but fair warning there's a good chance of it. I wanted to have this updated before tonight's episode aired, guess I missed that deadline, but I hope everyone got a chance to see it, last week and tonight's episodes were AMAZING and so well done. I can't wait for the next episode, which sadly won't be airing for three weeks, darn.

Anyways, thanks as usual to everyone who have taken the time to check this fic out. I now have over 100 people who have put this on their alerts, over 50 reviews, and over 6,000 views to this fic. I am dumbfounded and humbled by that. You guys will never realize what that means to me, so thank you, it is the very least I can do, the support is unbelievable.


	9. Chapter 9

Xxx

Rome couldn't help but notice how quiet his dad was being as they took the taxi from the doctor's office to downtown, where one of their favorite restaurants was located.

At first Rome thought his dad was just deep in thought about his new character, (which he still had yet to tell Rome about, he was hoping for an all access scoop during lunch) but Rome could see it was a little more than just his dad contemplating something, he that was his worried face, something was obviously on his mind and he was trying to hide it from Rome, but Rome was pretty observant, he knew his dad and hated to see him like that.

As the car paused at a light, Rome glanced over at his dad again, watching as his dad stared out the window, frowning. Rome sighed, he wanted to ask his dad what was wrong, but he was a little afraid of the answer he'd get.

So instead, he looked out his own window, watching the people rushing by the cab, the bikes, and the other motorists, Rome liked to people watch, when he was younger if they were sitting in a car or waiting somewhere, he'd make up stories about the people.

When they were going to on a trip, like the trip to Disney when he was six, as they sat in the airport him and Alexis would play a game to pass the time, they'd pick a person for each other and they'd have to come up with a whole story about who the person was, where they were going, and why.

It was one of Rome's favorite travel games and it always amused their dad. In fact a villain in Deadly Storm, one of the Derrick Storm novels, had come from Rome and Alexis getting really creative with the story game, a guy wearing a trench coat, walking through LaGuardia, carrying a briefcase, became the basis for Herr Von Brackenstein, a Soviet spy from East Berlin, still trying to hold onto the old Communist party, long after the fall of the Berlin Wall and the end of the Cold War, his ties to the former USSR had Storm second guessing himself at each turn with Brackenstein.

Rome and Alexis were both extremely proud to have been able to help their dad. Rome had even sketched the guy from the airport and altered him to turn him into Herr Von Brackenstein, complete with giant handlebar moustache and a walrus like appearance, it was his first attempt at sketching a real person, well a real person he didn't know, and given the fact he was only seven at the time, it came out pretty good.

The problem was, the game wasn't much fun to play alone and Rome wished his dad would play this time around, it was one of his favorite games too. But Castle was to deep in thought to play, he was thinking of the phone call, the event…the night that he was sure Rome was going deaf. He remembered the phone call to Meredith, he remembered how honestly frightened he was that Rome slept through a fire alarm screaming through the loft.

xxx

2003

Castle was nearly asleep, he had just spent the last six hours on a writing roll, taking time off only to tuck four year old Rome and nine year old Alexis in. Now his own bed had called his name and he had collapsed into it, exhausted.

Rome would be starting pre-school in a week and as happy as Castle was that his son was ready for pre-school at the same time that meant their one on one dad and son time was going to be shortened. He loved having both kids home with him, and it had been tough sending Alexis off to school, but that had left Rome to play with, now he wouldn't have Rome either.

The bedside clock read three AM and Castle felt his eyelids getting heavy, he accepted defeat shutting his eyes.

He couldn't have been asleep for more than five minutes tops, when a loud wailing noise echoed through the loft; it took him a second to register the sound, realizing it was the smoke detector.

Seconds later, his bedroom door, which he always kept open a crack in case Alexis or Rome had a nightmare, burst open hitting the wall as Alexis ran in screaming. She dove into his bed and hugged him tight, shaken by the noise.

Castle didn't smell any smoke, so he wasn't concerned that there was an actual fire, what he was concerned about was the lack of Rome, the same wailing noise that had sent Alexis screaming into his bedroom, should have done the same for Rome, even more then Alexis, Rome was going through a very clinging phase and frightened easy with loud noises, when he heard them that was.

Castle had been getting more and more concerned about Rome's hearing over the past few months, between the long drawn out ear infections and the regular occurrence where Rome didn't respond when someone was talking to him, or the constant need to repeat things to him.

With Alexis still clinging to Castle, he lifted her up and carried her down the hall to Rome's room. He was fast asleep on the bottom bunk of his new bunk bed set, Balto wrapped securely in his arm and his thumb snug in his mouth, his favorite blanket kicked off at some point.

"Alexis I have to get your brother, I need you to walk okay? You can hold onto me, but I have to carry your brother." Castle said gently, Alexis nodded, sliding down her dad, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Carefully Castle lifted Rome up, Balto falling to the floor; Alexis picked the stuffed wolf up and held it in the crook of her elbow as she returned to her clinging to her dad. Rome stayed asleep as Castle carried him (while attempting to walk with Alexis holding tight) through the loft and down the stairs.

The alarm was still wailing and Alexis was crying, obviously fighting between holding on to Castle, and blocking the noise that was clearly hurting her ears.

But no matter how loud the noise was, Rome didn't wake up, he stayed fast asleep, not even flinching. Now Castle was even more concerned, this kind of noise should have woke Rome up, in fact he should've been screaming and crying, Castle almost would've been thankful for that bit of normal behavior.

He looked at the offending smoke alarm, there was no smoke, no fire, the thing was just malfunctioning. Still, the tenant below them had heard the detector going off and had called the fire department who arrived pretty quick considering. Castle, realizing there was no danger, had set Rome down on the couch and instructed Alexis to stay with her brother no matter what.

The firefighters checked the smoke detector and determined it was just as Castle suspected it had malfunctioned somehow.

After they had left, Castle returned to the couch, Alexis had calmed down and had fallen asleep, using Rome as a pillow, Rome however had slept through the entire ordeal and now Castle was not only concerned, but he was pretty sure he was right, something was wrong with Rome. He hated to even think it, but he was pretty sure his son couldn't hear correctly.

Deciding he wanted both kids close, Castle didn't carry them up to bed, instead he moved Alexis so she was no longer using her brother as a pillow, pulled a couple of blankets out and tucked them both in on the couch. While they slept on, he went to the house phone and dialed a number he tried to avoid calling.

Meredith picked up on the third ring, and considering the time difference Castle was impressed she'd picked up at all.

"Richard? What's wrong, it's like four in the morning in New York, oh my god are the kids okay?"

"Meredith the kids are fine, sort of."

"Richard, please, not the time for riddles, what's the matter?"

"The smoke detector in the loft just malfunctioned, it woke Alexis and I up, sent her screaming into my room."

"As long as there was no fire I don't see the problem, why are you?" Meredith paused for a second "wait you said Alexis went screaming, what about Roman?"

"Meredith that's the thing, he…he slept through the whole thing. The alarm, me carrying him downstairs, the firefighters, the whole thing, he never woke up."

"Richard what are you saying?"

Castle took a deep breath

"Meredith, I think we need to talk to Dr. Fieldman, see if he knows any ear specialists, Meredith I think Rome is going deaf."

There was a long pause on Meredith's end

"Make the calls, I'll book a flight and be out there by tomorrow afternoon. I hope you're wrong Richard,"

"Believe me, so do I," Castle replied _but I don't think I am_, he thought as he hung up with Meredith.

He walked back over to the couch where the kids were still out cold, Rome had wiggled himself so he was curled up in one corner of the couch, as far from his sister as he could, so she wouldn't use him as a pillow again, his thumb wedged in his mouth Castle moved to the couch and sat down in between the kids, Alexis moved so she had her head in Castle's lap, Rome however stretched out and put his feet on his dad's lap, pretty close to Alexis' head and Castle was pretty sure it was intentional.

Castle tried not to laugh, but it was still weighing on his mind, all the ear infections Rome had been getting since he was a baby, his constantly asking 'what', Castle hated to come to the conclusion that his son was going deaf, but that alarm should have woken him up, he should not have slept through it.

xxx

2009

He was pulled out of his flashback pretty quick as he felt Rome getting fidgety a little next to him. Castle glanced over at Rome, concerned, he was scratching at his ears, as if they were bothering him, it wasn't unusual, the new hearing aids were supposed to be lighter, and after not wearing them for nearly a week, Rome was just going to have to get used to them again.

However, Rome was getting more annoyed with the itch, it was persistent, and then the aids began whistling a little. It always occurred after the hearing aids were adjusted and these ones being new, it was worse than usual. He was tempted to just take them off, at least for a little while, but he didn't get the chance.

The first two whistles were just annoying, but suddenly it got worse, causing Rome to cry out in pain, rubbing his ears as the sharp noise stabbed his already weak and sore ear drum, he began clawing at his ears trying to pull the hearing aids off.

Castle reached over and pulled Rome's hands away from his ears, trying with one hand to keep Rome from ripping the hearing aids off and using the other hand to fumble with the hearing aids, adjusting the volume to soften the noise

"Dad, dad! Ow, ow!"

"Hold on, shh, Rome it's okay I've got it hold on, one second it's okay, easy pal, I'm going to take them off, don't pull I got it."

Rome squirmed a little more, he knew his dad would help him, but the pain was intense and he just wanted it over with, he'd gone through something like before, but never this intense, this was the worst, he just wanted to pull his hearing aids off, that would get the noise to stop.

Castle managed to get Rome to stop moving long enough for him to take the hearing aids off and adjust the volume. Castle didn't have the hearing aids even close to his own ears and he could hear the screeching.

As soon as the noise stopped, Rome calmed down a little, his ears were still sore and he continued to rub them trying to sooth the pain.

Castle reached over and hugged him tight, trying to calm him down, he rocked him a little. Castle wasn't ready to admit it, but his conversation with Dr. Winter had shaken him up more than he expected.

He couldn't believe that Rome was going deaf quicker than they expected. How could Rome's hearing change so drastically in just six months? Six months ago Dr. Winter had said Rome's hearing hadn't really changed, that they were still on the five years or so timeline. Now suddenly a year, two years left before his son would be completely deaf? It was unfathomable, but it was going to happen.

Castle wasn't sure how he was going to tell Rome, but at the moment all he wanted to do was hold his son, sometimes the dad needed the hug more than the kid, Alexis and Rome had both experienced that on occasion. Castle figured he was being pretty suspicious and knew Rome wouldn't take long to figure out something was amiss, but that was the least of their concerns for the moment.

"Ow," Rome said softly as Castle helped him put the hearing aids back on, he kind of winced back from them, expecting the noise to attack again "dad, that really hurt,"

"I know, I'm sorry Romey,"

"Everything okay back there?" the taxi driver asked looking in the rearview mirror, a look of concern on his face

"Fine," Castle replied "everything's okay,"

Rome leaned closer to his dad, he hated to be babied, he was ten after all, but for some reason he really needed a hug, he really needed his dad to hold him and he had the feeling, his dad needed it just as much.

"Dad?" he said softly, Castle seemed to know what his question was and gave him a quick squeeze

"Rome why don't we walk from here, it's not that far,"

Rome nodded

"Okay," he said, anxious to get out of the cab, he had a feeling that whatever had caused his hearing aids to go haywire, had not come from outside, he was pretty sure it had come from the cabbie's cell phone, if not it was his two-way radio.

"We'll get out here," Castle told the cabbie, the driver pulled to the sidewalk and Castle paid him the fare and tip, before sliding out, Rome following him.

It was a good day to walk, considering it was March, it was actually pretty nice out. Once they were on the sidewalk, Rome reached over and took his dad's hand waiting hand, something was clearly bothering his dad. Castle looked down when he felt Rome's hand and he couldn't help his smile as he gave Rome's hand a gentle squeeze.

Rome remembered when he was little, his dad's main rule was if they were out of the loft, he was to be holding his dad's hand and never wander off without making sure it was okay.

The whole thing was based on something Alexis had done when she was five. She'd wandered off and got lost. Of course Rome didn't remember the event, he was barely ten months old, but he knew the story, he'd been told it enough times.

The three of them were at the mall Christmas shopping, ten month old Rome in his stroller, sleeping, and their dad was trying on hats. Some of the hats he put on Rome for a good chuckle, again Rome had been fast asleep so he was pretty sure he was cooperative about the whole hat thing.

Five year old Alexis apparently got really bored after a while, she whispered to the still sleeping Rome that she was going off to explore, and that he was to tell their dad, and had wandered off. Castle had the entire mall in a frantic search for her, before she was finally found, sleeping under a clothing rack.

Needless to say, Richard Castle became even more overprotective of the kids after that, never letting either of them out of his sight. In all fairness, Alexis was lucky their dad didn't put a harness and leash on her for the next few years. Which Rome had brought up when he first heard the story and he'd earned a push from Alexis, as she reminded him he tended to wander off more than she did, if anyone was going to be leashed, it was Rome, he couldn't help it, he got distracted easily.

Rome knew he was getting old enough to not really need to hold his dad's hand, but it was still New York City so he knew the hand holding rule really applied, plus, Rome could see his dad relax a little when he felt Rome's hand in his.

"Dad," Rome started as they weaved through the crowded streets of downtown "is everything okay?"

Castle winced at the question; he had been going over in his head how to talk to Rome about what Dr. Winter had discovered, he'd asked Dr. Winter to let him tell Rome. Both father and son liked Dr. Winter, and Castle trusted his son's doctor and respected him, but he wanted to tell Rome one on one, or at least in the safety of the loft, where the family could give their support.

But now Castle wasn't ready to tell Rome. After all, how was he supposed to tell his ten year old son that the time frame they originally had for his hearing loss was going to be null and void, because in about a year Rome would be completely deaf, Rome was a smart kid, but how was he supposed to understand that.

Castle's mind flashed back to the tearful conversation a few nights earlier, when Rome had expressed his fear about losing his hearing completely. Castle had assured him that they would figure it out and face it when the time came, but when he had made that promise; he'd assumed they had years to worry about it, now they had a year at most.

Castle pulled himself out of his thoughts as Rome asked again if he was okay, worry washing over his son's face, Rome was pretty good at reading facial expressions, he used it as well as lip reading to follow conversations if he couldn't hear the person or they didn't use sign language, Rome could see that the worry lines on his dad got worse when he asked if he was okay, prompting Rome to ask again.

Castle looked down at him and smiled, putting on a mask that was good enough to fool Rome, (at least he hoped that was the case.)

"Why don't we forget the restaurant, how about we grab a hotdog, than go to the museum? The shorter lunch takes, the longer we can spend in the museum. I know you wanted to sketch that new exhibit they added last week." Castle suggested.

Rome looked at him suspiciously, but nodded, he was hungry at this point he didn't care where the food came from, he just wanted something to eat, he also hoped his dad realized he wasn't fooled by the subject change and he definitely wasn't fooled by Castle's facial change.

They found a vendor selling his hotdogs right outside the Museum of Natural History, it was one of the Castle family's favorite places to visit.

When Rome and Alexis were younger if it was too rainy to go to the park, the museum was the next best thing and all three of them loved it. When Alexis started school full time, Castle kept up the tradition with Rome, the two of them sharing hours at the museum, before picking Alexis up at school.

Castle knew no place was a good choice to tell Rome his news, but if he had to pick a place that would be better than most, it was the museum, and if it was possibly, maybe he could delay it for a little longer.

They finished up their hotdogs quickly and Rome grinned at his dad, tossing his trash in the nearby can.

"Race you inside?" he asked, getting ready to race, Castle wanted to do just that, but he had to get this over with first. Rome saw the look on his dad's face and recognized it from the cab. "okay, forget the race for a second, Dad, come on, what's going on? You've been acting funny since we left Dr. Winter's office, I don't want to go in until you at least tell me something."

Castle gave Rome a forced smile, he reached over and picked Rome up, sitting him on the base of the statue dedicated to Teddy Roosevelt, putting father and son eye level with each other.

"Rome,"

"Man this must be serious; you never look like this unless it's really big, am I in trouble again?" Rome asked wincing, "I swear I didn't do it whatever it is."

Castle chuckled, he couldn't help it and when Rome saw his dad laughing he felt a little better at least for the moment.

"You're not in trouble Rome, I…look pal, the truth is Dr. Winter told me something in his office and I've been debating on how to tell you since we left. I don't want you to worry, but apparently I've been pretty obvious, so you've already guessed something is up."

Rome sighed, he looked at his feet for a second, of course he knew, he also knew why his dad was hesitant to tell him, he was trying to protect him, but Rome had to know if he was right. He sighed, and then looked at his dad.

"It's getting worse isnt it?" he guessed "my hearing, it's not going to be much longer huh, that's what Dr. Winter told you, the new tests he ran today, it was just confirming that huh?"

Castle knew he should be surprised that Rome had guessed it, but he knew his son was good at figuring things out.

"I'm sorry Romey, he thinks we may be looking at a year, maybe two tops. He doesn't know why all of a sudden it's gotten worse, but he knows it has. I think we all had that feeling huh?"

Rome nodded pulled his knees to his chest, he bit his lip trying to hold back tears. He hated to cry, especially over something that was inevitable, but a part of him still wasn't ready for this, he knew it wasn't fair that he was going to lose his hearing when he was older, but now to learn that it was going to happen sooner than it was supposed to was even less fair.

"Is that why my hearing aids went off in the cab? 'Cause they had to adjust the volume so much?"

"I'd say so kiddo," Castle replied he leaned on the stone base, so him and Rome were eye level "this doesn't change anything Rome, remember what I said the other night, we deal with what comes as it comes."

Rome took a deep breath

"It still sucks,"

"Rome, come on…" Castle paused "it's a pretty apt description of the whole thing, but pick a different word."

"Sorry," Rome replied shrugging.

"Don't worry about it, I feel the same way right now. Look, this things going to happen, we both know that, sure the timetable just jumped a little, but we still go as we have. We don't have to talk about this now; we can talk about it tonight."

"As a family?"

"Only if you want to; gram and Alexis are going to be curious about how your appointment went, if you want to hold off telling them that's your decision Rome, but you can't keep this from them forever."

"No, they deserve to know…we can tell them, I just mean, are we going to tell mom?" Castle was a little taken aback by that question

"Of course we'll tell mom," he looked at Rome gently "Romey your mom loves you very much, she knew we went today, I'll be surprised if she doesn't call tonight to check on you."

"Dad she forgot my birthday, I don't think she's going to remember that I was going to Dr. Winter today." Rome argued carefully, he didn't want to sound bitter, because he wasn't, he was just telling the truth. "I know she loves me, but she's got her own life too, so it's okay if she doesn't remember everything. I've got you, gram, and Alexis here, and I know mom's there for me too." _Sorta_, Rome thought to himself "are we going to have a family meeting?"

"Just a small one if you're up to it,"

"Why a meeting though? I mean there's nothing we can do to change what's going to happen, why do we have to talk about it?"

"Dr. Winter gave me some other options that we may have Rome, it'll be your decision, but I'd rather we all talk about it as a family."

Rome nodded; he looked behind him at the museum, then back at his dad, his blue eyes getting wide

"Can we go in now please? Talk about all this later, we're wasting valuable museum time." He asked, giving his dad a grin "please?"

"Of course," Castle reached up and lifted Rome down from the statues base. "So, race inside? Winner picks the first exhibit and the IMAX movie."

"Loser carries the map?"

"Sounds like a deal to me,"

Rome's grin got wider

"So, count of three," he said

"One, two,"

"Three!" Rome exclaimed before his dad could and bolted up the stairs, his dad right behind him.

Inside the museum, Castle showed the family membership passes to the woman at the ticket counter who stamped their hands and handed them a map and a list of times for the Planetarium and the IMAX Theater. Rome loved both of those, especially the IMAX, because even without his hearing aids, the acoustics in the IMAX Theater were so good that he could hear what was going on pretty well.

In the back of his mind his conversation with his dad played out and he wondered how much longer that would be the case, before he would have to resort to those devices the museum offered so that someone who was deaf could enjoy all the exhibits, even the ones with sound.

"All right Rome you won the race where do we go first?" Castle asked spreading out the map, it was pretty unnecessary to have; Rome and his dad both knew the museum's layout perfectly.

Rome knelt down took off his backpack and pulled out his sketchbook and pencil, before he looked up at his dad grinning.

"Hall of birds, there's a really funny looking bird I didn't get to finish sketching last time," Rome said quickly, he opened his sketch book and showed his dad the half finished sketch of a some kind of bird, Castle couldn't identify it, it was definitely one of the weirdest and ugliest animals he'd ever seen.

"What…what is that?"

Rome's grin turned mischievous

"Well, I didn't finish sketching it, so I didn't get to label it, follow me to the Hall of Birds and we'll find out."

When they finally got to the hall, Rome made himself comfortable on the floor, just out of the way of foot traffic and went to work sketching his bird, the Marabou Stork. Castle leaned over his shoulder for a second watching him work. Rome was always serious about his artwork, he would get so lost in his work that he didn't notice the other museum guests, he didn't notice his dad watching over his shoulder, he just concentrated on the details of the drawing.

Castle chuckled at Rome's focus; he loved how his son's face scrunched up when he went to a particular detail of the bird that was tough. He ruffled Rome's hair and moved to the other side of the exhibit taking in the stuffed birds and giving Rome his time to work, but keeping him in sight, Rome had a habit of finishing one sketch then moving onto the next thing that caught his attention.

More than once Castle had looked away from Rome for what he felt was a second, only to look back and Rome be heading to a different exhibit, Castle always thought it was amusing that Rome was the typical artist in that regards, at least he never migrated far.

However, when Castle looked up from the info-card about the North American Bald Eagle he was reading, and looked over to the spot where Rome had been sitting, he felt his heart start to race; Rome was gone. Castle felt panic set in as he pushed back through to the exact spot that he'd been sitting, Rome was nowhere to be found.

The hall of birds was good size, but Castle could see the entire room and didn't see Rome at all, it was the mall with Alexis all over again as he looked around, panic getting worse.

"Rome?" he called "Roman!" instinct had taken over, Castle wasn't even sure if Rome would be able to hear him calling, even if he was still in the hall. "Rom-"

"Dad?"

Castle felt a wave of relief wash over him as he turned and looked down; Rome was looking at him curiously. He adjusted the strap on his backpack and tucked his sketchbook back under his arm.

"Rome, where did you go!?"

"I finished the bird and got up to stretch, I've been behind you the whole time, why are you panicking?"

Castle rolled his eyes and took a deep breath

"Sorry pal, I just…"

"You thought I got distracted and wandered off," Rome finished, he started laughing "I didn't go far dad, I barely went three feet."

"It wouldn't be the first time you've wandered off."

Rome shrugged

"Not like I go far." He opened up his sketchbook "want to see the finished project?"

"Always," Rome handed the book to his dad who flipped through the pages, nodding and grinning. "Rome these came out awesome, I'm glad you date these."

Rome reached over and found the page with the Marabou Stork

"Here's the new one"

"This bird may be one of the ugliest birds in the world, but you did a great job making him better looking. I think the bird should hire you to do his entire PR, he could be bigger than Big Bird, bigger than Toucan Sam."

Rome laughed

"Funny dad," he paused and took the book back, putting it gently in his bag "can we go to the IMAX now? The one about the Arctic is starting in like twenty minutes."

"Of course, let's go," Castle put his arm around Rome's shoulders and the pair headed down to the main entrance of the IMAX Theater.

"So dad, you promised to tell me about the new book," Rome prodded as they sat down in the theater, considering the time of day, the theater was pretty empty.

"Okay, so it's about a detective,"

"Like Detective Beckett?" Rome asked grinning, "does she know that you're basing a character on her?"

"Well, no not yet, I'll tell her soon. But, I need to do a little research so I'm going to see if I can shadow her."

"So it wasn't just this case you're going to get a chance to really be a detective and follow one around! This is so cool dad!" Rome exclaimed

"Thanks kiddo,"

"What's the detectives name?"

"I've been throwing some names around, what do you think of Nikki Heat?"

Rome thought that over, he shrugged

"It's not Derrick Storm," he replied "but I kinda like it."

"Well Rome, the title will speak for themselves. How does this sound 'Heat Wave?' huh?"

"That's cool, I mean, you can come up with tons of titles to follow that, just like Storm Rising, Storm Furry; you've got Heat Wave, you could have a title like that TV show Gram watches all the time, In the Heat of the Night, or what about 'It's Only the Heat," Rome's grin got wider, Castle reached over and ruffled his hair

"Slow down Dr. Watson, we'll start with the character first and build her up. Then we'll see how the titles flow after that."

"Is she going to be like Detective Beckett?"

"As much as I think I can get away with." Castle replied grinning, "that's why I need to follow her around. Do you know last night after you and your sister went to bed I actually got a few pages written?"

"She was the muse you needed!" Rome exclaimed,

"Exactly, so imagine what I could get written when I shadow her?"

"But, how are you going to get her to agree to that? Wasn't she ready to kill you over your help with the last case?"

"Smart Alec," Castle paused "I'll pull some strings."

"You're going to go ask Uncle Rob aren't you? Ask him to talk to the police commissioner to get you permission," he asked, Mayor Robert Weldon was one of Richard Castle's oldest friends, even before he became mayor and a regular guest for the Castle poker parties, Alexis and Rome had grown up knowing him. Rome often called him Uncle Rob when he was younger and the title had kind of stuck.

"Well, what do I always say, use the tools at your disposal?" Castle replied,

"Can I go with you when you ask him?"

"We'll see," was all Castle had the chance to say, just as the lights began to dim, the IMAX film starting. Rome leaned back in his chair, and put his hand behind his head. He was ready to enjoy the movie, but the itch from his hearing aids was returning, which reminded him about the conversation they'd had outside the museum, _two_ _years_…Rome thought _two short years, if that._ Rome wondered for a second if his dad was really going to bring up the cochlear implants, he knew his dad had been hesitant about it and had been trying to talk to Rome about it, but hadn't found the right time. A family meeting might just be the push, but Rome wasn't sure if he really wanted to go down that road.

On screen the camera zoomed across the frozen tundra that made up the Arctic and Rome felt himself pulled in, the upcoming family meeting faded to the back of his mind.

XXX

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will involve dialogue from the episode 'Nanny McDead' and if it works out all right I should have some more Beckett involvement, so just giving you guys a heads up. Thank as always for the reviews, alerts, and favorites that this fic has received, it means so much to me, you guys will never know! Hope to keep hearing from you all, till next update!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Because this chapter ended up being so long, thirteen pages long, I had to split it in two, it was just way to long. So Chapter 10 and 11 technically go together, and both have direct dialogue from Episode 2 "Nanny McDead"

Xxx

By the time Rome and his dad headed home it was close to dinnertime, they'd spent an hour or so with the mayor, then stopped at their favorite pizza place to bring home a couple of pizzas for dinner. Despite his size, Rome could pack away certain foods like a football player, pizza being one; he loved it and could easily inhale an entire large by himself if allowed.

The main thing that amazed his father, actually the whole family about the whole thing was surprisingly not how much pizza Rome could eat, but his choice of toppings, or lack thereof. Rome wasn't picky about much where food was concerned (aside from his strong dislike of regular chocolate) but he hated anything but cheese and sauce on his pizza, which actually worked in his favor because his sister, father, and grandmother loved toppings, meaning Rome usually got a pizza to himself.

As soon as Rome pushed open the door, with his dad behind him carrying the pizzas, he was swept up in a hug from gram

"Oh my two favorite boys back from their exploration through the city!" she announced theatrically, Rome tried not to laugh as he hugged her back

"Hi gram!" he replied

"Ah, not explorers of the city," Castle corrected, "we're frontiersmen, bringing back chow from the wide open wilderness of the American frontier!"

Alexis came down the stairs at that last part and stifled a giggle

"Frontiersmen huh?" she asked and Castle winced pretending to be wounded by her question and her laughter, he clutched at his heart.

"You eat the food we provide, yet mock it at the same time, the shame Alexis. Rome tell your sister how we tracked this vicious beast for miles, finally cornering it, nearly losing life and limb in the process!"

Rome grinned; he pretended to have lost the use of his right foot and dragged it over to the kitchen, clutching at his chest as he climbed onto a stool, acting out his "pain"

"It…it was terrible, barely escaped, it was the monster of legend, at least forty feet tall, razor sharp claws, glowing red eyes like some beast from Hel-"

"Rome!" Alexis exclaimed cutting him off

"Helena, Montana, all the way from Helena, Montana" he finished grinning evilly at her "we sliced and diced and walla, it turned into a pizza! Which we have brought to feast upon"

"Rome I don't care what you say, I still think you have a future as a thespian," Martha said pulling down plates and cups, while Alexis got some drinks from the fridge.

"Sorry Gram, still not my thing" Rome replied shrugging, "I'd rather sketch the play then appear in it." He poured himself a glass of milk and one for his sister as Castle uncorked a bottle of wine for him and Martha to share.

The family enjoyed their dinner in silence for a good ten minutes and Rome began to hope that maybe the meeting would be forgotten, but Gram brought it up first

"So, how did your appointment go Rome? I see the new hearing aids, they are so small it's amazing that you are actually wearing a pair, I almost did not see them."

Rome shrugged, earlier in the day he had concluded that gram and Alexis would want to know the details, and his dad was right it was something they should talk about as a family; in all reality it did affect them all.

Now faced with the actual discussion he was hesitating, he really didn't want what would certainly come from the discussion, in other words, his sister and grandmother, there would be hugs involved and a lot of sympathy, two things Rome really wanted avoid, especially at the moment.

Castle nudged him a little, Rome made a face and elbowed back gently.

"It went okay; Dr. Winter ran some new tests…to figure out why it's been getting worse." Rome explained, not wanting to go any further than that

"And?" Alexis asked gently "what did he say?" When Rome hung his head, unable to answer his sister, she looked at their dad "dad?"

Martha set her wineglass down and looked at her son carefully, before looking at her grandson, then back to her son

"Richard, Rome?" she asked

For once in his life, Rome pushed his plate of pizza away; he couldn't eat anymore and wanted nothing more than to escape up to his room.

"Two years at the most," he finally muttered, Alexis and Martha looked at him quickly then looked at Castle for an explanation; Rome clearly was struggling to elaborate

"Rome's hearing is almost ninety percent gone, that's what Dr. Winter concluded, he believes we could be looking at total deafness in two years, possibly less if Rome's hearing keeps deteriorating at the rate it's going." Castle explained

"Oh Rome," Alexis said softly, she reached over and hugged her little brother and he let her, though he was a little embarrassed by her coddling him, then Gram did it too, he expected this and let it go for a second or two.

"Please don't make a big deal out of it," Rome said "come on it's not like we didn't know it was coming, it's just happening earlier than we expected." he was trying to be tough and mature about the whole thing, but no one in the family was fooled, they could tell he was not only upset, but frustrated too.

"Rome, Alexis why don't you guys run down to the market and get us some dessert, I could go for some ice cream and it would appear that two someone's in this family finished all the cookie dough."

Rome couldn't help but grin at that, remembering that him and Alexis had polished off the cookie dough ice cream a few days earlier.

"Sure dad," Alexis said putting her dish in the dishwasher, she gave Rome a look as he slid off his stool to go get his coat, he shrugged and gave a half grin, returning to the counter to grab his own plate. "Any special requests?"

"I could sure go for a nice Rocky Road," Martha replied,

"Rocky Road," Rome said pulling on his coat "got it, dad?"

Castle pondered his decision for a second

"Surprise me," he finally said handing Alexis some money "but make sure you buy toppings, lots of toppings."

Rome looked at his dad suspiciously, he wished his dad wouldn't try to hide stuff from him, he knew his dad was just trying to protect him, but sometimes Rome really felt like his dad babied him a little to much and this was clearly one of those times. He knew that dad wanted to talk things over with gram first before the discussion really got going, where it could include Rome and Alexis.

Giving him one last look, Rome followed his sister out of the loft. Once both kids were gone, Martha looked at Castle expectantly; she crossed her arms for a moment, before picking up her own plate

"Richard, what is going on?" she asked

"Hankering for ice cream," he replied keeping his voice serious

"I mean with you and Rome, look Richard, Rome is growing up, he's much more mature than you were at his age, he's old enough be included in us talking, especially when it concerns his future. And I hope you realize that he knew you were sending him and Alexis to the store on purpose, just to get them out of the apartment. He's observant Richard, we both know that."

"I've the last half of the day trying to distract him, we did everything he likes to do today after his appointment, we grabbed a hotdog instead of going to the restaurant, we stayed at the museum for hours, swung by Robert's office. But I couldn't keep this from him, I made the mistake of letting on that I knew something and you know Rome he asked what was wrong, he prodded and kept going until I caved. I had to tell him what Dr. Winter found out. He's hiding it mother, but I could see it in his eyes, all day I could see it in his eyes, he's frustrated and to be honest he has every right to be." Castle paused "Dr. Winter thinks he's ready for life without sound, but he's also sure that Rome could be a good candidate for cochlear implants, he's leaving the decision up to us and not trying to sway us in either direction."

Martha didn't speak for a minute or two, she thought this over, the implants had been discussed previously between her and Richard for a long time now, but they hadn't brought it up to Rome and Martha was hesitant about it, not only the procedure itself, but the aftermath for Rome, she wanted her grandson to be happy that's all that mattered to her.

But Martha had to admit, the surgery for the implant frightened her, and she knew if it could frighten her as an adult, then how could Rome as a child handle it?

"Richard, you have been avoiding the implant discussion with Rome since Dr. Winter first brought it up when Rome was six years old. You have been agonizing over the operation itself, and more importantly talking to Rome about it since then, you are lucky that Dr. Winter has adhered to your wishes to not bring it up to Rome himself. Four years is a long time for him to keep this from Rome."

"We had other options back then, Rome could still hear and we still had until he was about fifteen before we had to worry about complete hearing loss."

"And now because the time table has been shortened, the discussion is going to come up?" Martha asked and Castle sighed

"I don't know," he replied "I honestly don't know what to do about this mother, this isn't the kind of decision I ever expected to make."

Martha put her hand on Castle's arm

"Richard, in all reality, it's Rome's decision not yours, not mine. But we need to present him with his options and allow him to make his own decision, I hate to admit it, I know you hate to admit it, but he's growing up. A parent can only do so much to guide their child." Martha paused "do you remember when Alexis lost her first tooth, you called me in a panic because of the blood, she saw you panicking and began panicking herself, crying and wailing."

Castle chuckled a little, he did remember that

"Rome started crying because Alexis was, it was a full on mad house,"

"Which I could hear through the phone, I believe however that the whole thing sorted itself out didn't it? By morning Alexis was the happiest little girl in the world, The tooth-fairy had replaced her tooth with money, she was on her way to becoming a big girl, and she had something to share with her classmates during school." Martha continued, "by the time Rome lost his first tooth, the panic was gone, you handled it, you did what all parents go through, learning by doing."

"I learned from the experience, first time things I may not have handled so well with Alexis I've handled pretty well with Rome. I understand that, but this isn't the same as the kids losing their first tooth. Rome is losing something that won't come back and I can't do anything to reassure him," Castle paused "mother is it selfish of me to want Rome to have the implants?"

Martha was taken aback by that question for a moment and quickly shook her head,

"No Richard of course not, you want him to be happy, you want him to have a normal childhood and that's not selfish at all."

"When Rome was first diagnosed, and Meredith was going on and on about not wanting Rome to learn sign language, or to wear hearing aids, I accused her of being vain. Like it was her image she was trying to protect and she was worried about how people would perceive her, knowing she had a deaf son. Of course she denied it, but now, thinking about it what if I'm the vain one? I've spent all this time just anticipating what Rome would want, never really asking him, I've just assumed that he's accepted his future and that he wants to be accepted into the deaf community, but what if he doesn't want that and does want the implants, but he's so convinced that I don't want him to have them that he won't get them. Do you want to know the real reason I haven't talked to Rome about the implants?"

Martha nodded

"Of course,"

"I don't know where I stand on them myself, part of me wants Rome to have the implants so he won't miss out on anything, so he can keep being a regular kid, but the other part of me, I want him to be himself…for whatever reason he's going deaf, and that's a part of him, I don't want him to be ashamed of that."

"As I said before Richard, this is Rome's decision, we can help him and guide him, but it's his future not ours, he'll make the decision that his heart tells him to make. Whatever he chooses we must be supportive, but we need to give him all the facts."

Castle was about to answer when the door swung open, Alexis and Rome returning from the market, weighed down with all bags.

"So, Rome couldn't decide if he wanted mint chocolate chip, cookie dough, or regular chocolate chip so he insisted on buying all three."

"What, it's not like they won't get eaten, besides, I'm in a sundae mood" Rome replied grinning wide as he put his bag on the counter, Alexis rolled her eyes at him.

"Rome also insisted on buying as many toppings as he could fit in the basket."

"Which dad told us to do, he said not to forget the toppings. I got new hearing aids Lexis I can hear right now," he countered, laughing

Martha looked at Castle sternly, pushing him with her eyes.

"Thanks for grabbing dessert," Castle said helping Rome and Alexis put the ice cream in the now overflowing freezer "Really Rome, three kids of ice cream?"

He shrugged and reached into the bag, pulling out a can of whipped cream and a jar of fudge.

"I couldn't decide, besides, lookee what I got!"

"Ah, my kids know me so well," Castle reached over and took the can from Rome. "Romey, your reward for remembering one of my vices, you get the first squirt" Rome nodded quickly and Castle squirted some of the cream into Rome's mouth before squirting a little on his nose.

"Dad!" Rome exclaimed, trying not to laugh, he grabbed a napkin and wiped the whipped cream off his nose, then he looked from his grandmother to his father

Castle looked over at Martha whose pushing look grew sterner

"I think now that everyone has ice cream, we should continue our discussion," she spoke up

"All right, she's right, we've stalled long enough" Castle said gently "Rome, come on grab your ice cream and we'll talk."

Once everyone had their ice cream, they headed back to the living room to talk. Rome stalled as long as he possibly could by adding tons of toppings to his already large mound of ice cream, when he couldn't possibly fit anymore whipped cream, hot fudge, rainbow sprinkles and chocolate jimmy's in the bowl, he conceded and joined his father, grandmother, and sister.

Rome didn't speak for the longest time as his father explained Dr. Winter's alternative and Martha explained the research she had personally done on the subject. Rome also didn't let on that he'd done his own research about the implants, in preparation for the day his dad finally decided to talk about it. Instead he just sat and ate his ice cream, the reason he pushed for his dad to tell him was because he knew his dad wanted to tell him, he just needed a push.

Rome been weighing the pros and cons for years now, and wasn't really ready to commit one way or the other, the idea and the operation gave him the creeps a little. Rome had been studying up on it, reading medical journals, not only the risks, but the kind of malfunctions too, and the fact that sometimes the device just didn't work, sometimes the person's body just rejected the device.

Rome's main problem beside the operation itself, was that he would get the implants, get his hopes up that he wouldn't have to worry about losing his hearing again, then face the very real fact that that hope could be let down, not only let down, but completely obliterated.

Rome had been pretty detailed in his research, he was sure there wasn't anything that he could be told that he hadn't read about, he just pretended to be learning all this information for the first time as his dad continued to explain.

Rome didn't want to hurt his dad's feelings, his dad was always trying to protect him, he was a great dad, and there wasn't anyone that could say otherwise to Rome. He knew this whole thing was tough on his dad, just as tough as it was on him, but his dad had stayed by his side through all of it, doing all he could to make sure Rome's childhood was as normal as possible, making sure that no matter what, Rome would never feel left out because of his hearing loss. He let Rome make his own decisions, be his own person over his hearing; it was his future, his decision.

Rome he let his dad go on, nodding every once in a while. He couldn't tell if his dad was pushing for the implants or if he was pushing against them, Rome was pretty good about figuring things out and for once he couldn't figure that out. He wanted to do what his dad wanted him to do, but how could he do that if he couldn't tell what his dad wanted.

"Rome, do you have any questions?"

Quickly Rome looked up, he hadn't even realized his dad had stopped talking and had been calling his name, he was so deep in thought. His dad looked at him with concern, gram and Alexis too.

"Sorry, what?" Rome asked, now the three of them exchanged a look,

"Rome are your hearing aids down to low?" Castle asked, he started to move forward to help adjust them for Rome, but Rome shook his head

"No dad, they're fine, I was just thinking 'bout something,"

"About the implants?" Martha asked

"Uh, yeah," Rome replied "a little," Rome looked down at his watch "um, I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired." He picked up his bowl and brought it over to the sink, before coming back to the couch, "night dad," he leaned over and hugged his dad tight,

"Night Rome," Castle said

"night gram," Rome kissed her on the cheek and she hugged him back, exchanging a look with Castle.

"Good night my darling,"

"Night Lexis," Rome finished

"Night Rome"

He gave his family a wave goodnight, before heading up stairs to his room without another word.

"Well, that went smooth," Castle, sighed leaning into the couch, looking at the stairs

"I told you Richard, Rome knows more then he's letting you think." Martha patted his arm

"I should go talk to him," Castle said, standing up

"No Richard, let him go, let him sleep on it, I believe he's telling the truth about being tired, it's a lot to take in. He's exactly like you, he'll come around to talk when he's ready."

Castle knew his mother was right, but his instinct was to go to Rome, before he could decide one way or the other his cell phone went off, all three of them jumped, they were not expecting it. He looked down at the caller ID and sighed,

"What timing she has," he muttered, Alexis and Martha looked at him curiously "it's Meredith."


	11. Chapter 11

XXX

Two days later

Rome knew he was in trouble as soon as him and Alexis stepped off the elevator, they had just left Rome's karate class and all Rome wanted to do was make a sandwich and watch TV, he had a feeling though, this was not going to happen, he could smell something wafting down the hall from the loft, something new and a little frightening.

"Lexis, do you smell that?" he asked his sister, she had the same concerned look on her face that Rome assumed he had

"Can't be dad, he called and said he was going to be at the precinct a little longer." Alexis replied, they both looked at each other carefully

"Oh no, you don't think Gram cooked do you?" Rome asked as they approached the door. Rome felt his nose start to twitch a little and he let out a huge sneeze "it's making my nose itch Lexis, whatever it is." He added between the three more sneezes that followed

"Bless you," Alexis said, as Rome resumed his sneezing fit, she decided she was going to wait a few minutes before adding anymore _bless you's_.

"Do…you think…gram will notice if we didn't come home for dinner?" he sneezed again "I mean, we leave, grab a pizza, and say my class ran late, that Sensei Kai brought in a special instructor for us and his demonstration ran way late." He sneezed four more times before he stopped, standing perfectly still as he waited for the bombardment to begin again, but nothing happened. Rome sighed with relief "finally," he replied

"Bless you," Alexis added chuckling, she shook her head "no Rome, I don't think that going to work, for one thing she'll know and another, how often does gram cook for us, it's a nice gesture."

"According to dad, there's a reason that gram doesn't cook."

Alexis pushed the door open,

"Rome come on don't be so dramatic."

The scene before the two Castle kids dumbfounded them, apparently Martha didn't just decide to cook dinner, she had turned their kitchen into a glorified smorgasbord of food, a restaurant of epic portions, literally.

"Lex?" Rome said, she looked down at him

"Yeah Rome?" they were both sharing an eqully shocked face.

"The defense rests it's case."

"Gram is right you're watching way to many crime shows."

"But I am right," Rome shot back

"How long were we gone?"

"Two hours," Rome guessed "tops," he paused "I think I know why dad insists on taking care of Thanksgiving dinner, if gram did it, we'd be eating leftovers for months."

"Kiddos!" Gram exclaimed coming out from the kitchen. She hugged both her grandkids tight and Rome hoped he wouldn't start sneezing again, not only did the smell from the kitchen get more intense on this side of the loft door, but when gram hugged him, he could've sworn she'd pulled a Scrooge McDuck and swam in it.

Rome was too polite to say anything, but the smell was overwhelming, he was actually trying to hold his breath.

"Gram," Alexis started "something smells, delicious," she slipped her coat off and pulled his off too, hanging both of them in the closet, she was actually giving Rome a look, which he gladly returned, he didn't want to hurt his grandmother's feelings and understood Alexis' white lie, but the whole apartment smelled of whatever spice gram had cooked with, it was going to smell like that for days. Alexis gently elbowed Rome in the rib, making sure he added his compliments too.

"Yeah gram, really delicious, can't wait for dinner, what is that…mouth watering aroma?"

Alexis rolled her eyes at him, luckily gram didn't see

"I made chicken masala,"

"Er, what?"

"It's a new recipe," Martha replied as if that explained everything Rome needed to know. "With your father playing detective I thought to myself, spoil Alexis and Rome with a nice home cooked meal," she looked Rome over "darling go change and wash up, I want you to set the table, Alexis help me finish up."

Rome nodded, happy to escape the smell, even for a brief moment he bolted upstairs to his room, definitely not needing to be told twice. Even though it was spring time, it was still pretty chilly at night, but Rome didn't care about that as he pushed his window open a crack and breathed in the fresh New York City air.

It wasn't the best smell in the world, and saying it was fresh was being pretty generous, but it was better than whatever was downstairs, plus there was the hint of salty air from the harbor which Rome loved, he loved the smell of the ocean.

As he changed out of his karate gi and hung his belt up carefully, Rome clicked and typed on his computer, searching for chicken masala, hoping to figure out what it was…exactly.

He found tons of websites that described in detail what it was, and the more Rome read, the more his nose itched. Rome only had two allergies, bee stings and strawberries, but he was beginning to wonder if he was allergic to something in that chicken stuff, and that was just by smelling it. But Rome knew his grandmother wouldn't make something if she even thought he might be allergic to it, so maybe it was just disagreeing with his nose, he just hoped it didn't disagree with his stomach.

Once he was changed, Rome ran back downstairs to go set the table, Alexis was helping gram at the stove and he started to put the placemats and plates out. But when it came to the utensils he was a little confused. He didn't know what they needed to eat chicken masala with, when Rome had Googled it, all the websites seemed to give different answers for exactly what it was and there were all different pictures of the finished product.

Quickly Rome went over and tapped his sister's shoulder, Martha's back was to them as she got something out of the fridge.

'What do I put out?' Rome signed; Alexis looked at him and shrugged. So Rome held up chopsticks, one of the pictures had definitely looked like something from a Chinese restaurant. Alexis shook her head

'I don't think it's Chinese Rome, I'm pretty sure it's Spanish.' Alexis signed back, laughing a little.

Rome gave his sister a look as she went back to whatever she was stirring. Realizing he hadn't gotten a straight answer from his usually well versed and encyclopedia like sister, Rome had no problem pulling a move that their dad would be proud of, it would serve Alexis right for her lack of answer.

Even though he knew he'd be putting it all away himself, Rome quietly took all varieties of utensils they could possibly use, out. Forks, spoons, butter knives, steak knives, chopsticks (three different styles, wooden, plastic, and special kids ones) the tiny forks his dad had for eating lobster, the crusher things used for cracking said lobster's claws; all these things went very neatly and arranged by size at each place setting.

Once he did this, Rome helped his sister and grandmother bring dinner to the table, as well as their drinks. Martha poured herself a glass of wine, while Rome and Alexis had milk and Martha began serving everyone, neither one of them had noticed Rome's place setting yet, but Rome was waiting, he was trying not to laugh. It took Alexis longer then Rome expected to notice and when she did, he got the reaction he expected.

"Rome!" Alexis exclaimed "Really, all of this? Was that really necessary?"

Rome shrugged, grinning as he carefully selected his utensil of choice, his kids chopsticks and dug into the chicken. Martha was rolling her eyes at him

"Serves you right, you didn't specify what utensil to use."

"Roman, you are just like your father." She reminded him, "but what do you think of the chicken?"

His grin got wider as he nodded, it was pretty good he had to admit that, definitely tasted better than it looked, but he was still going with it was interesting, but looking towards the kitchen Rome saw all the hard work his grandmother had put in to make dinner for them.

"Gram, it's delicious." He replied, Alexis looked at him in surprise and Rome gave her a mischievous grin that Martha didn't see.

XXX

An hour later, gram excused herself to take what she called a dramatic pause. Rome wasn't sure exactly what that was, but he knew what it meant, it meant him and his sister were cleaning the kitchen.

He was loading the dishwasher and Alexis was putting all the leftovers in containers, when their dad walked in. Rome was trying not to laugh at the shocked look on his dad's face.

"Let me guess," he said joining them in the kitchen "gram cooked"

"Chicken masala," Alexis replied smiling

Rome looked up from the dishwasher and made a face

"It was…er, interesting."

"You told gram that you thought it was delicious," Alexis reminded him and he shrugged

"As long as I didn't look at what I was eating, it was, if I looked at it was interesting." Rome grinned

"And where is Hurricane Martha?" Castle asked

"In her room, taking a dramatic pause."

"Which I'm assuming," Rome started "is some kind of acting thing but I'm still not sure about that."

Castle reached over and ruffled Rome's hair

"I'll second that kid, so she just left the mess for everyone else to clean up?"

"We don't mind," Alexis said and Rome nodded in agreement "dinner was fun,"

"And interesting," Rome spoke up "did I mention interesting?"

Castle chuckled

"Yes you did, well it's our room, not hers. Just remember. Even despite that hideous bedspread she bought."

"Well if you're hungry, there are lots of leftovers," Rome nodded quickly, he opened the fridge and gestured to the fridge that was nearly full of plastic containers, Rome knew Alexis was going to have to play jenga to get the last few to fit. "Rome only ate-"

"Rome ate his fair share and couldn't eat anymore for fear the food would rebel on my plate and attack me, I can already feel it raging war on my stomach." He felt his stomach grumble a little bit "I rest my case."

"Thanks anyways guys, I grabbed a slice on the way home,"

"Wow, you really are turning into a cop," Alexis said and Rome nodded

"Yeah? Do you think?" Castle asked an excited look in his eyes

"You really are dad," Rome added

"So who got killed today?"

"The nanny,"

"Sounds like something out of Clue, only instead of the billionaire getting killed and all the staff and guests being suspects, it's one of the staff that gets killed," Rome said thoughtfully, he was pretty much thinking out loud, but Alexis and his dad exchanged a look and laughed.

"Do tell?" Castle asked

"Well, er, you gotta figure out all the information with only one thing to go on, we know it was the Nanny who got killed. Which will lead to the 'with what', the teddy bear, and the 'where' which is in the kitchen, then you just got to figure out the why and the who, that's the last part, any detective would agree."

"Wait, Rome how do you kill someone with a teddy bear?" Alexis asked,

Rome wasn't one to back down from a creative challenge so he really thought this over to make sure his answer was worth of the name Castle.

"They stuff 'em, like they do at that Build A Bear place. Death by stuffage." Rome replied smugly

Alexis rolled her eyes and Castle shrugged, chuckling

"you did ask pumpkin, he's your brother, you should have prepared for that kind of answer."

"Anyways, do they know who did it?" Alexis asked changing the subject, Rome and his dad exchanged a look, grinning identical grins knowing Alexis had accepted defeat.

"Well, apparently in an actual homicide, they don't know who did it until after the guy gets caught."

"So it's really like Clue."

"What is with the Clue fixation pal?" Castle asked,

Rome shrugged

"Itching to play?"

"We'll see."

"Hey dad, how come we never had a nanny?"

"Well, your mother and I decided if someone was gonna screw you guys up, we wanted it to be me. Only you both managed to turn out just fine somehow anyway."

"Surprisingly," Alexis said

"Well one of you did." Castle added and Rome crossed his arms over his chest,

"Hey!" he exclaimed, Castle reached over rand hugged him

"Oh chill kid you know I love you and I'm proud of you."

Rome was about to reply when Martha entered the room, the father and kids exchanged a look grinning at one another as she did so.

"Is that the prodigal son I hear, returned from working the night shift? Catch any perps today, kiddo?" Martha asked

"Perps?" Rome asked, looking at his sister who shrugged

"I did an _NYPD Blue_ once, remember?" Martha continued as if she hadn't heard her grandson

"You were the crazy homeless woman." Alexis reminded her

"And some might say, still are." Castle added

"I was just asking Dad how come Rome and I never had a nanny when we were little."

"I spared them any stories of my own personal experience."

"I had a real job as a working actress. You know, not everybody can sit at home in front of a laptop and claim to be employed."

"Really? You had a nanny?" Alexis and Rome said at the same time looking at their dad in shock.

"Yeah, only we didn't call them nannies then."

"What were they called?" Rome asked

"Oh, I don't know. Um, alcoholics? Raving lunatics? No, no, no, wait. Uh, completely irresponsible middle-aged women who, instead of looking after me while you were acting, like they were supposed to, instead watched daytime television."

"Oh, stop your whining. You didn't turn out half bad. And don't forget, the good half are my genes."

"Well, that's just something we'll have to take your word for, isn't it? But I'm not asking for an apology, Mother. Actually, I got the plot of my first novel by watching _One Life to Live_."

"There you go." Martha settled

"Dad you watched soap operas?" Rome asked, trying not to laugh, Castle gave him a warning look, but it was clearly a goofy one so Rome didn't take it serious at all. He was also going to add to that, when Castle's cell phone went off.

"Detective Beckett, did you miss me already?

Martha looked at both her grandchildren and smiled proudly,

"Which means I am one-quarter responsible for both of you and your successes."

Rome and Alexis just rolled their eyes, chuckling. As Alexis went back to filling up the leftovers in the container, Rome watched his father who was getting all excited, like Rome at Christmas.

"Really? Do they do those at night? No, for sure. I'm just... I'm just touched that you thought of me. Oh, ordered to call me. I see. Well, either way, I, uh, can leave right away. Okay." When he hung up, he looked at Alexis, Rome, and Martha grinning wide "Gotta go. I would say don't wait up, but you guys will be asleep by eleven." He reached over, hugged and kissed Alexis, then hugged Rome tight.

"Ten thirty. It's a school night. Which means 9 for Rome

"Nine forty-five" he argued, completely prepared to stretch his bedtime out as long as possible. To answer that Alexis simply looked at their dad, all of them knowing that Rome wanting to stay up late was all Castle's fault.

Castle looked at Martha,

"Are you sure she's got either one of our genes? I know this one does," Castle gestured to Rome who matched his father's grin perfectly Martha rolled her eyes, choosing not to answer that or the grin from her son and grandson. Instead she accepted the kiss from Castle, "You will help Alexis and Rome finish with the dishes?"

"Of course darling, but be careful out there, flatfoot."

Once Castle had left the loft, they all burst out laughing and Gram went to help them finish up.

"Wonder where dad was going?" Rome asked literally stuffing the fridge with the last of the leftovers

"I think I heard Detective Beckett say the morgue." Alexis replied cautiously

"That's cool and disturbing at the same time," Rome admitted "but definitely more cool!"

XXX

Next day

The familiar sounds of the playground brought a smile to Richard Castle's face, all the memories of past playground exertions with Alexis and Rome swirled around him as he followed Detective Beckett through the playground gates. He instinctively looked to the swings which was Alexis' favorite part and to the slide which was Rome's, the playground closer to their building had two different kinds of slides, one of which was a spiral slide, but it had a little enclosed top to it which Rome loved to run up and hide in.

Castle couldn't help chuckling at that memory as he saw a slide identical to that one at this playground, and remembered all the times he had to climb up there to find Rome or to slide down the spiral with him to prove that it wasn't scary.

Beckett was searching for Chloe, the other nanny in the building who was a close friend with the victim; all to happy to tag along Castle followed her into the playground.

"Doorman told Esposito that this is the playground that all the nannies for the building go to, so hopefully we find Chloe here." Beckett said looking around carefully

Castle let out a happy sigh

"This brings me back a bit." He said casually,

Beckett chuckled at him

"A bit? I'm thinking it's a little more than that, Castle." She said, a tiny hint of sarcasm involved.

"I'm not talking about when I was a kid. I'm talking about when I used to take my kids to the park." Castle explained

Kate Beckett was unable to keep the surprised look off her face as she looked at him, trying to determine if Castle was serious.

"You used to take your kids to the park?" she asked suspiciously

"Spring, summer, fall. We were here every day. Alexis and Rome's mom was doing community theater. She was on the road a lot, so I had custody of them." Castle explained then stopped when he saw the look on Beckett's face "What?"

"Nothing. I just never figured you for Mr. Mom."

"Some of the best days of my life, the days before Alexis started kindergarten, Rome was too little to play on the equipment, he was only a baby, so he'd stay in his stroller or I'd sit with him in the sandbox, or push both of them on the swing. We loved it,"

"It's actually kind of nice." Beckett replied, smiling just a little, she could almost picture the scene with Castle and his kids, playing at the park. It was a total opposite impression of Castle then the usually demeanor she was still getting used too.

Castle grinned wide

"Yeah, tell me about it." He started "Do you know how many lonely single mothers there are on a Manhattan playground? And there I was between marriages with two adorable kids, an eight month old blue eyed baby and a five year old red head."

"Exactly how many times have you been married, Castle?"

"Twice."

"That's it?" Beckett asked, generally shocked, she had assumed that number was a lot higher

"Isn't that enough? How 'bout you?"

"Me? No. Never been."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"You'd be good at it. You're both controlling and disapproving. You should really try it." Castle grinned

Beckett sighed

"I'm not an "if at first you don't succeed" kind of a girl, Castle. When it comes to marriage, I'm more of a "one and done" type.

"Hmm. Any serious candidates?" Castle started to ask when Beckett looked at him, a serious look on her face "what I do?" he asked

"Castle," she started "your kids are really sweet,"

Castle was a little taken aback, not by the statement, he had two of the best kids in the world, something he knew all parents probably say, but his two really were. But it seemed so random coming from Detective Beckett at the moment.

"Thank you?" he said

"What I mean is, I didn't know your son was deaf."

Castle nodded, understanding where it was going now

"Oh that," Castle chuckled "yeah sorry about him at the precinct last week, Rome tends to get wrapped up in his questions and turns into the energizer bunny of questions. Then you add his signing into the mix and it's pretty comical if you're just observing that is, following along is another story. I think he inherited it from me but I'm not sure."

"I'm just guessing he hasn't been deaf since birth?" Beckett asked, clearly Castle was a little uncomfortable with a serious question and was using his best weapon to combat it, humor, but Beckett was curious about the mini Castle she had met.

As a huge fan of Castle's work even before meeting him, Beckett was pretty well versed in Castle trivia (not that she would EVER let him know that.) She knew he had two kids, but never knew much more than that.

"No, it's a progressive form of hearing loss, he's been going deaf since he was about four."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I, I didn't know."

"Not many people do, I don't like Alexis and Rome being in the spotlight a lot. It makes me sound conceited, like I'm hogging it all to myself, but I want them to be normal kids, I asked for all the publicity, they didn't." Castle chuckled "besides, if Rome gets his way he'll have enough of the spotlight when he's older." Beckett raised an eyebrow "Rome's an artist, he wants to create his own graphic novel someday, most parents brag about their kid's talents I know, but Rome really does have talent." Castle paused

"You said it's progressive?" Beckett asked and Castle nodded "is he completely deaf yet?"

"No not yet, he wears hearing aids to try and combat the loss, last week they were broken so that's why it was more noticeable, you probably saw that he can read lips, and all of us sign to him. Without his hearing aids his hearing comes and goes, it's not really reliable which is part of the progressive part." Castle took a deep breath, he wasn't used to pouring his feelings out, he was used to making a joke and brushing it all off, but Beckett seemed seriously curious about Rome and his deafness, so Castle decided to comply with that "the original time line was that Rome had until he was about fifteen before his hearing loss would be total."

Now Beckett could sense something was on Castle's mind, her line of questioning had been for her own benefit, but she had the feeling that Castle needed to talk about it. He was driving her nuts in general, and she still wasn't all that happy about his newest character being based on her, but she had to admit one thing he was clearly devoted to his kids, they clearly came first in Castle's world.

"Castle?" she asked gently

"Rome had an appointment with his ENT the other day and well, apparently we're not looking at five more years, we're actually looking at two years, maybe even less before his hearing loss will be total." Castle explained

"Oh Castle I'm sorry"

"Nothing to be sorry about, Kate" Castle replied "but thank you." He chuckled "you know Rome couldn't stop asking about you, I think you've got an admirer."

Now Beckett rolled her eyes, that was all she needed, another Castle following her around, one was bad enough, she couldn't imagine dealing with the mini one.

"Right, tell him I'm flattered." Beckett paused "the doorman said she'd be wearing a red vest, I think that's her." She said gesturing to the young woman chasing after the little girl, Beckett headed after Chloe.

Castle took a second before he did, he wasn't sure why he had shared Rome's condition with Detective Beckett, but he was certainly glad he had done it.

XXX

Thank you guys for putting up with the split, I know it probably didnt seem like a lot, but it did to me and it made more sense to split it. Also I'm still taking suggestions if anyone has anything, I'm going to try and have more chapters like this where it's focusing on Beckett and Castle, this was a huge leap for so I hope I didnt screw up on Beckett or Castle, especially them interacting together, but we'll see what everyone thinks. Thanks everyone! Till next time!


	12. Chapter 12

XXX

The week or so that followed Castle's "induction" into the NYPD was pretty cool, at least from Rome's perspective. His dad was writing again (always a good thing) which meant he was bouncing ideas off of Rome and Alexis.

Rome even got to be a stand in for his dad, he had to sneak up on his dad and "murder" him without making a sound, which led to his dad making the comment that Rome would make a great assassin, and also that fact made him worried and amused at the same time. Rome loved it, he loved helping his dad with scenes in his book.

When Rome was eight, Castle was writing Storm Season. He had a block about how a certain scene would look so he suspended Rome from the ceiling in a harness to have him "steal" a priceless diamond necklace from a museum, Alexis was his accomplice. Just like two of the characters in Storm Season.

Castle wanted to make sure that the description of the scene was dead on and Rome and Alexis were perfect models. It had been fun, until Gram walked in unannounced for a visit, she scared Alexis, causing her to let go of the rope, which sent Rome plummeting towards the hardwood floor.

Luckily Castle was right there supervising just in case and he caught Rome before he could hit the floor, or worse the large plastic lego box that was standing in for the secure glass case.

Anyway, with the success of following Detective Beckett, Castle as all set to bring the proposal of Heat Wave to Gina and the rest of Black Pawn Publishing.

That was the start of the problem and it shouldn't have been. Alexis had some kind of event after school she had to attend and wouldn't be home until six, Martha was going to a theater seminar and had no idea when she would be home. This left a problem over how Rome was getting home from school.

He had been home alone on a few occasions so that wasn't the problem, it was the fact that he had never walked home from school solo before. Rome got out of school at 2:30, there was no way Castle would be done with his meeting by then to pick him up. He was all set to try and reschedule the meeting, but Rome argued against it. He made the case that he was ten, kids younger than him were walking to and from school by themselves (whether this was accurate Castle wasn't sure).

But Rome made his point loud and clear. He wanted more responsibility, he wanted to be treated like a grown up, at least in that regards. He knew the way home, he was old enough to do this, and he was ready.

Castle was still hesitant, he didn't doubt Rome's ability and maturity to get home alone, but it wasn't easy to agree to let a ten year old walk home six blocks from school alone in New York City. Not to mention Rome's argument about being grown up enough to do this reminded Castle that his little boy, his little minion, wasn't so little anymore, Rome was growing up, sort of.

When Martha began shooting Castle the look, he caved and agreed, reluctantly. Of course there were to be conditions to this that had to be made perfectly clear.

Rome was to text him as soon as he was leaving school and wait for a reply. He was to go straight home, follow the exact route he had been taking from school since he was six years old, when Marlowe Prep extended it's program from high school and middle school only, to grades kindergarten through twelve.

There were to be no detours, no shortcuts, definitely no subway, and no stops along the way. Finally Rome was to call his dad the minute he got home.

Rome agreed to all of this, excited for the big responsibility and even bigger adventure. This was going to be so cool.

He couldn't wait for the dismissal bell to ring the day of, and watched the clock intently, waiting impatiently through his regular fifth grade classes, his German class, and his art class. To Rome, it seemed like the final bell would never ring.

"Why are you so twitchy?" Todd asked in art class, it was the second to last class, before they would head back to their regular classroom for open circle which was a sharing session on the highs and lows of the day for each student, homework assignment, and dismissal.

"Huh?" Rome asked, he didn't think anything of it, but for a quick second he hadn't heard Todd's question.

"You, you're being really twitchy more than usual, what gives?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

Now Todd grinned, he nodded quickly

"Of course, I swear,"

"Dad's letting me walk home today, by myself." Rome explained proudly.

Todd's mouth dropped open in shock

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious," Rome replied, "he's got a meeting for his new book, my sister's got something after school, and my gram won't be home either. So no one is able to walk me home, so he's letting me go by myself."

"That is so cool!" Todd exclaimed, "I wish my parents would let me, they told me when my older brother graduates in three years, and then I can walk home by myself. I have to wait until I'm fourteen."

"I told dad I felt old enough. That kids who are younger than us are allowed to walk home by themselves. I think the only reason he finally caved was because he has no choice. His publisher will kill him if he cancels this meeting."

"So is your dad really basing his new character on that cop that arrested him?"

"She's a detective and she technically arrested him twice." Rome explained "but she's really nice. I mean she's letting my dad tail her and use her as a character, plus she let me hold her shield."

Now Todd looked confused

"She has a shield? Like a knight?"

Rome shook his head,

"No a shield is the proper name for a police officer's badge."

"Wait a second, that cop that talked to us in what third grade, he said he could show us his BADGE."

"Maybe he was putting into laymen's terms for us, probably thought we were too young to understand. Either that or he was out that day they discussed shields at the academy. But I swear it's called a shield and Detective Beckett let me hold hers, it was so cool."

Todd grinned

"Do you think your dad is going to get one?" he asked

"He might, he ordered a bullet proof vest yesterday."

Todd burst out laughing, then realized Rome was serious, he grinned and started to laugh all over again.

"Only your dad."

"He showed me the demo picture it says 'Writer' on it."

Again Todd burst out laughing only this time he snorted too. Mrs. Hawkins the art teacher looked over at them and shook her head. She didn't demand silence in the room, it was after all an art room, but she had repeated multiple times that Todd's snorting gave her a migraine.

"Sorry," Todd mumbled, Mrs. Hawkins rolled her eyes at them, clearly trying not to laugh as the boys went back to their work. Rome was glad, he was so close to finishing up his landscape sketch of a creepy forest.

Xxx

Finally the last bell rang and after waving bye to his friends, Rome bolted outside. He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he sent his dad a text, letting him know he was heading out. He started walking even though he was supposed to wait for the go ahead, but he was so excited he couldn't help it.

Rome walked a few steps and waited for his phone to vibrate, it came a minute or so later as he was just heading down Prince Street. He stopped and checked the text and grinned even wider 'Okay Henry Hudson, safe travels. Call when you get home, Gina says hi'

This was it, the final moment, the complete permission to go. Rome did all he could to walk calmly down the street, a part of him wanted to run all the way because he was so excited, but Rome also wanted to enjoy this, enjoy his new found freedom, so he did the mature thing and walked, but inside he was bouncing with butterflies, the good kind.

Rome would have been fine walking home, in fact he would have been golden if he hadn't accidentally turned down the wrong street. By the time Rome realized his mistake; he had turned down two more wrong streets and couldn't backtrack. It seemed that everyone in the city had converged onto this one street. Rome couldn't push through; instead he was swept up into the hoards.

Rome wasn't sure how it happened, but the next thing he knew he was on the stairs heading into the subway, then he was pushed somehow through the turnstile and before he knew it, he was actually standing on a platform for the subway. He had no idea how it happened, Rome didn't even have a metro card so he knew instantly that he hadn't paid his fare and that freaked him out even more, he didn't want to get arrested for jumping the turnstile.

Rome had literally been sucked up by the crowd like a Dorothy's house in the Wizard of Oz and deposited in something creepier than Munchkinland, a subway station in New York City, alone and possibly wanted for stealing from the City of New York's subway system.

Rome took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He knew panicking was not going to get him home it was going to get him into trouble. Rome also didn't want to bother his dad, this meeting was important.

Besides Rome had ridden the subway before, of course not alone, but he could figure it out, it couldn't be that hard, after all tourists did it all the time. If a tourist could do it, then Rome as a New Yorker should be able to do it with no problem, this was his home town, and he was smart.

Rome followed the crowd onto the first train and managed to grab a pole, since he couldn't reach the straps and all the seats were taken. Rome was actually pretty proud of himself on how he handled the situation. He had been thrown a nasty curveball and not only did Rome swing and hit the ball, but he might have just knocked it out of the park to make it home, pun intended.

He knew his dad was going to be so proud of him, maybe a little worried about what had happened, but ultimately proud that Rome had done things on his own, like a grown up.

Rome tried to pay attention to the route map up at the top of the train-car, but he was so short he couldn't see over the mounds of grownups that had packed in around him. As he was straining to see it, he heard a low buzzing that started in his left ear, then moved to his right. It was annoying, but ignorable.

What wasn't ignorable was the fact that the sounds around him began fading in and out. Then the chatter began to get low, like someone was turning down the volume of the train and just out of habit, Rome tapped the main case of the hearing aid. It did this from time to time and he'd been dealing with it since he was a little kid, tapping sometimes worked.

This time however it just got softer; there was another buzzing noise and bam, silence. Rome couldn't hear anything, not through the hearing aid and not when he took the device out of his ear to check it. The device was completely dead,

"Shoot," Rome muttered, "no, no, come on, not now." He shook the device trying to revive it, at this point he wasn't above using violence to get it to work, but it didn't do any good, even turning the on and off switch didn't do anything.

Now Rome couldn't hear the stops being called and he still couldn't see the route summary. He was beginning to think the subway was a bad idea and maybe he should have just talked to a transit cop and told them the truth. He was little it would be perfectly understandable, plus he was still wearing his school uniform, that might actually work in his favor.

But Rome took a deep breath and calmed himself down, what would his dad do if he was in this situation, besides make a joke, he would figure it out and go with it.

In his head Rome counted the stops, after all he had done this trip before with his dad and with Alexis, so he should know just how many stops it would take to get from Prince Street to Canal, he added an extra one just one stop because he had gone down the wrong street and he figured he had gotten on the subway around Washington Square, a few blocks up from Prince street. Unfortunately, Rome miscounted the stops and not being able to hear the stop announcements made it worse.

He wormed his way through the packed subway car and waited for the doors to open at what he assumed was his stop, it didn't look familiar, but Rome didn't think anything of it. He followed the crowds up the escalator and stepped out onto the sidewalk. His eyes went wide with fear as he saw what lay before him.

Central Park.

He wasn't anywhere close to home, he was all the way uptown, how the heck did this happen, he should've been all set, where did he miscalculate. Deciding enough was enough, Rome took his phone out of his pocket, he wouldn't be able to call his dad of course, but he could text him. Let him know what was going on, sure he'd be a little mad, but he'd be more relieved and would come get Rome.

Rome started to text his dad when a grown up, in a hurry and not paying attention to where he was going, slammed into Rome hard, the phone went flying out of his hands and hit the side walk, before bouncing into the street a couple of times. Rome looked up at the grown up for a split second, just long enough for him to read the grown-ups lips as he said

"Watch it kid, don't stand in everyone's way," before rushing off to wherever he was heading.

Not even thinking, Rome ran towards the street to go get his phone, his lifeline and only way to contact his dad, from the street, he couldn't hear the cars honking and only looked up because he saw a flash of light, he felt someone grab the collar of his vest and yank him away from the road, he fell backwards hitting the curb as a taxi ran over his phone. The person who had pulled him out of the road was shaking his head at Rome,

"What were you thinking kid? Didn't you hear that taxi honkin? You want to be road-kill? What are you deaf?" Rome bit his lip trying to keep back tears as he shook his head to answer the man "where are your parents kid?"

Quickly, Rome looked both ways, saw that the cars had a red light so pedestrians could cross, and bolted. He ran across the street grabbing what was left of his phone as he ran and darted into the crowds on the other side of the street, heading into the park.

When he got away from the crowds, Rome looked at his phone, it was beyond gone, some of the buttons fell out when he tried to flip it open, Rome felt his heart pick up speed as panic really set in.

"This is bad, this is really bad," Rome said softly, now he couldn't even text his dad, this day had just gone from great, to annoying to awful in such a short time and Rome had no idea how to get home from Central Park.

He was expected to be home by now, which meant his dad was going to call the loft looking for him, and when he didn't answer he'd try his cell phone, when that didn't work, Rome knew his dad was going to also panic, he'd be freaking out trying to find Rome, he'd leave his meeting, Gina's bosses might get mad, they might even tell him that they didn't want to publish his books anymore.

Rome felt horrible, he had not only let his dad down on a 'I trust you to do this' scale, but he might have cost him his publisher.

All Rome wanted to do was curl up somewhere and hide, he couldn't believe how bad he had messed up all because he wanted to be grown up and walk home by himself. Now he didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to get home, he couldn't hear anything, he was going to get his dad into trouble, it was just too much and he didn't know how to fix it, he felt a few tears run down his cheek and he quickly wiped them away, great now he was going to cry like a baby, so much for being grown up, was what he kept thinking.

Just as Rome was about to sit down on a park bench and try to avoid a mental break down, something caught his attention just across the way, near an alley, flashing blue lights, a lot of them.

Slowly he rubbed his eyes and looked harder, even from the distance he could see yellow police tape. He felt his hope restored, where there was a crime scene there would be police detectives, maybe even one he knew.

So for a brief moment, Rome wasn't as so scared about being lost in one of the biggest cities in the world, he saw the flashing red and blue lights, saw the crowd gathered in tight masses and felt pulled towards it. He was exactly like his dad, enough curiosity to kill a few dozen cats, that and he knew there was a chance he could get some help out of this mess.

But the main pull was the fact that it was a crime scene, just like something his dad's newest character Nikki Heat would be at on a case, just like the real Detective, Detective Beckett did.

Rome wiggled through the crowd trying to get a better look, of course his hearing aids were no use, they were still completely dead, but he didn't need his hearing, he just wanted to get a better look.

Finally, Rome was able to migrate his way through the crowd to the edge of the tape where the cops and medical examiner were in action.

Rome couldn't see a body, but he was actually glad of that, his dad may be a mystery writer, he may have a love of horror movies, zombies, and ghosts, but Rome wasn't keen on seeing a real dead body, Rome didn't even like hearing his sister talk about dissecting a frog in biology, it gave him the creeps and not a good kind of creeps.

Rome watched the detectives work, fascinated by something his dad was getting to see every day, (minus the dead body of course) he had kind of hoped in the back of his mind at least that he'd recognize one of the detectives, more specifically he was hoping Detective Beckett was there or even Captain Montgomery, someone that Rome knew, sort of.

On the other hand Rome knew it was a big city, just because Detective Beckett handled murder cases didn't mean she would be at this one, there were other detectives in New York, maybe one of these detectives knew her though, either way they could help him.

xxx

On the other side of the tape, Ryan and Esposito listened to Lanie go over her rough estimated time of death,

"I'd say judging by rigor he's been dead for seven hour-" she stopped short as something caught her attention in the crowd normally Lanie ignored the crowds of onlookers, finding their curiosity morbid and their presence annoying. But when she glanced at the crowd briefly she saw something that surprised her, a kid, about ten years old standing right in the front row, a mix between curiosity and fear on his face.

Looking past that, there was something definitely familiar about that kid, especially his eyes though they were hard to see under his hat, which was pretty unique, from the distance Lanie could almost swear it was a cap worn by Union soldiers in the Civil war, clearly a replica, but it really made the kid stand out.

"Lanie?" Ryan said "earth to Lanie?"

"Does that kid look familiar to either one of you?" she asked nodding at the crowd, Ryan and Esposito looked where she was nodding at

"The one with the school vest and the funky hat?" Esposito asked, exchanging a look with Ryan, they weren't really sure where Lanie was going with this.

"No the one juggling chainsaws, of course the one in the school vest, he's the only kid over there."

"It's a kid Lanie, doesn't look familiar, do you want us to have a uniform get him to take off?" Ryan asked "probably shouldn't be watching this anyways, where are the parents?"

"I swear there is something familiar about that kid, where's Beckett?"

"She's down the alley talking to the homeless guy who found the body." Esposito replied

"Go grab her, call me crazy, but I think that's Castle's kid." Lanie explained

"Don't they live down in Soho on Broome how the hell would he get way up here or why for that matter. I mean his dad's not even here," Esposito said shaking his head

"Yeah Castle told Beckett he had a meeting with his publisher today wasn't going to be able to shadow her."

"Well Castle or no Castle, I think that's his son, go get Beckett she can tell if it's him or not, she's met him." Lanie replied, she crossed her arms and glared at Ryan, pushing him with her eyes only to get a move on.

Sighing, Ryan headed down the alley where Beckett was just finishing up her quick interview, big surprise the homeless guy hadn't "seen nothin' aint touched nothin'" to quote him.

"Lanie give time of death?" Beckett asked meeting Ryan

"Yeah about seven hours, there's no trace on the ground, doesn't look like he was popped here, just dumped." Ryan explained "hey Lanie sent me to get you, she thinks she's seeing things."

Beckett chuckled and rolled her eyes

"What kind of things?" she asked following Ryan out of the alley

"She thinks one of Castle's kid is here."

"Alexis?"

"No, his son uh Rob, Ron,"

Beckett rolled her eyes again, this time it was at Ryan

"Rome, his name is Rome," she replied, "how you forget that name, its one of the most unique names I've ever heard."

Lanie looked up as soon as Beckett walked over to her vantage point, she nodded to the crowd where the kid was just starting to walk off. Before he completely turned away Beckett got enough of a look at him

"Well?" Lanie asked

Becket felt her stomach drop a little with worry and even relief. She was of course confused about why Rome up here to begin with by himself, but she was relieved that he was safe.

If he had somehow wandered up here alone, she could make sure he got home to his dad. Castle was so protective of his kids, Beckett knew for a fact that there was no way Castle knew Rome was here, which meant he was probably worried out of his mind.

To be completely honest with herself though Beckett felt the same way, knowing all that could happen to a little kid wandering by himself in the city, Rome was lucky he had found this crime scene and hadn't gotten kidnapped. That thought made Beckett's stomach drop a little more, she actually felt a little sick, though she barely knew the Castle kids, she felt responsible for them for some reason, no more so then at this particular moment.

"That is Rome, what is he doing all the way up here." Beckett said more to herself than anyone else, "hold on a second guys, something doesn't feel right about this, let me go grab him." she calmly made her way towards the crowd, hoping to catch Rome before he disappeared. "Rome? Rome it's Detective Beckett wait a second come here." she called out, unaware that Rome couldn't hear her, she remembered that Castle had mentioned Rome had new hearing aids, he should've heard her.

Rome meanwhile was on the verge of a panic attack, watching the crime scene had been cool, but it didn't take long for his instincts to kick in and remember why he was up in this part of town to begin with.

He didn't recognize anyone on the other side of the tape; he didn't see Detective Beckett and was too far away to read everyone's lips. Rome was beginning to wonder if he should just try sneaking back on the metro and actually look at the map, he had to get home, not only was his dad going to kill him, but his dad was going to be going nuts with worry and that made Rome feel even worse that he scaring his dad. The first time with the subway hadn't been his fault, but he hoped he wouldn't get in too much trouble if he got caught doing it a second time, maybe he could explain it to the metro police.

He pushed through the crowd and began walking quickly towards the metro station, his heart was pounding and he was honestly fighting back tears, he hadn't been this scared in a long time and just wanted to go home.

He nearly had a heart-attack when he felt someone grab his shoulder, when he started to run, the person held onto his shoulder tighter, his whole world was silent he had no idea what was going on and was very close to screaming for help, was someone trying to kidnap him, mug him?

When the person turned him around Rome felt relief wash over him, he was so happy to see someone he knew.

"Detective Beckett!" he exclaimed and without hesitation he wrapped his skinny arms around her waist hugging her tight. She was a little taken aback by this gesture, but she could feel his whole body shaking and quickly realized not only had she given him a good fright, but something before that had scared him too. She had been a detective long enough to know that look, she had been right before, Rome WAS lost.

"Rome, what are you doing here?" she asked

But Rome didn't hear her, he was still holding her tight, he had been wandering around New York alone, scared out of his wit, no way to contact his dad, nearly got run over by a taxi, and doing all this in silence. To top it all off, he hadnt recognized anyone until now, he finally felt safe and knew Detective Beckett would help him.

When she repeated the question Rome let go of her, he had felt the vibrations of her voice, but didn't understand what she had said.

All the stress broke the dam and Rome couldn't stop the tears, he had been so scared, that the mix between relief and fright, just made the tears come.

He was crying so hard he couldn't talk, so Rome tried signing his answer to Detective Beckett, who unfortunately couldn't understand him, he looked so helpless and beaten she hugged him again tight, before kneeling in front of him so he could see her lips

"Take a deep breath Rome, come on, calm down a little,"

"So…sorry…" he hiccuped

"Come here," she stood up and took his hand and led him back to through the crowd of onlookers, guiding him under the tape. Rome didn't hold her hand long as he let go of her hand and instead wrapped his arms around her waist again, holding tight to her as if she was his security.

Beckett didn't dwell on it, she was just trying to be careful to stay between Rome and the body, but he was so focused on staying close to her he didn't even notice. Beckett led him to her crown vic and helped Rome into the passenger seat. She waved at one of the uniform cops and asked him for something, Rome couldn't see her lips at this angle so he didn't know what she had asked the uniformed cop. But he figured it out moments later when the cop returned with a bottle of water, which Beckett handed to Rome.

He began guzzling it, he hadnt realized how thirsty he was, but he drank it too fast and began coughing as it went down the wrong pipe. Gently Beckett patted his back, until he calmed down, she also handed him a tissue to wipe his face and blow his nose. When his crying had settled down to quick hiccups and sniffles, Beckett knelt down again.

"Okay Rome, can you tell me what you're doing up here?" He nodded, sniffing a little, he was starting to feel kind of embarrassed that he had cried like that, but Detective Beckett didn't seem to mind.

"I…I got lost, dad let me walk home by myself and I accidently…" he paused, sniffing again "I don't want to go to jail." He admitted, Beckett tried not to smile, not sure what he was talking about.

"Rome you're not going to go to jail, why would you think that?" she asked

Taking a deep breath, Rome explained what had happened with the turnstile, he apologized over and over that he hadnt meant to not pay his fare.

"Please don't arrest me for that…I have money at home I can pay for the fare."

Now Beckett had to smile, she couldn't help it.

"First off honey I don't arrest people for jumping the turnstile, and secondly you did nothing wrong, it was an accident. No one is going to arrest you for that I won't let them okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise," Beckett said "so you got on wrong train?" she asked and Rome nodded

"I could've sworn it was the right train, it looked like the right one." He paused "but then my hearing aids died, I couldn't hear the stops, I was just guessing. It felt like I had been on the train a long time and I was hoping I was at the right stop so I got off. But it wasn't the right stop, I was at Central Park." He sniffed again "then I saw the flashing lights and…" he let his voice trail off a little

"And?" Beckett asked

"I thought maybe there were detectives here, I was hoping you'd be one of them, but I figured even if you weren't whoever was might know you can could call you."

Beckett chuckled a little, apparently Castle hadnt been pulling her leg about Rome asking about her and admiring her.

"Rome do you have a cell phone," he nodded "why didn't you text your dad?" Rome winced, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the remains of his phone and held them out to Detective Beckett who stared at the pieces in shock

"A cab ran over my phone, I couldn't hear someone walking behind, he knocked into me and my phone fell in the street. I was going to text dad when it happened. And…my hearings crapped out on me, it happens sometimes."

"Rome, I'm going to call your dad right now okay? Let him know you're safe," Rome nodded Beckett stood up, she put a hand on Rome's head for a second then looked over at Lanie, Ryan, and Esposito who were watching the scene intently. The 'body collectors' were lifting the body bag and we reputing it into the waiting coroner van, but Lanie told them to wait for her for a second and she joined Beckett near the car.

"I knew this was Castle's kid, look at him he's a dead ringer for his dad," she exclaimed, Rome blinked, confused he wasn't sure who this was, but she seemed nice

"Oh, Rome this is Dr. Lanie Parish, she's, er…" Beckett started to explain, but stopped, Rome was ten, she wasn't sure how much he really knew about this kind of thing, even with Castle for a father.

Rome grinned

"Detective Beckett, my dad writes murder mysteries," he reminded her politely and looked at Lanie "you're the medical examiner right?" he asked and Lanie returned the grin

"Oh I like this mini version; you are just the cutest thing." Rome felt his ears going red "I have to go, but you tell your dad you are welcome to visit me anytime." Smiling at him Lanie signed 'take care Rome' Rome's mouth dropped open in surprise and happiness as he signed 'thank you Dr. Parish' back. Beckett was staring shock too, she had no idea that Lanie knew sign language,

"Uh Lanie?" she asked

"I took a semester of ASL my freshman year of college, I'm a bit rusty, but I think I signed that right, right Rome?" she asked and Rome nodded

"Perfectly," he replied, waving bye to her. Beckett chuckled again, surprised at her friend

"Okay, let me call your dad," Beckett said, she stayed close by so Rome could read her lips and follow that part of the conversation, just as she was dialing Castle's number her phone went off, it was Castle. "Castle?" she said answering the phone

"Beckett, look I'm sorry to call you but I didn't know who else to call, Rome was supposed to walk home from school today, he texted me when he was leaving school, but he was supposed to call when he got home, Beckett it takes fifteen minutes, twenty minutes tops to walk home from his school, it's been an hour. I've been calling the loft and his cell phone, but he's not answering either, look I'm sorry, but would you go over and check to make sure he's there. He probably forgot to call me, but I'm getting worried, I'm still in my meeting, but I'm all set to walk out on it to go check on him, it's not like him to forget this long."

Beckett waited until Castle was finished with his speech, Rome of course couldn't hear his dad's part of the conversation, and the last thing Beckett wanted to do was worry Rome that his dad was getting worried about him.

"Castle it's okay, but I have to tell you, please do not panic, but Rome is with me right now,"

There was silence at Castle's end of the phone for a few seconds

"He's with you?" Castle asked obviously stunned "how…how is he with you are you near the loft?"

"Castle it's a long story, but Rome is with me, he's safe, when you get out of your meeting swing by the 12th and pick him up I'm going to give him a proper tour of the precinct. I think he'd enjoy that."

Clearly Castle was confused as to why Rome was with Beckett to begin with, but he felt much better knowing Rome was at least safe and with someone he could trust.

"Right, can you put him on?"

"Castle I would but apparently his hearing aids aren't working and he says he can't hear anything."

"That explains why he wasn't picking up, he couldn't hear it." Beckett winced a little, but let that go for now, she knew it was a good thing that Castle had no idea that Rome had made it up town, she knew that would only worry Castle more at least this way he wasn't panicking anymore.

"Right,"

"Tell him I'm glad he's okay, tell him we're going to talk later, but tell him I love him okay Beckett?" Castle asked

"Of course," she replied, "we'll see you later Castle." Beckett finished, hanging up with Castle, Rome looked at her worriedly and she nodded "it's all set for now, you're going to the 12th with me for a little while, your dad will pick you up there."

"Is he mad?" Rome asked

"He's just glad you're safe Rome, I didn't tell him where we are right now I don't want to worry him. When he picks you up we'll tell him okay?

Rome nodded

"I'm glad you were here Detective Beckett." He said softly "you have no idea."

Beckett didn't say it aloud, but she was thinking the same thing, she was glad she was here too, if she hadnt been, Rome would still be wandering around the city and who knew what could have happened to him.

xxx

A/N: Two things folks, first off I just want to give Hug-Me a HUGE shout out. I had this chapter planned but I was really struggling with a few facts so Hug-Me was awesome enough to drop me some ideas and this chapter and chapter 13 would not exist with out those ideas, they were the spark I needed to keep going with this chapter.

You guys asked for more Beckett and Rome interaction you got it, but that's not all of it! I hope this first part went okay, which leads me to the second thing. This chapter and chapter 13 are connected, sort of, chapter 13 is a continuation of this chapter, however chapter 13 will not be posted until later this week, but I will give this hint, more Beckett and Rome interaction as well as other characters from the 12th, I have a great scene planned between Rome and Beckett, but you'll have to wait and see.

Till then thank you as always for the amazing support and another huge thank you to Hug-Me, I owe you big time for your help! .

Also one more thing before I go, I am humbled by the number of reviews, author alerts, and favorites that have appeared in my inbox regarding this fic, I can't thank any of you enough. I would however like to see more of those who have Favorited and/or put this on their alerts to please leave a review. I really would like to know what everyone thinks of this fic I've gotten some great reviews from some very wonderful people, so don't think I'm ungrateful, but I'd love to hear from a lot more of you. This fic has over a hundred people watching it for an update and, over 11,000 people have viewed it. That is beyond humbling, but like I said I'd love to hear what people think. So please keep that in mind and I thank you in advance!


	13. Chapter 13

Xxx

The car ride back to the precinct from the crime scene was pretty quiet, at least for Rome. If Detective Beckett wanted to talk to him it was going to be difficult, he couldn't hear her, she didn't know sign language, and she was sitting at such a peculiar angle he wouldn't be able to read her lips. Any conversation they'd have would consist of a lot of 'what's' and 'huh's'.

So instead Rome focused on the fact that he was riding in a real police car, he resisted the urge to turn the sirens on even though he had quickly located the switch for them and was eying them eagerly. He wouldn't be able to hear them of course, but he'd see the flashing lights and would be able to feel the vibrations from the wail and that would definitely be more than enough.

Beckett looked over at him and saw him pretending not to look at the sirens; she chuckled and pulled down an alleyway. Rome looked over at her, confused.

"Do you want to put the sirens on?" she asked him when she was sure that Rome was looking right at her, he was hopeful for a second, but then shook his head

"No, it's okay," he said softly

Beckett rolled her eyes and chuckled

"Rome, I am giving you permission to put the sirens on if you really would like to." She explained

"Really?"

"Really,"

Rome couldn't keep the grin off his face as he reached over and flicked the switch. Even over the still vibrating car engine, Rome could feel the vibrations of the sirens as well as see the flashing lights. Not only was he sitting in a real police detective's car, but he had just set off the real sirens. All Rome needed was a shield and he could be a real detective.

Beckett shared Rome's smile, it was catchy and she couldn't believe that was all it took to make that kid happy, he had gone from being a scared little boy who had gotten lost in the city, to a little boy who was beside himself with glee, just because he got the chance to play detective for thirty seconds.

"Thank you so much," Rome said signing as his grin widened

Beckett chuckled and nodded, she turned the siren off so she could actually talk to Rome instead of over the siren.

"You-" she started to say "Rome what's the sign for 'you're welcome?'"

Rome grin got bigger if that was possible

"It's supposed to be the same as thank you, there's not set ASL sign for it, but dad and I and a lot of other people do it this way." Rome showed Beckett how he took his first three fingers on his right hand so they made a W and pulled them away from his chin down to his waiting left palm.

"So this is thank you," Beckett demonstrated "and this is you're welcome?"

Rome nodded

"Wundabar!" he exclaimed giving the German sign for 'wonderful' Beckett's eyes went wide and her face was easy to read, Rome knew he had just confused her. He shrugged "Sorry,"

"You speak German too?" she asked, dumbfounded

Rome's ears went red

"Elementary only, I've been taking it for two years. Dad likes for my sister and I to know different languages, you should hear what Lexis can speak, she even knows Latin. Her and I work on my German and German sign language together. I've got text books for British sign language and my sister's love French, Dad got them for me."

"You are an amazing kid,"

Rome ducked his head a little and shrugged, embarrassed.

"Thank you,"

"But how about we stick to just English and American sign language for now? I'm just learning, I'm a rookie."

Now Rome grinned and laughed

"You're not a rookie Detective Beckett,"

"I'm not?" she asked

"You already know two signs, that means you know more than most people. So you're not a rookie."

"Well," Beckett started to say before signing 'thank you'.

Rome nodded his approval as Beckett put the car into drive and they pulled back onto the street.

Xxx

Once Beckett got Rome a visitor badge, she led him upstairs through the elevator. Rome had briefly seen the 12th when him, Alexis, and gram had bailed Castle out a week or so earlier, but now Beckett gave Rome the VIP tour. He even got to see the lockup area, well from afar, Beckett only let him peek in, she wouldn't let him go all the way in, even though there was nobody in there.

The part Rome loved the most was actually the interrogation room, he was fascinated by the two way mirror.

"So the perp really can't see who's on the other side of the glass?" he asked

"Perps?" Beckett asked, she had a feeling she knew where Rome got that word from

"Yeah, that's what my dad says you call the bad guys."

_Oh yes,_ Beckett thought _called that one_

"Well, we typically call them suspects Rome," she explained "but no, they can't see what's going happening on the other side of the glass." She paused "hold on, wait here for a second."

Rome watched as Detective Beckett left the room and went around the corner; he turned to watch the glass, if he hadn't been watching the glass he wouldn't have known she was even in the room, because he saw the glass vibrating as she tapped the glass. He pressed his face against the glass, but no matter how hard he looked, Rome could not see inside the room.

When Beckett came back in the room, Rome was grinning as wide as he had in the car with the sirens.

"That is so cool!" He exclaimed, Beckett gestured for him to follow her as she led him into the room itself, showing him the other side of the glass.

"Sometimes we bring a witness in here to identify the suspect." Beckett explained as Rome nodded

"'cause they can't be seen right? So the suspect doesn't know who turned them in?"

"Exactly,"

Rome looked past Beckett for a second as he saw a flash as someone moved into the doorway. Beckett followed Rome's gaze and waved at the person. Rome could see the person's lips moving, but he was way too far to make out what he was saying to Detective Beckett. She turned and saw Rome's confused look and put a hand on his shoulder moving him closer to the doorway.

"Detective Ryan, this is Rome, Castle's son," she said introducing the pair, Rome held out his hand and Ryan shook it.

"Nice to meet you Detective," he said

"You too Rome," Ryan replied he looked at Beckett for a second, Ryan knew Castle's son was going deaf, so he wasn't entirely sure if Rome could hear him or even understand him, Ryan had watched the whole situation unfold at the crime scene when Beckett had called Rome's name and he hadn't acknowledged her.

Beckett returned the look and rolled her eyes at Ryan

"He can read your lips Ryan, just talk to him like you normally would."

"Right," Ryan said "sorry kid,"

"Don't worry about it" Rome started "a lot of people think they have to talk really loud and really move their lips more than they normally would so I can understand them, they don't realize it actually makes it harder for me to read their lips and when I'm having a bad hearing day like today talking really loud isn't going to make a difference." Rome explained

"A lot of people do that huh?" Ryan asked and Rome nodded

"Yeah, my mom's one of them," he muttered

Before anyone could say anything with that, Beckett grabbed Esposito as he was heading their way.

"Espo, this is Rome,"

"So this is the Mini Castle?" Espo exclaimed shaking Rome's hand

"Er, Hi," Rome replied, but he wasn't entirely sure what Detective Esposito had just said, it was hard to keep the confused look off of his face.

It was rare that Rome had trouble reading someone's lips. Like he had just said to Detective Ryan and Beckett, his mom was one of those people because she still thought even all these years after Rome's hearing loss had first been diagnosed, she thought she had to speak slowly and loudly for Rome to understand her, anything for her to avoid signing.

But some people, it was just impossible for him to follow the entire conversation, he could usually fill in the blanks, then there were times, it just wasn't going to happen.

Unfortunately, Detective Esposito was going to be one of those people and Rome knew it was just the way he talked. Detective Esposito seemed to talk out of the side of his mouth more than most people, making it impossible for Rome to follow along.

He looked over at Beckett and she saw the confusion on his face. She gave Espo a look and he shrugged

"What? What I do?"

"Espo, learn to enunciate,"

"That better kid?" Esposito said,

Rome nodded

"A little bit,"

"So what do you think of the 12th?" Ryan asked when he was sure Rome was looking at him

"It's cool, I can see why my dad likes being here,"

"so you wanna be a writer like your dad?" Esposito asked as the group of them sat down around Beckett's desk, Rome made himself comfortable in a chair next to the detectives desk, it was a in a good spot for him to see all three detectives pretty well.

Even so, Rome had to really concentrate on watching his mouth, but it was really tough, obviously when Esposito was thinking about it he was able to make sure his words matched his lips, but when he wasn't thinking about it, that's when it made it hard for Rome.

He felt really bad that he couldn't understand Esposito, but the detective was looking at him expectantly so Rome knew he'd asked a question. Rome sighed and looked at Beckett and Ryan who rolled their eyes at Esposito, and Ryan repeated his question.

"Well, kinda," Rome explained, he reached into his backpack and pulled out his sketchbook "I want to write my own graphic novel someday, but the first thing I want to do when I grow up is write one for dad's books. You know design it." He handed his sketchbook over to the detectives who flipped through it

"Whoa kid you've got mad talent here." Esposito said holding up the first sketch for the graphic novel of "Deadly Rising" A Derrick Storm Graphic Novel.

Rome chuckled, he was definitely going to need a translator for Detective Esposito. At least that time he was somewhat understandable though. That and Rome could hear a buzzing in his right ear, which was a good sign that his hearing might just be coming back a little bit.

"This was a rough sketch I did for my dad, I gave him the real copy as a present in honor of his last Derrick Storm book, but this is the kinda thing I'd like to do someday."

"I don't think you'll have a problem Rome, this is good," Ryan said "if I didn't know any better I'd say this was being published right now."

Rome's ears went bright red

"Thanks," he replied

Ryan looked about to say something when he stopped and looked over Rome's shoulders, Rome turned and saw Captain Montgomery standing there

"Rome right?" he said looking down at him, Rome nodded and waved at the captain

"Hi," he said softly

"Hi," now Montgomery looked at Beckett "Detective?"

"It's a long story sir," she said "Rome got a little lost heading home from school today, his dad's at a meeting so I told Castle to pick him up here when he's done with his meeting."

"Right," Montgomery said nodding, he turned to Ryan and Esposito and said something to them, but it was at such an angle Rome couldn't read his lips.

It must have had something to do with the case, because both detectives stood up, Esposito held out his fist and Rome grinned bumping his own against Esposito's, actual conversation between them was going to be tough Rome figured, but he thought it was pretty cool that his dad's new friends had accepted him too. Ryan ruffled his hair and followed Esposito out.

"Case huh?" Rome asked Beckett who nodded

"Captain Montgomery's going to let me stay with you until your dad comes,"

"Thank you Detective Beckett," Rome replied he took a deep breath "speaking of my dad, thanks for not telling him why I was with you. It's not 'cause I'm afraid I'll be in trouble… it's just my dad tends to panic really easy. He would've left his meting if he knew what really happened and he'd never let me walk home alone again."

Beckett sighed

"Rome, you realize that we are going to tell him right? I didn't tell him the whole story so not to worry him, but when he comes to get you, you need to tell him what really happened, he deserves to know. You know I think he's going to be so proud of how you handled yourself today. Most grownups would have panicked if they were put in that situation, but you didn't you acted like a grownup."

Yeah I guess so,"

"Come on, do you want a soda?" Beckett asked and Rome nodded. He followed her into the break room, she gestured for him to sit down at the table while she went into the fridge and pulled out a can of coke.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome, now what do you mean you guess so?" she asked handing him the soda.

"Like I said, my dad gets panicky. He's kind of, well overprotective. I like to think that it's 'cause I'm the youngest and he's just not ready to accept that I'm ten and I'm growing up. Or maybe it's cause I'm way less mature than my sister was when she was ten, I'm more like my dad and he knows it."

"But?" Beckett asked when she felt Rome pause

"But lately, I think it's because of my hearing loss…him and my gram they won't call it a disability. Gram said it's not, she said a disability is something that holds someone back, my hearing loss is a challenge that I can rise up against. It's something that shouldn't define me as a person, but is just part of who I am, it can't stop me from being me." Rome paused again "but it is a disability and it does define me. Today proves that. If I was a regular kid I would've known pretty quick that I was one the wrong train. I would've heard the wrong stops being called and known to get off quickly. Instead, dummy me I rode the stupid train all the way to Central Park. Dad was right to be worried about me walking home by myself today, I'm helpless."

Beckett frowned and for a second Rome saw not only his gram in that frown, but Gina and his dad too.

"Rome, you are not helpless. You are a ten year old kid. You are not the first kid to get lost in the city because he got on the wrong train and I can guarantee you will not be the last. If you were truly helpless you would have sat down in the middle of Central Park until someone found you, instead you did what most people don't do, you looked around found something that looked familiar to you and you went to it." Beckett put a hand on Rome's arm

"But," Rome started to say, but Beckett shook her head, cutting him off gently

"Rome, I am not deaf, so I can't tell you that is or isn't the basis for today's problem, I'm pretty sure it's not. But I do know for a fact that the deaf ride the subway, they take taxis, they function in the city very well. Just like for a hearing person it's a matter of learning, and it's all a learning process. Believe me I didn't wake up one day and know how to ride the subway without getting lost, I had to learn it, my parents taught me, friends taught me, I learned. You'll go through the same learning process and you will be fine. Understand?"

Rome nodded slowly; Detective Beckett's words did make sense, especially since she was an unbiased third party. That got Rome thinking, she was an unbiased third party, if anyone could give him a straight uninfluenced answer about the implants it was someone who had no sway either way.

"Detective Beckett, can I ask you a hyper…hypo…" Rome groaned he hated this word almost as much as literature; it was just as much a pain. "Can I ask you a question?"

"A hypothetical one?" Beckett guessed and Rome nodded "sure"

"Okay, say you had a kid that was going deaf. Their doctor suggested two options. Enjoy what hearing they have left and accept that they are going to be completely deaf before they're old enough to buy a video game that's rated T and deal with all that comes with it. Or fight the loss by having them go through an operation that will allow them to hear again, but will involve them relying on a machine to help them for the rest of their life?"

Beckett was kind of taken aback by this question/scenario Rome had just explained and she had a feeling this was the exact kind of thing that had been weighing heavy on Castle's mind when he had accompanied her to the playground to search out the nanny. She wasn't really sure how to answer Rome though.

Beckett had seen kids with the kind of implants she assumed Rome was talking about and had heard a little bit about them on the news and such, but had never really paid attention to them.

"Rome are you talking about Cochlear implants?" he nodded "what does your dad say about them?"

"That's the problem he…he hasn't given me a straight answer, but neither have I. I think he wants me to have them, but at the same time I don't think he does. I thought maybe you could give an input on them."

"Rome sweetie I really don't know anything about them," Rome felt his shoulders slump, he hadn't considered that and now that Detective Beckett had pointed that out, he felt kind of stupid for not taking that into account "but I'll tell you what, you promise me that you'll talk to your dad about what happened today, I'll do some research on my own and we'll pick a day your dad can drop you off here and I'll tell you what I think, does that sound fair?"

Rome thought that over and nodded slowly

"Pretty fair I guess," he finally said.

Beckett held out her hand

"A deal isn't a deal until you shake on it," she explained

Rome nodded again and shook her hand.

Xxx

Rome didn't have to wait long for his dad, a half hour later Castle came rushing into the 12th, out of breath and looking kind of frazzled. Castle had a feeling he knew why Rome was with Beckett to begin with, he wasn't entirely sure how it happened and he was anxious to find out, but he was pretty sure he knew the why. He was just thankful that Rome was resourceful enough to figure things out.

He found Rome sitting with Beckett at her desk, he was doing his homework and she was doing paperwork. Neither of them noticed him come in until Castle was right behind Rome, he was surprised when Rome jumped a little when he touched his shoulder. It was then Castle realized Rome wasn't wearing his hearing aids.

None of that mattered for a second because Rome turned around quickly and jumped into his dad's open arms

"Dad!" he exclaimed as Castle hugged him tight, Rome could feel the rumble of his dad's voice from his chest, but still couldn't hear anything. So he had to wait for his dad to put him down and repeat his question

"Rome where are you hearing aids?"

Quickly Rome signed as he spoke:

"they stopped working, I don't know why." He reached into his pocket and handed the device to his dad

Castle sighed and turned to Beckett who smiled gently at the pair.

"Thanks for taking care of him Beckett, I…I really appreciate it." then Castle turned back to Rome "Romey, wha-" he started to say when Rome shook his head, stopping him

"I got lost dad…I went down the wrong street and when I tried to turn around the crowds were too much I got pushed onto the subway. I thought I knew which train to take so I got on, but then my hearing aids stopped working and I couldn't hear the stops being called. I" Rome paused, this was going to be the toughest part of his explanation

"Pal it's okay, I'm just glad you're safe, you can tell me."

"I got all the way to…59th and Lex."

"Central Park?!" Castle exclaimed, he didn't raise his voice but the look on his face made Rome wince, but instead of being mad like Rome expected, Castle hugged him again for a second, letting him go only so he could finish "how did you find him?" he asked Beckett who gestured to Rome to keep going.

"I saw flashing lights and when I got closer I realized it was a crime scene and there might be detectives like Detective Beckett who would be able to get in touch with her."

"Rome I'm proud of you for being that resourceful, but why didn't you just text me, I would have come and got you."

"He didn't want to pull you out of your meeting; he said he knew how important it was." Beckett whispered over Rome's head

"I couldn't text you…I was going to as soon as I got off the subway, but…but someone bumped into me and my phone fell in the street." Rome explained, he pulled the remains out of his backpack "I'm sorry dad."

"Don't be sorry, Rome I am very, very proud of you. The first time I ever got lost in the city I wasn't even close to being as resourceful as you were and this was last year." Castle joked the last part, but he was being truthful he was amazed at Rome's quick thinking.

"Dad, can I go say bye to Ryan and Esposito before we go home?" Rome asked and Castle nodded.

Once Rome had moved a few desks over to his two new buddies Castle looked at Beckett, she could see the worry lines all over his face and realized just how terrified he had been, she had come to realize that there wasn't much Richard Castle took serious, but one of those things he did were his kids.

"Beckett," he started to say, his voice cracking a little "look thank you for today, I'm glad you were there. If anything had happened to him…I,"

"Castle, nothing happened, he's safe he's a smart kid, he's obviously had a great teacher. But you're welcome,"

Castle took Beckett's hand and held it for a second, squeezing it tight as his final thank you, they dropped hands, just as Rome came running back, Castle picked him up and he easily climbed onto his dad's back, ridding piggy back.

Rome waved at Beckett and signed 'thank you' to her and she signed back 'you're welcome'.

When Castle and Rome had left in the elevator, Beckett sat back down at her desk sighing. A beat later she picked up her cell phone and pressed a button, it rang for a second,

"Hi Lanie, look question for you, actually two, do you still have any of your sign language text books?"

"I think so," Lanie replied "why?"

"Would you be willing to teach me some sign language?" Beckett could practically see Lanie smiling through the phone

"The mini Castle got to you didn't he?"

"Maybe,"

"I'd be happy to teach you girl. My place seven tonight, we'll start there."

XXX

A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter than my usual ones, but it felt right ending it where I did.

I am giving a big thank you shout out to Yategirl who has been helping me out and continuing to help me out with a lot of my questions regarding lip reading and the implant question. Your help means a lot to me so thank you thank you!

Thank you also to everyone who has reviewed, please keep the reviews coming I'd love to hear feedback for this story it means a lot to me. Next chapter up soon, till then! Take care and thanks again!


	14. Chapter 14

XXX

No one was home when Rome and Castle walked into the loft. Rome's hearing had started to come back during the cab ride, it wasn't perfect, it never was, but it was better than it had been on the subway or at the 12th.

Rome wasn't really in the mood to talk anyways, he had been doing the math in his head, his dad had left his meeting early, there was no way a meeting with Black Pawn would be that quick. Rome could remember when his dad went to Black Pawn with his proposal for the final Derrick Storm, he'd been at Gina's publisher for hours, so long in fact that Rome had actually gone to bed before he got home. This time was different and Rome was really starting to get worried.

He turned when he felt his dad tap his shoulder, Castle had a concerned look on his face, he signed as he spoke

"Rome, you okay pal? You're really quiet, it's not like you."

Rome shrugged

"I'm okay," he replied giving his dad the okay sign, Castle clearly wasn't convinced as he reached over and picked Rome up, planting him on the counter instead of one of the stools, so that they could be eye to eye. Rome was surprised and a little amused, Gram hated when anyone sat on the countertops, it was one of her biggest pet peeves.

"I usually get bombarded with questions when I come back from Gina's, you haven't asked a single one, that right there is a red flag that something's up." Castle paused "you're not still afraid I'm mad at you are you?"

Rome shook his head quickly, but he was biting his inside cheek a sure sign. Castle knew Rome and Alexis' lying tell, it wasn't like either of them to lie, but Castle could always tell when they were, Alexis' nose would twitch and Rome chewed the inside of his cheeks, he did it when he was nervous too.

"I'm okay really dad."

"Roman,"

"No seriously I am, I was just thinking. I'm sorry I didn't text you as soon as I got lost…I was just afraid you'd…"

"Be mad at you?" Castle guessed but Rome shook his head "then what?"

"I was afraid you'd leave your meeting early and…and that Gina's bosses would be mad and they might not want to publish anymore of your books."

A part of Castle wanted to chuckle at how vast Rome's imagination was and the insane scenario it had created, but he also realized quickly that Rome was completely serious about this fear and the last thing he wanted to do was laugh at that.

"Romey, come on you know that wouldn't happen." He paused "besides, even if it did, there is nothing, absolutely nothing in my life that is more important than you and your sister."

"But you love writing." Rome argued, he knew that Alexis and him were very important to their dad, but he was old enough to know how important writing was to him too, not only that but it was his job.

"I do, I love writing, but Rome if Black Pawn told me right now they didn't want to publish anymore of my books just because I left a meeting early, because my son on his first time walking home alone got a little turned around and ended up lost in the city and that me making sure he was safe was more important, than any meeting, then that's their problem not ours. There are other publishers in New York Rome, besides I wouldn't want to work with anyone who felt making money was more important than my kids. Got it?"

Rome nodded

"So…how did the meeting go?"

"That's my boy." Castle exclaimed "want some milk and cookies and I'll tell you?" Rome grinned and nodded "you get the cookies I'll get the milk."

Rome hopped off the counter and ran over to the cabinet where Gram had hidden her stash of double stuffed Oreos. She figured they were safe there because Rome wasn't tall enough to reach the cabinet, Castle never went looking in there, and Alexis was more mature than her father and brother and wouldn't bother.

What Gram didn't know though, was that Rome and Castle knew the cookies were there, they made it a regular habit of finishing off her stash, whatever happened to be in there. A few weeks earlier it had been jellybeans. Rome may not have been tall enough to reach the cabinet, but what Gram didn't factor on was that Rome could easily climb onto the counter. He pulled himself up onto the top and kneeling he could just reach the cabinet and therefore the cookies. It was a brand new package and Rome knew between him and his dad they could polish off the entire package before Gram got home.

Castle was just pouring the milk when Rome returned with the cookies, he climbed onto the stool and carefully opened the package.

"She got double stuffed this time!" Rome exclaimed, Castle reached over and snagged a cookie shoving the whole thing in his mouth, "dad!"

"What?" Castle replied, signing, his mouth full of cookie

"That's not how you eat an Oreo! You said so yourself"

"That's right I did,"

Father and son exchanged a look and burst out laughing at one another. For as long as Rome could remember his dad had schooled him and his sister on the proper Oreo eating etiquette, then to make sure they were paying attention he'd pull a fast one and skip all the steps, when Rome and Alexis were little he did it to see how mad they'd get, Alexis especially.

"Okay so tell me about the meeting!" Rome insisted as he dunked his Oreo in milk.

"Well Gina of course is thrilled that there is a new book."

"Yeah dad I believe it, she wasn't happy with you at the party. Did you finally settle on a title?"

"Heat Wave,"

Rome nodded

"I like it, did Gina?"

"Yes she did, oh and Rome I hope you don't mind but I took your graphic novel with me." Rome cocked his head to the side a little confused "I know you wanted to show her and you didn't get a chance too, but I couldn't help showing it off."

"It's okay, Gina knew about it so I'm glad she got to see it."

"Rome she loved it, she was very excited about it. I was told to relay this message to you 'tell Rome I am so proud of him, this is beautiful and exquisite, he did an amazing job."

Rome felt his ears go red a little he didn't know what to say, so he just shrugged, trying not to grin. Castle rolled his eyes at how humble his son was being.

"I'm glad she liked it…I think it would be cool if they turned Derrick Storm into a graphic novel, he'd be perfect."

"And who would you want to design it?" Castle asked

"Marvel, no question. DC is cool and all, but Marvel's way better. They'd do it justice."

"Or maybe someone a little closer to home?"

"Me?!" Rome asked "no way, not for a long time."

"Kid will you give yourself some credit, you are an amazing artist, I'm not entirely sure where it came from but you have a gift that's extraordinary. I'm also not sure where you got all this humility, that definitely didn't come from mom or me."

Rome grinned

"Who knows?" he replied shrugging.

"Anyways, subject change; did you have fun with Detective Beckett?"

"Yeah, she let me run the sirens in the police car and she showed me how the two way mirror works."

"She let you play with the sirens?" Castle asked pretending to be hurt, in all fairness he was "she never let me play with them."

"I think if you get lost in the city and stumble onto her crime scene she might feel bad and let you."

"Smart Alec," Castle said ruffling Rome's hair "on a serious note speaking of getting lost. Rome I really am proud of how you handled everything today and also that I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry dad? I'm the one who got lost, I'm the one who did something stupid."

"First off what happened was not anyone's fault, it was an accident and it wasn't stupid and I'm sorry because I gave into letting you walk home to quickly."

"You're not going to let me walk home alone again are you?" Rome asked, thinking of Todd and how his friend had told him that he wouldn't be allowed to walk home alone until his older brother graduated in three years.

"No Rome that's not what I'm saying, if anything today proves that you can handle yourself. What I'm saying is that I should have done more to prepare you for walking home. Shown you the subway and what line to take if somehow you got onto it. Back up plans Rome, we didn't think of that because both of us were a little excited and a little nervous about today right?"

Rome nodded that was certainly true, he had been nervous and excited, but he was pretty sure his dad was more nervous than excited.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Tomorrow when you get out of school I'll pick you up and we'll walk home together, but I'll show you how to take the subway and we'll get you your own metro card." Castle grinned "so the transit authority doesn't come looking for you. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me." Rome paused "what are we going to do about my hearing aids?" he asked finishing off his glass of milk. "I don't know why they stopped working, are you going to call Dr. Winter and find out what's up with them?"

"Rome I double checked them on the way home, pal they were working fine."

Now Rome was really confused, he was sure they had stopped working on the train, all the signs had been there that they had died.

"But…but they made that buzzing noise and then I couldn't hear anything, I even tried turning them on and off again, nothing worked."

"How much can you hear right now?"

"A little bit," Rome admitted "sorta"

Castle handed Rome his hearing aids and helped him put them on, turning them on for him. Rome was surprised that he could hear out of them again, the sound was slightly clearer than it had been without them a few minutes earlier so Rome could definitely tell the difference. He was still stunned that they were working at all.

"How's that?"

"Better, I can hear a little better, but I swear dad they weren't working before."

"It might have been just some interferences on the subway, sometimes it happens with electronics. My phone goes haywire on the subway."

"But?" Rome asked when he felt his dad pause

"Rome Dr. Winter said things were going to get worse, this might be an early sign that it's happening."

"Do you remember the other night when we were talking about what Dr. Winter said, and you wanted to talk to me about the implants?"

Castle nodded

"I do, why, do you want to talk about them again?"

"I kind of want to do some research on them, do you think maybe Dr. Winter knows some kids who had it done who would be willing to talk to me about it?"

"I can call him and ask, I'll also call your school, see what they say. It's not something we have to decide right away Rome, I just want it to be your decision."

"Do you want me to get them?" Rome asked softly

"I want you to do what you feel is in your best interest. I hate for you miss out on all the sounds of the world Rome, but it's not my decision it's yours it's your life not mine, not grams, no one's but yours. You're a smart kid."

"Thanks dad," Rome said, he knew his dad hadn't really given him a straight answer, he was still avoiding giving his opinion, but at least Rome knew why now. His dad wanted to step in and be the dad and make the decision, and maybe if Rome was younger he would do just that. But Rome was ten now and Castle knew he was certainly mature enough to make important decisions about his own life.

Rome really hoped Detective Beckett kept her promise and did some research about the implants, she was the impartial party that he needed.

"Anytime kid, why don't you go finish up your homework. I'll get dinner started, your sister should be home soon."

Rome nodded and headed up to his room. As Castle cleaned up their afterschool snack, his mind drifted into the past again, this time when they first toured the all deaf and hearing impaired school that would become so important to the Castle family, it too had come from a big decision, one that he had made for Rome, against Meredith's opinion of course.

(Flashback August 2004)

"Meredith, you knew we were going today, you promised Rome you would be here. He is hiding under his bed because he is afraid to go." Castle said angrily into the phone, Martha sent a glare towards the phone and went back upstairs to make sure Alexis was all set to go and between the two of them convince Rome to come out from under his bed.

"I'm sorry Richard, this reading is very important I couldn't reschedule."

"Very important huh? So it's more important to you than your own son? You know what Rome has been saying all morning, that he doesn't want to go without mommy."

"Put him on the phone Richard I'll explain to him, he'll understand."

"I told you Meredith he is hiding under his bed. You were supposed to be here at nine to go over with us and it's nine thirty Rome can tell time he knows you're late and apparently he knows you're not coming, but he thinks you just forgot and will meet us at the school as soon as you can."

"Richard why are we even bothering with this school anyways? Rome is doing fine in kindergarten he's adjusting isn't he?"

Castle could've slapped his own forehead in frustration, he couldn't believe his ex-wife sometimes.

"It has been nearly a full year since we went to that ENT's office. A full year Meredith; mother and I have been working with Rome on some simple sign language but it's not enough. He's falling behind in school because he can barely hear his teacher. This school can teach him not only full sign language, but teach him how to read lips and just as important, teach us sign language so we can communicate with our son. Everyone else is onboard with this except for you Meredith you have been against this from day one and I don't understand why." Castle explained, trying to keep his voice calm as he mounted the stairs and headed towards Rome's room.

Nine year old Alexis was there, laying on her stomach on the floor trying to convince her five year old brother to come out from under his bed. Martha was sitting at Rome's desk watching her grandchildren, she had hoped that Alexis would have some luck getting Rome out, but so far it wasn't happening.

"Put Rome on," Meredith insisted "you'll see Richard this just takes a mother's touch," Castle sighed and knelt down on the floor near Rome's bed. Martha's glare intensified and she held out her hand for the phone, Castle looked at her and shook his head, being diplomatic was in their best interest right now.

"Romey, mommy's on the phone, she wants to talk to you" Castle said putting his head under Rome's bed a little.

Rome was laying on his stomach, arms folded in front of him with his head on top of them. He had been crying, his eyes were red and his cheeks were wet, his thumb was edged tight in his mouth and Balto was securely against his body. He looked so sad it broke his dad's heart and angered him as well that Meredith was doing this, if she could only see what her not being there was doing to Rome.

"Mommy?" Rome asked around his thumb, he scooted forward a little and reached out for the phone, Castle adjusted the volume on the portable so Rome could hear it better. He never knew what kind of hearing day his son was having and hoped that he would be able to hear his mother. "H…hi mommy," Rome said between sniffs

"Hi baby, are you okay?"

"Where are you mommy? You said you'd be here when I woke up. You said you'd go with us to the school."

"Sweetie you know mommy works in LA and mommy's agent found a role for me that is really important. I wanted to be there with you, but I can't make it."

"daddy said the school is only twenty minutes away by car, so you could do your weading and be at the school in time wight? LA isnt faw you could take the fewwy like me, daddy, gram, and Alexis did when we went to see the statue lady. I don't want to go without you, you promised you'd be here." Rome sniffed, he rubbed his eyes and waited for his mother's reply. In his five year old mind, LA was just down the street like the park.

Martha coughed and shook her head at Richard who returned the look, Alexis started to explain to her brother that LA was on the other side of the country, but Martha tapped her shoulder and shook her head

"Darling go get your coat and get your brother's, we'll meet you downstairs okay?" she said, Alexis nodded and ran out of the room.

Meredith meanwhile seemed taken aback by Rome's question and by his sense of geography and she wasn't sure how to explain to him that LA was father then he thought and she wouldn't be going with them.

"Rome baby, I'm not going to be able to come. You have to be my brave boy and go with daddy and gram you can call me tonight and tell me all about it."

Rome stared at the phone in shock, he didn't understand everything that his mom had just said, she was hard to hear and hard to understand, but he understood the 'not going' part just fine. He couldn't help it, he started balling again, he pushed the phone out from under his bed, pushed himself deeper under the bed, curling up against his wall and sobbed.

Castle reached for the phone, but Martha got to it first. She was livid, Meredith was lucky she was in LA because Martha was ready to kill her. She couldn't understand how naïve Meredith was being regarding Rome and his feelings.

"Meredith I don't know what is going through your head right now, but your son is under his bed crying because you just broke your promise to him. I hope you are satisfied with yourself." Before Castle could stop her, Martha hit the end button and hung up on Meredith. "Don't look at me like that Richard, she got off easy in my opinion." And with that Martha knelt down and went back to trying to sooth Rome who was crying hysterically under his bed

"Don't wanna go without mommy, please daddy, please gam don't make me go." he wailed. "I want mommy to go too!"

It took almost an hour to finally calm Rome enough to get him out of from under his bed and another hour to convince him to get in the taxi to go to their tour of Lexington School for the Deaf. He whimpered and sniffed back his tears the entire ride, hiding his head in Castle's shirt as Castle rubbed his son's back trying to calm him down.

Castle ended up carrying Rome into the school because Rome refused to walk, he refused to let go of his dad or even look around.

"Hi," a warm voice said at the main entrance greeting the family "you must be the Castle family." The medium built woman was in her mid thirties, she signed carefully as she spoke and had an aura of caring about her. "Welcome to our school"

"Thank you," Castle said shifting Rome a little so he could shake her hand "sorry we're late, Rome was a little scared to come."

"Aw, that's to bad, I'm sorry you were scared Rome, I promise we're not scary. We're happy to have you here. You're going to love this place."

Slowly Rome peeked out; he rubbed his eyes and looked at his dad for guidance. Castle nodded at him and he waved at the woman

"Hi," he said softly

"First thing you need to learn Rome, is that it's easier to understand someone if they're looking right at you and you'll understand them a lot better if you can see their lips, I'm assuming you said hi, but you were hiding your face in your dad's shirt so I didn't quite understand you."

"Are you?" Martha started to ask, she wasn't entirely sure if the question was appropriate, but the woman didn't seem to mind.

"I have minimal hearing. I use sign language and I can read lips, I have hearing aids too." She tucked back her hair revealing the hearing aids. Now Rome was giving her his full attention, he hadn't seen someone wearing hearing aids like him. "My name is Rosie, I actually graduated from here and came back as a part of the admissions team. I'll be giving you guys the tour today and explaining some of the classes you guys and Rome can expect to take."

"It is very nice to meet you Rosie," Castle replied "this is my mother Martha, my daughter Alexis, and of course Rome."

Rome was increasingly curious about Rosie so he slowly wiggled out of Castle's arms and made his way to the floor.

"Ah that's much better," Rosie exclaimed "nice to meet you folks. We like to think of everyone here as family so it's great that the entire family came today. We want as much involvement at home as here at school. We want it so the entire family becomes versed in sign language, not just Rome."

Rome bit his lip trying not cry again, Rosie had mentioned the entire family and he knew that the entire family was not all there, his mom wasn't there she didn't want to come. Castle saw Rome's lip twitching a bit and he hugged Rome's shoulders.

This made Rome feel a lot better, he had his daddy there, and his sister, and his gram, they were very important and wanted to be here.

"How long does it typically take to learn?" Castle asked, holding Rome's hand tight as they followed Rose down a wide open, brightly colored hallway.

Castle had done research on this school, assured by Dr. Winter; Rome's new ENT that Lexington School was one of, if not the best school for deaf children and their families. Even with all this reassurance from the websites, Dr. Winter, and outside reviews, Castle hadn't been sure what to expect, but he was certainly surprised and pleased. He could tell Rome felt comfortable and that was the most important thing.

"Well I can honestly tell you that Rome is going to learn faster than you will," Rosie leaned down so she was eye level with Alexis and smiled gently "you're Rome's big sister?"

Alexis nodded beaming proudly

"Yes" she said

"Well you're going to learn sign language just as fast as your brother," Rose straightened up and looked at Castle and Martha "the kids are going to pick it up very quickly and understand it much more easier than either of you, at first." She added, "it takes practice and you have to really be determined to learn, but our adult ed classes are modified versions of the kids classes. As long as you stick with it you will all be signing very quickly. But it can't be just at school it has to be at home, the more everyone signs the faster everyone will learn it, but more importantly the faster Rome will learn it. Sign language is extremely important for him to learn as is lip reading. We cover all of that here so he's in good hands, but we rely on a strong home involvement. Everyone has to be committed to learning it."

"That is no problem," Castle assured Rosie "we're all anxious to learn."

Rosie smiled and nodded

"Excellent, let me show you the classrooms and you can meet some of Rome's teachers as well as your new teachers."

Rome quickly started following Rosie he was fascinated by the way she talked and waved her hands and he wanted to learn that too. He appeared to have forgotten the morning incident regarding Meredith, at least everyone hoped so.

(End flash back)

XXX

Upstairs in his room, Rome was remembering the same event, at least what he remembered of it. Rome hadn't forgotten the incident; he remembered it pretty well in fact. That had been the first real promise he could remember his mother breaking, and unfortunately it wasn't the last.

But Rome had come to the conclusion it was her loss, she had missed out on the classes that everyone took and learning sign language. She was the weakest at it of everyone in the family and she had no one to blame but herself. Rome slid his homework into his folder and leaned back in his chair, he felt the vibrations of his dad walking down the hall and looked up when he pushed the door open.

"Homework all set?"

"nope," Rome replied grinning "putting it off and doing it before school tomorrow."

Castle chuckled and rolled his eyes

"I was wondering if you were up for some zombie hunting before dinner?" now Rome grinned wider

"Of course!" he exclaimed "I call Louis!" he rushed over to his dad and Castle braced himself as Rome jumped onto his back. Both burst out laughing as they headed down to the family room.

Rome's adventure of the day and his hearing future pushed to the back of their minds at least temporarily. Rome couldn't help but chuckle to himself, imagining how gram was going to react about his adventure; it was going to be scary and hilarious at the same time.

xxx

A/N: Okay sorry this chapter was kind of shorter than my usual ones and sorry that it was pretty much filler. I had that flashback in my mind for the longest time and this seemed like the perfect place to have it.

The next chapter will rejoin the series somewhat so I hope that everyone enjoys it. Also the school that I mentioned in this chapter is a real school, the Lexington School for the deaf is located in Queens and has been around since the 1800s and is supposed to be one of the best schools in the country for kids and families dealing with deafness and hearing loss.

Thanks as always for the wonderful reviews I have received, this fic is just three away from breaking 100 and I am amazed and humbled by that, so thank you all for your support! It means the world to me and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as well.

Till next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Xxx

"If I have to ask one more time for quiet from the fifth grade, we will not be going anywhere but back to your own classroom and sit with your heads on your desks all day." Mr. Keys, the other fifth grade teacher said loudly. Instantly all the fifth graders stopped moving and were quiet.

Rome had heard that perfectly, it was loud enough, but now that Mr. Keys had everyone's full attention he lowered his voice, so Rome turned to his best friends to help him out. His hearing aids were still acting up, well, either they were or Rome's hearing itself was, he wasn't quite sure which one it was.

So he was relying on Todd and Gage to interpret what Mr. Keys was saying. What caught Rome's attention was the door to Mr. Keys' classroom opening to reveal his dad. He gave Rome and his friends a grin and a wave, but gestured for them to be quiet when they started grinning at one another, as he joined the other chaperones.

"This is great" Gage exclaimed as loud as he dared.

"Shh," Rome and Todd shot back

'But I know' Rome signed

'Your dad, plus us, plus the Museum of Natural History' Kevin signed, after Gage and Todd he was Rome's next best translator,

'equals going to be' Joey started to add, carefully. He was apparently stuck his last word and looked to his friends for help.

Joey was the weakest of the group with sign language. He'd had only been at Marlowe for a few months, he had started in October and had easily joined Rome, Gage, Kevin, and Todd as best friends. He was still learning sign language, but was picking it up pretty quick, with Rome's help and researching too.

"Awesome?" Rome guessed whispering and Joey nodded "like this" Rome showed Joey the sign for awesome, he took both his hands bent his fingers into half claws, pushed his hands forward then upward shaking them as he went. "That's awesome or wonderful" Rome explained and Joey nodded, grinning as he practiced.

Rome looked up at his dad who was rolling his eyes at him, and put his fingers to his lips reminding him to be quiet, at least for a minute.

"Okay that's better." Mr. Keys said "seriously guys, you're in fifth grade, in a few months you're going to be in sixth grade. It shouldn't have to take that long for you guys to settle down. I know you guys are excited, I'm excited too, we all know the museum is a fun place right?"

"Right," the kids replied in unison

"But that doesn't mean we forget ourselves, this is not the playground, right? We don't need to yell and cheer like we're kindergarteners right?"

"Right," they all said again

Rome glanced over at his dad, he knew he probably shouldn't and he was right, the minute he looked at his dad he found himself trying not to laugh. His dad was making funny faces at him, and then he wagged his finger as if he was reprimanding Rome, but he was grinning so it really defeated the purpose. Rome tried to snort back his laugh and Todd ended up elbowing him in the ribs to get him to shut up.

'Sorry,' Rome signed, chuckling

"Right," Mrs. Frazier spoke up, she looked at the group of chaperones and immediately Castle stopped his goofing, which set Rome, Todd, Gage, Joey, and Kevin laughing quietly to themselves. "I'm going to read off the groups, you guys know the drill, stick with your chaperones today. You all have your scavenger hunt sheets and your assignments, work with your groups and your chaperones it'll make your hunt a lot easier You also have your reports to do, make sure you get all the notes you need from the museum today. If you forget anything you're going to have to come back on your own at a later date. ."

"And we expect you all to be on your best behavior today, I don't want all the horsing around at the museum like you guys did coming in this morning." Mr. Keys added

"With that said, first group, the ones that are going with me," Mrs. Frazier began rattling names off and Rome, Gage, and Todd made a face as Joey's name was among the five students called.

"Sorry," Gage said as they pounded fists together. Of course they all knew why Joey was with Mrs. Frazier, just like they all knew why Kevin was going to end up with Mr. Keys, so when Mrs. Frazier read off Mr. Keys' group, Gage, Rome, and Todd waved by to both their friends as Joey and Kevin sauntered off to join their group mates,

"Mr. Castle's group."

Rome, Gage, and Todd exchanged a look and crossed their fingers, waiting for Mrs. Frazier to call the names and hoping at least one of them would end up with Rome's dad, silently though Rome was fully prepared for the distinct possibility that he might not end up with his dad for this fieldtrip. He knew he wasn't in the same boat as Kevin and Joey, but he might be in trouble just by association; him, Gage, and Todd.

"Come on, please," Rome muttered

"Gage, Todd, Rome,"

"Yes!" the three boys exclaimed slapping high fives together

"boys," Mrs. Frazier reminded them and the three made the quiet sign to show they understood. "Right then, also Miranda and Emily Costa,"

"What!?" now their joy had turned to disbelief as Mrs. Frazier added two names to their group, they knew there would be five in each group, but none of the expected Miranda and Emily.

Emily wasn't so bad, she was in Mr. Keys class and was pretty quiet, but not in a stuck up kind of way, just quiet. She was polite to everyone, but didn't go out of her way to strike up a conversation with anyone. To Rome she was extremely shy, more than even he was. She was in art class with Rome and Todd, so he knew she was a pretty good artist, but she never showed off her work so he didn't know what kind of art she did.

Miranda on the other hand was as stuck up and by the book as they came. She was constantly giving Rome and Todd looks whenever they signed to one another in class. She never told on them, but unlike the rest of their classmates who would participate, she just glared and gave them disdainful looks.

In some ways Miranda reminded Rome of Alexis, but only with her seriousness for schoolwork, in all other aspects she couldn't be more different than his sister.

"Mr. Becker's group." Mrs. Frazier continued past Rome, Gage, and Todd's moaning, all three boys knew they could make the best of the situation, especially with Rome's dad as the chaperone, but still, an entire day at the museum with Miranda was going to be a real drag. The fun level was dropping quick.

"Ah there are my minions!" Castle exclaimed as the boys joined him waiting to be led to the bus as soon as all the other groups were called.

"Hi dad!" Rome exclaimed

"How's it going boys?"

"It was going good Mr. Castle," Gage replied as Miranda and Emily joined them, Miranda rolled her eyes at the three boys and smiled maturely at Castle.

"Hello Mr. Castle," she said and it was all Rome, Gage, and Todd could do to not laugh. Rome could barely hear her, but he could tell just from her body language what her pitch must have sounded like.

When Miranda wasn't looking, Castle reached over and tapped Rome's shoulder, as well as Gage's and Todd's, silently telling the three of them to knock it off.

"Hello Miranda," Castle replied to her and looked over at Emily "hi Emily, I'm Mr. Castle, Rome's dad."

"Hi Mr. Castle, it's nice to meet you." Emily said quietly, Rome was seriously relying on Todd and Gage to sign for him, because not only was Emily speaking so quiet he couldn't hear her, but she was mumbling which made it that much tougher for him to read her lips. "my…my parents are huge fans of your books."

"Well, thank you Emily, that's nice to hear." Castle replied "I promise we're going to have a lot of fun today. Right guys?"

Rome, Gage, and Todd high fived each other, they knew how a field trip with Castle could go, the last field trip where he'd been the chaperone had been the October field trip to the Bronx zoo, the time before that had been the fourth grade trip to the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia, they had spent hours in the sports section and running in and out of the giant heart replica, with Castle leading the charge.

"YES!" The boys exclaimed

"We gotta go to the gift shop!" Todd said "my mom gave me fifty dollars to spend, some of it has to be for lunch but the rest is the gift shop baby!"

"Are we dad?" Rome asked, "going to go to the gift shop? I still have some birthday money left over."

"We have to get the answers on the scavenger hunt, and do our notes for the reports." Miranda reminded them crossing her arms. The boys tried not to groan at her.

"Of course Miranda," Castle replied, he now understood what Rome had meant when he had described Miranda as a less fun, less humorous, mini version of Alexis "we'll get the scavenger hunt done first. But we still have to have fun. I'm a certified chaperone, fully trained and licensed."

While Rome, Gage, and Todd burst out laughing, Miranda pretended to be paying attention to the teachers, but Castle's little joke did get a smile out of Emily, which was better than nothing.

Up at the teacher's desk, Mr. Keys and Mrs. Frazier had finished reading off the names and the groups had assembled, Rome looked over at Joey and Kevin and he signed 'sorry' over and over. Neither of his friends were mad, he could see that, just disappointed that they weren't all going to be together for the day and not with Rome's dad.

On the bus, the boys made a beeline for the back of the bus. It was a twenty minute ride from Marlowe Prep to the Museum of Natural History and the boys claimed the back of the bus as their domain.

"Guys this really sucks." Kevin grumbled signing as he went and Joey nodded in agreement.

"Man I'm sorry," Rome said leaning over the seat in front of him to follow his friends' conversation.

"It wasn't your fault Rome, it was ours, well mainly Mr. That's not the whistle, that's just a deranged bird'-brain over here." Joey pointed out elbowing Kevin gently.

At recess the previous day, the lunch monitor had blown the whistle singling the end of recess, Rome, Gage, Todd, and a few other friends were playing kickball and as soon as the whistle blew, they all lined up quickly, Kevin and Joey as well as three of the eight others in their 'with the teachers' group, on the other hand pretended not to hear it and kept playing basketball.

The teachers gave them one warning and when they didn't come for that they got busted. Hence why Joey and Kevin as well as Henry, Justin, and Isiah, joined Gabe, Hannah, Megan, Neewan, and Ben, the other five students who had either gotten in trouble recently or asked/their parents asked for them to spend the field trip with the teachers instead of their friends.

"At least we can hang out at lunch," Todd reminded them

"I can't believe you guys have to spend the day with Queen Stuck-up." Joey said

"Yeah I'd rather spend the day with the teachers then deal with Miranda." Kevin added "you guys are in for a fun filled day."

"Aw shuddup," Rome and Gage replied as the bus pulled onto Greene street.

Once at the museum, the groups split up and went off with their chaperones. The kids had been given a scavenger hunt and were expected to answer the questions together. The kids also had a report that was coming up soon. They were expected at the museum to pick four things in the museum they'd most like to learn more about, they also had to take notes on their picks and why they wanted to learn more about it. The teachers would collect the choices and assign the report based on one of the items.

The kids knew though that the scavenger hunt would be the toughest and take the longest so they decided to get that done first. It was however the only thing Miranda agreed with.

Rome wanted to go Hall of North American Mammals, there was about ten questions on the scavenger hunt that pertained to that particular exhibit, but Miranda started arguing with him right away. She knew some sign language, but wasn't using that to argue with Rome.

"We need to go to the minerals hall first, we do the scavenger hunt in order that makes more sense, besides these will take longer." She pointed out

"But there are ten questions that are all about the mammals!" Rome argued "it makes more sense to get the majority done first, especially the one that is right over there!" he finished pointing to the hall of North American Mammals which was right on the same floor as opposed to the minerals which wasn't even close to where they were standing. "We can get the animals done and move on to the harder ones in the mineral hall, and it won't take as long."

Gage, Todd, and Emily were watching the argument back and forth like a tennis match between Rome and Miranda, Rome really didn't want to back down on this, he knew this museum better than anyone else in his class, he knew the layout.

Miranda was pointing at the map shaking her head at Rome

"Rome, look at the map,"

"I don't need to look at the map Miranda, I know this place and the mammals hall is the better direction to go first!"

"Rome you are-"

"I'm a what?!" Rome shot back "go ahead Miranda I'm a what?"

"Okay that's enough of that," Castle stepped in breaking the argument up, he was trying not to laugh, he felt bad for Miranda, getting into an argument with Rome was a tough thing to get through, but she had made an attempt which was impressive. "You guys have to work together on this. And as much as I'd hate for this field trip to turn into an episode of Survivor, I think a vote is our best option. This is after all a democracy, I think."

"A vote won't work Mr. Castle, there are five of us, Todd and Gage are going to agree with Rome who of course is going to vote for what he wants, Emily will vote for me, my idea is going to be voided because we're outnumbered, it's extremely prejudiced and unfair."

Rome rolled his eyes

"You know what Miranda; we'll do it your way if you think it's the best option." Rome conceded, Gage and Todd stared at him in shock, even his dad looked at him surprise, surprise and suspicion wondering what Rome was up too. "Lead on McDuff." Rome finished gesturing for Miranda to lead the way.

Miranda didn't seem to think this was suspicious; in fact she seemed pleased that Rome had caved so easily

"This way!" she ordered taking full command of their group as the rest of them followed her towards the minerals hall.

'You gave in way too easy Rome,' Castle signed as they followed

"Yup"

"Care to explain why?"

Rome grinned

'For the satisfaction of saying I told you so when she realizes I'm right.' He signed

"Right," Castle replied "sorry I asked."

The funny thing about the situation was that not only did Miranda's idea take them much longer than it should have, but she also got them lost. Somehow they ended up underneath the giant humpback whale.

Rather than admit she made a mistake, Miranda kept leading them in different directions, all the while Rome, Gage, Todd, and even Emily were answering the questions they knew the answers to.

They nearly had the entire worksheet done by the time they finally reached the minerals hall. By that time, Miranda got angry at all of them for "cheating" though Rome really wasn't sure how they had cheated.

Of course she wanted to check their answers which killed another hour and half of their museum time.

"Do you think anyone would notice if we left her in the primate hall?" Todd asked Rome and Gage "I think she'd fit in with them."

"I wouldn't," Gage replied

"Me neither. Miranda who?" Rome added and the three boys chuckled "I vote we stage a mutiny."

"I second that," a soft voice said behind them, Rome almost didn't hear it as he turned around quickly. It was Emily and she was smiling mischievously, the boys exchanged a look and grinned at her, Emily was as quiet as possible and none of them expected her to even talk to them let alone join them.

"Well," Todd replied signing as he went "she speaks!"

"Leave her be," Rome said "I want to hear what she has to say." He grinned and laughed at his own joke, Todd and Gage who knew Rome well also laughed. Castle rolled his eyes at his son and chuckled. Emily looked really confused though "you know 'cause my hearing not so good, it's funny?"

Now Emily kind of grinned a little understanding, she nodded

"Oh, okay, I was about to say," she admitted

"If you four are finished, I do not want to fail this assignment." Miranda scolded finally realizing that she was alone in her quest.

"I don't think you can fail a field trip Miranda," Gage explained "get in trouble on one definitely, but I don't think there's a section on our report cards that says 'field trip' I mean you can correct me if I'm wrong. I know you will." He grinned at her desperately trying to get her to lighten up "when my brother was filling out his college applications I swear I didn't see a section for field trips. I don't think it's as important as SAT scores."

Miranda put her hands on her hips and glared at him,

"I hope you don't think college is a joke Gage."

"No…I just…"

"Miranda," Rome spoke up "we're just trying to make you laugh. You take things way too serious, this is supposed to be a fun learning experience. Do you really think President Roosevelt would've wanted a bunch of somber, serious, and unimpressed kids in here? No he'd want people to come in here and have fun, learn while they're having fun, be in awe over this place, that's what it's for, to be awed, to be interested."

"I am interested Rome, but you three are making a joke out of this, just like you make a joke out of everything." Miranda countered "you are incapable of taking anything serious."

Castle was staying back, watching the group, he knew the kids had to work things out on their own, but even he was surprised by Rome's reply to Miranda's accusation, surprised and pretty proud of how Rome handed the situation.

"Incapable huh?" Rome started "how's this for serious, in about two years you'll be able to walk into this museum and still hear everything around you, hear the voices, listen to the music, hear the videos, enjoy the sounds that are a part of this museum. You'll be able to walk down the street and hear the cars honking, hear life going on, listen to your favorite music, enjoy your favorite movie." Rome took a deep breath "in about two years I won't be able to hear anything. To me that's pretty serious, so excuse me if I try to have a little fun and enjoy my hearing before it's all gone. I take that pretty serious, but I don't want my life to be all serious and you shouldn't either."

Now Miranda looked ashamed of herself, which wasn't Rome's intention, he like Gage just wanted her to lighten up, but he didn't like her saying he couldn't take anything serious, he could be serious when it was necessary, but who wanted to take life serious all the time, it just gave you a head ach.

"Rome I…" she started to say

"Todd, the next question is about the beaver, it's over to your left, can you check the card and see what it says the lifespan is." Rome asked deflecting her sympathy as Todd, exchanging a look with Gage did as Rome asked, no one saying a word.

Two hours later, their scavenger hunt complete and their notes taken for the reports, Castle led his group of minions, (even Miranda had accepted this title, though she did so reluctantly), to the gift shop as promised. Keeping the four kids in his sight, he let them loose on the shop, but pulled Rome's vest holding him up.

"Hold up there Dr. Watson,"

"Come on dad I gotta make sure that Todd doesn't spend his money on something stupid, you know he will."

Castle chuckled

"Yes I know he will, but so will you if you're not careful so I think the two of you watching each other's back is just futile."

"Not with Gage as the voice of reason."

"Right, now that one is really hard to believe" Castle paused "speaking of which, you were kind of hard on Miranda weren't you?"

"Was I?" Rome asked, he shrugged "dad she takes everything so serious. I mean she doesn't even play on the playground at recess she sits there and studies. We're in fifth grade not twelfth, there's being studious then there's being obsessive and she crossed that line a long time ago."

"I know you just want to help Rome, but it's Miranda's choice, not yours."

"That's part of the problem dad she makes it feel like everyone around her should be as obsessive as her. Like we shouldn't be playing outside, we should be studying and the looks she gives us, Todd and I aren't the only ones in our class who she tries to make feel bad that we're being kids." He paused "I know that's her business, but why should the rest of us suffer? I just wanted to remind her that there are other things to be serious about and that just because I don't take everything in life serious, does not mean I'm completely careless."

"Rome!" Todd exclaimed coming over to them "dude you have got to see what I found, they've got a blow up model of the Easter Island statue, and its life size! And it's only thirty bucks,"

Rome looked at his dad and gestured to Todd grinning.

"So is an 'I told you so' appropriate here?"

Castle nodded, making a face

"I think that's an understatement, go stop him will you? If he buys that and his parents find out I was the chaperone I'll be in trouble."

"Chicken,"

"Guilty."

Rome darted off to talk Todd out of that particular purchase. Castle turned and started browsing the books, keeping an eye on the kids, Emily and Miranda were near the kids books, Gage was at the clothing racks, and Todd and Rome had moved away from the blow up Easter Island statue and were looking at the models.

"Mr. Castle?!" a loud squeaky voice came from behind him, he turned expecting one of the other chaperones, but didn't recognize the woman standing wide eyed at him.

"Er, on a good day." He replied

"I am like a huge fan of your books, are you doing a book signing here at the museum?" the ecstatic woman asked

Castle was just about to reply when Rome came back, holding three animal models including a very large T Rex model, a dream catcher and a hat just like Teddy Roosevelt would have worn during his Rough Rider days.

Rome had a slight obsession with hats, he had a huge collection of them and they weren't typical baseball caps, he had a few of those of course, but he had a lot of historical replicas of hats. He had a Civil War Union cap, a Colonial America Tri-corner hat, a 19th century bowler hat, and many others, but his favorite besides the Union cap was a newsboy cap made to look like it was from the 19th or early 20th century.

Apparently he had found another to add to his already large collection. Castle was actually a little surprised that Rome didn't already have this particular hat.

"Dad, look what I found!" Rome exclaimed, stopping short when he realized his dad was talking to someone. "Sorry," he said

"Oh is this your son, look at you, you're just like your daddy, wow! I'm a huge fan of your daddy's books, does your son always go to your book signings? Don't you have a daughter too? Is she here?"

Rome raised an eyebrow and tried not to exchange a confused look with his dad, this lady was clearly one his dad's nutty fans.

"Actually I'm not here for a book signing," Castle explained carefully, "just a field trip, for my son's class."

"That is so sweet that a famous author like you takes time for his kids."

"Thanks, well it was very nice meeting you, I actually have to start rounding them up."

"Oh before you go can I get a picture please?" the woman exclaimed, her voice was so loud that Rome could hear her pretty well and if his hearing was working right, her voice was really annoying.

"Sure," Castle replied

"Great, can you take it little guy?" the woman asked handing Rome her camera, "you just press that big silver button right there."

Rome nodded, trying to keep a straight face, not only was the woman's voice annoying but he didn't appreciate her talking to him as if he was a baby. There was no reason for that.

"I think I can handle it," Rome replied holding the camera up as the woman nestled herself close to Castle, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to get out of this, quickly.

Rome made sure both were in focus and took the picture, quickly handing the camera back to the woman

"And can you sign this?" the woman began digging in her very large purse, Rome was pretty sure she could've hidden a body in there "I know I have a pen and paper. Just let me look"

Rome gave his dad a look and Castle nodded,

"Tell you what, Rome do you have your sketch book?" Castle asked and Rome nodded, he always had it.

He knelt down and reached into his backpack pulling out his sketch book and carefully ripping a blank page out, handing it and his favorite sharpie to his dad.

"Oh that is so sweet of you honey, taking a page out of your coloring book for me."

"Right," Rome replied, he was really getting annoyed, he may be small but how old did this woman really think he was!? He was clearly older than she was treating him. Castle shook his head at Rome promising him he was just as annoyed as he signed

The woman looked at Castle

"can you sign it too Babs? My biggest fan?"

Now Rome stifled a cough as he backed away from the pair, he'd been around his dad's nutsy fans before, he knew how they acted and how annoying they could get and this woman was definitely on the top of the list.

Thankfully once Castle had signed the paper and handed it back to "Babs" she thanked him and quickly left.

"It comes with the territory Romey you know that." Castle explained putting an arm around Rome's shoulders

"Yeah I know, that's why I'm going incognito when I start publishing."

"Good luck with that, you're already marked, you bear the name Castle." Father and son burst out laughing as Castle began checking Rome's collection "you have enough for all of this? Rome this hat is almost fifty bucks."

"I know, I thought you could maybe split it and take my allowance for the next month?"

Castle rolled his eyes, Rome didn't usually ask for stuff, the occasional lego set or new art supplies usually kept him pretty happy.

"I'll spot you, but I seriously think we need to slow down on the hat collection." Castle explained "and what the heck are you going to do with this giant T-Rex?"

Rome shrugged

"I like him, he looks like the T-Rex in Jurassic Park." he grinned, "besides you should see what Todd bought."

With that Castle groaned, he could only imagine and he had a good imagination, in a store full of cool and insane things there were so many things that Todd could choose from.

xxx

Rome was excited to show his friends his purchase in the gift shop, he wore his new hat outside on the steps for lunch and only took it off when Mr. Keys caught him wearing it when they were in the IMAX theater, reminding him that the no hats rule applied at the museum's theater just like at school and jus like a regular movie theater.

Of course that didn't stop Rome and his friends from playing Rough Riders like Teddy Roosevelt as they walked through the museum after the show to the bus. The stuffed animals in the museum were no longer dead and stuffed, but were roaming the Serengeti in their natural habitat and the boys were on safari, no hunting just observing.

Everyone was getting involved, even the chaperones, even the teachers, Mr. Keys even did the narration for the safari. It was a fun way to wrap up what was already a fun field trip. Rome couldn't help but notice that Miranda wasn't having all that much fun, but she never did, she had purchased a book at the gift shop and was intently studying it, ignoring her peers as they all walked through the Hall of African Mammals.

Rome wasn't sure how Miranda had managed to not walk into anything since she was more focused on her book than paying attention.

"Look Mr. Roosevelt!" Kevin exclaimed tapping Rome on the shoulder, he pointed at Miranda "a rare species! The studious fifth grader! By jove I never thought I would see one in my lifetime. What an opportunity this is to document such a rare and strange creature!"

Rome exchanged a look with his other friends and they chuckled a little, as Kevin put on the worst British accent any of them had ever heard. Even Rome could make out the horrible imitation.

"Yes sir!" Todd added joining in "what a find to see it so far from it's native habitat, I wonder my lads, whatever could have brought it so far? It is so unlike Studious Boringist to wander, such creatures of habit they are."

It had taken a while, but suddenly Miranda realized Todd and Kevin's jokes were directed at her. She slammed her book shut and glared at them fiercely, so nasty was her look that even Rome jumped back and he hadn't even said anything.

"Honestly, there is something wrong with all of you." Miranda hissed, before she stomped off towards the exit with the other half of the class.

"Yeah there's something really wrong with us," Joey spoke up and the other four boys looked at him curiously "we're kids acting our age, how wrong is that?"

Now they all laughed

"I do believe it is time for our swift departure." Rome pointed out tipping his hat in Miranda's direction "shall we lads?"

xxx

The next day

Rome had been trying to do a lot of things on his own for a few years, one of them was not relying on anyone but himself to get up in the morning. His alarm clock played music to wake him up, even if he couldn't hear it, he could feel the vibrations on the second time around.

The first alarm would play his favorite Beethoven piece, his fifth symphony, if Rome hit the snooze button, it gave him ten minutes to sleep in before it played the song again only with a base so the vibrations could be felt, that usually woke Rome up pretty quick.

From the time Rome was little he liked classical music. Sometimes when he was a baby, especially the times when he was extremely colicky, Castle would put Beethoven, Mozart, Bach, on in Rome's room, between the music and Castle rocking him as he walked, it always worked to calm Rome down.

Even so it amused and even baffled his dad that Rome's taste in music included classical pieces. But Rome continued to love certain classical pieces, especially the ones that had a strong beat attached to them, he could enjoy them no matter what, even if his hearing was acting up and he couldn't hear the actual music, he could feel the vibrations at least.

This particular morning, after the museum trip Rome was overtired. His alarm clock went off on time like it was supposed to, but he rolled over and smacked the snooze button, giving himself another ten minutes. When the alarm clock went off ten minutes later he smacked it again.

He wasn't really a morning person to begin with and Rome had been up way past his bedtime IMing a former patient of Dr. Winter, a boy a few years older than him who lived in California. Dr. Winter had arranged for the boys to become web buddies when Rome and Rick had asked the doctor if there was anyone Rome's age that he could talk to about the implants.

Chase, who was born deaf had the implants done when he was eight and was a success story with the device. He was originally from New York, but had moved to California a few years before. Though their conversation had started with Cochlear Implants, it didn't stay on topic at all as the two new friends got to know each other.

Before Rome knew it, he was looking at his computer's clock realizing it was nearly two in the morning and had typed a hurried goodbye to Chase, signing off and diving into bed.

But now, he was definitely regretting his decision to stay up late, especially as his alarm clock became more insistent that he get up. Rome knew it was only a matter of time before someone came to find out why he was still asleep. Maybe he could feign sick, it wouldn't be the first time he'd done it, but the more he thought about it, feigning sick wouldn't be necessary, Rome was so tired he really did feel sick.

As the alarm clock went off a third time with a base so intense that his bed shook a little, Rome rolled over and half fell half climbed down his ladder, he didn't even bother getting dressed as he put his hearing aids in.

Rome hoped that his dad would take one look at him and decide he was sick enough to stay home. Staying home sick was never a bad thing when it came to Richard Castle, it meant sleeping on the couch wrapped up in blankets while Castle worked on his novels, it meant hot tomato soup, crackers, and a grilled cheese cut in strips for easy dunking.

Taking the stairs carefully, Rome tapped his hearing aids making sure they were working. Alexis was already at the counter eating and reading the paper. Rick was getting his coffee from the espresso machine.

"Style section," Castle was saying "anything I need to know?"

"The seventies are back." Alexis replied

"Hmm, they're like the Highlander, they just wont die." Castle paused looking up as Rome hit the bottom step, shuffling towards them "speaking of dying. Late night Rome?"

"Dad," Rome moaned climbing up on the stool next to Alexis. She had thought to pour him a bowl of his favorite ceral Captain Crunch, the milk sat nearby waiting for him. Rome took one look at the bowl and pushed it away, much to his sister and father's dismay "dad I don't feel good."

Castle and Alexis exchanged a look and Castle reached forward feeling Rome's forehead, he pulled hand back quick

"Romey, you're running a fever." He explained "go lay on the couch I'll call the school, then I'll get some blankets."

"K dad," Rome replied he was about to climb down when Gram entered, father and kids exchanged a look before looking at her.

"Morning mother." Castle said "you're dressed early."

"I have class."

"I believe that's a matter of some debate."

Alexis went to the fridge and got some orange juice, she poured it into a glass and pushed it towards Rome. He took a careful sip, nodding his thanks.

"At the new school funny man. Look it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, but a girl has to stand on her own two feet."

"What's the class?" Castle asked putting two slices of bread in the toaster  
"Introduction to Life Coaching. It's- it's always been my desire to make a difference, whether on the stage or off. And I have had cards made." Gram reached into her purse and pulled out a card, handing it to Castle

"That's my ID…it says here I'm your client,"

"Well of course you are. Haven't I been telling you what to do your whole life?" she asked before looking at Rome "sweetheart, are you sick?"

"Someone had a late night," Castle explained "and I think he finally caught that stomach bug that was snaking around the elementary school, Rome didn't you tell me it took out nearly the entire second grade?"

"Third," Rome corrected wincing

"Right, anyways I'm going to keep him home, he's got a fever."

"Romey darling I'll pick you up some ginger ale on my way home from class."

"Thank you gram," he replied as Martha breezed out of the room.

"Rome, come on go to the couch. I'll get you some toast."

"Dad," Rome spoke up as he slid down the stool, "dad what if Detective Beckett calls?"

Castle chuckled a little

"For you or me?"

"Either, what if she calls and you have to go on a case?"

"I don't have to go on every case with her, if you want me to stay I'll stay."

Rome shook his head

"No, if she calls it'll be okay I'll be fine."

Castle sighed

"Tell you what, if Beckett calls me for a case, I'll call Gina, maybe she can come stay with you if you'd like."

Rome nodded, he liked that idea

"Oh, uh, Dad, before I forget" Alexis spoke up "Julie Schmidt's father's back in rehab, so a spot opened up to chaperone the D.C. trip.

"Where is the... How did you know Julia's dad was back in rehab?" Castle asked looking at Rome who sipped his orange juice and shrugged

"Must be a wired-teen-hyper-nano thing. So what do you say?"

"Sorry, kiddo, but uh, with you away, my chaperoning needs reside here. Or are you forgetting what happened the last time we left her alone?"

Rome laughed a little then groaned as his stomach began to hurt. Both Alexis and Castle gave him a look and he got the hint, sliding down from his chair and making his way to the couch. But he leaned over the top of it to watch the conversation with his sister and father.

"So she had a little party."

"There were lime shards embedded in the walls."

"And tequila shot glasses all over the apartment." Rome added from the couch

"It was Cinco de Mayo." Martha argued coming back into the room

"Exactly." Alexis replied

Just as Martha was about to argue some more, Castle's phone went off, he looked over at Rome who shrugged.

"I hear dead people," Castle said answering the phone "who was murdered and was it gruesome?" Rome couldn't hear Detectives reply, but judging his father's face she had just reprimanded him and he couldn't help but laugh at that. "Right sorry, no…no I know a little more respect for the dead. Got it. Where? Right okay be there soon thanks for the call." Castle hung up the phone and looked at everyone shrugging.

"She yelled at you didn't she?" Rome asked grinning,

"Feeling well enough to go to school?" Castle countered and Rome quickly shook his head. "Mother what time is your class?"

"Oh not till eleven, but I am going to reschedule it." Martha said "if Rome is sick I'll stay home with him. How does that sound darling?"

Rome nodded quickly

"Yes Gram!"

"See all taken care of," Martha replied, "you go to your crime scene."

Castle walked over to the couch and hugged Rome gently

"I'll make you a super special grilled cheese when I get home, I won't be gone long I promise."

"I know dad. You know it doesn't bother me, I like that you're doing this stuff, it's cool." Rome replied "and you're helping people so it's even cooler."

"You are getting to be so grown up." Castle replied "when did that happen?" he took a blanket from off the back of the couch and wrapped Rome up in tight as he laid down, snuggling into the couch, falling back asleep quickly.

xxx

A/N: Okay I never meant for this chapter to be as long as it was, it just kind of got away from me...really need to learn some kind of balance here. Also that last section of the chapter was lifted directly from an episode I did warn you guys it would happen from time to time, anyways this chapter plus the next couple perhaps are connected with the third episode of the series, Hedge Fund Homeboys.

Anyways, next chapter should be up by next weekend. I'm off from school this entire week so I am in the free and clear to write and update as much as possible before being sucked back in. The next chapter should have Beckett coming back to the story and her and Rome interacting so there's that to look forward too. I have officially hit 106 reviews on this fc and that just blows me away. All of you and you know who you are, your reviews mean the world to me and I wish I could thank each of you for all your support! Thank you thank you! Till next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Xxx

Beckett wasn't about to admit it aloud, but she was glad to see Castle as he walked into the park towards the crime scene. It really had nothing to do with Castle himself, but she wanted him to pass a message along to Rome, letting him know that she hadn't forgotten about him and hadn't forgotten her promise.

Just from her short time with Rome, Beckett got the feeling that he was accustom to certain adults letting him down, well one adult in particular and it definitely wasn't his father or grandmother. He took it like an adult, pretending it didn't bother him, but it clearly did. His comment about his mother being hard to understand and follow with his hearing loss had taken Beckett aback.

If she had to assume anything and being a cop for as long as she had been Beckett was pretty good about judging situations, it was Rome and Alexis' mother who tended to put Rome on the backburner, and this was all from just talking to Rome himself, Beckett had yet to meet the Castle kids' mother.

Clearly Rome put his dad on the highest pedestal he could, they were extremely close, the best of friends, but Beckett didn't sense that same relationship with Rome's mom, his lack of acknowledgement about his mom was mind blowing and she felt for Rome in that regards.

Beckett wanted to make sure that she didn't let Rome down and even though she was weighed down with a massive case load, whenever she could, Beckett did the research she had promised Rome she would do.

She'd gotten quite a bit of information from books and the internet about the Cochlear Implants and felt pretty well versed. Beckett had learned that the implants were not as invasive as many thought and the operation itself was pretty routine nowadays. She studied how the implants worked and how the operation went. Beckett had meant to only do enough research to give her opinion to Rome, but the more she read, the more curious she became and found herself moving to different websites and reading different message boards about the implants.

What really struck Beckett was the Deaf Communities' response to the implants and how a majority of them were completely against it. Reading the articles Beckett understood both sides of the story, one side that argued how the Deaf community wanted to maintain control over it's cultural and make sure that Deaf children did not feel ashamed of who they were, going against a different side that wanted kids to have the chance to fit in with their peers and be regular, hearing kids.

Reading the article, Beckett felt like many Deaf, perceived the implants as 'fixing' someone who did not need to be fixed. Rome's comment about his grandmother and father not allowing him to call his hearing loss a disability sounded just like the arguments against the implants she was reading about.

Beckett understood Rome's hesitation in getting the implants himself. He must have read an article similar or the exact article that she had found and felt conflicted on where he stood. Clearly Rome Castle was not ashamed of his Deafness and Beckett wondered if he had always been like that or if it was a view he had been taught by his father.

Either way, Beckett felt she had done enough research to give Rome a straight answer about what she thought of the implants. She just hoped that he took her opinion as such and not as fact. Beckett had a feeling that Rome had been hearing the same answer over and over, the answer that reminded him that it was his decision to make. If it was her, she would get it done, but Beckett wanted to remind Rome what he could do to come to a solid decision. Make a list for both sides and see what side was HIS best option.

Beckett was also anxious to show him that she had been practicing sign language, so she wanted to let Castle know she was keeping her promise and wanted to talk to Rome.

Lanie had been extremely helpful in that regards, she had pulled out her old textbooks and had been tutoring Beckett in their spare time, which considering the lack of free time either woman had, it was pretty impressive how far Beckett had actually gotten, even Lanie was impressed. Beckett could finger spell nearly the entire alphabet and knew some basic signs on top of the few that Rome had taught her.

To be completely honest with herself, Beckett wasn't sure why it was so important to her that she connect with Rome. He was a mini version of his father and the big version was annoying enough without adding a mini-me to the mix. But as annoying as Beckett found Castle, she couldn't help but admire his son. There was something about the ten year old that intrigued Beckett.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long." Castle spoke up interrupting Beckett's thoughts

"Yeah well, you're here now," Beckett replied

"So what's the case?"

"Eighteen year old found dumped in a rowboat." Beckett looked at Castle, daring him to make a joke, but he put his hands up in mock surrender

"Rowboat," Castle simply replied following Beckett to the crime scene. "Oh before I forget, Rome was asking about you this morning, sort of."

"Oh," Beckett said, "what a coincidence; I was going to ask you if he still wanted to talk to me? He asked for my opinion on the implants and I told him I would do some research and let him know."

Castle couldn't help his smile as he nodded, Rome had mentioned that, though he had been half asleep at the time so Castle wasn't entirely sure if his son had just been mumbling, apparently he wasn't.

"I know he'd like that, he did mention it."

"If you want to bring him by the 12th later today, that's fine."

"Normally I'd say of course, but actually that's why I was running a little late to get down here. Had to call Rome's school, he's got a stomach bug and is home today."

Beckett couldn't help the thought that crossed her mind, about Rome being sick and his father preferring to be at a crime scene. She knew Castle was a good father, as obnoxious and narcissistic, as she perceived him, all that went away when it came to his kids, so she was pretty surprised by Castle's statement.

"oh,"

Castle didn't miss the look from Beckett, nor the tone in her voice with just those two letters and he tried not to roll his eyes in amusement, he chuckled a little

"my mother is staying with him, Rome doesn't like being fussed over especially when he's sick. In fact he sleeps most of the time, perfectly happy. I just don't think my mother realizes that."

"I wasn't judging Castle, you don't need to explain your parenting to me."

"'_Au contraire'_, Detective Beckett,"

"Don't '_Au_ _contraire_' me Castle,"

"You had a tone,"

"I did not have a tone,"

"Yes you did,"

"No I did not, I simply said 'oh'"

"With a tone."

As the two of them argued back and forth, they failed to notice that Ryan and Esposito had joined them, trying not to laugh the two detectives watched the banter going back and forth like a tennis match.

"Always sad when mom and dad can't get along isnt it?" Espo whispered to Ryan who nodded, sharing an identical grin with his partner. Both crossed their arms and waited patiently to be noticed.

"Something you want to add Esposito?" Beckett asked, ending her banter with Castle as soon as she realized they had an audience.

"Nope," he replied grinning as they headed towards the lake, a rowboat was ashore and the body, a teenage boy was laying sprawled out in it, a clear gunshot to his chest.

Lanie, who was standing in the water alongside the boat nodded at the group, as she went about her basic examination.

"What do we got?" Beckett asked

"One victim, Donald Kendall, 18. He as a senior at Redding Prep." Espo explained

"Someone's going to miss prom night," Ryan added

"Redding Prep?" Beckett asked

"Private school on Park Avenue, thought about it early on for Alexis and Rome, changed my mind when I met some of the students. Sharks, circling the hallways looking for fresh victims."

"Exaggerate much?" Beckett asked and Castle shrugged

"You'll see, trust me."

"No trust-fund baby left behind." Espo added and Castle nodded

"You have no idea."

"What's he doing in a boat?" Beckett asked

"No idea," Espo replied shrugging

"Dr. Parish, how you doing?"

"Feet are cold." Lanie replied

"So, what do you got for me?"

"Single GSW to the chest, fairly large-caliber. And, from the lack of blood inside the boat, I'd say he wasn't killed at sea." Lanie explained "Somebody moved him."

"He's got dirt and grass all on his Chucky T's. Other than the postmortem voyage, looks like a pop-and-drop. I'm guessing sometime late last night."

"Well, if somebody dragged him here, he couldn't have come from very far. Let's get Uniforms down here to do a perimeter walk. Get them to go from the boats over there down to Fifth. And tell them they're looking for a blood pool and possible shell casings." Beckett ordered, looking at Ryan who nodded

"Roger that." He replied and headed off

"Esposito, did you check the boathouse?""

Not yet." Espo replied as Beckett and Castle walked off along the edge of the lake, both deep in thought.

"So why the burial at sea?"

"The Vikings believed that if you wanted to reach Valhalla, you needed a vessel." Castle spoke up, he grinned remembering "Rome did a report on the Vikings last year, it was great, got him a little Viking helmet to wear, mother found a costume, we even built a small Viking funeral vessel so he could demonstrate. We had a blast building it.

"Gun-toting Viking? That's your theory?" Beckett replied raising an eyebrow

"No, no, no. They also launched their dead with a sacrificial woman. And some booze, and a good horse." Castle replied grinning

"I'm assuming," Beckett started "that some of those parts were left out of Rome's report?"

"Well, I wanted him to be as authentic and accurate as possible, he got an A on the project, and well a B on the presentation."

Xxx

Rome rarely deviated from a typical schedule when he was sick; sleeping was a major part of the agenda. Since he was an infant with his first ear infection, he never fought going to sleep, without fail from ear infection, simple colds, or the flu, whatever it was it would knock him out and quickly.

So Rome's morning was a blur, as he was starting to wake up from his very long nap. He couldn't be entirely sure what had gone on when he first woke up for school that morning, if it was real or if he had dreamed almost everything. He also couldn't be sure if he wasn't just dreaming about being sick and was anticipating his alarm, ready to wake him up for school.

As he rolled over, curling up as tight as he could Rome's face brushed up against the soft material of the couch and Rome realized that he hadn't been dreaming about the morning, he really had woken up sick and his dad really had let him stay home from school.

Rome wasn't really ready to wake up, he still felt so tired, he just wanted to go back to sleep, but his stomach was growling a little and he was thirsty too. Slowly he rolled back over and started to rub the sleep from his eyes. Sitting nearby in the love seat reading was gram; she looked up when she heard him moving around and smiled gently.

"Sweetheart how'd you sleep?" she asked signing carefully as she went. Rome rubbed his eyes again and shrugged "still tired aren't you?"

he nodded

"Yes gram," he replied "I thought you had a class today?" he asked, remembering his dad's earlier joke about his grandmother having class

"I did Rome, I rescheduled it, don't you remember?" she asked signing.

He yawned and shrugged again

"Sorta,"

Martha chuckled and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to Rome. She felt his forehead checking for his fever.

"You're still very warm, let me get the thermometer and see. Oh we took your hearing aids out darling, they're on the table, you fell asleep with them in."

Rome nodded and reached forward, grabbing his hearing aids and putting them on.

"Gram, can I have some juice?"

"How about some ginger ale to start with would you like some toast?" Rome nodded pulling his blanket up closer; he was freezing and couldn't get warm. "are you still cold?" again Rome nodded, shivering.

Martha stood up and went to gather more blankets and get the thermometer; she helped Rome snuggle down into the thick comforter and assorted blankets, and rubbed his arms trying to warm him up.

"Than…thanks Gram," Rome shivered

"I'm going to take your temperature Rome, you should not be this cold, you know after you fell asleep your father thought that you were maybe just exhausted from chatting with your new friend last night." Rome quickly looked at his grandmother as she put the thermometer in his mouth carefully. "Under the tongue, there you go, oh Romey don't look at me like that, we both knew you weren't in bed last night. All I could hear last night was the clicking from your computer. Your sister heard it too; you are not as sneaky as you think you are Roman Castle."

"Right, sorry Gram,"

"don't apologize me, you're the one who has exhausted yourself and left yourself susceptible to the Black Death,"

"I do not have the Bubonic Plague gram!" Rome said trying not to laugh.

"Not yet, but we'll see. Your father thought you might just need to catch up on your sleep, but now I'm not so sure if that's completely the case. I think you really did catch the flu" The thermometer beeped and Martha checked it "Romey you have a fever, 100.1,"

"Aw man I really am sick?" Rome groaned

"looks that way," Martha replied, she put the thermometer down and pulled the blanket tighter around Rome's shoulders "which means you're spending the duration here on this couch."

Rome watched as his grandmother walked into the kitchen and put some bread into the toaster and poured him a glass of ginger ale. When his toast was up, she plated it, put a small bit of butter on it, and brought it and the drink back over to the couch.

"Thank you,"

Martha smiled and pushed Rome's bangs back.

"So how did your late night discussion go?"

"You mean with Chase?" Martha nodded "he's really cool, he's fourteen and lives in Napa Valley, his parents own a small vineyard. We even play the same video games, he was telling me about his soccer team, they went undefeated last season and they're on a winning streak right now."

Martha chuckled as Rome spoke and signed, all around eating his toast and drinking his ginger ale.

"Right, but kiddo I meant what he had to say about the implants, I think that's why Dr. Winter wanted you two to talk. Though it is great you made a friend, a pen-pal is always fun."

Rome took a long sip of his ginger ale and shrugged

"He likes them, his parents let him make the decision and he wanted them even though he was only eight at the time. He said it's the best decision he could've made. He said it was a little scary when they first turned them on, I mean he was born deaf so he'd never heard anything before, but the first noise he heard was his parents' voices." Rome paused "I still don't know if I want to go through with them gram,"

"Roman you have been avoiding this discussion for a long time, your father has let it go but I want to know, why are you so hesitant?"

"You and dad have told me since I was little that my hearing loss isn't a disability that it's a part of who I am, but it doesn't have to define who I am right?"

"Right," Martha replied, that was certainly true

"But aren't I going against that by getting the implants? By getting them aren't I saying that it is a disability and the implants will fix that?"

"Oh Romey, we never meant…darling we never meant to confuse you like that." Martha signed as she spoke, she moved closer to Rome on the couch and pulled him close, he leaned against his grandmother as she rocked him. "Your hearing loss isn't a disability that is true, so by getting the implants you are not accepting that it is. All the implants will do is give you the same experiences as your friends, all the sounds you love so much we'd hate for you to miss out on them, for them to become just a memory. Whether you can hear or not you are still my grandson, I am still very proud of you, and of everything you have overcome and accomplished and will overcome and accomplish."

"So if I decided not to get them, you guys wouldn't be mad at me?"

"Of course not, it's your decision to make. Why would we be mad at you?"

Rome shrugged

"Just thinking aloud, I've been trying to get opinions from everyone about what they think I should do. I even asked Detective Beckett."

"What did she say?"

Rome sighed

"She said she didn't know much about them and wanted to do some research before she could give me a straight answer."

Martha smiled and hugged Rome even tighter

"You may be mad at your father and I for not giving you a straight answer about the implants, but you want to know why we cant?"

Rome looked up at his grandmother, raising an eye brow

"Why?"

"Because you will make the best decision for you by doing what you do best, asking questions and getting opinions, ours is just not unbiased."

Rome grinned a little

"I know that Gram, that's what I told Detective Beckett, that I needed an unbiased opinion. I mean, even Chase is biased, because he thinks I should get them. I'm just hoping Detective Beckett can be unbiased."

"I'm sure she will, in fact your father called while you were asleep, he was wondering if you'd be okay with her swinging by tonight. Apparently Detective Beckett kept her promise and has an answer?" Martha paused "does that sound okay?"

Rome nodded

"definitely!"

"But I think you need to get some more rest. Would you like me to read to you while you go back to sleep?"

Again Rome nodded, that was something his dad would do as well as gram when he was sick, or even more so when he was little and having trouble falling asleep. As his hearing began to deteriorate more and it became tougher to actually hear the story without his hearing aids in, Castle would let Rome sit in his lap, so his head was against his father's chest, feeling the vibrations of his voice telling the story.

"Yes please!" Rome exclaimed

"I'll run up to your room and get a book, which would you like?" Rome thought this over, he loved to read and his collection was pretty massive, in fact the entire loft's collection of books could rival a library, between Rome's collection, Alexis', and of course their father's. "do you remember when you were little and I read you the Lemoney Snicket books? You loved those so much,"

Rome nodded, he did remember gram reading those to him, he hadn't touched them in years, of all his books it didn't seem right to read them alone.

"Could you read me a bad beginning please?" he asked. Martha nodded and went upstairs returning a minute later with the small hard cover book in hand. She sat back down on the couch and Rome scooted back over to her, laying down. Martha pulled the blankets close around Rome and tucked him in before she started to read

Martha cleared her throat very dramatically as she opened the book to chapter one and began to read, knowing that Rome would probably not last two pages with how sick he was. But she enjoyed the chance to read to her grandson again.

"If you are interested in stories with happy endings, you would be better off reading some other book." She started as Rome snuggled closer, closing his eyes.

xxx

After conducting the interviews with Donny's parents, friends, then re-interviewing the friends who kept information from them, then interviewing the drug dealer who Romy, Donny's friend picked out of a lineup, the entire team was ready to call it a night.

Castle especially was anxious to get home to check on Rome, wondering how he had faired being nursed to health by Martha, she had called him around noonish letting him know that Rome, after waking up for a short time, long enough to eat some toast had fallen back asleep only three paragraphs into her reading to him.

She also let Castle know that Rome was indeed sick, with a pretty high temperature, but he had talked to her about the implants and the fact that he was curious to hear Detective Beckett's opinion on the matter.

Just as he was about to bid Beckett good night, he grinned, she looked at him suspiciously

"What are you up too Castle?" she asked

"Look, Rome was asking about you, why don't you come by tonight, say hi, tell him what you wanted to tell him. I know he'd love to have a visitor he's not related to."

Beckett raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"I can't tonight, but tell Rome I can swing by tomorrow, even if he's still sick."

Castle nodded

"Thanks Beckett, he admires you. Really."

"I'm beginning to see that, which is fine, Mini Castle is definitely easier to deal with than Big Castle," Beckett added grinning, Castle pretended to be wounded by that

"That hurts Detective, after all we have shared."

"Right shared, go home to your kids Castle, we'll pick this up in the morning." Castle nodded

"you mean this afternoon, technically it is morning?" he pointed at the clock on Beckett's desk that read two thirty AM. "Time flies when you're solving a murder," he added and headed out of the precinct.

When Castle got home he was too wired to really sleep, he checked on everyone first, Rome was still sacked out on the couch, curled up under at least six blankets, Balto wrapped in his arms. He was making the little sighing noises that Castle loved and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

Castle plan was to get some writing done, being that wired it was a good opportunity, but he found himself simply staring at his computer screen, hours passing by. Donny was only a few years older than Alexis was, it was a case that was definitely hitting Castle more than previous ones, mainly because of the victim.

Had Donny's parents really been that unobservant that they didn't know their son owed a drug dealer money, an iceberg, that's what the principal had called Donny and his friends.

What about his own kids, were they icebergs too? Both Alexis and Rome were good kids, they were smart, resourceful, and way more mature than he had ever been at their age, but it was still a possibility, they were both well liked by their peers, what about that, what about their friends. Could their friends be involved in something and pull them into it?

Sighing, Castle stood up from his desk and walked back out into the family room, he had been planning on putting Rome into his own bed, but he looked so content on the couch Castle had just left him there. But now he wanted to be close to both of his kids.

He reached the couch and lifted Rome up holding him close as he carried him up the stairs to Alexis' room.

Inside, with Rome still fast asleep, his arms wrapped around his dad's neck and head on his chest, Castle held Rome, watching both his kids sleep.

It didn't take long for Alexis to wake up, realizing that she was not alone in her room. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, very confused as to what was going on.

"You trying to figure out how to murder someone in their sleep again? Using Rome?" Alexis asked

Castle sighed and shook his head, smiling gently.

"Not this time. Do you know, when you were little, I used to watch you sleep every night before I went to bed, just for a few minutes, then I'd go in and watch your brother sleep. It was ridiculous how adorable you both were. Who'd have thought? All these years later, you guys are still adorable?"

"What part of snoring and drooling is adorable?"

"Well, every ten or fifteen breaths, you make a little snort noise, and then sometimes, you'll even get a little spit bubble…"

"Okay, Dad, seriously."

"Do you do drugs?" Castle asked carefully, Alexis giggled a little and Rome, hearing this whimpered a little, snuggling closer to his dad's neck, he was determined to stay asleep as long as possible and wasn't entirely sure why his sister was in his dreams and giggling.

"No," Alexis replied recovering from her giggles when she realized Castle was serious.  
"Are you sure? Because you can tell me." Castle reminded her, shifting Rome a little so he was leaning on Castle's other shoulder, giving his right one a break.

"Dad, am I lethargic and uncharacteristically irritable?" Alexis asked

"No,"

"Are my eyes bloodshot for no apparent reason?"

"No, except when you're sick or your brother has been on a sugar kick"

"Well, those are apparent reason."

"Right," Castle replied understanding Alexis' points and starting to feel a little silly about his question.

"Are my grades plummeting?"  
"No,"

Alexis sighed and smiled gently at her father, trying to reassure him.

"Then, according to New York City's guidelines for parents and teachers, it's a pretty safe bet I'm clean."

"You make an excellent case." Castle admitted, unable to keep the relief out of his voice.

"Parents are invited to the drug assemblies. You should come next time."

"Drug assemblies? Is that what the kids are calling them nowadays?"

"They serve cookies."

"Cookies?" Rome mumbled, "chocolate chip?" he was still fast asleep, both his father and sister shook their heads and tried not to laugh, before Castle's face went serious again.

"what about Rome, have you heard anything going around the elementary school? I mean how young do they start?"

"Dad seriously? They're little kids, and besides Rome's a smart kid he's taking DARE right now. Neither of us would ever get involved in drugs."

"And which of your friends are going on this D.C. jamboree with you?"

"Taylor, Kelsey and Paige."

"Okay. How do I know they're not bringing the blow, and partying Winehouse style?" Castle asked,

"Um, because you know them really well and they're good kids?" Alexis answered seriously.  
"But maybe they're icebergs." Castle argued

"Does this have something to do with that Redding kid? Dad, he was in Central Park really, really late at night. That's something I would never do, that's something Rome would never do either. It's dangerous, we all know that." Alexis countered

"But if you did, you could tell me. I don't want you to feel you ever have to lie to me. Anything you and your friends have done, believe me, I've done worse."

"I know. But the good news is, I'm not you. I just mean, you don't have to worry. Besides, if I ever got in any real trouble, my friends would be there to bail me out."

"Right. Because that's what friends do."

"Yeah."

Despite his best efforts to stay asleep, Rome slowly woke up with all the chatter going on. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, very confused as to where he was. It wouldn't be the first time he'd slept walked, especially when he was sick, but this was potentially a new step.

He remembered falling asleep on the couch after a light dinner, the last of his flu symptoms fading leaving only exhaustion. He had just assumed that when his dad got home, he'd carry him to bed, not carry him to Alexis' room.

"da…dad, why am I in Lexis' room? Did I sleep walk again?" he asked carefully, Alexis and Castle both chuckled a little as Castle hugged Rome tight"

"No Dr. Watson, it's a long story, go back to sleep. I'll tell you in the morning."

Though Rome's curiosity was at a high level, he wasn't going to argue with his dad, he was still so tired, if his dad was going to carry him to bed, then even better. So Rome closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

xxx

A/N: Okay a couple of things guys, first off I know I said this chapter would have some Beckett Rome interaction and I'm sorry that it didnt, it will however be in the next chapter and will involve Beckett giving her opinion on the implants and actually will feature Rome's final decision about the matter. The reason I did not have it be in this chapter is because it along with the end of the episode will take up A LOT of the next chapter so it made more sense for them to be two separate entities. Not to mention I hadnt really given a lot of Martha/Rome time in this fic so I thought it would be nice for them to have some one on one story time together.

Now, I have something I want to throw out to all of you, I have asked in the past for you guys to suggest things you'd like to see in this fic and I would try to make them work. I have been asked for something I'm not sure if I am capable or even up to par to write. Soprano2009 has suggested something that I kind of would like to go with, but again I don't think i'd be able to write it and do it justice or even how I would go about writing it.

The suggestion was about Rome being kidnapped and Sorenson coming into the series early working the case and how Beckett and Castle's relationship grows a lot faster because of the situation. As I told Soprano, I admire authors who can write crime related things like that, I've tried with my Criminal Minds fic and it came out okay, but it wasnt anywhere close to some of the kidnapping, murder, etc, CSI Criminal Minds type things that some really fabulous authors on this site have written.

To me that is a level of seriousness and talent that I don't think I have, it is also tough for me to get into the mindset of real Castle characters as well as get into the mindset of my own character being put into that situation. My imagination is good, but it's not that good.

But I did promise I would try, however I also told Soprano that I wanted to get all of your onions and more importantly your suggestions on how I could possibly write something like that. It is so far beyond my comfort level I'm not sure I can do it, but I want to try. If 1. you guys think it would add to the story like I hope it would, and 2. If I could enlist some of you guys to help me. Something like that would take up an entire fic on it's own and would end up being a spin off/tie-in of this fic. But please let me know what you guys think.

I value all of you guys and your inputs and more importantly I trust you guys.

The next chapter should be up by next weekend, I hope this chapter was enjoyable if a little short compared to the last one.

Till next time!

Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Rome ran through the loft as quietly and quickly as he could, slipping a little on the slick hardwood floor. He looked around trying desperately to find a safe place to hide, he was running out of time. He couldn't believe he was actually being chased, that his pursuer had actually followed him. The one place in the entire world he should always be safe, was now turning his world into a nightmare.

His pursuer was getting closer, Rome could feel the vibrations of each carefully placed footstep coursing through his body, sending waves of fear with each step. What was he thinking, Rome knew this was a bad situation and it wasn't safe, he was in trouble and couldn't call for help, it was too late for that.

Fear and adrenalin took hold of Rome; his heart picked up its pace and it was loud, so loud that he could actually hear it echoing in his ears.

There was one place in the entire loft that Rome always felt the safest, his room aside, he always felt the safest in his father's office. When he was little and got scared of something, he would hide under his father's desk and listen to him type on his computer, even when his hearing faded, he could still feel the clicking of the keys and sometimes he would fall asleep to it, surprising his father when he realized that Rome was under there.

No monster could ever get him in his father's office, especially if he was under the desk, his dad would protect him. Monsters could hide under his bed, but they could never hide in his dad's office, Castle wouldn't allow monsters into his office and kept them away.

Now, Rome's safe spot was going to be used to protect him from something scarier than the boogyman, something that was very real and really after him.

He darted into his father's office and slid under the desk, pulling his knees close to his chest and staying as still as possible.

The vibrations of footsteps crept down the stairs, across the loft, and towards the office, almost as if He knew where Rome would go to hide. Rome held his breath,

_Please don't look under the desk, please don't look under the desk_, Rome thought, his eyes clenched shut. He tried to slow his heart down, so it wouldn't beat so loud. It felt like everyone in the city could hear his heart beat, and if they could, then so could…He.

The vibrations moved closer and Rome instinctively opened one eye, the looming shadow moved under the desk as the man made his way into Castle's office.

He stayed in the office for a few seconds, glancing around and not seeing any sign of Rome, Rome watched the shadow move away from the desk, as if the Man was leaving the office.

Rome tried not to breathe a sigh of relief, maybe the whole ordeal was over, maybe he was safe.

That thought had barely crossed his mind when someone grabbed him, dragging him out from under the desk. Rome went to shout, but a hand was slammed over his mouth, preventing him from calling for help.

He was carried out of the office, struggling to get loose Rome knew it was hopeless, his captor was bigger, stronger, and not going to let go.

"You really thought you could hide from me?" the Man rumbled as Rome kept struggling "struggling is futile boy you're mine."

The man threw him onto the couch and Rome bounced a little on the springy couch. He couldn't help it, he let out a giggle, he quickly covered his mouth pretending he hadn't laughed.

"Er, I mean, ah scared, so scared!" he corrected

"Aw Rome come on, no giggling when you're being captured."

"Sorry dad,"

Castle rolled his eyes

"You have offended the 'Hide and Go Seek' Gods, and now must be punished. Death by tickling!" Castle exclaimed, he jumped at Rome and began tickling his son relentlessly, until Rome was red in the face and laughing so hard he was crying. "Now tell me what I want to know!"

Between hiccups of laughter Rome managed to squeak out

"Never! You'll never get me to betray my sister!"

"You will talk young one!" Castle exclaimed resuming his tickle attack.

"Via La Revolution!" Rome shot back, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his mini water gun, something Castle didn't know he had on him.

Castle jumped back in surprise as Rome took the opportunity to squirt his dad a few times in the forehead.

While his father was stunned for a second, Rome took his opportunity and bolted. He didn't get very far as Castle grabbed him around the waist and lifted him off the floor.

"Cunning little Rebel aren't you? But not cunning enough to escape me!"

Rome was about to reply when the doorbell buzzed. He looked up at his dad who shrugged,

"Er, dad?" Rome started to say,

But his dad shook his head and didn't break character as he smiled evilly and laughed a maniacal laugh.

"Reinforcements Rebel?"

"Not mine!" Rome replied "we do need them!"

"Well little Rebel, shall we see who has come calling? Perhaps it is your demise that rings the bell of doom."

Rome was seriously trying not to laugh at this point, it was another one of his arguments for his grandmother about why he would never make a good actor, deafness aside, Rome couldn't keep a straight face when he was acting, even play acting with his father and sister.

"Rome!" Alexis shouted from her hiding spot, somewhere nearby. "Hang on I'm coming!"

"No!" Rome replied "stay where you are! Fear not, the rebellion will survive the state is crumbling, HIS power is weakened. We can still be victorious, but one of us must survive. It is not I, you must carry on!"

Castle rolled his eyes again, carrying Rome towards the door

"Little over dramatic Dr. Watson? Careful you're starting to sound like your grandmother."

"hey, you said we needed to get into character better."

"Right I did say that."

Castle swung the door open to a very stunned and slightly concerned Detective Beckett. She raised her eye brow at father and son.

"Er, Castle?" she asked, carefully nodding at Rome who was still hanging from his dad's arm. He grinned up at her and waved, she returned the gesture, clearly very confused.

"Hi Detective!' Rome exclaimed

"Am I interrupting something?"

"The rebel cause is attempting to overthrow the totalitarian police state known as Voltar, ruled by an evil oppressive maniac named Voltie."

"Voltie Rome?" Castle asked

"It's the nickname the cause has given you. You're lucky, I wanted to go with Voltorb, like the Poke'mon. Hey you're the one who came up with the name for your empire. Don't blame me." Beckett blinked not really sure what to say to the mini argument between Castle and Rome. "Anyways, our initial attack of the capital has left our forces scattered and me captured at the moment, but we will regroup and return stronger and ready to defeat the Voltarians!" Rome exclaimed, as if everything he had just said was common knowledge.

"Right," Beckett replied as she looked at Castle and smiled. "Uh, Castle, did you know that your forehead is purple?"

"Purple?" Castle replied, he set Rome down and looked in the mirror near the door, his forehead was indeed purple.

"Fashion statement?" Beckett asked "or saving it for later?"

"Rome!" Castle exclaimed "what was in that squirt gun?"

Rome grinned sheepishly and shrugged

"Grape juice?" he replied innocently. Castle looked at him in disbelief "don't look at me like that. I couldn't fill it with water from the sink, you would've heard the faucet running and caught on. So I grabbed something from the fridge."

"Rome we have water in the fridge you could've used."

"Couldn't reach it," Rome explained "it was either the grape juice or the milk."

"Sounds like you got off pretty easy," Beckett replied as Castle, rolling his eyes ushered her inside.

"If you only knew, don't encourage him." he sighed "so Detective, to what do we owe this visit?"

"I promised I would talk to Rome,"

Rome grinned

"You really did keep your promise?" he asked and she nodded

"Rome, why don't you and Detective Beckett talk in your room. I'll order the pizza." Castle said and Rome nodded, "we were going to order pizza for dinner, would you like to join us?"

Beckett looked at Castle a little warily

"Thank you for the offer, but maybe next time, I'm actually having dinner with someone tonight."

"Come on Detective!" Rome exclaimed running towards the steps. He had just mounted the first step when Alexis popped out from the hall closet where she had been hiding.

Beckett, who wasn't expecting her to do that, jumped a little, luckily Castle was too busy trying to wash the grape juice off his forehead, so only Rome and Alexis noticed, and they were too polite to say anything.

"I guess we're on pause?" Alexis asked smiling at Beckett "hi Detective."

"Hi Alexis," Beckett replied as she followed Rome up the stairs. He led her to his room just off the stairs and offered her his computer chair to sit in, but Beckett was in awe over Rome's room, the artwork at least.

The drawings took up much of his wall space, neatly displayed on cork boards and carefully taped to the walls in plastic sleeves; landscapes, still-life, cartoons, an entire array of artwork.

She moved to his drawing desk and looked behind it where Rome had a long corkboard set up with the basics for his graphic novel.

"Is this yours Rome?" she asked as he sat in his video game beanbag, he nodded

"it's the outline, I just finished the first part of the sketch. It's a graphic novel I want to write someday." He explained, his ears going a little red

"It's amazing," Beckett, replied "what's it about?"

"A haunted house, these four kids decide to make a horror movie and they use this old house in their neighborhood as the main location. They don't believe the ghost stories, but each one has their own experience in the house and when they start doing more research on the house, they realize they don't need actors to make the horror movie, the house and its history is all they need. That's what I'm hoping for at least. It still has a long way to go,"

"I saw the sketches when you were at the precinct, but Rome you have real talent, all of these drawings are amazing."

Rome's ears went even redder

"Thank you," he said humbly "would you like me to draw you something? I mean whatever you want I can try. Or if you want to take something you're more than welcome too."

"No Rome I couldn't take something you've already done, you should hang onto them, they'll be important when you're older." Beckett replied, sitting down.

She couldn't believe how humble and shy Rome was being, clearly everyone in the family was proud of his art work. There were examples of it everywhere Beckett had seen so far of the Castle loft. She wondered for a second where Rome got this humility from.

She couldn't believe for a second that it came from his father, not the Richard Castle she had come to know.

"I can draw you something new if you'd like," Rome said softly "my art teacher and I have been working on how I draw real people, it be good practice."

"That would be sweet Rome, I'd appreciate that."

"Okay," Rome got up from his beanbag chair and grabbed his sketch book and a pencil "you gotta stay really still though, at least as still as you can."

"I'll try," Beckett replied smiling and Rome grinned a little "can I still talk?"

"Of course, you talk I'll sketch." It wasn't until that moment that Beckett realized Rome wasn't really watching her lips, and yet he understood every word. Rome looked up and seemed to know the question that was on Beckett's mind. "I'm having a good hearing day," he explained "they come in waves, I never know waking up in the morning if I'll need my hearing aids or not, or if they'll be just enough to get me through the day. Or if I'll need to rely completely on lip reading and sign language."

"Oh," Beckett said, not sure what else to say

"It's one of the reasons we were playing hide and go seek today, we try to take advantage of my good days by playing something that requires hearing. It's mainly so I wont feel left out, I'm kinda a crappy teammate on regular circumstances." Rome added starting his sketch "so for now, I can hear you with my hearing aids, it's soft, like if you had headphones on, you can still hear most things, but it's turned down low like on a TV. But amazingly, my hearing aids are doing their job today, it's a nice change of the usual pace."

As Rome sketched, Beckett stayed as still as she could, still awed by this ten year old in front of her, he was so focused on his art, Beckett wasn't sure if she started talking if he'd even be paying attention.

That changed instantly when she cleared her throat and said:

"I did some research on the implants Rome," that caught his attention, suddenly the sketch wasn't as important as her promise and though his hand was still on the paper sketching, he was doing it without looking, he was looking right at Beckett.

"You did?" he asked

"I did, I feel like I learned a lot about them and what you're going through too."

Rome took a deep breath as he moved the pencil carefully to Beckett's eyes, eyes were what he was most skilled at, noses gave him a problem as did the mouth, but for some reason he could always capture eyes perfectly and made them so life like that it often gave people the creeps.

He had this one sketch of Martha that she insisted on hanging where everyone could see it and admire it, Castle's problem with the sketch was the eyes that seemed to follow him like an old painting. Castle loved his mother; he loved his son, and was very proud of Rome's artwork and his talent, but that particular drawing was just creepy, on so many levels.

As he sketched he thought about what Detective Beckett had just said, he took a deep breath and nodded.

"what do you think of them?" he asked

"From what I've read they seem to really help people. There were so many success stories online."

"Would you get them? If it was you?"

"I think I would," Beckett replied honestly

Rome sighed, pausing in his sketch for a moment.

"I've been trying to figure out the best time…and way to tell my dad."

Beckett looked at Rome carefully; he seemed ashamed for a moment and extremely tired, as if the entire weight of the world had been dropped on his shoulders all of a sudden.

"Tell him what?"

He paused

"If I tell you something, promise you wont tell my dad? I want to be the one to tell him."

"You have my word Rome."

"I'm not going to get the implants."

Now Beckett was surprised, she hadn't expected that from Rome, especially after all she had read about the implants, she had thought if anyone would benefit from them the most it would be Rome, just from her brief time of knowing him and his family, it wasn't just about the benefiting part. Beckett remembered how helpless Rome had been when his hearing aids weren't working and he was lost in the city.

The last thing she wanted to do was pretend that she knew Rome well enough to judge what he would want, but in her detective mind, not getting the implants wasn't what she expected from him.

"Can I ask why?"

"I talked to a couple of friends who are also deaf and well some of them told me to get them others told me I shouldn't. I don't want to go deaf, never be able to hear anything again, but at the same time there's gotta be a reason for it and I have this feeling, like a pit in my stomach that if I get the implants, I'm not going to be happy, I won't be the same. I don't think they'd last long, I think after a year, maybe two I'll ask to have them removed."

"So then that's true what I read about the deaf communities view on the implants?"

"Sorta, it's really split, when I talked to people at my school they were split too, some thought it was a good idea some think it's not necessary." Rome paused he had moved away from Beckett's eyes and onto something he really had to concentrate on, her nose, he hated drawing noses, always afraid he was going to make it too big and the person would be offended.

"Do any of your friends have them?"

"Some do, I've got this one friend Chase, well he said that I have to think of the implants as having to wear glasses or getting braces. Chase said that most people who have to wear glasses or braces arent ashamed to wear those, why should we be ashamed to wear hearing aids or implants, just like braces and glasses they're there to help us. I couldn't really argue with that part, but I still don't agree with him…it's different. If someone gets braces, typically they have them for like three years then they come off and the person is fine. I think he was close on his argument about a person with glasses, but even that's not entirely the same thing. I dunno, maybe I'm the one whose argument stinks, but I just don't feel right about them, I don't think it's for me."

"Rome that makes perfect sense, you have to do what you feel is the right thing. I don't think I've ever met a kid who has done so much research and tried to learn so much about something like this. And if in the end you don't think it's right for you then it's not right for you."

"Thanks Detective Beckett," Rome replied nodding "What articles did you read?" he asked curious.

"A few different ones from different sources. There was one that was interesting that was put out by the deaf community itself."

Rome grinned a little

"That newsletter has been around forever, my dad got me a subscription for it last year. In fact there was an entire article written about this overnight camp in the Berkshires, that's just for kids who are deaf or hearing impaired. I'm going this summer for the first time. The newsletter was talking about the camp's anniversary. Dad and me looked it up online, it's really famous. Tons of famous people went there when they were kids, like there's this rapper from Brooklyn named Foxy Brown, she went there as a kid, so did Marelee Martin. Did you watch Sesame Street as a kid?" Rome asked carefully, he didn't know exactly how long Sesame street had been on TV and he wasn't going to ask Detective Beckett how old she was.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact."

"Did you ever see the woman on there, Linda? She was deaf; she taught sign language on the show to the kids."

Beckett nodded, she vaguely remembered that character, it had been so long ago and she was only little.

"A little bit."

"She's not on the show anymore, but she was still on when I was watching it. She actually helped get the camp re…rev…restarted…re…" Rome paused he was having trouble remember the word in an article that had been all about Linda Bove when she retired from Sesame Street.

"Revitalized?" Beckett guessed and Rome grinned wider

"That's it! It was losing its funding and needed a lot of work, it took a big hit in the eighties for some reason, no one is sure why, but it just started to die and it's not one of the only camps for deaf kids, but it's one of the best and one of the oldest. Helen Keller actually gave a lot of funding to the camp originally to get it started. It first opened in the mid 50s, she was there when it opened and it's named after her, it was one of the last major projects she was involved in before she died in 1968."

"Really?" Beckett asked and Rome nodded quickly

"She wanted there to be a camp for kids who were blind and kids who were deaf or both like her. But then this other guy convinced her to have two separate camps started a camp for just blind kids so in the end there was two. The one for the blind is in Vermont I think, but Helen Keller helped fund that one too, I think she asked that one be named after Annie Sullivan, so I think that it's called Camp Sullivan. When she died, Camp Keller like I said just started to die, no one knows why, it was popular enough. But a lot of the alumni's of the camp, both famous and just regular people they all banded together and with Linda Bove's help they saved it. I really can't wait to go."

Rome paused, realizing he had just gotten way off topic, he grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it Rome," Beckett replied "I like hearing about this camp it sounds like you're going to have a lot of fun."

"I am, dad's a little disappointed, 'cause we always spend Memorial Day as a family in the Hamptons, we've never not been all together. But he's excited for me too, he said he wished he could go because of the fun I'm going to have. The camp starts the Friday of Memorial day weekend, so dad's going to drive me up to the camp and drop me off and I'm there for three weeks, he'll pick me up and we'll spend the rest of the summer at the house in the Hamptons"

"Can I ask you something?" Becket asked carefully

Rome nodded

"Is part of your decision to not get the implants because of the camp?"

Rome shrugged a little, the sketch was nearly complete, he was just getting Detective Beckett's mouth right,

"Like I said, it's a bunch of different things, talking to everyone and seeing what they think. I know it would be beneficial to me, but it's not me." Rome paused "sides I'm luckier than most of my friends who are deaf."

Beckett raised an eyebrow a little confused, wondering for a moment if Rome meant he was lucky because of his father's attitude towards the whole thing, his idea of letting it be entirely Rome's decision to make, or maybe it was the resources that came with being the son of a famous writer.

"I'm not sure I follow Rome,"

"People who are born deaf can usually rely on their other senses to live a normal life, like some who have never experienced sounds they really don't think their missing out on anything. You know the can't miss what you've never had kinda thing. Those of us who weren't born deaf, but are going that direction we're different, we have experienced sounds, music, people's voices things like that. It's something that we will miss, I know I will. But I've got a super power that'll make up for it, that's why I'm lucky, some really get the crappy end of the deal."

"Super power?" Beckett asked, smiling a little, now that sounded like Castle's description of something.

Rome grinned mischievously put his sketch book down and walked over to his computer, he opened up Windows Media Player and turned his speakers on. Then he slipped his hearing aids out, instantly his world went quieter. He could still hear some faint noises, but he really had to listen carefully.

Then he went into his closest and pulled out a pair of noise canceling headphones he had 'borrowed' from Alexis, he had wanted to see if he could hear his music better with them and had been pleased when it had worked a little bit, but only when he was having a good hearing day, he was wondering what was taking his sister so long to realize that her favorite headphones were missing.

Without plugging them into his computer, Rome put the headphones on and flicked the switch to turn the noise canceling part on. Now he couldn't hear anything, just silence, which was what he needed for this demonstration.

"Pick a song, any song" Rome instructed Detective Beckett who was pretty confused "just don't tell me what it is, I'll bet you I can guess what each one is without looking at the screen. I'll even close my eyes, just tap my arm when you're ready."

"Okay, you're on."

Rome nodded and turned his back on his computer, he closed his eyes waiting as she used his mouse to scroll through his massive music collection.

She was actually surprised to see how much of the music was classical pieces, Rome was a ten year old kid, she did not know many adults let alone kids, who enjoyed classical music. But Beethoven, Bach, even Mozart were all here, mixed in with music she'd expect to find looking at a ten year old kid's playlist.

She finally settled on something from the movie Fantasia, Night on Bald Mountain, Beckett remembered seeing that movie as a child and being very frightened by the Devil part. But Rome must have loved it because according to his playlist it was one of his most played songs. Beckett reached over and tapped Rome's arm gently.

Rome grinned at her and moved his hand to the speaker, resting it on the speakers carefully and concentrating on the vibrations. Even Beckett could feel them as the bass got louder and reverberated on his desk.

It took him only a minute into the song before Rome turned to her.

"Night on Bald Mountain!" He exclaimed proudly and Beckett stared at him in surprise. He grinned and shrugged, slipping the headphones off and putting his hearing aids back in

"Super power?" Beckett asked astonished

"Like DareDevil, only better. Just like Beethoven, if he was a superhero" Rome said, he paused "are you sure can't stay for pizza? Reggie's is right down the street and they're really, really good."

Beckett smiled gently

"No Rome, I'm sorry, I can't. Tonight's my usual dinner date with my father."

"Oh," Rome nodded, "just your dad? Where's your mom?" he asked curious, he instantly felt bad when he asked that as he saw the quick flash of pain on Beckett's face "I'm sorry," he said,

Beckett nodded and smiled again

"It's okay, she died a long time ago."

"Was she sick?" Rome asked carefully, Beckett hesitated, not sure how much to really tell Rome. Clearly he was a smart kid and definitely more mature than most even twice his age, but still she didn't know how he would handle something like that, he was still a little boy.

"No, she wasn't sick." Beckett said gently and Rome nodded, she didn't have to say anymore than that, he understood.

"Oh…" he replied, Rome was about to say 'sorry' again when there was a knock on his door frame, Castle standing there grinning his goofy grin.

"Pizzas here," he explained "did you two get to talk?"

Both Beckett and Rome nodded

"Yes we did," Beckett replied standing up "and I think it went really well." She finished signing the last sentence as she spoke.

Rome and Castle exchanged a surprised look and both grinned wide at Beckett, in appreciation of her gesture.

"Don't forget your sketch," Rome reminded her, carefully tearing the heavy paper out of his sketch notebook and slipping it into a plastic coversheet to protect it.

"This is amazing Rome, thank you so much."

"Told you Detective, the kid has talent." Castle added nudging Rome gently. "now if only I could get him to admit it."

"Aw leave me alone dad." Rome shot back, he turned to Beckett and gave her the sign for 'thank you' and she returned it with 'you're welcome.'

"Go wash up Romey, I'll walk Detective Beckett out," Castle replied ruffling Rome's hair.

While he was washing his hands in the bathroom, Rome thought about what Beckett had told him about her mother. She hadn't come out and said it, but he knew enough about his dad's murder mysteries to know that her mother had probably been killed.

He already thought Detective Beckett was cool, now he saw her in a new light and he felt bad for her. Sure his mom wasn't really around, but when she was, she did try to spend as much time with him as she…well could, sort of and more importantly she was alive. Rome knew he was pretty lucky on that fact. Anytime he wanted to he could just call her up and say hi, Detective Beckett didnt have that option and that put a lot of things into perspective for Rome, no one close to him had really died before, except of course his maternal grandfather, but Rome was only four at the time, he didnt remember much.

After dinner, he was going to skype his mom, see if she would pick up. He wanted to talk to her, even just to say hi.  
xxx

A/N: Hi all, just a quicky note this time, the camps that I mentioned are of my own imagination they're not real. However, the five people I mentioned in that section are real. Of course everyone knows the name Helen Keller and Annie Sullivan, think the Miracle Worker if you're drawing a blank on where you've heard those names, but Linda Bove was a real actress on Sesame Street, Marelee Martin is an amazing deaf actress who has had supporting roles on many TV shows and movies, but is best known for her oscar winning performance in Children of a Lesser God. and Foxy Brown, she's real too. I took those names and put them into the made up camp, they are some of the most well known individuals connected with the deaf community.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I really had fun writing it, especially the beginning part. Till next time guys! Thanks as always for the wonderful reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

xxx

After Detective Beckett left and after dinner, Rome went upstairs to his room, kind of disappointed by the conversation. He had been hoping that Detective Beckett would give her opinion about his decision. He didn't care if she was for it or against it, he just wanted someone to tell him…well what to do basically.

But the more Rome thought about it, the more he realized he had asked an unfair question, a pretty unfair request. He wanted someone to agree or even disagree with him and give a good reason behind it, get him to explain his reasoning.

Detective Beckett was like dad and like gram, she had an opinion, but since it wasn't her future she didn't feel right one way or the other. But unlike his dad and grandmother, Beckett didn't have a stake in Rome's future, he wasn't her responsibility.

That was the main reason Rome wanted to talk to his mom, she never held back on her opinion, granted Rome knew her opinion on the whole thing. She would want him to have the implants so he could be normal, if she had her way, she'd figure out an operation or something to fix Rome's hearing to avoid any mechanical device.

His dad thought Rome didn't remember, but he remembered perfectly well how much Meredith was against him even having hearing aids. Regardless of her opinion on his hearing aids, Rome knew he could count on her to at least give an interesting opinion.

When he had skyped his mom though, she hadn't picked up, not that Rome was surprised, but he was disappointed, the one time he really wanted to talk to his mom of course she wasn't around.

He knew if anyone in the family would give him a straight answer it was her…no Rome thought that over, that wasn't true, there was one person that would always tell him like it was, who had a stake in his future and was opinionate enough to give him a straight answer. Rome couldn't believe that he hadn't gone to his sister before this.

Rome knocked on her door gently and waited for an answer.

"Yeah?"

"It's me Lex, can I come in?"

The door opened, big surprise she was on her phone. But as soon as she saw that it was Rome she smiled at him, and held up a finger for him to give her one minute,

"hey I got to go," she said into the phone, Rome quickly tapped her arm and signed to her 'it's okay I can talk to you later,' but Alexis shook her head at him "I'll talk to you tomorrow? Okay, sure good night!" she ended her phone call and looked at Rome smiling. "That was Paige, she's freaking out over her community service project."

"If you wanted to help her I can wait, it's okay you didn't have to hang up with her." Rome said softly but Alexis shook her head.

"I've been trying to calm her down for the last few days, a few minute phone call wasn't going to make a difference. Besides I can talk to her tomorrow at school, it also gives me a chance to give you a heads up."

"Me a heads up?" Rome asked, very confused "why me?" he paused, wincing "oh no…" he muttered "come on Lex,"

"She's just considering her options."

"I'm an option?"

"Your school is. She needs to volunteer somewhere and was thinking that your school might be a good place, she already knows a little sign language it wouldn't be a bad place for her to go."

"Great," Rome sighed. He had known Alexis' friend Paige for as long he could remember. Alexis and Paige had become friends when they were about eight and Paige had moved to New York, both had attended the same elementary school and had gone onto Marlowe when it was still just a high school and middle, before it extended its program to include elementary.

The two girls had a lot in common and would spend hours playing at the Castle loft, house, dolls, dress up, all sorts of girl stuff. Rome always did his best to make himself scarce when any of Alexis' friends were over, but every once in a while, they'd find him and force him to play with them, until Castle came to the rescue, usually finding Rome in 'time out' for misbehaving during a tea party or something.

Rome was very happy when his sister outgrew those particular childhood addictions, but was thankful she didn't outgrow playing all together, just the stupid doll and house parts. Rome's only real problem with Paige was her habit of reminiscing with Alexis. Both of them would remind themselves of their preteen years and how much fun they always had playing with Rome when he was so little.

"Oh give her a break Rome," Alexis reprimanded gently "she's a good friend and you know she wouldn't ask unless it was really important, which you know it is."

Rome nodded, he did know how important the community service project was, it was drilled into the students at a pretty early age that they would have to have a number of different community service projects completed by the time they graduated high school. It started in the fourth grade with small things done as a whole class, Rome's fourth grade class had gone to a local nursing home and read to the residents there. Slowly the service became more independent as the student moved through the grades.

By eighth grade they were expected to do their volunteer work with a few other people or alone because the teacher's no longer controlled it, it was in the student's hands. According to the school guidelines, at least one set of the community service time had to be served in the school itself in some capacity, just like Alexis' friend Owen was doing.

"Fine if Paige wants to volunteer at my school she can ask me and I'll talk to Mrs. Goodwin, about it, but Paige is going to have to contact her too, but I'll put in a good word for her."

Alexis reached forward and hugged Rome tight

"Thank you Rome," she said letting him go as he rolled his eyes at the hug. "what's up anyways? Is everything okay? You were really quiet at dinner."

"I was thinking." He explained, "um, can I talk to you about something please?"

"Always," Alexis paused and grinned a little "how about we go to your room, we can build with your legos while we talk." Rome nodded, he liked that idea, and led the way down the hall towards his room "do you remember when we tried to build Castle Castle for dad's birthday?"

Rome grinned nodding quickly; he went over to his large bin of legos and dragged them over to the middle of his floor.

"Of course I do, that was the first time Gina tried to be authoritative and parental. We got so far along with that thing, then Gina came home one day went past my room and saw the legos and Lincoln logs all over the place and she thought that I hadn't listened to her about putting them away. So she put them all in a big box and wrote donation on the side, made me think she was going to give them away."

Alexis laughed and nodded, both of them knew they could get away with a lot, especially with their dad. Neither of them took advantage of it, they both knew they were a lot more mature than their dad, well Alexis especially. So Gina coming in as a mature adult had been a big change for the Castle kids.

They loved Gina as their step-mom, but Rome especially was thrown for a loop with the whole thing. He did tend to test the boundaries to see what he could get away with and learned pretty quick he wasn't going to get away with the same stuff with Gina. Cleaning up his toys was not a big deal with Rome, if he had been asked to put his toys away he would do it, but in a manner that was more his style.

Instead of being put in the respective plastic bin, Rome would simply push the legos to the side so they were out of the way of foot traffic but nearby so he could continue to build whatever he had been working on.

Gina's definition of picking up was way different than Castle's, hence why Rome came home from second grade to find his legos near the door in a marked box.

After a lot of tears, Gina assured Rome that she wasn't giving his toys away and both came to an understanding about what clean up in the Castle house meant, Gina more so than seven year old Rome.

"You cried for an hour," Alexis recalled as Rome carefully shifted through the bin to find his gray plastic fortress.

"I did not," he argued

"And you were signing so fast I think you scared Gina a little."

Rome grinned a little

"That I'll admit to."

"So," Alexis said changing the subject as she built her house structure on the large green tile. "How are things going with that Mitch kid?"

"Much better," Rome replied "your friend Owen has really been a great help, he's got Mitch spooked. He stays away from all of us now, lunch, before school, even after school."

"That's good to hear," Alexis replied "it's stressful enough worrying about dad, especially with him following the police around, I don't think I could handle worrying about you too."

"Liar," Rome grinned, "I'm your little brother, it's your job to worry about me. Besides, you love me regardless."

Alexis rolled her eyes, but wasn't going to argue with her brother, because it was definitely true.

"So small talk aside, what did you want to talk about?" Rome took a deep breath and sighed "Rome," Alexis started "hey, come on it's me, remember when we were little we'd tell each other everything. No secrets between us."

"I don't…I don't." he stuttered, Rome couldn't understand it. When he was talking to Detective Beckett he had no trouble coming right out and saying what was on his mind, telling Detective Beckett all about his decision to not get the implants. Why should it be so easy to tell someone he was just starting to get to know and yet have trouble telling his own sister.

"Rome, just say it."

"I don't wan…I don't want to get the implants Lexis," Rome admitted

"The Cochlear implants?" she asked and he nodded "wow Rome this is…wow, when did you decide this?"

"A while ago, even before dad wanted to talk to me about them, before my hearing really started getting worse."

"This is a huge decision Rome, are you sure you're making the right choice?"

"Well, even if I'm not it's not like I'm on a real time crunch here. If down the road I decide to get them I can. It's just right now, I don't want them…something about them doesn't feel right." Alexis thought this over and sighed, "you think I'm making a big mistake don't you?"

"It's not that Rome, I mean it all comes down to the fact it's your decision, but I just think you're making a pretty rash decision about it."

"I don't think its rash, I've been studying up on the options." Rome gestured to all the library books and papers he had printed out "studying" he emphasized

"And yet you've decided randomly without talking to anyone that you don't want to get the implants?"

"I didn't decide randomly Lex!" Rome exclaimed a little louder than he mean to. "I've been talking to everyone I can think, everyone is giving me reasons why and why not. No one is giving me a straight answer!"

"What about Chase, haven't you been talking to him?"

"I am talking with him, for all the help he's been on this. He said I should get them,"

"So? Doesn't that count as someone telling you should get them?"

"Not when he does what everyone else has been doing, not giving me a straight answer. When I asked him why I should get them, he took forever to reply to that. The cursor just kept blinking. I think he was taken aback by that question, that I would even consider asking why I should get them. Then when he finally replied he asked what I meant by why." Rome paused frowning, "I even asked Detective Beckett her opinion…"

"And what did she say?" Alexis had stopped building at this point and was looking at her brother expectantly

"Well…I, er didn't really give her a chance, I told her I didn't want to get the implants and she just kind of went along with it. she asked a couple of questions, but me being the idiot I just answered them and kept talking, I never gave her a chance to give her opinion."

"That you can blame on genetics Rome,"

"but you see…Detective Beckett aside because she didn't get a chance, no one is telling me yes or no and giving a reason."

"I can give you a reason why you should get them Rome,"

Rome looked at his sister carefully

"Why Lexis?"

"Look I love signing with you, I have since we all first started learning, but I also like being able to just talk to you. Right now your hearing aids are working you can hear everything I'm saying. But what happens when they stop working and you really can't hear us anymore? Everyone's right Rome, it is your decision, but you're not a hermit living a solitary life, we're your family and you have to consider us too, which you didn't." Rome crossed his arms over his chest and didn't say anything, a part of him knew Alexis was right but the ten year old part of him knew he was right and she was just being selfish… which if Rome really thought about it, he was being too. "stop making the pouting face Rome it doesn't suit you, it never has."

"I'm not pouting,"

"Oh yes you are." Alexis paused and scooted over so she was closer to Rome "dad hasn't given you a straight answer either has he?"

"No,"

"I can tell, because you're getting really defensive." She paused "I thought you wanted someone to give you their opinion?" Rome nodded "you just wanted them to tell you what you wanted to hear huh?" again Rome nodded. "I'm sorry Rome, I'm sorry that my opinion is different from yours, but I don't want you to lose out all the stuff you enjoy, I don't want to lose my teammate for laser tag…Or my audience for violin. I know I'm being selfish on this Rome, but you're my little brother and I don't want things to change."

"I'm sorry Lex," Rome said softly, hanging his head a little

"I'm sorry too," Alexis replied "if you really feel strongly about not getting the implants I'll stand behind you on it, dad and gram will too on whatever decision you make, but at least consider our opinions too."

"But you're the only one who has given me an opinion, dad and gram just say it's my decision and leave it at that, mom won't even pick up the phone so who knows what her opinion is."

"Okay, how about this, you tell me why you don't want to get the implants, you've heard why I want you to get them I want to know why you don't want them?" Rome shrugged "you don't know?"

"I don't feel right about them, it's all a feeling Lex, I think about having the implants and I feel funny about them."

"Hey, sometimes the best decisions are made based on just feelings." Alexis replied "but dad deserves to know, gram too."

Rome took a deep breath

"But if I can't tell you why I don't want to get them, how am I supposed to tell dad and gram?"

"Knowing Gram and dad I don't think why will be the question."

"Does it have to be tonight?"

"No it doesn't have to be tonight, but you know it'll have to be soon."

Rome nodded

"I will, I'll talk to them tomorrow at breakfast okay?"

"That sounds good,"

"But for now, can we try building Castle Castle again for dad?"

Alexis grinned and nodded

"I'll get the Lincoln Logs," she said

Rome reached into his bin of legos and pulled out the box with the figurines

"I've got the people."

Xxx

The next morning, Rome was up before his alarm clock, he also knew he was the first one up in the whole loft and the whole loft was silent…really silent. Even when Rome put his hearing aids in there was no sounds and he knew it was going to be a bad hearing day. Not wanting to deal with them for the day, especially if they weren't going to be helpful, Rome slipped them out and put them carefully back in the case, no point in wearing them.

Luckily for him there was no school for the day and later that afternoon he had to have his bags packed because as a surprise to Alexis, Rome and his dad were going with her on her DC Jamboree. She had asked Castle to chaperone after one of Alexis' friend's dad couldn't make it, something about rehab, Rome definitely wasn't going to ask.

Quietly Rome snuck down the stairs, feeling for the vibrations that would accompany someone getting up. At the bottom of the steps Rome headed towards his father's bedroom, the door was always open crack, that way he could keep an ear out for Rome and Alexis.

It was a habit of Castle's and even though Rome and certainly Alexis were sort of getting to old for it, Rome knew it was because his dad was protective. And considering the nightmares Rome had been having lately, it made perfect sense.

Rome knocked the door and peeked in, he tried not to burst out laughing. His dad was hanging half off his bed, Rome knew he was snoring, just the way he was breathing.

"Dad?" Rome whispered, "dad wake up." All Castle did to that was mumble something Rome couldn't hear and continue snoring. "Dad come on." He moved into the room and went over to his dad, still trying not to laugh. "Dad!" he said louder

"Lunch money is in my wallet Romey, just take what you want," Castle mumbled, Rome rolled his eyes as he filled in the blanks, normally his dad's lips were easy to read, but when he was asleep and snoring it made it difficult, so Rome got the basics and filled in the rest.

"Dad I don't need money, no school today, wake up I gotta talk to you." He reached over and tapped his father's arm gently; his dad must have been working late because he was usually a light sleeper. Castle called it his own super power, Super Dad and his kid's in trouble senses. Carefully Rome climbed into the bed and knelt down next to the half of his dad that was still on the bed. "Dad, you're going to fall out of bed, come on get up."

"Five more minutes,"

Rome rolled his eyes at his father and began shaking his dad's shoulder, trying to get him to wake up.

"Dad come on, you're laptop ran away!" when that didn't do anything Rome was getting frustrated, sound sleeper or not his dad had to get up. "Nikkie Heat just called,"

"Wah, who," that got his dad's attention as he woke up startled. He lost his balance and fell out of bed, crashing hard to the floor. Rome crawled to the edge of the bed and looked down at his dad, all tangled up in his blankets and looking very confused.

"Morning dad," Rome exclaimed, as Castle looked up at him, a little dazed

"What…Rome, how'd I get," Castle looked around rubbing his forehead "morning kiddo,"

"Rough night?"

"Late night," Castle replied carefully standing up. He climbed back into bed and leaned against the headboard still trying to wake up. "Speaking of which, what are you doing up, I thought you and Alexis had the day off today?"

"We do, teacher conference for most of the school and the sophomore class is getting ready for the DC trip."

"Right, so I was just dreaming about you asking for lunch money?"

"Yeah you were." Rome replied grinning he moved so he was sitting Indian style right in front of his dad. "Can I talk to you about something?" Castle woke up pretty quick on that one and nodded quickly

"Of course Romey, you know that." He said signing as he went

"Do you want coffee first?"

Castle thought that over and nodded

"Do you know how to make it?"

"Of course," Rome exclaimed "you stay here I'll make it and be right back." Rome darted out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to make his dad's coffee, before carefully running back to his dad's room with it.

"Ah, caffeine, excellent." Castle said taking the cup as Rome climbed back into the bed, sitting in front of his dad again. "Perfect, I have taught you well young one." He took a sip and looked at Rome carefully "so what's up? Again you are up extremely early, it's not like you." Castle looked to his right and out to the window "kiddo the sun's barely up."

"I couldn't sleep last night, I wanted to talk to you and I was thinking about it all night."

"Talk to me about what?"

"I promised Alexis I would talk to you and Gram, but I want to talk to you first before gram,"

"Talk to me about what Romey," Castle repeated

"Dad…would you…would you be mad if I told you I made a decision about something pretty important."

Castle took a deep breath, he had an idea of what Rome was talking about, but he also knew that Rome was growing up and showing that right here by being grown up enough to talk to him.

"Go on Rome, it's okay,"

"I don't want to get the implants dad,"

Castle had a feeling that was what it was, but he was still surprised, he hadn't expected Rome to refuse the implants

"Why Romey,"

He shrugged

"I dunno dad, after everyone I've talked to, all the research I've done, none of them gave me a straight answer about what to do and then I realized the more I thought about the implants the more uncomfortable I feel. Something gives me a funny feeling and I don't know why."

"It's called growing up Rome, growing up and making decisions on your own." Castle paused "and this is a really big decision, but sometimes the best way to judge decisions is by going on your gut." He reached forward and tickled Rome in the ribs a little, in-spite of himself, Rome grinned and laughed

"You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not Romey, why would I be mad at you?"

"Because, Alexis said last night this was a big decision that I should've included you guys in. I mean arent I being selfish?"

"No you're not being selfish Romey, it's your decision. I want you to just be happy and do what you feel is best for yourself." Castle paused "you wanted a straight answer and we didn't really give you that did we?"

"No one did, everyone just said I should get them or shouldn't, or just said it was my decision." Rome added carefully "no one ever said why, till Alexis last night."

"I'm sure your sister gave a pretty good argument about why you should get them huh?"

"Pretty sound," Rome agreed "doesn't change anything though."

"Well, we have time Romey, if you decide at anytime in the future that you do want to get them you know we will all be here to support you." Castle paused "speaking of which I noticed you don't have your hearing aids in, good hearing day?"

Rome shook his head

"No, not working right."

"It's okay, considering yesterday was a good day, we were bound to have a bad one coming up right?" Castle replied, Rome nodded. "so kiddo, you want to go with us for the DC trip right?"

"Definitely, can we go to all the museums?"

"Well as many as we can, why don't you make a list of the museums you want to go to and we'll go to as many as we can."

"Do we have to stay with Alexis' class the whole time we're there?"

"No, they have some assignments they have to go do. I'm there to supervise only certain parts of this trip, which means you and I have plenty of time to have some fun."

"Like what?"

"Like pick out my monument."

Rome tilted his head

"Monument dad? What monument"

"The one I'll get for the historically wonderful novels I've written."

"Sounds good to me, I'm in."

"That's my minion."

"Hey dad, thanks for not being mad at me,"

"Of course kiddo, there would be no reason for me to be mad at you." Castle replied, he smiled and held out his arms "come here I need a kid hug, a good one" Rome grinned and jumped forward as his dad hugged him tight "I am so proud of you, you know that right?"

Rome could feel the vibration of his dad's voice and used that to understand what his dad had just asked, he nodded

"I know,"

"Why don't you go get some breakfast, I think I hear gram coming out, if you want me to be there when you tell her I will be. I'll be out in second, let me get changed."

"Okay dad," Rome climbed out of his dad's bed and headed out to the kitchen. Gram was there, she looked ragged, pre-make up and Rome tried not to laugh as he got his bowl of cereal. Gram looked at him expectantly

"Not a word Roman, I see that smirk on your face, it is the same as your father's."

"I wasn't going to say anything gram." Rome paused "well not about that,"

Castle came out of his bedroom and into the kitchen; Martha looked at her son and grandson suspiciously

"What are you two up to?" she asked

"Rome has something he wants to tell you, he already woke me up to tell me." Castle explained, "at least you were saved the early wake up call."

Rome grinned, pouring himself a big glass of milk

"Tell me what Rome?" Martha asked

"I told dad that last night I came to a decision and I decided I don't want to get the implants."

Martha looked at Richard quickly and he shook his head indiscreetly letting his mother know that this was Rome's show.

"Rome, where did this come from?"

"They just don't feel right, every time I think about having them I feel funny." Martha nodded and reached forward to hug her grandson

"I told Rome that this is his decision and we will support it, and if he decides in the future that he has changed his mind and wants the implants we will support that too." Castle explained and Martha nodded.

She clearly wanted to argue with the decision and the look Richard had in his eyes he wanted to do the same, but neither said anything, besides both had a feeling that Alexis had already given Rome the third degree, it explained why he was so insistent about talking about this.

"As it should be Roman," Martha said carefully, she reached forward and hugged her grandson tight. "As it should be."

xxx

A/N: Okay guys I know this chapter seemed kind of short and probably seemed fillerish (is that even a word? judging by the little red line I'm going with it isnt, but I'm leaving alone) anyways I was typing like the wind with this chapter and it felt right to end it here. You guys wanted a real discussion between the family about Rome's decision and there you go I think this came out pretty good, but as always I hope you guys feel the same way. The next chapter should be up by next weekend and will include some parts of Hedgefund Boys as well as Hell have no furry, I'm excited to get to Always buy retail because I've got some great scenes with Meredith, Alexis, and Rome planned I can't wait, but we will all have to wait a few chapters for it so please be patient. Also there has been some discussion about the 'kidnapping' idea that has been on my mind I talked it over with Hug-Me and we think it actually might be possible to pull off, but it won't be until the summer and it will be it's own fic a spin off so to speak of this one, but there will be more details coming soon. If anyone as any thoughts they'd like to share I'd be happy to discuss it with them, just PM me about it.

Till next time everyone as always thank you for the wonderful reviews I have received on this fic 130 and counting and that beyond humbles me.


	19. Chapter 19

Xxx

"Rome?"

Rome looked up from his sketch and raised an eyebrow at his grandmother who was standing in his doorway looking at him expectantly

"Yeah Gram?"

"I need you to operate this thingamajig,"

"Thingamajig?" Rome repeated, making sure he understood his grandmother correctly, he didn't even think there WAS a sign for Thingamajig…in fact the sign she had just used was the sign for computer, which made Rome both curious and nervous at the same time.

"The computer Rome, I need you to help me with the computer it is giving me a hard time."

Shrugging, Rome slid out of his desk chair and followed gram downstairs to the kitchen where on the counter she had a laptop sitting.

"It's a computer gram," Rome explained grinning a little

"I know it's a computer Roman, I am not that ancient despite what you and your friends may think. I have been trying to find an article to explain why your father's book isn't selling. He's devastated absolutely devastated. Someone with a grudge must have written an absolutely horrid review and that is why no one is buying the book."

"How do you know his book isn't selling?" Rome asked as he opened up the internet browser "were you in a bookstore?" he asked shocked

"I was in for a pastry, and I saw all of your father's new books stacked on the tables, no one buying them, people were barely glancing at them, one woman actually picked one up while I was on the phone with your father and promptly put it back in disgust."

"Didn't they just go on sale this morning?" Rome asked, trying not to point out the obvious, he was also trying not to laugh; he loved how overdramatic his grandmother got.

"Your father said the same thing,"

"Imagine that,"

She gave him a look

"I explained to your father that when I took you to get the last Harry Potter book there was a line out the door, we were in that line for hours."

Rome shrugged, he had an answer for that but he had a feeling that his dad had already tried that route and probably got nowhere.

"Right, so what am I looking for exactly?"

"We'll know it when we find it Rome, just start searching."

"Gram I got to finish my sketch for art class and-"

"Your father's future as a writer depends on this Rome, do you not think this is far more important at the moment?"

Rome rolled his eyes and was desperately trying not to laugh. If his dad's new book wasn't selling it had nothing to do with a random review somewhere in a newspaper, if they weren't selling just yet it was because the people who buy them were probably still at work, waiting for clock-out time when they could rush to the nearest bookstore to by the final book of the Derrick Storm series. Rome knew his dad's work and for the most part he knew his dad's fans, at least the non-crazy non-weird ones, those ones he had spent his entire life trying to figure out and they still never ceased to amaze him.

"Okay Gram," Rome conceded, he began typing in Google searching for anything that mentioned Storm Fall or his dad.

Almost two hours later, Rome's fingers were getting sore, he was thirsty, hungry, and his eyes were starting to hurt from staring at the computer screen, he hadn't found any reviews that could answer Gram's insane quest, all the reviews he was finding were pretty positive or just told it like it was, nothing negative.

Finally the last article…something from a paper called the Syracuse Time-Reader, Rome had never even heard of it and he doubted anyone in Manhattan had.

"Darling did you find something?" Martha said behind him, Rome nodded and gestured to the computer screen. Gram's hand went to her mouth in shock, she was practically swooning. "Oh Roman this is worse than I thought, your poor father. Darling print this out for me I would like to read it a little more closer, I might just give this paper a piece of my mind."

"The…Syracuse Time-Reader?" Rome asked biting back his laughter, but Gram didn't hear him, she simply nodded her thanks and headed to Castle's office to get the print out. Rome burst out laughing as soon as she was out of ear shot and hit the print key.

"-we wonder if Mr. Castle has anything new to say. It appears the magic, if there ever was any, is long gone" Gram came back into the room reading the article "how can they print such horrid material, such lies. Saying the magic is gone, how can they say that?"

"It's protected by the first amendment?" Rome guessed, he wasn't concerned he wasn't really sure why gram was. "can I go back to my room and finish my sketch? The art show is in two weeks, I have to make sure I've got all my entries ready."

"Yes of course my darling fly, I will handle this absurdity, don't fret over it Rome, the magic is in no way gone from your father's work, he'll come back stronger, remember the old saying "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!" Gram finished hugging him tight, and Rome was sure she thought he needed comforting when all he really wanted to do was laugh, he loved his gram, she was the best grandmother a kid could ask for and one of those reasons was because she didn't act like a typical grandmother, her overdramatic behavior always amused him…and this was no exception.

That night, Castle and Alexis were making dinner, Rome who would rather eat dinner than make it stayed off to the side watching his father and sister, his stomach growling in anticipation for dinner.

All three Castle's were donning goggles as Alexis and Castle cut up the onions and tomatoes to add to dinner, Rome was grinning wide as he breathed in the fresh smell of opinions. He wasn't a big fan of eating them, but for some reason he couldn't explain he loved the smell of freshly cut onions and especially loved the smell of them cooking. While dinner preparations were in the works, Castle explained the case that had came across Beckett's desk that day. A guy running for city council had been found dead, rolled up in a rug.

It was an interesting case, at least Rome thought so, he especially liked the twist that the rug had actually been dumped in one place, then brought home by two guys who thought they had just acquired a free very stylish rug, only to unroll it to find it had a surprise inside, like some kind of creepy fortune cookie.

"I don't get it." Alexis said and Rome moved closer, his hearing was doing okay for now, but he could feel it fading a little and his sister had a knife in hand so she wasn't able to sign, not unless her waving it around counted, which Rome didn't think so. "If Creason didn't do it, then how does the rug fit in?"

"Yeah," Rome added "what about the rug, it's like the most randomest part of this whole thing, cool, but random."

"Rome I'm not sure, but I don't think randomest is a real word." Alexis said shaking her head at him

"Neither is Do'h, from the Simpsons, but Webster added that one."

"Ah, excellent point my minion." Castle replied looking at Alexis "he does have a point. Anyways, the killer probably heard about the feud between the two of them and tried to shift suspicion. Which is stupid, because without the rug, it would've just looked like a mugging gone wrong." Castle explained, he held out the knife to Rome who grinned excited for the chance to help. "Just be careful Dr."

He nodded and saluted his dad.

"Aye, Aye Ol' Captain!"

"So, by trying to look smart, they were actually being stupid." Alexis pointed out

"really stupid apparently" Rome added, paying more attention to the conversation then dicing an onion and just missing cutting his finger, Castle gave him a look and took back the knife "sorry."

"I think you guys just described the human condition."

"Speaking of the human condition," Alexis said grinning at Rome who saw where she was going with the conversation, he too looked at his dad expectantly grinning the same grin "how's it going with Detective Beckett?"

"What do you mean?" Castle asked innocently

"Oh, come on, Dad. You are basing a character off her. And you always say, you have to love your characters."

"Yeah," Rome said "like that CIA agent you had Storm falling for." Rome's grin got wider "no pun intended."

Castle gave Rome a nudge, rolling his eyes.

"Well, she is a character. But, uh, just research. Nothing more."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Alexis added

Rome was about to add to that when Martha entered the room, waving the article that Rome had printed out for her earlier."

"Well! Found out why your books aren't selling. Listen to this review. "His work has become so hackneyed, so cliché, that we wonder if Mr. Castle has anything new to say. It appears the magic, if there ever was any, is long gone." Oh, darling, I know it's awful. It's awful. I'm sorry. Daggers to the heart."

Rome slapped his forehead and tried not to laugh, Castle didn't seem to notice, but Alexis did, she gave him a confused look and he just shook his head nodding at the article.

"The Syracuse Times-Reader?" Alexis asked, she looked at the article then back at Rome, he bit his lip, the laugh was threatening to escape, now Castle had noticed Rome and quickly Rome looked away from his dad, looking at him, he might burst out laughing.

"But don't you worry. I am going to write them a piece of my mind. And who cares if they say the magic is gone? Harper Lee only wrote one book. You've written dozens. Of course, hers was literature, but still, I..." Martha threw her hands up in the air dramatically and left the room. The minute she was gone Rome finally burst out laughing, he was laughing so hard that he began coughing, Castle reached over and gently patted him on the back,

"How long do you think it took her to find that review?" Castle asked when he was sure Rome's coughing/laughing fit was done.

"Probably all afternoon." Alexis replied

Rome grinned and nodded quickly

"It did, she had me hunting online for hours…" he explained "believe me, it was not easy to find."

"Oh, yeah." Castle said, he reached over and hugged Rome "my little investigator reporter. Changing careers on me Dr. Watson?"

"Believe me," Rome said, "I don't want to do that again,"

"Oh, come on." Alexis started, looking at the both of them, but especially Castle "You know she does it out of love, right? I mean, she thinks it's her job to keep you grounded."

"Well, I certainly feel ground." Castle sighed, he was about to add to that when his phone went off, he turned to Alexis and Rome "You have the Bridge, Number One. Second in command, back her up."

"Got it dad!" Rome exclaimed grabbing the knife again, he brandished it and laughed as evilly as he could

"Right, pumpkin, do me a favor and keep an eye on the Butcher of Broome Street here will you?" Castle instructed looking at Rome concerned, Alexis reached over and took the knife from Rome and handed him a bowl to put the cut up onions in as Castle walked away answering his phone.

"Aw, come on Lex I was kidding!"

"No, no more knives,"

Xxx

The following day, Alexis walked to the elementary wing of the school to find Rome, he usually met her outside the building, but there was no sign of him, her plan was to go to his classroom and see if he was there.

After his fight a few weeks earlier, Alexis had kept an ear out for anymore incidents. Her friend Owen, was volunteering his time in the elementary side lunch room and had promised her that he would keep an eye on Rome and there hadn't been any trouble.

Alexis knew Rome was not entirely at fault for his fight, she had seen the Mitch kid who had been picking on Rome and had heard the stories from other kids. But hadn't been able to do anything to prevent the fight from happening. Alexis had felt so bad that Rome had gotten into the fight, she blamed herself for not being there to protect him.

Rome on the other hand had actually been pretty proud of his black eye, he had defended himself and his sketchbook, David versus Goliath, Saint George versus the Dragon, or Rome's personal favorite reference Bilbo taking on Gollum.

Rome had talked about his fight with her for hours describing his standing up to the school bully. She knew he was embellishing, he knew he was embellishing, but neither said anything about it because he was so proud of himself, even though they both knew, he had gotten into a fight and shouldn't have and also shouldn't really be proud of himself.

But Alexis hadn't heard anything lately about a fight, so there was really no reason for Rome to be staying after.

She walked down the hall and spotted Rome's teacher, Mrs. Frazier, heading towards the teacher's room.

"Mrs. Frazier?" Alexis asked stopping the fifth grade teacher

"Alexis right? Rome's sister?"

"Yes," Alexis replied "you haven't seen my brother have you? He usually meets me outside."

Mrs. Frazier smiled

"I think I saw him heading towards the art room, as I'm sure he's told everyone at home, the art show is in two weeks."

Alexis chuckled to herself and nodded, that made perfect sense, especially with Rome's attention span he probably forgot about walking home with her.

When it came to art Rome always got a little lost in his work, he was like their dad in that regards. Alexis could remember all the times at the museum of Natural History, Rome getting lost in a subject and sometimes wandering off to sketch another when he had finished.

"Thank you Mrs. Frazier, I'll bet that's where he is,"

"Oh Alexis, I didn't get to mention it to Rome, please tell your father that I thoroughly enjoyed his latest Derrick Storm novel. Purchased my copy yesterday on the way home and could not put it down. That ending must have been very difficult for him to write, very sad, beautiful…but very sad."

"Thank you Mrs. Frazier, I'll definitely tell him."

Mrs. Frazier waved goodbye and continued down the hall as Alexis went her own way. When she reached the elementary side art room, she peeked in around the door and couldn't help but smile at her brother. He was with the art teacher Ms. Hawkins, darting around the art room putting post it notes on the different art tables, piled high with work.

Ms. Hawkins was reading off a list then signing to Rome, she was one of the few teachers he had on a daily basis who knew enough sign language that he did not need a translator. Something that despite Rome's feelings on the matter was becoming a reality…It was a decision that him, gram, dad, Principal Simmons, and Mrs. Frazier had all discussed together, because Rome's hearing was getting less and less reliable; Mrs. Frazier felt that it would be in his best interest to have an interpreter in some of his classes.

Mrs. Frazier had tried to learn some sign language and she had done well with it, but she wasn't perfect and she knew Rome was missing important information in class. He wasn't falling behind, at least not yet, but it was only a matter of time.

Mrs. Frazier had noticed he was relying more and more on his friends to sign for him, Todd especially, which was all and good, but Todd wasn't the greatest student, and he was falling behind, trying to help his friend.

Rome hadn't realized that Todd was struggling and had felt really bad about that, he felt like he was being selfish. Talking with his dad and gram about it, both reminded Rome that his decision to not get the implants came with not exactly consequences, but brought with it other decisions.

Rome had refused the offer of a interpreter for him because he felt he was handling it. Castle reminded him, that things were different now than when he was younger, it was time to think about one way or the other, get the implants or have extra help. He had reluctantly agreed to the interpreter, who would be joining him starting at the end of the week. She had been highly recommended by Rome's other school, had worked for them for a period before taking some time off, happy to get back into a school setting she was more than willing to become Rome's interpreter.

Alexis knew Rome's hearing was doing okay that morning, his hearing aids were helping, but it wasn't great. She felt so bad for him that his good hearing days were getting rarer, but he seemed to be okay with it, unhappy about the new addition to his school, but Rome wasn't a complainer by nature.

"Rome, Jennifer's pile is right here, make sure you put post its on hers, she has ten submissions." She said signing to him,

"Ten, got it. So Ms. Hawkins do we really have the entire gym to ourselves?" Rome asked writing on the post it and sticking it to Jennifer, a sixth grader's pile of art work. The art room was filled with artwork from about eighty students from first grade through sixth. Paintings, sketches, collages, even clay models.

Rome's pile was near the windows, he had been adding to it over the past few days. Rome had been pulling out everything he could find that he thought was worthy to go to the show."

Ms. Hawkins smiled at Rome and put her clipboard down so she could properly sign to him.

"The entire gym," she looked at his pile and he grinned, going a little red. "and Mr. Simmons has agreed to spread it to the halls if we have to. I have borrowed display boards from a friend of mine who owns an art gallery. He will be delivering them the Thursday before the show and will help you students set up." She paused and looked at Rome's growing pile, his ears went red and he grinned.

"To many?" he asked and she shook her head

"I told you guys there was to be no limit on your creativity. That's why we have the gym and possibly the hallway. Which reminds me, Rome will you be able to stay after the Thursday before the show? It'll be for a few hours, but I'll order some pizzas for you guys."

Rome thought it over and shrugged

"I hafta ask my dad, but I should be okay, why?"

"I need volunteers to set up and I thought you and Todd would be willing, I have five other students who have volunteered so there will be about seven of you total, plus myself and my friend."

"Of course!" Rome exclaimed

"Which reminds me, I need to call your dad, he offered to help that night, do you think he'll still be able too?"

"I think so," Rome wandered over to his pile and double checked his stuff, something was missing, not just something two of his drawings weren't here. "Um, Ms. Hawkins, did you move some of the drawings I had?"

"No sweetie everything should be where you left it." Ms. Hawkins walked over to Rome and looked over his shoulders "something missing?"

"Yeah, I had a sketch of my grandmother in one of her plays it's gone…"

"What else?"

"Um, my graphic novel cover that I did for my dad, the rough draft I wanted to display it and that's gone too."

"Sweetie they were here yesterday are you sure you didn't take them home?"

"No, I'm positive."

Alexis who had been standing in the doorway, cleared her throat and Ms. Hawkins turned, smiling and gesturing for Alexis to join them, Rome's ears went red as he remembered he was supposed to meet Alexis outside.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Some of my drawings for the art show are missing," Rome explained "sorry Lex, I thought you were staying late today,"

"It's my fault Alexis," Ms. Hawkins said "I grabbed Rome before advisory period to help me organize all the submissions we've had this year. So much more than last year."

"It's okay Ms. Hawkins, I figured he was down here." Alexis replied, she looked over at Rome who was staring at his pile of submissions, a confused look still on his face. "maybe they're at home Rome, maybe you did bring them home, but forgot to bring them back."

Rome shook his head

"I'm pretty sure I brought them Lex…" he carefully lifted all his work and found what he was looking for, a family sketch, Castle, Martha, and Alexis at Christmas time "yeah see, this was in the same folder as the one of gram, I've kept all the family stuff together. Grams' is missing,"

"Sweetie I'm sure they will turn up," Ms. Hawkins said carefully trying to reassure him, "I'll keep an eye out for it. I'll see you tomorrow okay? Thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome," Rome replied, but he frowned, he really wanted to display those two pieces, he was extremely proud of them and a little freaked out that they had gone missing. He hoped no one took them.

"Come on Rome, let's head home," Alexis said putting her arm around her brother's shoulders "I'll buy you a pretzel." He nodded and allowed Alexis to lead him out.

xxx

When they walked into the loft, the phone was going off, Rome ran over to it, dropping his backpack, if he put the phone on speaker, he'd be able to hear whoever was calling. Alexis rolled her eyes at him, grinning as she picked up his backpack putting it on the counter.

"Hello?" he said

"Rome?" the voice on the other end said "Romey!"

"Gina!" he exclaimed "hi how are you!"

"I'm good sweetie, more importantly how are you? No more fights right?"

"No, I swear,"

"Alexis there?"

"Hi Gina," Alexis called coming to the phone

"Hi Honey, how are you?"

"Good Gina,"

"Oh speaker hm?" Gina paused "how has your hearing been Rome?"

"Been better," Rome admitted, shrugging like she could see him

"I think the three of us need to go to lunch soon, when do you guys go on spring break?"

"Soon I think, a few weeks," Alexis said

"Oh good, we'll plan on something. Just the three of us." Gina paused again "is your father home?"

"We just walked in," Rome explained "but I think he's still at the precinct,"

Gina chuckled

"Don't tell me he got arrested?" she was kidding of course knowing Castle arrangement with the police detectives. But she knew it would get a chuckle out of her former step-children, which it did.

"No!" Rome exclaimed laughing "he's with Detective Beckett solving a murder,"

"Right," Gina replied, clearly trying not to laugh herself "anyways, could you guys do me a huge favor?"

"Sure," Alexis said

"and I need you to really stay on top of your father for this, you guys know how he is with appointments."

"We promise," Rome assured her

"Okay, remind him that he has a reading and a book signing tomorrow night Broadway Books."

"Broadway Books," Rome and Alexis repeated, grinning at each other "got it"

'Jynx!' Rome signed to his sister who shook her head at him

"And guys please tell him if he does not show up, if he forgets I will: Drip honey on his eyeballs and let loose 100 fire ants." Make sure you emphasize that, Alexis." Gina finished, Rome burst out laughing, but stopped for a second

"Hey, why Lexis and not me?" he asked seriously

"Because Rome, I know you, at least your sister can say that with a straight face and your father will take it serious. You will be laughing too hard to say it or even sign it."

"Oh, right,"

"Anyways, make sure he doesn't forget guys, this is really important."

"We wont forget, don't worry Gina," Alexis assured her.

"Thank you honey, love you both, and remember lunch during your spring break, just the three of us. Ta ta." Gina finished, hanging up. As soon as she did, Rome and Alexis exchanged a look and burst out laughing at her threat to their dad, knowing he would do all he could to avoid the reading.

Needless to say, neither of them were surprised when Gram, Alexis, and Rome arrived at the bookstore, no Castle in sight.

"Lexis, where's dad?" Rome asked, she shrugged "Gina's gonna kill him."

"No, just drip honey on his eyeballs," Alexis reminded him and Rome winced,

"Ouch…" he replied,

"Oh look at you arent you the cutest thing in the world!" a woman's voice called and Rome went stiff, he didn't recognize the voice at all, but he did recognize the tone, his dad's fans, while amusing for the most part had a special branch of them that made Rome want to go run and hide. A group of older women who were obsessed with Castle's books and thought Rome was just adorable.

"Oh no," he muttered, there were two of them, they were easily recognizable by the oversized purses they carried. These two had been at the last book-signing his dad had done and Rome had gone.

"Oh look Rome," Martha said with a smile "your fandom."

"Not mine, they're dad's and he can keep 'em," Rome replied he quickly looked around for a place to hide, he was even willing to hide in the Children's room at this point "Lexis, call dad, find out where he is, quick before they find me!"

"Oh Roman look at you! You are so handsome, dressed up for your daddy's book signing. Can you get over him Rose," the first old lady cooed, she reached forward to hug him.

Rome looked over at his sister, but was shocked that she was walking away, on the phone probably calling their dad to remind him about his book signing, but by doing so she had left him to the…the old ladies. Martha was no help at all, she thought it was adorable

"I just can't stand it Ethel, I could eat him up."

"Ladies," Martha called distracting them from her grandson for just a moment "so glad you could make it,"

"We wouldn't miss it Martha, I don't believe Rose and I have missed a single book signing here by Mr. Castle. Truly amazing, I do believe he has done it again, possibly out done himself, that end, it had me in absolute tears. I cannot wait until our next book club meeting."

Rome rolled his eyes, but took the opportunity while the ladies were chatting with gram to slip away, making a mad dash for the kids books, planning on hiding there until his dad got there.

By the time Castle managed to get to the bookstore, Rome had buried himself in as many books as he could and had even gone so far to take his hearing aids out, just to avoid hearing his…entourage.

He didn't look up until he felt someone tap his shoulder, he looked up and grinned, sighing with relief,

"Hey, dad," he said

"Hiding out?" Castle asked and Rome nodded

"From your fans, they're scary,"

"Ah, the old ladies again?" Rome nodded again "come on pal, let's get this over with," Castle held out his hand and Rome took it, following his dad to the roped off area of the store, where Castle was to read the final chapter of Storm Falls. Rome stood with Alexis and Gram, he slid his hearing aids back and tried to listen carefully, thankfully Alexis was signing as much as she could for him, just in case.

"She stood there in stunned disbelief as the light in his eyes dimmed. He reached out for her, and she took his hand, squeezing it for the very last time. She felt her heart stop a beat, and in that moment, she knew he was gone. Darkness fell across the face of the city, and across her face, as well. 'Good,' she thought, as the wind gathered up her hair. 'No one..." Castle seemed to stumble over his own words, Rome looked at Alexis who shrugged, "will see my tears.'" Uh. Thank you. Uh. Thank you." He finished, clearly thrown off by something, but neither Rome nor Alexis were sure what, until Rome saw Detective Beckett, standing near a pile of his dad's books, talking with a customer.

Castle gently pushed his way through the crowd of woman, many of who were actually crying, dabbing at their eyes with tissues, excusing himself, he headed over to Detective Beckett who was wearing a bright red dress, something completely different from the professional clothes Rome had seen her wearing. She looked completely different.

Giving the two of them a quick moment, Martha led Rome and Alexis over to the pair, she reached out and grabbed Castle's arm, swooning again.

"Oh, oh, oh! Oh, look at you." She said quickly to Detective Beckett, as Castle gently shook her off, hugging Rome and Alexis tight "Denise from the Ledger says you're going to be number one this week. And look! Everyone is buying your book. Now, don't you feel silly for believing all those reviews?"

Castle looked at Rome and Alexis and the three of them all exchanged a knowing smile,

"Yes. Yes, I do." Castle replied

"Oh, let's just hope Nikki Heat does as well." Martha exclaimed, Rome winced back at the look Detective Beckett gave his dad, apparently he hadn't told her the name of the character he was basing on her. Rome exchanged a look with Alexis, both of them thinking the same thing _this was going to get really interesting, really fast._

""Nikki Heat"?" Beckett asked sternly,

"The character he's basing on you." Martha explained

"Nikki Heat"?" Beckett repeated "Can I talk to you for a second?" she said giving Castle the snake eye look, Rome couldn't help but grin at his dad who was apparently trying to be oblivious to Beckett's rising anger.

"Of course." He said sweetly as Beckett grabbed his arm and dragged him off, after exchanging another look, Alexis started to follow, and Rome of course started to follow his sister, but Gram grabbed both of their arms, pulling them to a stop. She was shaking her head at them,

"I wanna hear." Alexis said and Rome nodded

"Me too," he replied "come on gram it'll be interesting!"

"Let them talk it over in private first you two."

Rome shrugged and looked at his sister, even with the distance he could make out his father's lips, and Detective Beckett's weren't hard to see either, he grinned wide and nodded at his sister

"Don't worry Lexis, I can sorta read their lips, I'll translate what I can." He said with a mischievous grin.

"It's okay Rome, I'm sure dad will tell us later," Alexis replied, she put her arms around Rome's shoulders "come on, lets go get a basket and fill it up with books, you know dad can't say no to buying us new books."

Rome nodded, that sounded like a good plan, he wasn't really sure why Detective Beckett didn't like the name, he thought it was a cool name for a detective, and the titles that could come from that were almost as cool as the Derrick Storm titles and he did want to read more of the conversation between his father and the detective, but Alexis was right, dad would tell them later and if not…they had their ways of finding out.

XXX

A/N: Okay so got to cover a couple of things, I did a stupid move and got two of the episodes mixed up, I have an episode guide saved on my computer and according to that Hedgefund Boys which was part of the last chapter was episode 3 and Hell Hath no fury was episode 4. At the time I didnt have my box set a friend of the family was borrowing it, so I just assumed the guide was correct, then re-watching the first season when I finally got my box set back the other day, I realized that the episode guide was mixed up. So sorry if that got confusing, not that it really makes a difference. Anyways, next chapter, I am really excited for because it's actually the episode that really got me thinking and actually led to Rome's creation, 'Always Buy Retail' so that should be up next weekend I hope.

Also, as some of you know because I mentioned it a few chapters ago, there have been some requests for more I guess intense case scenes involving Rome and I really wasnt sure how I would be able to pull something like that off, it's way out of my comfort level at least I thought so

However, I have been chatting with Hug-Me (a wonderful Castle author on here who I HIGHLY Recommend, seriously you guys need to read her stories they are awesome) and we both decided that it is possible to pull off, we've been exchanging documents back and forth writing the basics for the story and are actually going to co-write the story that some of you guys have requested.

It will have to be a summer project however, neither of us are ready to dive into such an undertaking what with school and our current fics, and since I'm hoping to continue this story into a series of sorts I'm hoping to get through all the episodes that I wanted to cover for the first season, put this as complete when that is done, have this spin off fic occur, then when that's finished I'll come back for season two, with this fic. I don't want this fic to get outrageously long, hence why I will be splitting it up as far as the seasons go, I do hope to eventually catch up with the show and already have future chapters from seasons 2-5 already mapped out.

But don't worry for now folks, I still have a number of chapters to get to with this fic and the summer project which I am extremely excited about and extremely happy to work with Hug-Me on will not disappoint you guys.

Anyways, thanks to everyone as always for their continued support you guys have really given me a great boost of confidence and each one of you deserves my thanks and gratitude.

Till next time!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I hate putting these things right at the beginning but needed to give you guys a reminder just in case.. Regular quotation marks "..." someone is speaking and if Rome is in the scene they are signing as they are going, but if it's the single marks '...' they are signing only. Also, believe it or not but this episode Always Buy Retail was actually where Rome's character came from. I saw this episode and kept wondering, okay that's how Meredith interacts with Alexis, I wonder...how would she interact in that same scene with a son too, that got the wheels turning and thus Rome emerged, this is also one of my favorite episodes from the first season though I will never deny the first is probably my second favorite.

I was planning on uploading this Friday to have it there for the weekend, but I managed to finish it earlier than I thougt.

Anyways, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews I have received on this fic, it is beyond humbling, the reviews, the favorites, and the author alerts that have appeared in my inbox all because of this story, I never expected such a response with this story. I would love to see more reviews from people because I love to hear what people think, like, don't like, etc, but to the ones who have taken the time to tell me what they think of this story you guys mean the world to me, so thank you, thank you very much.

Till next time! Enjoy chapter 20!

XXX

It had started out as a typical day, even with his mom being in town Rome's schedule carried on as it normally would have. He was surprised to be woken up by his mom for school of course, that was a new step for Meredith, even more new was the fact that she had even made him and Alexis breakfast before sending them off to school.

Of course, Rome knew he shouldn't be so comfortable, he knew he should have expected something to follow. So he wasn't all that surprised when things went from a normal school day to a hurricane right after lunch. Mrs. Frazier was prompting a discussion with her book group as the others were getting settled.

Each group had a chapter book to read, they were expected to have their chapters read and bring a discussion to each meeting. Mrs. Frazier and Mr. Veneer would each sit with a group, prompting questions and discussions. Mr. Veneer was an aid who came in just for reading and math to give Mrs. Frazier a hand.

Some of Rome's friends including Todd were on IEPs, Individual Learning Plans because of some learning disabilities, so Mr. Veneer came in to circulate the class and make sure everyone, especially Todd and two other students were keeping up. He was especially necessary for book club, with six groups of four floating around the classroom or in the hallway an extra set of eyes was needed.

Rome knew in a week or so it was going to get really crowded in the classroom, when his new interpreter Mrs. Blackstone arrived, three teachers in one room was not going to be fun, getting away with anything was just about over.

This particular book club day, it was their turn for Mrs. Frazier to sit with Rome's group who was reading Holes. Rome liked the story line and was really enjoying it. He felt bad for Stanley, but liked the other characters and had decided that it would be cool to see a Yellow Spotted lizard, from afar that is.

Of course being the son of an author meant there wasn't many books out there Rome didn't like, he was a bookworm and had no problem admitting to that. He was kind of jealous that his friend Davis' group got to read Hoot or Todd's group who got to read Charlie and the Chocolate factory. Rome had read both of those books and had really enjoyed them, but he was really hoping that if his group didn't win and by some miracle Todd's did, that Mrs. Frazier would do the smart thing and pick the original Charlie and Chocolate Factory movie.

When everyone was finished reading their books, Mrs. Frazier would decide the group that worked the hardest and understood their book the best and that group along with the class would get to see the movie version of their book. The other choices they had were Indian in the Cupboard, James and the Giant Peach, and the last group's book Tuck Everlasting.

"Okay, you guys should have finished up to chapter six for today yes?" Mrs. Frazier asked the group of four ten and eleven year olds who nodded

"Yes, Mrs. Frazier," they answered, Mrs. Frazier moved so she was sitting on the floor with them, she was the kind of teacher who always got right down with her students and this was no exception, the other reason was so she could make sure Rome could read her lips. She had noticed him flicking at his hearing aids before lunch and knew that was a tell that his hearing aids were either acting up or his hearing itself was.

"Excellent to hear, so what have we learned so far about Stanley?" Mrs. Frazier asked and Rome's hand instantly went up "Yes Rome?"

"That his family is really poor, he got blamed for stealing the shoes even though he didn't do it. The court gave the choice, go to jail or go to camp."

"And Rome why did Stanley pick Camp Green-lake?"

"'cause he had never been to camp before and thought it would be nice to go." Rome paused "and the family blames all their troubles on Stanley's" Rome grinned wide, he liked this part of the book the most so far "No-good-dirty-rotten- pig-stealing-great-great-grandfather"

Emily, Brendan, and Nancy all laughed at that especially since Rome did a voice to go along with it and was signing it at the same time. Even Mrs. Frazier cracked a smile at that.

"Yes, the great grandfather, what have we learned about him?" Mrs. Frazier asked, nodding at Rome for bringing up a good character

Emily raised her hand timidly

"That he was cursed by an old Gypsy woman because she helped him out and he was supposed to return the favor and he didn't so she cursed him and his family."

"Excellent, excellent you guys are doing great with this. This isn't an easy book to read because the chapters are kind of short and I know you guys are used to longer chapters. That's why I asked you to read up to chapter six while most of the other groups only went up to chapter three of their books." Mrs. Frazier explained, she didn't mention that the members of this group were some of her stronger readers in the class, hence why Rome's group and Davis' group were both reading the longest of the six books.

"Mrs. Frazier," Nancy said raising her hand, "can we keep reading if we want? I mean d we have to stop at chapter six?"

Mrs. Frazier smiled and shook her head

"No of course not, you are free to finish the book if you'd like, but just remember you have chapter summaries due for the assigned chapters. So you guys will have chapter summaries for the first six chapters due tomorrow. Then the next time we meet you'll have the next six due. You guys we're in April you should know by know how our book clubs run. I know this book is a little different because the chapter lengths but trust me it runs the same way." Mrs. Frazier stopped talking for a second; she smiled at them, stood up and walked away.

It took Rome a second to realize where she was going; the classroom phone must have been ringing. He groaned at the fact that he hadn't heard it because he wasn't paying attention, even with his hearing aids on he should've heard it, so much for his hearing coming back today.

Brendan saw the frustrated look on his friends face and shrugged, but he stopped mid shrug and nodded at the phone.

Rome wasn't sure what he was talking about until Brendan pointed at the phone. Mrs. Frazier was looking right at Rome and nodding.

"Thank you," she was saying as Rome strained to read her lips "yes, he will be right down, oh okay, yes not a problem I'll have him get his things."

Now Rome was nervous, he never got dismissed early unless it was a massive emergency. His mind was racing with all sorts of scenarios; maybe his dad was hurt while he was with Detective Beckett. Maybe gram was hurt, or even mom, she was in from LA, maybe something had happened to her.

"Dude you're getting dismissed," Brendan said softly signing as he went and Rome made a duh face, he could read Mrs. Frazier's lips. He just didn't understand why it was happening.

"Rome honey." Mrs. Frazier came over to the group and knelt down next to Rome "honey go get your things together you're being dismissed."

The whole class had stopped their discussions and were watching Rome and Mrs. Frazier, the phone going off in class usually caught everyone's attention and this was no different. But none of them were used to Rome getting dismissed. They watched him as he stood up and went over to his cubby to get his jacket and backpack.

"Did they say why Mrs. Frazier?" he asked carefully and she shook her head

"No honey, just to send you down, your sister should be waiting for you in the hallway."

A few of his friends signed 'good luck' to him as he headed out. Just as Mrs. Frazier had said, Alexis was waiting for him and she looked just as worried, but she tried to put on a brave face as soon as she saw her brother, not that it mattered, Rome saw her face and wasn't fooled.

"Lexis," he said louder than he meant too it was kind of hard to judge voice levels when he couldn't hear. Alexis made the shh sign and took his hand. "Lex, what's going on? Is it dad?"

Alexis shrugged and smiled gently

"I'm sure it's noting," she said signing carefully, before taking his hand again, leading him to the office.

When they got there, Rome looked at Alexis expectantly, she was going to knock, he wasn't going to do it. He was terrified about what was on the other side of that door.

Squeezing his hand gently, Alexis knocked and after a second pushed open the door, Rome clinging to her hand tightly.

"Mr. Simmons. You wanted to see us?" Alexis asked and Rome saw a flash of red hair and practically groaned, he knew that hair, it was mom,

"Alexis, Rome, I'm afraid we have some bad news." Mr. Simmons started to say, when Alexis interrupted him"

"What? No. Is it dad? Did he get shot?" she exclaimed, Rome could hear the franticness in her voice, but was having trouble making out the words, he tugged her hand trying to remind her to sign at the same time watching Mr. Simmons' lips

"Lexis?" he whimpered "Lexis come on what's going on?"

Then, their mom stood up from the chair, she looked like she had been crying and was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. But Rome saw the sparkle in her eyes, she was acting, it was all an act, whatever was supposedly wrong was not the case. This was definitely going to get interesting.

"It's not your dad, sweetie." Meredith explained gently, really putting on a good show for Mr. Simmons,

"Mom?" Alexis said, she looked down at Rome who was practically rolling his eyes.

"It's your grandfather. He passed away this morning."  
"Grandfather?" Alexis questioned, signing this time,

"But mom, grand-" Rome started to question, signing as he went, but he never got the

chance, Meredith reached over and hugged him tight, she patted the back of his head gently and rocked him, if he hadn't known it was all a show for Simmons, Rome might have felt the hug was genuine.

"I know, Romey, it's a lot to take in, it's okay sweetheart." Meredith coddled she looked at Simmons "Rome was very close to his grandfather." Rome could feel the vibrations from his mother's voice and knew what she was saying, it was all he could do to not roll his eyes at her, e barely remembered his maternal grandfather he'd been four when he had died.

"Mom," Alexis sighed "I have a calculus test today. Rome has a meeting for the art show."

"Given the circumstances, I'm sure Mr. Brown will let you make the test up and I can talk to Mrs. Hawkins about the show, it will be fine." Mr. Simmons reassured the Castle kids, completely unaware that he was being played.

"Thank you, Mr. Simmons," Meredith said dabbing at her eyes again "for your compassion in this trying time." She turned to Rome and Alexis, putting an arm around both of them. "Let's go, kids. Lots to do."

Once they were out in the hall, Alexis began whispering to Meredith, trying to figure out what she was up too, thankfully for Rome, Alexis was also remembering to sign.

"Uh, Mom, Grandpa died six years ago."

"I know, but a death in the family? Always a good excuse to get out of school." Meredith replied smiling happily, apparently very pleased with herself.

"No. It's a creepy excuse." Alexis countered and Rome nodded quickly, he was all for creepy stuff, but dead people and using them was way over his limit.

"Come on. I need some Alexis and Rome time. Do you realize I've been in town a whole week and we haven't even gone shopping?"

Now Rome made a face, he should've figured shopping was a part of the equation, this was his mother after all. Therefore, he felt the need to voice his dissatisfaction about the whole ordeal.

"Shopping?" he said as loud as he dared "Aw come on mom, I don't want to go shopping I'd rather stay in class.

"Oh Romey don't be a sour puss."

"We're going shopping on Saturday. When we don't have school." Alexis reminded their mom, signing both her reply and Meredith's answer to Rome.

Rome was not impressed about being called a sour puss just because he would rather stay in school then go clothes shopping with his mother and sister.

"But Bendel's is having its sale now." Meredith countered

"I studied all week for this test." Alexis argued as they walked down the stairs, Meredith was still hugging Rome's shoulders tight, but she had released Alexis, realizing she was signing for Rome.

"And I've got to help Mrs. Hawkins get ready for the show it's Friday night, she's got tons of entries, but only a few of us to help out!" Rome added signing as fast as he could; he wasn't surprised that Meredith looked completely confused by his quick hand gestures.

Alexis rolled her eyes at their mom and at Rome's attitude towards the whole thing. She had kind of hoped that he would be the mature one of the two.

"Er, Alexis what did?" Meredith started to ask and Rome made one more sign to his sister, the signs for 'is she kidding?'

"He wants to go to his show," Alexis explained shaking her head at Rome. She understood how important his show was to him, just like he understood how important her exam was, but both were old enough and experienced enough to know how their mother thought.

"Romey sweetie, your art show isn't going anywhere, I'm sure you've got all your drawings ready to go, what else would you have to meet about? Oh I can't wait to see what you have on display honey. I know you'll take first prize"

Alexis looked at Rome signing that all to him, trying to be a little diplomatic between her brother and mother, he made a face, his mom didn't even realize that it was a show, not a contest, there would be no prizes, it was just a chance to display the student's work.

When Rome rolled his eyes at Alexis, she narrowed hers and he nodded signing

'fine, whatever I'll behave.'

And Alexis signed back 'thank you'

"Besides, you both are so good at math, why bother learning it, if you don't get to apply it in real-life situations? Like calculating your savings. Come on, what's the harm? And Romey come on it's not just dress shopping we'll go get smoothies, we can go to FAO Swartz if you want. We'll have fun today I promise." Meredith added, squeezing Rome's shoulders tight and that actually felt legit.

On the other hand, Rome was really having trouble understanding his mother, her lips were tough to read and she talked way to fast sometimes and then when she was speaking directly to him or wanted him included in the conversation she would open her mouth really wide trying to enunciate each word, which in all reality made it tougher for Rome to understand her. He was just thankful that Alexis was signing for him.

"fine" he muttered, planning in his mind to take full advantage of his mother on a guilty conscience, which wasn't like him.

He didn't like being mad at his mom and was used to her antics, he did love her, she was his mother after all and when she was around and remembered him they got along great. He'd been dealing with his mom's behavior his entire life, but sometimes like this time she went too far and it hurt his feelings.

Rome wondered for a second if she even remembered that she had forgotten his birthday, it wasn't the lack of gifts or anything that bothered Rome, he never asked for much anyways, he knew his dad would buy him anything he wanted, but he never wanted to take advantage of that, it never felt right, gifts weren't the point. What bothered him was that his mother had forgotten him on his birthday.

Meredith didn't seem to notice the tone in Rome's voice or his sullen attitude as she continued on her speech

"Unless you both really want to go back and tell Mr. Simmons your mother's a liar."

Alexis and Rome exchanged a horrified look, neither of them wanted do to that, it was bad enough that she was lying, but to admit to it to their principal would not be high on their list.

"Fine." Alexis started "But promise we're not leaving the city."

Even Rome didn't need his hearing aids for what came out of Meredith as she giggled happily, pulling the two of them down the stairs, Rome could only hope that the giggle meant they weren't leaving the city.

He remembered when he was four, his dad going out of his mind because Meredith had sprung Alexis from school to take her to lunch in Paris. Of course Rome didn't really remember details of the whole thing; he just remembered how frustrated, worried, and angry his dad had been. Rome knew if that happened again, only with both of them, their dad was going to kill their mom.

Xxx

Rome's boredom level had hit an all time low a hour and a half into the shopping spree. He was sitting on the floor Indian style his chin resting on his knuckles, watching as his mom darted through the clothing racks and Alexis hurried to keep up with her. He was surrounded by bags of stuff they had already bought and he timidly looked into one of the bags, before jumping back, deciding that was a bad idea.

He glanced at his watch and felt his stomach growling, he was so hungry and so bored. He didn't even have a cell phone to play with, he had started to sketch the store, but realized he didn't want to sketch clothes and put his sketch book away.

Every time Alexis ran by she gave him a sympathetic smile, trying to reassure him and he would look back at her expectantly.

At one point Meredith walked by, she said something to Rome, but once again the lack of signing and the fact that she wasn't looking right at him as she said it, he had no idea what she had said. He sighed and leaned deeper into his knuckles, he wondered if it was possible to actually die of boredom, because he really felt like that was going to happen.

Just as Rome was contemplating sneaking off, Meredith appeared pulling him gently to his feet, in her arms was a pile of cloths that bore a striking resemblance to clothes his size.

"oh no, come on mom," he grumbled

"Look at how grown up these will make you look! Oh Romey come on please try them on for me?"

Rome couldn't believe it, he actually understood her that time and he realized why, she was talking to him normal, she wasn't even thinking about it. Maybe that was the key for him to understand her.

Alexis darted over, realizing that Rome might need her to translate and he shook his head, both of them sharing a look, he nodded at their mom and Alexis understood.

"I don't need any new clothes mom, I've got plenty."

"Nonsense Romey, summer is coming, you'll need some new summer clothes for camp." Now Rome was taken aback, he didn't realize she knew that he was going "oh don't give me that look honey "your dad told me all about it you're going to have such a wonderful time." Meredith said "now, clothes for the occasion."

Rolling his eyes, Rome followed his mom to the kid's side of the store. This was getting worse and worse by the moment, but he had to admit, it was kind of nice for his mom to be focusing on him and he was impressed that she knew about the camp, it was times like that she really did act like a mom, instead of a crazy relative they only saw once in a great while.

After clothes shopping and depositing the vast amount of bags into the trunk of the town car, Meredith let Rome pick their next destination. He of course picked FAO Schwartz, he felt it was well deserving putting up with the girly stuff with his mom and sister, he wanted to be submerged in kid's paradise, the largest toy-store in the city…possibly the state…possibly the world, at least that's what it always felt for him walking in there.

Of course going into FAO with his mom wasn't the same as walking in with his dad. With his dad, the two of them were both ten years old and were let loose in giant toy store, with his mom it was like walking in with a regular grown up. She held his hand tight as he tried to drag her all over the place, Alexis, who was used to this, was laughing.

Meredith's phone started to ring and Rome could feel the vibrations through her purse, this of course slowed her down even more.

Rome, made a beeline for the Lego section and stared up at the selection of building blocks, he couldn't help but grin. So many things to pick from, Rome didn't know where to start.

"Hey mom could I get-" he started to ask then turned, Meredith wasn't behind him anymore. "mom?" Rome called, he felt a little panicky, it wouldn't be the first time he had gotten lost in a toy-store, usually when he got lost somewhere, it was because he had wandered off, this was the first time that the adult with him had wandered off.

Alexis, hearing his panicky voice, came around the corner of one the shelves, she had a childish grin on her face too, and nothing brought the kid out of his sister like the toy store.

"What do you think of this Rome?" Alexis held up a Lego set of Hogwarts Castle, Rome's grin nearly took over his face as he took it from Alexis' hands.

"That is so awesome!" He exclaimed "where'd you find that!?"

"Around the corner, there's a whole bunch of Harry Potter Lego sets. There's even a Hogwarts Express."

"No way!" Rome darted over to his sister, but stopped "where's mom? I turned around and she was gone."

Alexis sighed and hugged her brother

"She's still on the phone,"

"Oh," Rome started "confessing to dad that she kidnapped us?" he grinned

"Probably not,"

"Great news you two I may have found an apartment here in the city!" Meredith exclaimed coming back into the Lego section, Rome and Alexis exchanged a look,

"An apartment mom?" Alexis asked,

"Oh I didn't tell you guys I'm moving back!"

Rome nearly dropped the large box in shock.

"Moving back?" he stuttered

"That…that's great mom, really great," Alexis managed to say as her and Rome exchanged another look, both knowing how much trouble THAT could cause.

"Oh Rome did you find something you'd like?" Meredith said changing the subject

"Yeah, I did."

Meredith chuckled

"I will never understand your fascination with Harry Potter," Meredith said taking the large box, not even looking at the price tag. Rome had looked at it; he wasn't really planning on making his mom buy that, it was way too expensive.

"I like it," Rome grinned a little "maybe next year when I turn eleven, I'll get my letter from Hogwarts."

Meredith didn't answer that, she just carried the box out of the section and towards the register; at least his dad would've made a joke or agreed with him, Meredith didn't understand the connection.

"Come on Rome, it'll be okay." Alexis reassured him

"Lex," he said softly signing

"Yes?"

"Is it bad that I don't feel guilty that the set is almost 200 dollars?" Rome asked, truth was, he did feel guilty, he was just afraid to admit it.

"I know you do Rome," Alexis replied "don't worry your secrets safe with me. But you have nothing to feel guilty about; you didn't even ask for that you were just holding it. It's mom's guilty conscience you know that."

It was like that, to make up for her lack of involvement in their lives, whenever Meredith was around, she would shower her kids with shopping sprees and lunch dates, always to make up for her behavior. It wasn't so bad when they were little, but now that Rome and Alexis were getting older, they were both would rather just have mom.

Xxx

After all the shopping was done, Meredith had the town car stop at a smoothie shop not far from the 12th. She was apparently going to drop Rome and Alexis off at the 12th where she knew Castle was.

Meredith ran inside and purchased smoothies for Rome and Alexis. Rome who was extremely thirsty was happy to have anything, but he liked the taste of his smoothie, he wasn't sure what it was, it tasted familiar, some kind of fruit he could remember having a long time ago, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Whatever it was he liked it and was actually content with the way the day was ending.

As they headed to the 12th Meredith pumped Alexis and Rome, mainly Alexis for information about their dad's new muse. She wanted to hear all about Detective Beckett and the new character of Nikki Heat.

Alexis was understandably uncomfortable about the interrogation, but Meredith was of course oblivious to this. Rome sat and watched, his hearing was starting to come back, but that wasn't what was concerning him, his arm was starting to itch…then his ears…and his nose. He couldn't figure it out.

Alexis looked over at him suspiciously, then concerned, he shrugged and took another sip of his smoothie, absent mildly scratching his arm which was turning red and kind of blotchy.

When they got to the 12th, the officer of course wouldn't let them in at first, not until Meredith made a big fuss about it and basically forced her way up

"Excuse me, ma'am." The officer was saying "you need to wait downstairs."

"No, I am not going to wait downstairs. Do you have any idea who pays your salary? Me and my taxes." Meredith argued, as Rome and Alexis, embarrassed, reluctantly followed her towards Detective Beckett, their dad, Ryan, and Esposito.

Rome tried his best to hide behind his sister, in the few minutes between leaving the car and walking up to the 12th, his whole body had gone from a minor itch to massively itchy, he didn't understand it, maybe there was something on the new clothes his mom had bought. He took another sip of the smoothie and tried to ignore the itching.

"Rome are you okay?" Alexis asked and he shrugged

"Dunno, I'm really itchy Lexis." He paused "can you scratch my back please?" Alexis hesitated, and complied scratching her brother's back as carefully as she could. "Thanks,"

Alexis was about to say something about Rome's blotchy rash, when Meredith shouted out across the bullpen

"Richard! Over here!"

Rome could've sworn he saw his dad wince at her voice and Rome couldn't blame him, that time his mom had called loud enough that even Rome heard it.

"Meredith, what a surprise." Castle stuttered looking at Alexis and Rome for an answer, Alexis shrugged shaking her head, but it was Rome who caught Castle's attention, he couldn't believe how red his son was and Rome was clearly making it worse by scratching even more.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Meredith exclaimed looking at Beckett "In LA, no one ever just stops by. Don't you just love this town?"

"More and more by the minute." Beckett replied, she too was looking at Rome suspiciously.

Rome winced a little, a few hours earlier he had been contemplating if it was possibly for a human being to die of sheer boredom, now he was wondering if someone could die of embarrassment. Maybe that was why he was scratching so much, everyone staring at his mom and therefore him and his sister, being put on the spot like this, it was enough to make anyone break out.

"Uh, Meredith, these are Detectives Ryan, Esposito, and Detective Beckett." Castle introduced the team one by one, each of them nodded at Meredith.

"Oh, Beckett." Meredith said smiling a judging smile "Your new muse. Alexis told me all about it..." Rome quickly looked at his sister who had a horrified look on her face, but of course Meredith didn't notice "...and I simply had to stop by." Meredith lowered her voice and Rome couldn't hear what she was saying this time around and Alexis was still too horrified to translate. But he could see Beckett's reply

"Were you, now?"

"Still am from time to time. Right, kitten?" Meredith asked and Rome snorted back a laugh, which gave him a glare from his dad and an elbow from Alexis.

"Kitten?" Beckett repeated and Rome was glad he wasn't the only one who found that nickname for his dad amusing. Ryan and Esposito were laughing too.  
"I had this dream once, only I was naked and far less embarrassed." Castle explained

"Anyway," Meredith changed the subject, "we were in the neighborhood and I have a dinner tonight, so I thought I would drop Alexis and Rome here instead of schlepping all the way downtown."

Then Meredith stopped, something had caught her attention as she moved away from the group. With her out of hearing range or even lip reading range, Rome had no idea what was going on from that angle at least.

Their dad however, took advantage of the opportunity to interrogate, he signed quickly so that only the three of them would know

'Why is she here?' he asked, Alexis looked down at Rome who rolled his eyes and Castle understood immediately, still Alexis explained it to him as she signed

'Shopping'

'Lots of shopping lots of boring mind numbing shopping' Rome added. Now his dad moved closer to him looking him over.

'Rome are you okay?' he asked

Rome couldn't help but scratch a little more, his ears, then his arm again, now his leg was starting to itch under his uniform pants and his back was itching again. He shrugged at his dad

'Not sure, really, really itchy for some reason.' He signed in between scratching

'What have you had in the last hour?' Castle asked

Rome grinned wide and held up the large cup containing his smoothie

'Smoothie, mom bought it for me, it was bribery for going shopping, it good, want some dad? I don't know what's in it, but I like it!' Rome finished taking another sip,

Giving Meredith a quick glance, Castle reached forward and took the large cup from Rome and took a sip. His eyes went wide for a second and he groaned, trying not to slap his forehead in frustration.

'Rome, this is a strawberry smoothie'

Rome winced a little, he was allergic to strawberries, he had been since he was two, he couldn't even really remember what they really tasted like because his dad was so diligent about making sure he never had them. Thankfully it wasn't a life threatening allergy, it just…well turned Rome into a walking tomato, as it had done.

"oh," Rome said he thought that over "thought it tasted familiar, don't worry I'm good, maybe I'm outgrowing it." he finished grinning wide, Castle rolled his eyes. He gave Meredith another glare to her back, it was one thing to take the kids from school, but for her to forget that Rome was allergic to strawberries that was just…way to out there for Castle.

The four of them left the precinct together, but Meredith had to run so she kissed her kids goodbye, still oblivious that her son was practically the color of the strawberries he was allergic too and left.

"I'm sorry dad," Alexis said as they climbed into a taxi with all of the purchases. Rome had protested his dad throwing his smoothie out, but stopped pretty quick recognizing that this was not a time to argue with his normally fun loving dad.

"It's not your fault pumpkin." Castle replied signing for Rome's sake,

"Is it my fault?" Rome asked, scratching a little, "I mean I didn't know there was strawberry in that I should've though."

Castle reached over and grabbed Rome's hand gently to stop him from scratching, he shook his head and sighed.

"No of course not Dr. Watson," Castle said "aside from the smoothie incident did you guys have fun?"

"Dad it was clothes shopping, it was boring." Rome protested "but mom did buy me a new Lego set."

"Well…" Castle started "that was nice of her…I think." He was really trying not to speak his mind on this one. But he was definitely not happy with Meredith, what if Rome's allergy to strawberries had been more serious, life threatening even, and she still had no idea. She knew Rome was allergic to strawberries at least Castle hoped she remembered, but clearly she hadn't. He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated at his ex.

Rome looked over at his sister and they both knew what the other was thinking, mom had really screwed up this time.

When they got back to the loft, Castle had to instructions for Rome, he was to take some children's Benadryl (which he hated) and he was taking a shower. Rome knew this wasn't the time to argue with any of it so he complied.

Castle went to his office to organize his notes, it was his way of calming down, he knew the situation could've been worse, was thankful that it hadn't been, wasn't that happy with Meredith's decisions of the day, but knew what was done was done. He would definitely have to have a talk with her, it was one thing to take the kids out of school something he really didn't approve of, but forgetting that Rome had an allergy was something completely different.

Castle also knew that he was going to be the least of Meredith's problems, especially once Martha found out, it was not going to be pretty, so he was fully prepared for the explosion when Martha came home.

Her first clue was of course Rome. She went upstairs to say hi to him and Alexis and found Rome sitting on his video game chair playing a game, not out of the ordinary, but she was stunned to see that not only was he still blotchy red, but he had socks on his hands and was attempting to play his game with them, he was also clearly twitching a little, as if he was fighting not to scratch.

"Rome, kiddo do I want to know?" Gram asked signing from his doorway.

"Hi Gram," he said

"Rome why are you wearing socks on your hands? And why are you so red? Honey what did you get into?"

"Had an allergic reaction."

"To what?"

Rome hesitated, he knew his grandmother's feelings on his mom, it was not a love hate relationship it was just a 'I don't like you Meredith' relationship. So Rome really wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Gram that mom had bought him a strawberry smoothie. But his grandmother was an actor, she could sniff out when someone was acting or in this case lying so he knew it would be best to be truthful.

The reaction from Gram was exactly what he expected, she hugged him carefully, swooning and promising him a large ice cream sundae to make him feel better before she breezed downstairs to go talk to Castle.

Rome resumed his game and tried not to scratch his leg. The Benendryl was helping, but he was still so itchy. He hoped gram wouldn't kill his mom, but it was definitely a possibility.


	21. Chapter 21

Xxx

Rome ran through the loft clumsily slipping in his trackless shoes as he headed towards his sister's room. He was running out of time and knew his sister could put him back on schedule.

He peeked into her room and was relieved to see she was reading, not talking on the phone or on the computer.

"Lex?" he said softly "Lex can you fix my tie please?" he pleaded, looking completely helpless.

Alexis looked up from her book and smiled, she was surprised and impressed with her brother's attire.

"Rome you look so grown up!" she exclaimed sliding off her bed to meet him in the doorway.

His ears went red as he ducked his head a little. Ms. Hawkins had strongly suggested that anyone participating in the art show come dressed appropriately. For the older kids she left that without an explanation, knowing that they should know what she was talking about without being told. She reminded them that since it was open to the public and the public was paying to come in, that they should treat this as if it was a real art gallery, not their school's gym.

Rome took that to heart, so on his own without being told he took out his suit that he usually wore for his dad's book parties. He used his own money to have it pressed at the dry cleaner around the corner and even had his dress shoes shined up.

The only problem was proving to be his tie, he could never get it straight to begin with and he was getting frustrated with it, hence why he went to his sister for help. He had a half hour before him and his dad were supposed to be there for the show.

Gram and Alexis would be joining them when the show opened its doors at six. Castle had volunteered to help out along with a few other parents and was down in his room getting ready.

"Thanks Lex," Rome said softly as Alexis carefully did the knot on his tie. She could not get over that he had decided to wear the suit all on his own, considering most times, her and gram had to remind him to wear a suit when the occasion called for it. Like the release party for their dad's last Derrick Storm novel, Rome had tried to walk out of the loft wearing jeans and a tee-shirt, which Martha put a quick stop to.

"Are you nervous?" she asked and Rome started to shake his head, but stopped, no point in lying.

"A little," he admitted.

"Why?" Alexis asked putting the finishing touches on his tie, she reached up to straighten his collar and helped him flatten his unruly bangs. "Rome your art is amazing, you should be proud to display it. I can't wait to see what you picked to show"

"I am proud," he started, "but this isn't the same as showing you guys or having it hang in the art room at school. This thing is open to the public; strangers are going to be coming in looking at my drawings. Most of my sketches aren't that good and some of them aren't even original designs, like my cartoon sketches, what if people think I traced those?" Rome asked, his heart was racing a little at the thought of being put on the spot like that, he hadn't thought this over before, but now it was all coming to mind.

Alexis chuckled a little at her brother's paranoia.

"Rome come on, don't think like that, everyone's going to love your work. I wish I could draw like you, you're super talented."

"I picked too many," he admitted, "aren't people going to think that I'm showy? Like I think that I'm better then my classmates. I'm not Lex, there's this girl in the seventh grade, she did two paintings that's all she's showing, one of Central Park in the fall and another one of her dog. She's way better than I am and is displaying less stuff. I've got almost fifteen hanging pieces and a bunch more in my portfolio. None of them are anywhere near Amy's two paintings."

Though Rome's fear was unfounded and made Alexis laugh a little more, she realized this was a very real fear for Rome as silly as it was. She knew she had to calm her brother down before he somehow talked himself out of going to the art show he'd been excited for and talking about for months.

"Rome, stop minimizing your work." Alexis reprimanded gently, she walked over to her desk and took a framed picture down from the wall behind it. She brought it back and handed it to Rome, it was a sketch of her that Rome had done for her birthday. "You did this when you were seven. Most people in high school or even grownups can't draw this well, let alone a seven year old Rome. You're good, you're better than good you're amazingly talented." She paused "remember what you told mom? Tonight is not about competing, it's about having fun and being able to show off."

Rome thought that over, he slowly nodded seeing his sister's point as he handed the sketch back to her, he wasn't completely convinced, but knew it was better to not argue with Alexis.

"Right, sorry Lex,"

She rolled her eyes at him and hugged him tight.

'You're going to knock everyone's socks off.' Alexis signed grinning at him and Rome grinned back.

He looked over at the doorway, peeked out just to make sure no one was coming, before running back into Alexis' room,

'you're the best big sister,' he signed back, he leaned up and kissed his sister's cheek before running out of her room, embarrassed.

Downstairs, Rome went over to his dad's bedroom and knocked on the door carefully. He was having a good hearing day and he hoped that it continued into the night, so he was able to hear his dad say come in.

Rome pushed open the door and grinned at his dad who was all dressed up too, suit and all.

"Hey Dr. Watson, looking sharp." Castle said

"Not so bad yourself Mr. Holmes," Rome replied

"You ready for tonight?" Castle asked slipping his jacket on

"'Bout as read as I'm going to be,"

"Ah," Castle grinned sympathetically "butterflies?"

"Little ones," Rome admitted "that are slowly morphing into turkeys."

Castle raised his eyebrow

"Turkeys kiddo?"

"Yeah, 'cause I read somewhere that they are really stupid and they can't fly very well so they crash a lot. So they're crashing around in my stomach."

Castle burst out laughing at that description and he patted Rome on the back.

"Romey that was a good one, I like that I might have to use that in a book someday."

"Really dad?" Rome asked grinning

"Really," Castle replied, throwing his arm around Rome's shoulders gently as they headed out into the main room. Martha came out of the kitchen and smiled at her boys proudly.

"There they are, my little Monet and my overgrown Peter Pan." Martha said hugging Rome then Castle.

"Overgrown Peter Pan?" Castle asked "really mother that's what you think of me as?"

"If the tights fit kiddo." Martha replied and Rome snorted back a laugh "Now, Romey Alexis and I will arrive at six, Gina called earlier she says she will be there."

Rome grinned wide at that, aside from his immediate family he had also invited a few other people to attend the show, Gina was one, but he had also invited Detective Beckett, but he wasn't sure if she would actually make it.

Since the show was open to the public, the art club was charging to get into the show. Family and friends with tickets could get in without paying, but the rest of the public had to pay five dollars a ticket with all the money collected going to fund an art club field trip.

Ms. Hawkins wanted to set something up for the following year with the high school art teacher to take certain students in the art club, ranging from grades six and up on a two weeks long trip to Paris and London to see the Louvre and the National Gallery in London.

Rome was extremely excited about that prospect and was hoping that they raised a lot of money with their show and that the high school kids did the same when their art show occurred before school let out.

What the kids didn't know and most of the adults did, was that the show would be giving out prizes for the artwork.

Ms. Hawkins made sure that the kids had no idea, because she wanted them to just focus on having a good time at the show and being proud of their accomplishments. But she had three friends, all professional artists who would be roaming the gym and hall looking at all the works on display. They had a number of categories to choose from and would be taking notes on which artist met the requirements for each category, such as cartoons, portraits, landscapes, impressionist, sculpture, oils, and things like that.

At the end of the show, when it was just the kids and their families; Mrs. Hawkins and her friends would give out the ribbons that were specially marked for each category. Ms. Hawkins, knowing she had kids from seven years old to twelve years old participating did the diplomatic thing and made sure there was ribbons for each child.

"you have your tickets right gram?" Rome asked, he had picked them up from Ms. Hawkins the day before, along with Gina's and Detective Beckett's, both of those being delivered personally by Rome.

Gina had said she would be there as soon as her meetings were done, but Detective Beckett had gently told Rome she would try, but she was working a case and didn't know if she'd make it. She had been trying show Rome that she didn't want to break a promise to him, but he told her he understood and he did, there was a big difference between not being able to go to something because you had something really important to do like catch a murderer and just not going because you forgot.

"Yes darling, right in my purse. We will see you there," Martha said kissing Rome's cheek and hugging him tight. "you look so handsome Romey, I can't get over it."

"Thanks gram," Rome replied hugging her back

"Come on Doc, we're going to be late if we don't get going."

"See you there!" Rome exclaimed as Castle herded him out of the loft. Once they were downstairs, Castle hailed taxi to take them to Marlowe Prep.

"I can't believe it," Castle said as the taxi headed towards the school, Rome looked over at his dad curious and Castle grinned "your first art show. I'm so proud of you."

Rome returned the grin

"Thanks dad," he said "and thanks for helping out tonight,"

"Hey I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"What about a dead body?" Rome asked carefully, he was grinning, but he was also partly serious. Castle ruffled his hair and shook his head

"Detective Beckett could call me right now saying she has the weirdest most out there case she's ever come across, giant lizard foot prints, scorch marks on the body, all the makings of a dragon attack in New York City," Rome's grin widened and he laughed "and I still wouldn't leave this art show. I've told you Romey, nothing, not shadowing Detective Beckett, my books, or anything else in the world will ever be more important to me then you and your sister." Castle held out his arm and hugged Rome's shoulders tight, Castle paused and let Rome go "speaking of which, Romey Alexis told me that you were missing two of your sketches?"

Rome made a face and nodded, he had torn his room apart looking for those two drawings, he had checked in every room in the loft, he had even hunted around school, no matter where he looked he could not find the sketch of gram nor the cover art for Derrick Storm. They had both vanished without a trace and Rome had come to the conclusion that someone had taken them, but he didn't know who and couldn't prove they were really taken.

His main suspect was Mitch, maybe finding a way around Alexis' friend Owen who had been looking out for the fifth graders especially Rome. Mitch was the kind of idiot to hold a grudge and would probably do something this stupid out of spite.

But Rome knew deep down that it couldn't have been Mitch, for one thing, he knew that Mitch would be bragging about the deed, it would be impossible for him not too and secondly Rome knew that Ms. Hawkins always locked the art room when she wasn't in it, even if she was just stepping out to get a drink or use the rest room.

If she didn't have a class and wasn't in that room, it was locked. She valued her student's art work and after a few projects had been stolen the previous year as a practical joke, she made it a point to protect the works entrusted to her.

So Rome knew Mitch or even another student was not a possibility, he just couldn't think who else would take his drawings, no one else he could think of and none of the other kids in the show had their projects taken, he was the only one.

"yeah," he replied sullenly

"I'm sorry to hear that pal." Castle paused and thought that over, he knew how Rome was when it came to his art work, he wasn't careless with it.

Rome was a ten year old kid so he wasn't exactly organized except on two fronts, his books and his artwork. It was typical to find Rome's toys all over the loft, his clothes all over his room, and his backpack and jacket usually on the floor near the door to the loft from walking in from school. But Rome never left his art laying around or his art supplies.

When Rome was eight, he actually invaded his father's office and used his father's clothes line to hang up some of his art that didn't fit in his art binder, much to Castle's surprise and amusement when he came home. So to counter that Castle purchased a large magnetic board for him to hang up his artwork.

So Castle knew how careful Rome was and the fact that two pieces of his work, had gone missing was a little disturbing.

"I must have put them somewhere," Rome said as the taxi pulled up at the school and him and his dad slid out, Castle leaned over to pay the driver and the pair of them headed towards the school.

"That doesn't sound like you Dr. Watson," Castle said even though in the back of his mind he knew the missing artwork was NOT Rome's fault, but he had no explanation that made sense.

"Whatcha going to do," Rome replied shrugging

"What pieces were they Rome?"

"The sketch of Gram I did last year and the rough draft for the Derrick Storm cover I gave you."

"I'm sure they'll turn up Doc," Castle tried to reassure Rome as they walked into the school.

Rome glanced over at his dad when they walked into the gym. He had been there helping Ms. Hawkins set up so he knew how the gym had been transformed, his dad hadn't seen it yet and he watched his dad's reaction when he finally saw it.

"Well?" Rome asked grinning

"Wow Romey, this looks amazing! You guys all did this yourselves?"

"Ms. Hawkins had some friends of hers who own an art gallery, they loaned us the boards and helped us set up. One of them even showed me how to display my sketches so they'll be eye catching."

"This place looks like a real art gallery." Castle hugged Rome's shoulders "so proud of you kiddo."

"Thanks dad,"

"Mr. Castle, Rome great you guys made it!" Ms. Hawkins came running up to the pair smiling. "Oh Rome look at you, you look so handsome."

Rome's ears went red, it was one thing to be told he looked handsome by his grandmother and sister, but from a teacher it was entirely different. Castle nudged Rome's shoulder amused by his son's random bit of shyness.

"Rome," he reminded "Ms. Hawkins is talking to you,"

"Sorry, thank you Ms. Hawkins."

"You're welcome Rome. Okay, why don't you go make sure your section is all set to go. Mr. Castle, would you feel comfortable helping Ben and Vicki at the door? They're juniors who volunteered to sell tickets. It'll only be for the first hour, then you'll have to opportunity to look around."

"Dad, you're going to be a bouncer," Rome summed up and Castle grinned at him chuckling.

"I think I can handle it."

"It'll only be for the first hour Mr. Castle, then you'll have the chance to enjoy the artwork."

"Not a problem Ms. Hawkins, it's my pleasure."

Ms. Hawkins nodded

"Thank you Mr. Castle," she said, turning to another student that had just walked in

"Have fun Rome," Castle said signing carefully and Rome nodded, grinning "and don't forget, I am so proud of you."

"Thanks dad," Rome replied waving at his dad, before running off to find his section. Rome had decided to be closer to the far end of the gym floor, it felt like a good spot and he knew Todd would be there too.

"ROME! Over here!" Todd shouted louder than he meant too and Rome grinned, speaking of Todd. He shook his head at his best friend and headed over to him, Todd tended to be loud on most occasions and this was no different as a couple of eighth graders rolled their eyes at Todd and told him to shut up.

"Hey Todd," Rome replied

"Dude we're right next to each other, this is so awesome! What was Ms. Hawkins thinking when she let us set up next to each other?"

"Clearly, she had a massive lapse in judgment." Rome said looking at Todd's display, he grinned "that set up looks great. I told you your stuff would be perfect, and you didn't even want to come."

"Yeah, but look at your stuff Rome, seriously you're scary good." Todd looked around for a second "your dad here?"

"Yeah he's over at the door. Ms. Hawkins has him playing bouncer tonight…" Rome grinned "or better yet the Black Knight." Todd looked utterly confused "Monty Python?" still nothing "dude come on I made you watch that movie last time you slept over. 'remember my dad was doing the voices?"

"Yeah sorry Rome I still got nothing."

Rome chuckled and rolled his eyes. He looked to make sure no one was watching, stood up straight, held his arms out like he was holding a sword in the ground, standing guard. He looked at his friend sternly.

"None shall pass," he said trying to deepen his voice.

Todd thought that over for a second then he grinned, understanding what Rome was talking about. He burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah, the legless guy!"

"Right," Rome replied, he was about to carry on the conversation when a sharp noise shot through his hearing aids and he winced trying to swat the noise away. "Ow, ow, ow,"

"It's the microphone Rome, hold on Ms. Hawkins is trying to fix it!" Todd said quickly, looking at his friend sympathetically, he knew Rome was hurting, but he also knew there wasn't anything he could do about it. Thankfully Ms. Hawkins got the mike under control pretty quick, and she apologized to the crowd of students and parents, many of whom were also wincing.

"I'm okay," Rome said as Todd looked worried

"Do you want me to get your dad?" Rome shook his head

"No, I'm okay, he'll only panic. I'm good now."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Rome replied grinning to prove he was okay "come on let's go see what Ms. Hawkins wants to tell us!" he hit Todd's arm and bolted through the crowd towards the portable stage that their art teacher was standing on.

"If I can have everyone's attention for just a moment please." Ms. Hawkins was saying, as the crowd slowly quieted down.

Rome could feel the vibrations on the floor and looked over at Todd. Up until the screeching noise with the microphone, Rome's hearing had been doing pretty good for the night, but Todd knew his friend and knew how hard it was for him to understand people with microphones to begin with, let alone after a screeching noise like that. He knew that Rome first instinct was to watch the speaker's lips, but with the distance it was tough for him to follow so he went for his second method, feeling the vibrations of a person's voice which didn't always match up well when they were using a microphone so Rome was usually unable to follow the conversation let alone keep up with it.

Rome hated to admit it, but there was certain times he had to ask for help to understand someone.

'Want me to sign?' Todd asked and Rome reluctantly nodded, thankful that Todd could act as a translator.

"Okay, In just a few minutes, Mr. Castle will open the doors and our first Spring Forward for Art Show will commence. You have all worked very hard with your projects and should be very proud of yourselves and I am very, very proud to call you my students. You have faced this art show like professionals and what you have created has blown me away at the talent this school possesses. Be proud of your accomplishments. If someone asks you a question about your art work tell them all about it, don't be afraid to brag, don't hold back. Tonight is the night to have fun and to brag a little." Ms. Hawkins paused a minute letting her speech sink into the students. "Now, without further ado…students to your tables, parents and volunteers to your posts…Mr. Castle, please open the doors!"

Todd signed as much as he could and the other parts Rome was able to fill in easily. Todd grinned at him and made a goofy face and Rome returned it trying not to laugh.

"Come on!" Rome exclaimed as the pair of them ran back to their tables, dodging the older kids, and trying not to trip over each other.

Both stopped dead in their tracks when they got to Rome's table, because they were not expecting who was standing there. Mrs. Blackstead, Rome's new sign language interpreter. She wasn't supposed to start until the following week, but now here she was standing at his art table.

Rome and Todd exchanged a look and Rome sighed, he had mixed feelings about having the interpreter. On one hand he knew it was becoming a necessity and it wasn't her fault that he needed her. But Rome was still pretty embarrassed by the whole thing and seeing her here at the art show just made it that much more real.

The meeting where it had been decided had only been a few weeks ago and Rome had tried to forget it, but he couldn't.

Mrs. Frazier had called the meeting out of concern for both Rome's educational future as well as his friends, Todd especially. Todd who wasn't the best student, but tried really hard was falling behind because he paid more attention to helping Rome out during class. Translating and pointing things out for his friend so Rome wouldn't fall behind and it wouldn't be obvious that he needed someone in the class room to act as a real interpreter. Of of all of Rome's friends and classmates at Marlowe, Todd was the best at ASL, there was no denying that and there was no denying that his heart was in the right place. But he was in trouble and Mrs. Frazier as well as Todd's IEP teacher Mr. Veneer saw it. So the meeting, consisting of Castle, Martha, Mr. Simmons, Mrs. Frazier, Mr. Veneer, Mrs. Goldberg Rome's teacher at Lexington, and Rome himself all meet in Mrs. Frazier's classroom to discuss their options.

Castle reminded Rome that his decision to not get the implants meant changes and this was certainly one of them. Rome had agreed to the interpreter only because Mrs. Frazier and Mr. Veneer brought up Todd and wanting to help his best friend, Rome reluctantly agreed and accepted that Lexington would find a suitable interpreter to attend Marlowe Prep with Rome.

Rome and Todd exchanged another look, Todd who had been really happy and goofy only minutes before was now sullen and angry.

'Hello Rome,' Mrs. Blackstead signed

"Hi Mrs. Blackstead," Rome replied softly

"Mr. Simmons thought it would be a good idea if I came tonight. We're still getting used to each other right Rome, this would be a good stepping stone before I'm in class with you."

Rome tried not to make a face at the prospect of Mrs. Blackstead being in his classroom…signing.

"Right," he said

"So tonight will be a good starting point. But only if you need me, if you are following along just fine, I'll make myself scarce. I will look at some of your friends' art work. Like yours Todd, magnificent."

Todd was extremely protective of Rome, he was a year older and bigger then Rome, so Todd took it upon himself to watch out for Rome's wellbeing. The whole fight with Mitch was the only time Todd wasn't able to protect Rome and he felt incredibly guilty about it, though he was impressed with how fearless Rome had been to attack Mitch.

Todd liked feeling useful, school was tough for him and he didn't feel like he was good at a whole lot, but he was good at ASL there was no denying that, and both him and Rome knew there were times that Rome needed Todd's help just like there were times that Todd needed Rome's help with school.

With Mrs. Blackstead coming into the picture, Todd felt like he was being replaced. He didn't blame Rome, but he did blame Mrs. Blackstead and the other teachers. He knew that everyone thought he couldn't handle school work and helping his friend and didn't believe that it was true, he could handle it. But both boys were in danger of falling behind in school, Todd was paying more attention to helping Rome then his own school work, and Rome was trying to keep Todd on task so he wasn't paying attention to Mrs. Frazier and was missing a lot of instructions.

"Thank you," Todd grumbled "anyways I should go to my table. My parents are bringing my grandmother."

"Have fun," Rome said and Todd nodded

'You too,' he signed making sure Mrs. Blackstead was watching, before he headed to his table.

"So Rome," Mrs. Blackstead brought Rome's attention back "I saw your dad, is your sister and grandmother coming?"

He nodded

"Yeah,"

"They must be so proud of you; I can't get over how talented you are." She said looking at the display, Rome in-spite of himself grinned with pride. "Do you have a favorite?"

Rome shook his head

"No," he explained "not really," he felt his stomach drop because that wasn't entirely true, one of the stolen pieces had been one of his favorites, his sketch of gram. Mainly because it was one of the first portraits he had ever attempted and because it was of gram and she had loved it too, very proud of her grandson's talent.

Rome!" his sister's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he grinned as Alexis and Gram came over to him, hugging him tight.

"Hi guys!" he exclaimed

"Oh darling these are exquisite . I do not think you could have made a bad decision on these picks, but these are perfect Rome."

"Oh you did include the one of Washington Square!" Alexis exclaimed, "I was hoping you would that is probably one of my favorites."

Rome looked up at the cartoon sketch he had done of Washington Square, he liked going down there to watch the chess games with his dad and had sketched an intense speed chess match between two evenly matched players, he had made it into a cartoon scene and had Donald Duck playing Daffy Duck.

"Thanks Lex," he said softly, trying not to grin.

"Hello, I'm Martha Rodgers, and you are?" Martha said turning to Mrs. Blackstead, she hadn't been able to meet the interpreter before this. The only members of the family who had meet the woman, was Castle and Rome.

"Mrs. Blackstead, the Lexington school hired me for Rome. It's very nice to meet you Mrs-"

"Oh please call me Martha, no need for formalities." Martha said shaking Mrs. Blackstead's hand.

"Are you his interpreter?" Alexis asked looking at Rome carefully, she tried not grin at the face Rome was making.

"Yes honey, are you Alexis?" Alexis nodded "oh wonderful to meet you both." Mrs. Blackstead shook Alexis' hand and gave a wave "well I'm going to wander, Rome are you all set for now?"

He nodded

"Yes,"

Mrs. Blackstead smiled and wandered off to see the other exhibits. Rome sighed with relief.

"She seems very nice Roman," Martha said "what is with the face?"

"Nothing gram," he explained "just nerves,"

"Right," Martha replied, clearly not believing him "oh darling guess who we saw walking up as we were coming in?"

"Who?"

Martha smiled and turned Rome around, he grinned as he saw Gina walking down the aisles of displays

"GINA!" He shouted and ran to go meet her, she smiled and held her arms open as her former stepson wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi honey,"

"You made it!"

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Gina replied taking his hand and walking with him back to Martha and Alexis "thank you for the ticket."

"No problem,"

"Hi Gina!" Alexis exclaimed as their dad's publisher and ex-wife hugged her tight.

"Hi sweetie," then Gina turned to Martha, Martha wasn't too crazy about either of Richard's exes, but if she had to pick she certainly could tolerate Gina a lot more than Meredith. There was something down to earth and caring about Gina that Meredith just didn't have and Martha could never deny that Gina clearly loved both Alexis and Rome. "Martha, how are you?"

"Well Gina, so glad you could come." Martha replied cordially, hugging Gina.

"So Rome, show me what you've got. I've been so excited for this all day; my meetings could not end fast enough."

Rome grinned with pride and pulled Gina over to the display table to show her everything he had on display. Despite not having the rough draft for the Derrick Storm cover art, Rome did have a backup plan on that front and had borrowed the actual copy he had made for his dad to display. But unlike the rough draft, Rome wasn't taking any chances and was not letting this one out of his sight, so he actually carried it with him to the art show, now it was time to put it up. So with Gina's help he carefully set it up, Gina nodded with pride hugging his shoulders as she admired the other sketches and drawings that Rome had chosen to display.

"What do you think?" he asked carefully, Gina turned to him and smiled,

'Rome,' she signed 'I am so proud of you,' she paused and kissed the top of his head "I know this is your dad's copy, but I would love it if you made another. I would really like to show it off at Black Pawn, we could bring this to reality Romey,"

"Aw, come on Gina it's not that good,"

"Yes it is Rome. And it's a start; don't be so humble all the time. It really makes me forget who your father is," Rome grinned and shrugged "someday Rome you will be a famous graphic artist and I'll look at you and remind you of this day and you won't believe me when I say I told you so."

Rome was about to deny that would ever happen when Alexis tapped his shoulder and nodded towards the entrance. His mouth dropped open in shock, as Detective Beckett walked into the show nervously; she was looking around clearly trying to find the only people she would know at this show, the Castle family. When she spotted them, she seemed to sigh with relief and walked over to the family.

"Detective Beckett?!" Rome said, still stunned, he had been hopefully, but wasn't getting his hopes too far up. "you came?"

"Hi Rome," she replied smiling "I told you I would try."

"Thank you Detective Beckett," he said grinning

"I don't think we've met, I'm Gina Cowell, Castle's publisher,"

"Detective Beckett,"

"Oh, Nikki Heat I presume?" Gina asked looking down at Rome and Alexis for confirmation, Beckett seemed embarrassed by that, but she must have realized Gina meant nothing by it, just confirming suspicion.

"Apparently," Beckett replied shaking Gina's hand, just as Castle came running over to the group, he stopped short, realizing that Beckett had found Rome just find.

"Ah, great you two have met." He stumbled and Rome and Alexis exchanged a look, grinning at one another at how panicky their dad looked for a second.

"Yes of course," Gina said "it's wonderful to meet you Detective."

"Likewise," Beckett replied

"Rome was just about to show me his sketches and tell me why he picked them, would you care to listen in?" Gina asked and Beckett nodded

"Of course."

An hour or so later, most of the public had left, some of the families stuck around and the Castle family was no exception, Alexis had wandered off to check out some of the other exhibits and Martha after hovering for a while spotted a student who had done photography as their project of Broadway so she went to go admire that. Rome had talked to so many people that night he was glad that he hadn't needed Mrs. Blackstead, who had kept her promise and stayed away unless he needed her. But even with the whole incident earlier with the mike acting up and hurting his ears, Rome could still hear pretty well and was happy about that.

Castle had walked Gina and Beckett out when they left, Beckett first then Gina not long after and he was back at the door helping collect the money.

Rome was floating pretty high, humbled and happy by the fact that so many people in his life gave up their Friday night to come see him show off.

"Admirable work," a new voice broke Rome out of his thought, he looked up to see an older man standing near his table. Rome didn't recognize him, but he had seen so many faces at the show he had lost his initial shyness.

"Thank you," he replied

"Did you do all of these yourself?"

Rome nodded

"Yes,"

"You have talent my boy, amazing talent. Do you have any idea what you would like to eventually do with this talent?"

"Be a graphic artist," Rome explained, "write and illustrate my own graphic novel."

"Comic books?" the man asked, Rome wasn't good at reading tones even on a good hearing day, but he could read faces pretty well and saw the distaste in the man's face when he said the word comic book.

"No sir, graphic novels, they're different then comic books, a lot of famous books have been turned into graphic novels, not comic books." Rome replied politely, a little taken aback by the man's attitude towards graphic novels.

"Well, interesting career choice regardless," the man replied "seems to be a waste of your talent I believe."

Now Rome was really starting to feel uncomfortable, he looked around for someone to come over, Mrs. Blackstead was talking to Martha, he could see the pair of them not far, he couldn't see Alexis and Todd had wandered off.

"My dad doesn't think so," Rome replied softly but boldly

"Ah yes, Mr. Richard Castle, the novelist." The man said smirking a little "it was wonderful to meet you Roman, you have talent son, I would hate to see it be squandered by something as mundane and beneath you as comic books."

Before Rome could argue or say anything, the man walked off without another word. Rome let out the breath he had been holding and felt his heart racing as he looked around for his dad. He spotted Natasha a sixth grader who was stationed nearby.

"Natasha?" he called to her and she looked over at him curious "can you watch my table for a second, I gotta go ask my dad something." She nodded, still confused as Rome darted through the thinning crowd towards his dad, he hated to worry his dad, but the guy had creeped him out and since it took a lot to actually do that, it made Rome very, very nervous.

"Romey!" Castle called when he spotted his son, "having fun pal?" Rome nodded slowly, and Castle saw the look on his face "Doc?"

Pulling his dad away from the front entrance, Rome told his dad what had just happened. Castle listened carefully and nodded, he managed to keep a strong face, but he was a little nervous that someone had talked to Rome like that.

"Do you see him anywhere Romey?"

Rome looked around, then shook his head

"no," he pause "did he pay to come in?"

"We've had so many people coming through Rome I didn't even notice. What did he look like,"

Rome who was usually pretty good with details shrugged

"dunno, he looked regular, there wasn't anything special about him."

Castle rubbed his chin, trying to keep his own nerves in check, he didn't want Rome to think there was anything to be worried about, he just hoped that there wasn't, in an art show open to the public there was bound to be a few weird art people wandering in, and if there was anything to really worry about the multitude of adults walking around would have stepped in to help the kids out.

"Well, we've sold the last of the tickets, people are starting to file out Doc, why don't I stay over there with you and if you see him again point him out and I'll go have some words with him."

"Okay," Rome replied, Castle held out his hand and Rome took it as they walked back to his table.

"Rome?" Castle said and Rome looked up at his dad

"Yeah?"

"There is nothing mundane or low about being a graphic artist. You know that right?"

Rome nodded

"I know,"

"Good because whatever that guy said, you apply your talent to whatever makes you happy. I have said it so many times I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but I am very proud of you and of your talent. Got it?"

Rome grinned and nodded

"Got it!"

xxxx

A/N: Okay so I was definitely not planning on uploading this chapter until the weekend, mainly because I didn't think I would have it done before then, but I got hit with a massive writing splurge last night into this morning and decided what the heck, upload it now get it out of the way and get cranking on chapter 22. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for the length of it. Also I want to apologize for the last chapter I posted, I think I went a little overboard with Meredith's character so I hope you guys can forgive me.

I also want to let you guys know I probably have about six maybe seven more chapters of this first in the series, then the summer fic Hug-Me and I are co-writing will be up and running for as long as that takes to get through that, I'm really proud of what we have gathered so far for that fic and I really hope you guys like it too.

Once that is finished I'll be able to start writing/uploading for the second season, it will be put into it's own fic as will the summer one just to keep these things from getting ridiculously long. But I'll let you know in the future when all that is happening.

So there's a timeline of sorts for you guys on where this is heading. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this fic and the ones that will follow! Thank you for all the continued support I have received for this fic! You guys mean the world to me!

Till next time!


	22. Chapter 22

Hopefully this works, quick little warning, then a real note at the end the first bit of this chapter I have Rome chatting with his friend Chase online, I refuse to do chat speak in any form especially in a story so you guys are really going to have to use your imaginations here and imagine how a real ten year old and a fourteen year old would type as they chatted with each other, total text speak, probably no grammar or punctuation and a lot of acronyms, but again I cant even fathom the thought of doing that in a story so instead you get a cleaned up version of a chat, to separate it from actual quotations I'm using the dashes hopefully the site plays nice and allows this.

* * *

-So you're not going to get them?-

Rome stared at the computer screen his cursor blinking as it waited for his response. Even though they had only been chatting for a few weeks, had never met in person, and despite the fact that Chase was four years older than Rome, the pair had become very good friends.

Rome felt like he was disappointing a few people by not getting the implants and Chase was certainly one of them because he admired his older friend. But he also knew deep down he was making the right choice, it just didn't change the fact he kind of felt bad.

It was a few days after the art show and was the first real day Rome would be utilizing an interpreter in the classroom. It had been a long day for him in all honesty, Mrs. Blackstead seemed really nice and if he was at the Lexington School Rome probably wouldn't have minded her presence at all, but he was still uncomfortable with having an interpreter that basically followed him around school.

The only places she wasn't needed besides lunch and recess of course, was his art class because of Ms. Hawkins, gym class, and his German class. Not that she would've survived Rome's German class anyways, at least that was the conclusion he had come too. Besides his German teacher did all she could to make sure Rome kept up in class, from using the smart board as often as possible to giving him extra papers to follow along.

It was funny to Rome that the one class he didn't have with Todd who could act as a interpreter, was the one academically based class he had no problem keeping up in.

As soon as he had gotten home from school, Rome had gone up to his room and discovered that he had an email from Chase, who must have sent it before he left for school, given the four hour time difference, but he was asking if Rome would be online around seven New York time. He told Rome that he had soccer practice at five his time, so he'd be able to chat with Rome for a little while once he was home from school, he wanted to hear how Rome's new interpreter was working out.

So Rome left his messenger up and running and played video games on his TV, until his entire computer's screen flash twice alerting him that he had an incoming message. It was an device Castle had installed on Rome's laptop to let him know if he had a message or other alerts on his computer, it worked really well when he was having days like this one where his hearing was acting up and even the hearing aids weren't helping. It was just like the video app he had on his new cell phone.

If he needed to call his dad, sister, or grandmother and his hearing was acting up, all Rome had to do was hit the face-time feature on his phone and wait for the call to connect. Then he could actually see the person on the other end of the phone and they could see him. It was a version of Skype that was still being tested and Castle had been very lucky to get the new app and was very pleased with himself on all the little gadgets and toys he was finding that could help Rome out, the computer screen flashing acted the same way as the main loft phone, which would also flash when the button was on or the part that was connected to the doorbell to the loft which would flash the living room lights twice.

All of these little alerts could be turned off and on easily depending on the kind of hearing day Rome was having. The phone one seemed pretty out there for Rome, who knew if he was having a bad hearing day, he wouldn't be able to answer the phone that was flashing. But he knew his dad was having fun finding all the little toys and he hated to bring his father down. Just because his nickname was Dr. Watson and it was his job to keep Sherlock Homes grounded, didn't mean he had to do it all the time.

As soon as he saw that flash, Rome shut his video game off and slid into his desk chair to chat with his friend. They had been chatting for about forty-five minutes and only had a short time left before Chase had to leave for practice.

Rome took a deep breath and sighed, it was hard to tell over messenger, but he knew his friend was disappointed.

-No,- he replied -maybe in the future but not now.-

-that's too bad Rome, you would have done good with them, but I kind of see your point too. I knew this guy whose parents didn't give him a choice they made him get the implants and he was miserable with them. At least your dad and grandmother let you make the decision-

-Yeah I know-

There was a minute or so of no response and for a second Rome thought Chase was mad at him or something.

-Sorry dog jumped into my lap. So dude guess what?- Chase came back

-What?-

-My parents were talking about camps this year and they wanted me to go to this one in Oregon, it's a soccer camp, which I kind of want to go too, but then you said you're going to Camp Keller right?-

Rome nodded even though he knew he friend wouldn't see that

-yeah, why?-

-well I told my parents that I'll just go to the soccer camp next year, that I want to go to Keller one more time. I went there a few times when I was a kid, before we moved and since I'm kinda getting too old to go to regular camp now maybe as a last hurrah I could go to Keller. I'll fly into LaGuardia, and then change planes and fly to Pittsfield, Massachusetts, the camp's van will pick me and a couple of other kids flying in, up-

Rome grinned wide

-seriously?!- Rome typed back quickly nearly misspelling the one word.

-seriously Sirius.- Chase replied and Rome's grin got bigger. It was just another thing him and Chase had in common, their obsession with Harry Potter.

-that'll be sweet! Hey, my dad is driving me up to camp, I can ask him if we can just pick you up at the airport and drive you up there too, that way you don't have to change planes.-

-That'll be awesome!-

-I was kinda getting nervous about camp, excited, but still kinda nervous. It'll be cool to have a friend already there- Rome admitted

-why are you nervous? I mean you've been to overnight camp before right?-

-no, never, this'll be the first summer I don't spend in Hampton's with my family. Actually it'll be the longest time I've ever been away from dad.-

-don't worry about it Rome it'll be fun, I promise. Hey maybe we'll be in the same cabin. When I was there last we got to go on so many field trips, there was an overnight hike into the Berkshires we hiked up the trail camped out then kept hiking until we hit this really high peak it was so cool you could see EVERYTHING-

-I like hiking, my dad and my sister go all the time in summer. And camping is fun too, you should see what my dad makes, he doesn't make a normal s'more its layered. He calls it a King Castle triple Decker ultimate s'more-gasbord. The last time he made me one I had a stomach ache for a week but it was so worth it. He puts peanut butter, marshmallow fluff with chocolate chips, on top of the usual s'more ingredients-

Chase did an emoticon with a smile face drooling and Rome grinned laughing

-you better show me how to make that, that sounds sick. Seriously your dad sounds so cool..-

-he is cool, you'll like him, he's not a regular grown up at all. I mean we play laser tag in our living room, he eats whipped cream right out of the can. Plus my sister and I get to help him with scenes in his books. Once I got to break into the loft and he timed me to see how long it would take because one of his characters needed to be able to do it in five minutes.-

Chase didn't reply for a second and Rome figured he was dumbfounded. Which was understandable, Rome and Alexis both knew and had known their entire lives that their dad wasn't a typical grown and both of them were glad of it, neither could imagine their dad any different.

-now I really can't wait to meet him!- Chase sent back.

Rome was about to type back when he felt footsteps outside his door, he looked up and saw Martha about to knock she smiled when she realized he had felt her coming.

"Who are you chatting with?" She asked signing

"Chase" he replied

-hey Rome sorry man gotta go. I've got soccer practice my moms harping on me to get downstairs. I'll talk to you later-

-no prob. later- Rome replied and signed off he turned to Martha and grinned

"Hi gram" he said "what's up?"

"Your father and Alexis are having a duel downstairs and I thought you'd like to play the piano with me."

Rome gave his grandmother a half hearted smile; he tapped his ears and shook his head.

"Bad day gram, not really worth it today."

"Rome, sweetie, it'll be fine, we haven't tickled the ivory together in a long time. Remember how much fun you used to have sitting with me, playing the piano?"

"Gram that was years ago and it was when my hearing was still decent,"

"Just trust me for once, it will be fun."

Rome sighed, Gram had been on this 'teach Rome to play the piano' kick since he was little. Before his hearing really started to deteriorate, it had been fun, he'd sit next to her on the piano bench, she would tap the keys and he would replicate the notes she showed him.

But as he got older and could barely hear the music and had to rely on feeling the vibrations it just wasn't as much fun.

He still liked sitting at the piano and feeling the vibrations as gram played different songs, but Rome knew his actually playing the piano was not really a possibility. He hated to disappoint his grandmother, but knew it was pointless.

Maybe if Rome had some musical talent to begin with it would've made a difference, but Rome knew he may be artistic, but definitely not musical or theatrical, despite gram's best efforts.

There was a lot Rome was looking forward to in sixth grade; finally being in middle school, lockers instead of cubbies, the sixth grade field trip to Boston, things like that, but the sixth grade school play was not one of those things he was excited about when it came to being a sixth grader.

Alexis' had done it and her class had done 'Y_ou're a good man Charlie Brown_' and Rome had heard rumors that the sixth grade teachers were going the Disney route and possibly doing _the Lion King_, though apparently _Oliver_ was on the table too.

Gram tended to help out a lot with the sixth grade school plays, at least she did with Alexis, so Rome knew she'd be involved in his too and instead of getting a behind the scenes part to play or even better set designer, Rome knew Gram would do all she could to get him into the play itself.

Gram was convinced that because of Rome's artistic eye and ability, that meant he had inherited enough of her genes to enjoy the arts all of the arts; theater, music, the works. It was something she had spent most of his childhood pushing for, she knew Alexis had basically zero interest in acting or the theater for that matter, there was still a chance for Rome.

She argued that Rome was an artist, that had to count for something. Though he hated to lead his grandmother on, especially when it concerned something she loved, he knew it was sometimes in his best interest to humor her, at least that's what his dad had always told him.

Once they were downstairs, they carefully moved around the full on fencing match in the living room. Watching his dad and sister fence was usually a lot of fun, Rome had also taken a few fencing lessons, but had given up pretty quick when he realized what he had gotten himself into.

He had kind of insisted he be allowed to take fencing too when he found out that Alexis was going to get to play with swords. He had been all excited about it until he found out just how rigid fencing really was, when the family went to his and Alexis' first lesson.

Rome had heard swords were involved and immediately pictured medieval combat, broad swords, taking out your enemy with your sharp blade and your sharp wit. Or even better fighting with a katana like in all the ninja movies.

Fencing was definitely not his style, Castle insisted he at least try it before he judged it, reminding him of the old saying about judging a book by its cover. But after two lessons, Rome was still not impressed, which actually had worked out in the end because that was when Castle signed Rome up for karate.

Watching his sister and dad fence though, he could imagine them as the knights fighting back and forth, only with broadswords or cutlasses, not the puny rapiers. He had even sketched them doing that, like a scene from Master and Commander or King Arthur. Dueling, sword fighting!

Gram sat Rome down on the piano bench and slid in next to him, patting his back and signing carefully to him, even though he was trying to watch his sister do her signature move to parry Castle's .

"Okay kiddo, put one hand here, excellent curl your fingers on the keys just like that good. Now you're a lefty so this angle should be easier for you. Close your eyes Rome and just tell me what you feel."

Rome nodded, still all set to humor his grandmother and put his right hand on the side of the baby grand piano and rested his left on the keys and closed his eyes tight.

Martha tapped a couple of the keys and Rome couldn't help his grin, as he felt the vibration of the notes pulsate through his hand, recognizing each note and it's different feel.

"I can feel it gram."

"Wonderful, now, tell me what this feels like?" Martha played a quick little tune, just the beginnings of jingle bells

"Jingle Bells," Rome guessed

"Excellent, see I told you darling, you have a knack for the arts! Okay you try it now,"

He looked at her quickly but she nodded encouraging, Rome tapped the keys he thought made up the song, but the vibrations didn't add up, it wasn't right. He looked at her expectantly, he had warned his grandmother multiple times that he was no musician and this just proved it.

"Gram, this isn't going to work, it's one thing for me to identify the song, I do that all the time, but playing it is different. I can't do it."

"Roman Castle there is no such word as can't in an artist's vocabulary. Do you think Picasso ever said to himself 'I can't paint that it makes no logical sense?' Or Beethoven ever said I can't write that symphony?"

Rome laughed a little and shook his head, trying not to grin.

"He was also a musician gram, I'm not."

"And what are you always saying about the man? That Beethoven taught himself to play by feeling the vibrations the piano made. You are already halfway there we've been over that, you have been exposed to the piano since you were a toddler. Your talent is in there somewhere, I know it! You are my grandson, it may have skipped your father and certainly skipped your sister, but I know my theatrical talents did not skip you. Now close your eyes and picture the sounds in your mind."

"Right" Rome replied

"Close your eyes again Rome, keep your right hand on the piano good." Rome did as she asked and closed his eyes, he felt Gram take his left hand and put it on the keys again and he felt her fingers over his own "ready?"

"Uh, sure," At first Rome didn't feel anything different, then Gram pressed one of his fingers down on the keys and a note echoed through the piano, followed by three more notes. Rome knew he wasn't the one playing the tune, he was being helped along by Gram, but he could at least pretend that it was all him. He opened his eyes and looked at his grandmother who was smiling with pride.

"See Rome?" Gram exclaimed happily "now try it with both hands," she took his hands and put them on the keys, she tapped his fingers, point out which ones to use and going slow, Rome pressed the keys where she tapped. It was a slow version, but it kind of felt like the beginnings of the March song from the Nutcracker.

The family went to see the ballet pretty much every year around Christmas time, mainly because Alexis and Gram loved it, while Castle and Rome got to pick the other Broadway experience of the season which was a Christmas Carol. With the Nutcracker Rome could take it or leave it and usually tended to leave it, the only time it was fun at least for him was the sword fighting and this particular song. So Rome knew the song pretty well, it was one of his favorite parts of the Nutcracker.

His grin got a little wider, true he was still no musician, but it made his grandmother happy and it was a little fun to pretend he was the one playing.

Gram nudged him a little, getting him to really smile and she nodded with satisfaction, kissing the top of his head. She nodded at Alexis and Castle and looked back at Rome as she began playing a very heavy beat song that actually went along really well to the swordfight that was occurring behind them.

Keeping one hand on the piano, Rome turned around to watch his father and sister, grinning as his sister jumped over the banister to confront their dad. He debated running up to his room to get his sketchpad because it would be a good scene to draw, but at the rate those two were going, he would probably just get in the middle of the action and regret it. He would just have to commit it to memory and draw it later.

"GO LEXIS!" Rome cheered as Alexis made a move that nearly disarmed their dad, he nodded his approval at Alexis, but lifted his mask to look at Rome

'Traitor,' he fingered spelled and Rome shrugged, grinning

"Sorry dad," Rome replied,

Alexis stood en guard, ready for Castle's move. Back and forth they went, between the actual sword play and the music Rome could feel, this was shaping up to be a pretty cool night.

Suddenly the fight paused as Castle lifted his mask to answer his phone. He grinned at Alexis then at Rome, before heading towards his room.

Alexis came over to Rome breathing heavy and smiling. She slid her mask off and tossed it to Rome.

"Nice work Lexis," Rome exclaimed high fiving his sister

"Thank you dear brother, it was a nice attempt. I think a few more moves I may have tasted sweet victory over our dear father."

"Oh you think so daughter?" Castle asked hanging up his phone. He came out of his bedroom having taken off the fencing attire and putting his sword away. Martha stopped playing at this point and turned on the piano bench to face her grandchildren and son.

"Oh I do not think father I know." Alexis replied, Castle looked over Rome expectantly.

"Et tu Roman?"

He nodded

"Sorry dad,"

"Fine," Castle replied grinning, "the betrayal in this room, it pains me so."

Alexis slid onto the piano bench in between Rome and Martha, hugging her brother's shoulders.

"Do you have a case dad?" she asked, he nodded and kissed the top of her head

"Yup, I shouldn't be too late, but don't wait up okay?"

"Yeah Alexis," Rome replied grinning mischievously "don't wait up for dad, I'll do it, if you're too tired."

Alexis reached over and gently pushed Rome, but Castle held out his fist for Rome to bump it.

"Nice try Rome, bedtime at nine." Alexis reminded him

"Aw, how about nine forty-five?" Rome argued carefully.

"They are all yours, mother," Castle said grinning "good luck."

Castle hugged Rome, kissed Martha and Alexis on the cheek then headed out of the loft for his case. Once he had left Alexis turned to Rome and he handed her helmet back to her as she headed upstairs to change out of her outfit.

"See Roman?" Martha said "wasn't that fun?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rome replied grinning "it was fun."

Xxx

The next day as soon as his advisory period was over, Rome headed down the hall of Marlowe prep towards the high school wing of the school. He was supposed to walk home with Alexis and she had asked him to meet her outside her homeroom.

When Rome turned the corner he stopped short, Alexis was standing outside her locker, her back to the hall Rome was coming down and she was talking with Owen. This in itself wasn't strange, Rome knew they were friends and Owen was a good guy, at least Rome thought so, but his sister was acting weird. She kept tucking her hair behind her ears, and Rome could swear she was giggling.

Owen's ears were red, even though he was trying to hide it, he kept rubbing the back of his neck like he was embarrassed. Rome wasn't an idiot, he knew Alexis liked Owen and he could tell at least from his angle, the feeling was mutual.

Anytime Alexis asked if Owen was still volunteering at Rome's lunch period, she had this sappy look in her eyes that Rome tried to replicate if only to tease his sister. This whole flirting thing wasn't like his sister and Rome was confused and suspicious at the same time.

Owen nodded his answer to something Alexis must have asked, from the angle Rome was at he couldn't see Alexis' lips and couldn't see Owen's from the distance. His hearing was doing okay for the day, but with the distance there was no way he would've heard the conversation.

After a few more seconds, Owen waved bye to Alexis and headed down the hall, towards Rome's corner. He stopped short when he got around that corner, Rome was standing there, arms crossed over his chest looking at Owen expectantly.

"Hi Rome…" Owen stuttered

"Owen," Rome replied "what's up?"

"Nothing much, just…er heading home. Are you heading to meet your sister?"

"As a matter of fact yes. I saw you talking to her, everything okay?"

Owen chuckled a little

"Just asking her about an assignment."

"Really?" Rome asked leaning against the set of lockers "what assignment?"

"Oh, just something for class." Owen replied, and Rome could see he was getting a little nervous and Rome knew he was doing his job as a brother correctly, interrogating the guy who showed interest in his sister. It was his responsibility to protect Alexis, his own feelings that Owen was a good guy aside, Rome saw no problem in making Owen sweat a little, like a real detective would've done. Detective Beckett would be proud.

"That's usually what an assignment is," Rome explained and Owen nodded, realizing that Rome was doing what all brothers do for their sisters, look out for their well being, especially in the guy department. He was a younger brother just like Rome; he understood the ten year olds motive and admired him for being brave enough to confront a high school junior, if not a little surprised.

But Owen had to admit, Rome was really going tough on this one and what made him a little more intimidating ironically was the fact he was signing as he was going.

"Right,"

"So, my sister, she's a sophomore,"

"Uh, right,"

"And you're what a junior?"

"I skipped a grade,"

"Interesting," Rome replied raising an eyebrow "so what assignment could you have to discuss with my sister when you aren't in the same grade,"

"Poetry Rome, we're in the same poetry class."

"Is that a fact?"

Owen nodded

"That's a fact,"

"Well, that's interesting," Rome said smartly

Alexis suddenly came running around the corner,

"Owen can we meet at fi-" she stopped short looking between her brother and Owen suspiciously "Rome? Owen?"

"Hi Lex," Rome said, not taking his eyes off of Owen

"Rome what are you doing?"

"Ran into Owen when I was coming to meet you. We were just chatting,"

Alexis narrowed her eyes at Rome and glanced over at Owen who gave her an indiscreet smile.

"Right, chatting," Alexis replied she took Rome's hand "right, let's go home Rome. NOW."

"Nice talking with you Owen," Rome said, fighting his grin "I'm sure we'll chat again soon."

"Not if I can help it," Alexis said dragging Rome down the hall towards the exit. Once they were outside, Rome burst out laughing and Alexis looked at him hard "what was that all about?"

"You like him don't you?" Rome asked and Alexis' ears went bright red, turning nearly the same color as her hair

"No," she stuttered, her nose twitching a little, her lying tell.

"Liar,"

"Rome…yes okay I like him, now what were you doing?"

"I said we were just talking,"

"Roman,"

Rome shrugged and grinned

"Don't worry Lex I was cordial to him. He's a nice guy and he definitely likes you too. I'm just doing my job," Rome paused as they crossed the street. "I'm your brother,"

"You're my little brother,"

"age is just a number, a brother watches out for his sister no matter what."

"This discussion is not over Rome," Alexis reminded him "but…but thank you for being a good brother." Alexis paused and smiled "how are things going with Mrs. Blackstead?" she asked, changing the subject, Rome shrugged

"Eh," he replied

"That's not an answer,"

"It's all I got for now,"

"Rome come on, it's me,"

Rome sighed; he lifted off his newsboy cap, and ran his hand through his hair for a second, reminding Alexis for a second of their dad who tended to do that when he was avoiding a question.

"It's just weird having her follow me around all the time. I mean sitting in class there she is signing away, it's weird.."

"Um, Rome, isn't that why she's there?"

"Funny Lex," Rome replied. "But I don't need her all the time, I mean like today, I was perfectly fine I was following Mrs. Frazier no problem, but Mrs. Blackstead insisted on translating everything for me."

Alexis reached over and hugged Rome's shoulders

"It'll be fine Romey, I think you're blowing this way out of portion."

Rome grinned

"Oh really, kind of like how you reacted when you saw I was talking to Owen, how do you know I wasn't just thanking him for helping us fifth graders out?"

"I, I." Alexis stuttered, a rare time in Rome's life his sister was at a loss for words, his grin got wider and she realized he was goofing on her

"Love you Lex!" He exclaimed and ran off down the street with the loft in sight.

Xxxx

"Wow are you buying gram the crown jewels?" Rome asked, he climbed on top of the couch and leaned over his dad's shoulders, Castle smiled and reached up to ruffle Rome's hair

"No kiddo, these belong to Beckett's victim,"

"Did she get mugged on the way to the theater?"

Castle looked at Rome carefully, just because Rome was ten did not mean he was mature enough for a lot of the things Castle had already witnessed following Beckett around. Rome was a tough little kid and an imaginative one, but his overactive imagination could work against him. So Castle knew he had to be careful how he explained the latest crime scene, at least to Rome.

"No pal, someone broke in and stole the jewels."

"At home?"

"Yes,"

"But Detective Beckett is homicide, not burglary…" Rome said softly "did the lady get killed?"

"Yeah she did Doc."

Rome didn't say anything for a second as he was thinking that over. Castle reached up and pulled Rome down off the back of the couch, letting him tumble over so he landed next to him.

"Oh,"

Castle knew there was more that Rome wanted to say, but he was clearly thinking it over more, thankfully Alexis came into the room, home from her study group with Owen.

Rome looked up at his sister expectantly. And Castle was glad that for a few seconds Rome's attention was elsewhere, which gave him time to find a more age appropriate answer for Rome.

"Hey, Dad." Alexis said smiling wide as she slid in next Castle

"Hey. How was your date with Owen?" he asked, exchanging a knowing look with Rome who grinned, Rome had told his dad about running into Owen in the hall and Castle found it hilarious, and was pretty proud and amused by his son.

"Dad, it wasn't a date. It was a study group." She argued

"Okay, how many in the group?

"Just the two of us." Alexis replied smiling and Rome rolled his eyes

"Uh huh."

Alexis leaned over to see what Rome and Castle were looking at and shook her head at their dad.

"Pilfering evidence again, I see."

"Borrowing," Castle explained "And these are just copies. Insurance companies like to maintain photos of pieces like these for identification in case anything gets lost or stolen."

"They're beautiful," Alexis admitted

Rome looked up when he felt gram coming into the room, cocktail in hand she swooned a little when she saw the photographs.

"Hello, gorgeous. Ooh. Where have you been all my life?"

"You know, I'm thinking of installing a new security system. Maybe even a panic room." Castle spoke up hugging Rome's shoulders,

"Panic room? What for? Panic attacks?" Martha asked chuckling to herself as she nudged Rome gently.

"Can it have padded walls? Those would be fun to bounce off of." Rome asked Alexis looked at him raising an eyebrow "come on think about it, admit it."

"Anyone comes, we'll beat them off with swords. Or pens, since they are mightier. Right Rome?" Alexis asked nudging Rome's arm, he shrugged thinking that over, then he shook his head.

"I prefer the charcoal pencil in all honesty to the pen."

"No, I'm serious. I just want us to be safe."

Rome looked at his dad carefully, then at the photographs. Knowing his dad's sudden interest in home security probably had something to do with Detective Beckett's case, made Rome a little nervous.

"Oh, life isn't safe. Especially not in New York. Cranes collapse, air conditioners fall out of the sky. In the end, there's just a few short years. The most you can do is make the most of it before something knocks you down. "People living deeply have no fear of death.""

"Anaïs Nin? Mother, how many of those have you had?" Castle asked, he looked over at Rome and noticed the look in his eyes; he reached over and ruffled Rome's hair.

"Oh, shh." Martha said

"Anyways," Castle changed the subject back to the jewels "these are pretty incredible pieces. You wouldn't use a normal fence for these. You'd need someone with impeccable taste, someone who appreciated their value, someone who had high-end buyer connections..."

"Powell." Martha spoke up "Oh, now there was a man. And you had to ruin it."

"Who's Powell?" Alexis asked, exchanging a look with Rome who shrugged, he didn't know the name either.

"That was years ago. I'm sure he's forgotten all about that." Castle explained, ignoring Alexis' question

"Who's Powell?" Rome repeated a little more forcefully than his sister

"Forgotten? You forced him into retirement. You ruined his life. He threatened to slit your throat."

Rome's eyes went wide

"Dad! Who's Powell?" both Rome and Alexis exclaimed at the same time

Castle cleared his throat and sighed

"You guys remember that character of mine, um, Bentley Silver?"

"The jewel thief in _Storm Rising_?" Alexis asked, looking at Rome, he thought that over and then his eyes lit up

"The one that Storm caught breaking into the Lourve, but he helped Storm so Storm let him go?" Rome added remember that particular scene in his dad's book.

"Yeah, I kind of based him on Powell." Castle explained

"Kind of?" Martha argued "You stole the man's entire life. And then your father, genius that he is, thanked him in the acknowledgements, completely blowing his cover."

Rome tried not to laugh at that, he knew this was still pretty serious, it was still kind of funny.

"Yeah, he can't still be mad. I'm gonna go see him." Castle said standing up, he hugged Alexis then Rome, putting the photographs back in the envelope

"Dad!" Alexis said loudly

"No, I'll be okay. Don't worry. I think it'll be fine." Castle tried to reassure, but Alexis didn't look convinced and seeing that look on his sister's face, neither was Rome.

"If he doesn't slit your throat, tell him he owes me an evening at Le Cirque." Martha added, Rome knew if it was really serious gram wouldn't be so nonchalant about the whole thing, but he wasn't all that confident.

"Slit…throat? Dad are you sure this is a good idea?" Rome asked looking at his sister

"I'll be back," Castle said "it'll be fine," as he shut the loft door Rome and Alexis looked at each other quickly before looking at Martha. She shook her head,

"Your father will be fine," she assured them "Powell is not going to hurt him, scare him a little bit, not hurt him." Martha smiled "ah, in need of a refresh!" she headed into the kitchen.

"Dad'll be okay right?" Rome asked Alexis, Alexis nodded even though Rome could see it in her eyes she wasn't as confident as she was pretending to be. Rome looked at his watch and then at the door, he was not planning on going to bed anytime soon, at least not until his dad got home safe.

Xxx

Rome was nodding off quickly, but every time his head hit his chest he woke himself up. He looked around, realized his dad wasn't home yet, and tried to focus on staying awake. He had no idea what time it was.

Gram had gone to bed what felt like hours ago, she had tried to get Rome to do the same, but he begged and pleaded to stay up for dad. Alexis tried to stay up as well, but she wasn't like Rome, she wasn't a night owl and reluctantly went to bed.

Rome was determined to stay up, to stay awake until his dad walked in that door, safe and sound. His eyes were so heavy, he was getting so sleepily.

Suddenly Rome sat up quickly, he felt a vibration outside the door and heard footsteps coming closer. They didn't feel like his dad's footsteps and Rome felt his heart pick up speed, it was so dark in the loft, it was creepy and not a good creepy. All Rome could think of was someone breaking into the loft, trying to steal from them.

Rome was the man of the house while his dad was out he would have to protect his grandmother and sister if someone was breaking in…but seriously, if someone was trying to break into the loft, how the heck did they get past the doorman? Their building was really secure, it didn't make any sense.

The door handle jingled a little as if the person couldn't get past the locked door. Now Rome was really scared, but determined as well…he slid off the couch and tiptoed over to his dad's office to get his fencing sword. Gram's room would be the first place a robber would go, all the jewelry she had, she'd be a prime target.

The door to the loft swung open with a creak and the person shuffled in, trying to be quiet as they made their way across the loft, towards the stairs.

"Stop right there!" Rome said loudly, flipping on the lights as he raised the sword, when the lights flooded the loft he stared in shock, "Dad?!" he exclaimed lowering the sword.

"Hey Dr. Watson," Castle said, obviously exhausted but he was definitely awake now, when he saw Rome standing in front of him, wearing pajamas, brandishing a sword, way past his bedtime. "Romey? Do I want to know?"

"Sorry, I…I thought,"

"You thought I was a burglar?" Castle asked gently and Rome nodded "is it because of what I told you?" Quickly Rome shook his head no, but he couldn't lie to his dad and he nodded slowly. Castle gave him a half smile and walked over to him, picking him up as he took the sword from Rome's hand

"And 'cause of you going to see the jewel thief, I was afraid he was going to really slit your throat like gram said."

"No Rome, Powell isn't like that, he said he was ready to retire anyways I just gave him the excuse he needed."

"Really?"

"Really," Castle paused; he carried Rome to his office to drop off the sword and then made his way up the stairs to put Rome to bed. "Thanks for waiting up for me kiddo,"

"Alexis tried to stay up,"

"if there was a contest on who could stay up the longest, Rome you would win over your sister hands down."

Rome knew his dad was trying to make him laugh and take his mind off of everything, but this thing had been eating away at Rome's subconscious, if he didn't get his questions answered now, they were going to come back and haunt him…literally.

"Dad, the lady who owned that necklace, did she come home and find the burglars and so they killed her to protect their identities?"

Castle shifted Rome a little and shrugged

"We don't know Rome, Beckett just got the case so we'll have to investigate a little more to get the answers you know how these thing work." Castle lifted Rome up so he could swing into his bunk-bed, but he didn't lay down he looked at his father concerned. "What's on your mind Doc?" Castle asked.

"That necklace, it looked really expensive,"

"It probably was Romey," Castle looked into his son's worried eyes and understood Rome's concern "and you're worried that something like that could happen here huh?" Rome nodded "that's a pretty valid fear Rome, but you know I wouldn't let anyone get in here. The loft is secure, no one is getting in here unless we want them too. You don't have to be afraid okay?"

"I know I'm being stupid,"

"Hey it's not being stupid, do you think I was kidding about the panic room? I want us all to be safe, thinking about all the stuff that can happen scares me too,"

"Come on dad you're really brave you're not scared."

Castle leaned on the railing and looked Rome square in the eye

"Want to bet on that? There are several things that terrify me and losing you or your sister is one of the biggest ones. You guys are my whole world, I don't know what I would do if I lost you guys, that scares me Doc, especially now following Beckett around I see everything that is in this world, the good and the bad and it just makes me want to bubble you two up and never let you out of my sight." Castle paused "you know why I don't?"

Rome shook his head

"No why?"

"Because you guys are smart, responsible, and super kids, I have to let you make your own choices and live your own lives, that's what growing up is all about, making the wrong decision and learning from it. If I bubbled you two up, sure you'd be safe from the bad, but think of all the good you would miss too. Gram was on the right track tonight, sort of."

"You can't live in fear right?" Rome asked and Castle nodded "the only thing we have to fear is fear itself." Rome added as he laid down, exhaustion finally taking hold.

"Exactly kiddo," Castle pulled Rome's blankets up high around him, tucking him in tight. "Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

"you don't have too," Rome mumbled Castle reached up and brushed his bangs back

"I want too,"

Rome snuggled deeper under his blankets and before he got to deep, Castle reached up and slid his hearing aids out, putting them securely in their box. He turned out the light and sat at Rome's computer desk, listening to his son's breathing until it became deep and slow and he knew Rome was fast asleep.

xxx

A/N: Okay no place seemed right to cut this chapter into two, but I've been getting reviews and PM's complimenting me on the length of the chapters, so maybe I'm doing something right.

I just wanted to give a shout out to Hug-Me who is co-writing the summer fic that has been requested, with me, Hug-Me also helped me over a small hurdle this chapter was providing. I was getting kind of stuck and Hug-Me was nice enough to throw out some ideas and wal-la that re-sparked my imagination so thank's so much as always Hug-Me you're the best! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed chapter 22, chapter 23 should be coming not far behind it and also deals with this same episode "Home is where the heart stops." Trust me you guys shouldn't be disappointed.

Till then, thanks as always for all the support everyone, it really means a lot to me!


	23. Chapter 23

Xxx

Rome knew it was around his room somewhere; he looked in all his desk drawers, his bureau drawers, even his closet, no sign of it.

Frowning with frustration, Rome got down on his knees and army crawled under his bed, it was spotless, not that he was surprised, Janice, the lady who came into the loft once a week was pretty meticulous, especially about dust.

In the six years she had been cleaning the Castle loft, Rome had yet to see a elusive dust bunny hopping through the loft, Rome was pretty sure they were an extinct species, at least around the Castle residence. But that didn't help Rome out; he was still missing his brand new marker set.

He had them in the morning before school, mainly because that was when his dad had given them to him.

A brand new set of felt professional markers and Rome had been ecstatic; he couldn't wait to get home from school to start using them. He had put them on his computer desk for safe keeping; this wasn't Janice's day to clean so Rome knew she wouldn't have moved them.

Unless…

Rome thought this over and ran out of his room down to Alexis' room, he knocked on her door and gently pushed it open. She was studying, highlighting and taking notes, complete multitasking; he knew with the end of the year coming, Alexis would be less fun and more studious, when Alexis was focused on her studies she wasn't much fun, but the end of the year was even worse, it meant finals for his sister but it also meant summer was that much closer.

"Lex?" Rome asked

"Yeah?"

"You didn't take my new markers did you?"

Alexis turned in her chair and smiled guiltily at him

"Sorry, I didn't ask you Rome, I needed to color in something for science and all my markers were dried out." She nodded towards her perfectly made bed, sitting on which was Rome's marker set, safe in the case.

"Whew," Rome sighed "I thought I had lost them somewhere or that I was losing my mind."

"I'm really sorry,"

"Don't worry about it, I told you that my art supply is there if you need it." he replied grinning at his sister.

Alexis was about to answer when their dad ran by the door, not even looking in on Alexis. Brother and sister exchanged a look, trying not to laugh as Castle ran by the door again,

'Should we be concerned' Alexis signed

'If he goes by a third time then yeah,' Rome replied

"Alexis have you seen-" Castle pushed open the door "your brother, ah there's my little minion, I thought you were in your room doing your homework?"

"Homework?" Rome asked "what's that?"

"Funny kid, you finished it right?"

"Perhaps,"

"You have no one to blame on that one but yourself," Alexis pointed out and Castle nodded

"Anyways what's up?" Rome asked grinning at his sister

"I need your opinion, man to man." Castle explained, he waved his finger at Rome gesturing for him to follow.

Rome's grin got wider, his curiosity getting the better of him as he followed his dad out of Alexis' room, down the stairs and into his dad's room.

"So what do you need?"

"Something only my boy can help me with," Castle replied "your opinion. Bow tie or no bow tie, which suit to go with,"

"Are you sure this isn't a gram or an Alexis question?" Rome asked "dad I'm ten, I wear what you guys tell me to wear when it comes to dressing," he made a face "nice."

"I'm not asking you as my fashion guru, Doc, chill. I'm asking you as my fellow expert in spy attire, my minion of epic proportions."

Rome nodded, he was relieved, but now he was even more curious, especially at the mention of spies. There was a lot Rome liked that his dad liked too, video games, history, scary and strange stuff, things like that, but if they had to pick one thing that really linked father and son it was spies especially James Bond.

Rome had grown up watching all the movies with his dad, they had gone to see Casino Royale four times and Quantum of Solace six, and each time Rome was the youngest in the theater.

The lady at the ticket counter the first time around, had actually been hesitant to let Castle buy a ticket for Rome, asking over and over if he was sure he thought it was appropriate for the then seven year old. Castle was as polite as he could be when he reassured the woman that Rome had seen all the James Bond films and had handled each one just fine.

It had even happened last year when Quantum of Solace had come out, which had annoyed Rome more than his dad, he could understand when he was seven why it might be weird for him to go to see it, but being nine, nearly ten, it shouldn't be such a big deal.

"Spy attire?" Rome repeated "like James Bond?" he jumped onto his dad's bed and grinned wide "is Detective Beckett finally going to let you go undercover? Bust some secret organization, gather Intel on former KGB operatives? Dad are you going to get cool cadets? Like a pen that's really a missile? Or a secret launch sequence hidden in your watch? Are you going to get to wear a wire? Does the NYPD have a secret room where they keep all the cool stuff like MI6? Do you think Detective Beckett will show it to me? Does that mean Captain Montgomery is M? 'cause I mean he's in charge of the twelfth right? Are you driving or is Detective Beckett, 'cause I mean the Ferrari isnt the same as an Aston Martin, but you could find one right? No James Bond is complete without the Martin, just please don't destroy it, it's bad enough seeing it get killed in the movies, don't do it real life please dad"

Castle started laughing as he let Rome go on, he knew when Rome got on a roll like this it was best to just let him wear himself out, it was just one of the many things about Rome that reminded Castle of himself. Not to mention, Castle had to admit Rome was cracking him up with his questions.

Rome stopped to take a breath as he looked up at his dad expectantly, on the edge of the bed, waiting.

"You done Doc?" Castle asked, still grinning and Rome nodded

"For now,"

"Okay," Castle paused and sat down on the bed in front of Rome "now, would you like to continue to fill in the blanks guessing about my rendezvous tonight, or would you like to hear what is actually going down?"

Rome thought this over and took a deep breath

"Well specu…specer…" he frowned with frustration, then looked at his dad for help, he hated asking for help when it came to words he had trouble pronouncing but, he knew he had to accept it sometimes. "Dad?" he asked, trying not to whine

"Speculating?" Castle guessed and Rome nodded

"Yeah, that,"

"It was a good attempt kiddo,"

"Anyways, as much as I'd rather keep doing that 'cause it's fun, I guess you can tell me what's really going on." Rome finished his shoulders slouching a little. Castle rolled his eyes and ruffled Rome's hair.

"Well, Beckett and I are going to stage a sting operation, to bring the jewel thieves to justice. You know, so a certain someone in this family can stop sleeping half way through the night with a baseball bat under his pillow."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rome replied

"Or so that same someone can actually sleep in his own bed the entire night as opposed to camped out in front of his grandmother's door at two in the morning with that same baseball bat just in case burglars show up so he can protect her?"

"Oh, yeah, that right…"

"I'm sure gram appreciates you looking out for her wellbeing Rome, but seriously sleep in your own bed tonight okay? I promise Doc, no one is getting into this loft to rob us, I won't let them. That and I'm afraid your grandmother is going to trip over you."

Rome tried to look convinced for his dad's sake, but he still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling.

"Okay," he said reluctantly

"Anyways, back to the mission, the operation will down like this," Rome moved closer to his dad, taking in every word as if his dad was reading to him the greatest spy novel of the ages. "We'll go in undercover, pretending to mingle with the crowd, scoping out potential victims and searching for our thieves."

"So is it a black-tie affair?" Rome asked, he had heard the term enough times in his life to know what it was, plus he had been to a few of them himself, on account of his dad. His dad in a suit was easy to picture, but Detective Beckett in an evening gown like Gram or Gina would wear was tough, then again there was the dress she wore to the book reading not long ago, that was definitely different.

"Yes sir Dr. Watson," Castle replied "hence why I need your assistance. I need to blend in with the crowd, be as inconspicuous as possible. And you are my fellow spy expert I thought it be best to bounce ideas off of you."

"It would be my pleasure Mr. Bond," Rome managed to giggle out.

Castle walked over to his closet and pulled out one of his suits and Rome shook his head quickly

"No?"

"Definitely no, dad that makes you look like you're going to a funeral."

"Funeral huh?" Castle sighed and put that suit back in the closet, before pulling out another one, "how about this one?" Rome made a face and shook his head "another funeral?"

"Is tonight a masquerade ball?" Rome asked and Castle shook his head

"No, it's just fundraiser for the Metropolitan American Dance Theater, I think they'll be auctioning things off to raise money. Why?"

"Then I'd lose that one, 'cause you look like you're auditioning for the lead in the Phantom of the Opera," Rome explained seriously, Castle groaned "did gram pick that out for you?"

"You're honesty is killing me here Dr. Watson,"

"Too much?" Rome asked "'cause I'll stop."

"Nope, I expect nothing less from you, keep it coming, be critical, remember it has to be perfect, it has to scream James Bond."

"Aye, Aye!"

Castle pulled out another suit, Rome shook his head on that one too,

"Now what? Funeral, masquerade?"

"Old," Rome replied "dad the seventies called they want their disco suit back. Sorry dad, it makes you look old."

"It's okay, your mother bought it for me before you were born, I think it's time to make a few donations to goodwill."

Rome nodded his agreement, it was ugly and it really did make his dad look old, like older than gram old.

"Someone will like it, like an out of work Disco jokey, but seriously dad, don't you have anything that'll work? You've gotta have something I mean your closet is huge."

"And it's not all suits kiddo, I've only got a few suits to begin with and the closet has more toys and gadgets than actual clothes."

"Right,"

Castle reached into the closet and pulled out one more suit, Rome slid off the bed and looked it over carefully. This one screamed James Bond, Rome grinned and nodded at his dad.

"Winner?"

"It's perfect dad, total James Bond,"

"Sean Connery, Roger Moore, Pierce Brosan, or Daniel Craig?" Castle asked, without hesitating Rome grinned

"Connery of course!"

"I have taught you well young one," Castle pretended to dab at his eye "makes me so proud to see how grown up you've become."

"Followed by Daniel Craig," Rome added, grinning wider "but the greatest 007 will always be Connery," he recited, he'd been trained since early childhood on the ins and outs of certain things and that usually meant (especially when he was younger) repeating everything his dad said, of course he wanted to be just like his dad.

"That's my boy, I have trained you well my minion." Castle reached over and ruffled Rome's hair, before disappearing into his bathroom to change.

When he emerged, buttoning his cuffs, Rome nodded his approval, giving his dad a thumbs up.

"Looks good Mr. Bond,"

"Thank you Dr. Watson," Castle paused taking his tie out of his bureau drawer and went to tie the bow, Rome made a face, he hated tying those and usually had to enlist Alexis or gram to help, apparently it was genetic because Castle was having trouble tying it too. "Uh, Doc, I don't suppose you could tie this for me?"

"I have enough trouble tying those on myself," Rome admitted "but I'll try,"

"Much obliged Rome,"

Rome stood on the small couch at the foot of his dad's bed so he was able to reach his dad's neck, he tried to tie it, looping and swooping like Alexis always did, but it didn't help, it still came out looking weird and wasn't tying.

"I think we may need to call in an expert for this," Rome said shrugging.

"I have to agree with you kiddo," Castle nodded "but aside from the tie which will be dealt with, how do I look?"

"Like James Bond dad, seriously you could be the next 007."

"Thanks kiddo," Castle held out his fist and Rome bumped it with his own grinning

"I wish I could go,"

"Never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth, you hate getting dressed up for these kind of things, I seem to recall you trying to walk out of here in jeans and a tee shirt for the launch of Storm Fall?"

"Minor detail," Rome replied "besides this is way different, you're a spy dad, you're going undercover to bust criminals, this is cool."

"Are you trying to tell me that my book launches aren't cool enough for you?"

Rome's ears went red as he shook his head quickly, trying to recover some ground that he had lost.

"No, no, I'm not saying that dad, those parties are fun, minus the dressing up part, but if I was going under cover at one of your book launches and had to dress the part then it be a lot more exciting."

Castle grinned,

"Romey I'm not mad, I'm just messing with you kiddo. I know those parties can't be much fun for you or your sister."

"Alexis just studies the whole time, that's boring."

"Well, next book launch I'll see if I can't make it a little more exciting and fun for you okay? Deal?"

"Deal," Rome exclaimed, he paused sitting back down on his dad's bed

"What's on your mind Doc?"

"Huh?"

"You've got that look on your face, like you want to ask me something but aren't sure how to ask. You know you can ask me whatever you want,"

Rome sighed

"Dad, did the jewel thieves really stuff the lady in her safe? Was she still alive when they did it or was she already dead?"

Castle stared at Rome, taken aback for a second, whatever question he had expected from his ten year old was certainly not that. From day one following Beckett around, Castle had been careful about what he brought home with him.

There was a lot of reality that he had been faced with that he wanted to keep Alexis and Rome away from, Rome especially, because of his way over active imagination.

Alexis wasn't really a problem and she could handle some of it and would ignore the rest, just going with the flow. Rome on the other hand, was extremely curious, he was the epitome of the old saying 'curiosity killed the cat.'

He tended to keep digging and hunting for details to satisfy his curiosity, it was a trait he had definitely inherited from his dad, whether that was a good thing or not Castle still wasn't sure.

He should have expected that Rome would be trying to find out more about the case, it hitting pretty close to home and shaking him up like it did.

When Castle came out of his office that morning he was dumbfounded to find Rome camped out in front of Martha's door, blanket and pillow, sound asleep with his arms wrapped around a baseball bat where Balto usually was.

It made sense that Rome would want to know every detail about the case he could find, just so he could use that knowledge to prevent someone from breaking into the Castle loft.

Castle wasn't sure whether he should be amused or concerned about Rome's obvious fear. Castle also wasn't sure if admitting to how Susan Delgado's body had been found was wise, but he was curious as to how Rome found that out, since he was pretty sure that particular detail had been kept out of the media, at least he thought so.

"Where did you hear that Doc?"

"Jacob Christie told us,"

Castle raised an eyebrow, he knew pretty much all of Rome's friends and nearly all his classmates, given the field trips he had chaperoned he had gotten to know them pretty well, at least by name, but Jacob Christie didn't ring a bell.

"Who?"

"He's an eighth grader, his uncle works for the Examiner."

"That's not that weird little paper out of Queens, the one that you brought home because it reported werewolf sighting in Central Park?"

Rome nodded

"Yeah that's the one, they literally chase ambulances, I've seen their other stories they go for the really gross or really weird stuff. Anyways, Jacob's uncle told him that he talked to someone from CSU who was at the scene and they told him that the thieves put the lady in the safe after they cleaned it out. Is it true?"

Castle's first instinct was to lie to Rome, to deny that fact, reassure Rome that Jacob Christie's uncle was wrong about the case, besides how could you really trust a newspaper that reported there was a werewolf sighting in Central Park. But, as weird and farfetched as the paper tended to be, they were correct on this particular story and Castle wasn't really comfortable with confirming that for Rome.

Rome's active imagination would not let this end well, if he knew the truth. He was already looking overtired from his one night camp out, Castle couldn't let him spend anymore nights worrying about this case, let alone worrying about someone stuffing Martha in a safe, he was freaked out enough, and nightmares would definitely be next. But the problem was that lying to Rome was tough.

His limited hearing did not make him an ideal candidate for Juilliard, but it had helped him develop a keen eye for facial cues; one of the many things he used to understand someone when his hearing aids weren't helping and he was relying solely on lip reading and face movement.

Rome was a killer at poker games because he could always tell when someone was bluffing about their hand. Castle's Gotham City crew, which consisted of the Mayor, Captain Montgomery, and Judge Markway, had let Rome sit in on one game a week or so earlier, something Castle's writer friends had already learned was a bad idea.

Of course Mayor Weldon had known Rome since he was little, he knew what Rome's reputation, but out of amusement let Captain Montgomery and Judge Markway discover it for themselves. Castle let Rome play one round with them, before he was to head to bed and Rome nearly cleaned them out.

Rome looked up at his dad expectantly and he could see the decision weighing in his eyes. Castle took a deep breath and rubbed his chin, before nodding slowly

"Yes kiddo it's true, but Romey-"

"Why would someone do that? It's sick, I mean it's bad enough to rob someone, but to also kill them and then stuff them in a safe…why?" Rome asked, signing rapidly "I don't get it,"

"Kiddo, you're old enough now to know that there are people in this world who don't care about life, they just want to hurt as many people as they can because they enjoy it. I don't understand it either and I hope neither of us ever get to the point where we understand it."

Rome bit his lip thinking that over

"was she alive when they did it?" he asked softly, he knew it wouldn't really make a difference to know, but for some reason he wanted to know.

Castle walked over and knelt down in front of his bed so he was looking up at Rome gently.

"I didn't ask Lanie kiddo so I don't know. But hopefully after tonight we'll have our perp in custody and we can all get a good night sleep. So I don't want you to think about this case anymore okay? Especially not about whatever Jacob Christie may have told you, he shouldn't have told you guys that and his uncle definitely shouldn't have told him. You, Alexis, and gram have a fun night together here and I'll tell you all about my undercover work tomorrow, deal?"

Rome tried not to grin as he nodded, the mention of gram temporarily pushing the case to the back of his mind.

Gram had been pestering Castle all afternoon about where he was going and he refused on the basis that she would show up. The thing that amused Rome the most was the fact his dad had no idea that gram already knew where Castle was going for the evening and had even been invited herself to auction off one of his dad's signed first editions of Storm Season.

There was a lot of reasons Rome wished he was going to the auction with his dad, the big one would be watching his dad on his first undercover operation with the NYPD. But another highlight would definitely be seeing the look on his dad's face when gram showed up would've been a top reason, because it was going to be hilarious.

"Deal dad," Rome replied, Castle put his hand out

"Remember what I told you Doc, a deal's not a deal unless you shake on it,"

"Or pinky swear," Rome reminded him

"Ah yes my minion, I think this kind of deal calls for both then," father and son shook hands, then pinky swore on the matter. "Good kid," Castle paused and looked down "but we still need to figure out this darn tie,"

Thankfully, as Castle was fumbling with the tie, Alexis walked into check on them, she rolled her eyes at her dad and brother, smiling a little.

"My dad, nervous for a date?" she said walking over to Castle

"It's not a date. It's an undercover operation." Castle explained in a serious tone and Rome nodded quickly in agreement.

"Yeah Lex, Dad's going to be a real 007 tonight, total MI6" he exclaimed grinning

"Uh-huh." Alexis replied giggling

Castle nodded down at his neck, hinting at Alexis for help

"Would you?" he asked "Rome tried, but he didn't get anywhere,"

"Yeah" Alexis said "Rome is horrible at tying these. Right Rome?"

Rome shrugged, his grin getting wider

"I think it's a guy thing," he explained

Just as Alexis was finishing Castle's bowtie, Martha walked in, Castle looked at his kids, then at his mother suspiciously and Rome knew Gram was going to 'pester' one last time, just to make it look good.

"I don't know why you won't tell me where the party is." Martha said sharply, pretending to be hurt by the whole thing and it was all Rome and Alexis could do not to laugh.

"Because you'll show up." Castle explained with a knowing smile.

"Now why on earth would you think I would just show up at a function, just because you are in attendance Richard?"

"Experience?" Castle asked, Martha sighed, pretending to be frustrated as she walked back out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, the buzzer to the loft went off and Rome tried to beat his grandmother to the door, but she got there two steps ahead of him, pulling it open to reveal Detective Beckett in a red dress. She looked nervous and uncomfortable, but Rome could see the relief on her face even just standing in the doorway to the Castle loft.

Martha gasped dramatically, smiling happily at Beckett as she ushered her inside, closing the door behind her.

"Stunning. Simply stunning. Come in, come in. Oh! Hang on. Hang on." Martha rushed off towards her room, leaving Beckett standing there still looking pretty uncomfortable as Castle and Alexis came up from behind Rome.

"You look incredible." Alexis breathed and Beckett relaxed even more

Rome nodded quickly, he wasn't a judge of dresses or anything, they all looked the same to him, but he definitely agreed with his sister this time around.

"Seriously!" he added, signing carefully "you look really pretty Detective Beckett,"

"Really?" she said, smiling at them nervously

"Really. You clean up nice, Detective Beckett." Castle spoke up, his arms around Rome and Alexis as they stood on either side of him.

"Thank you, Castle." Beckett replied as Martha came back into the front room, with a diamond and ruby necklace. Rome stared at the necklace; it was the kind of necklace he knew the jewel thieves would be killing to get their grimy paws on. No one else paid any attention to this as Martha went right over to Beckett and put the necklace on her, smiling with pride.

"I was nominated for a, uh, Tony once, and..." Martha explained

"Oh, no, Martha, I couldn't-" Beckett started to argue, but gram cut her off gently

"Yes, you can. Let me... Oh! It's brilliant. So, where are you guys headed tonight?" she interjected carefully, Rome felt his dad's arm move as he began waving frantically at Beckett, trying to silently tell her not to tell gram anything.

Rome could tell by Beckett's face that she knew exactly what he was trying to tell her, but she was going to ignore it.

"Uh... Uh... Uh, we're going to the, uh, Waldorf." She said and gram grinned victoriously, Rome rolled his eyes, she was really laying this whole thing on thick.

"Wonderful," Martha exclaimed triumphantly, as Castle slapped his forehead, wincing. "well you kids have fun tonight, enjoy,"

Looking like he was heading to the guillotine instead of an undercover OP, Castle gave Rome and Alexis a mournful look, hugging them tight as he and Beckett headed out.  
Once they were gone, Alexis and Rome burst out laughing at how panicked their dad had looked over something so goofy.

"Well played gram," Rome managed to say between bursts of laughter "a real Oscar winning performance."

"I really hope that was not sarcasm Roman," Gram replied, a serious look on her face.

He shook his head quickly, sobering up from his laughter

"No, no it wasn't I promise,"

But Martha's face broke into a smile of her own

"glad to hear it," she replied tapping his nose "I need to get ready, uh Rome, Alexis my ride should be here any minute, would one of you let him in please?"

Both kids nodded as gram headed back to her room. A few minutes later, the door buzzed again, this time Rome was able to get to the door first, he swung it open, really not sure who was going to be on the other side, gram hadn't said who her ride was.

Rome was surprised to see an older guy about Grams' age standing there, dressed similar to Castle, there was something familiar about him, but Rome couldn't place it.

"Ah, you must be the young Master Castle," the man said "an exact replica of your father, exquisite. I trust he has already left for the evening's gala?"

"Um, er, yeah," Rome stuttered a little, he moved out of the way, letting the man into the loft.

"Roman isnt it?" Rome nodded "my name is Cain Powell,"

Rome's mouth dropped open in shock,

"Powell?!" he squeaked out, this was the guy who his dad went to go see, the guy who had once threatened to slit his dad's throat because of his book. This was Powell? Definitely not who Rome had imagined.

"Ah, I see your father as already informed you about me?"

"You're Bentley Silver?" Rome asked in awe and Powell chuckled a little

"I suppose you can call me that," he said and put a hand out to Rome "it's a pleasure to meet you Roman,"

"You too Mr. Powell," Rome replied grinning a little, over his initial shock. His dad had based some of his characters on real people, but Rome had never really met any of them aside from Detective Beckett of course, so meeting Bentley Silver was probably the coolest thing he had experienced in a long time.

"So I hear you're an artist?" Powell asked and Rome nodded

"Sort of," he said humbly, Alexis came from the kitchen to see who Rome was talking to, like her brother, she did a kind of double take over Powell as well. "Uh, this is my sister Al-"

"Alexis," Powell finished "wonderful to meet you, Cain Powell, though judging from Rome I understand I am better known as Bentley Silver in this family?"

Alexis looked over at Rome who shrugged; Alexis seemed lost for words too, neither one was really sure how to take Powell.

Thankfully, before the meet and greet could get awkward, Gram emerged from her room, dressed for the occasion. She slid over to her grandkids and Powell and he took her hand gently, kissing it like in the movies. Rome and Alexis exchanged another look and both tried to hold in their laughter.

"All right kiddos, I'm off, wish me luck,"

"Good Luck gram," Rome said instantly

"Have a good night you too, I should beat your father home," gram replied winking "but no guarantee," she leaned over and hugged and kissed both of them.

"It was wonderful to finally meet the young Castles," Powell said, shaking both their hands, he held out his arm to gram and she slid her arm into his as they left the loft.

Alexis closed the door behind them and turned to look at Rome who was still kind of dumbfounded.

"Well," he said slowly "show of hands, who did not expect THAT?" he asked raising his hand, grinning at him Alexis raised her hand too. "Good, glad I'm not alone on that." He looked at his sister expectantly "so we've got the whole loft to ourselves," he said and she nodded "and I bet you're going back to your room to study huh?" he asked, trying to keep the disappointment out his voice, pretty much knowing the answer.

To Rome's surprise Alexis shook her head

"I think I've earned a study break, want to raid the fridge and watch a horror movie?" she asked and Rome returned the grin,

"YES!" he exclaimed running towards the kitchen with Alexis behind him.

xxx


	24. Chapter 24

xxx

With the school year getting closer to an end, Mrs. Frazier and the other fifth grade teacher Mr. Keys were laying more work on the kids to wrap up the year. That included their final projects which Rome had been hard at work on as well as fifth grade graduation. It seemed silly to Rome that they would actually have a ceremony going from fifth grade to sixth.

Alexis had gone through it and he thought it was silly then too. But the teachers made a big deal out of it, there was gowns, caps, diplomas, even a valedictorian was selected to represent both classes. Unlike actual high school graduation, the valedictorian for fifth grade wasn't based on grades, it was just based on a student who had grown the most over the course of the year, who had raised themselves up as far as grades went even if they struggled they had done as much as they could to better themselves and their peers, it was someone who was helpful, kind, and respectful.

Rome was pretty sure it was going to come down to Emily or Todd. Both were good examples of those qualities, when it was Alexis' class, Rome could remember it was her friend Paige who ended up with the honor.

Even though he was sure he wasn't even a consideration, Rome really hoped that he wouldn't be picked, it meant Mr. Simmons and either Mr. Keys or Mrs. Frazier would stand up at the podium and explain to the audience why they had chosen that particular student. Even though Rome would feel bad for Todd or Emily being put on the spot like that, he didn't want it either.

When Rome arrived at school a few days after his dad's Bond adventure with the jewel thief, Rome was surprised to see an extra adult in the room.

Over the last week or so, Mrs. Frazier's classroom had gotten a bit crowded. Including herself and the students there were two extra adults in the class, Rome's interpreter Mrs. Blackstead and Mr. Veneer the Special ed teacher who came into their class for reading and math.

But the man standing near Mrs. Frazier's desk Rome had never seen before, he stopped short so fast that Todd slammed into him, nearly knocking his smaller friend over.

"Rome, break lights!" Todd exclaimed "what's the hold up,"

"Did Mrs. Frazier say she was going to be out today?" Rome asked and Todd shrugged

"Don't remember her saying so, then again after lunch I pretty much go siesta and block everything else out."

Rome snorted back a laugh

"Good to know, next time I tell Mrs. Frazier I don't need Mrs. Blackstead 'cause Todd can translate for me and I miss what the homework is and she asks me why I didn't get the homework, I'll just tell her my best friend is siesting."

"Dude is that even word?"

"Probably not, but that's how new words get invented, someone has to make it up first right?" Rome replied "anyways you don't remember her saying anything?"

"nope, why?" Todd asked

Rome nodded into the classroom

"That's why,"

Todd looked over Rome's shoulders and grinned wide

"Dude sub! Sweet! This close to the end of the year? I didn't think it was possible!"

"Todd, that hurts, that really hurts," Mrs. Frazier said from behind the boys, Todd jumped at least a foot in the air in surprise.

"Mrs. Frazier!?" he squeaked and she rolled her eyes at him

"Yes Todd, I thought I was better liked than that, but the fact that you are celebrating my possible absence pains me so."

"Sorry Mrs. Frazier, I didn't mean it like that, I'm really sorry," Todd whimpered, he was clearly remorseful and Mrs. Frazier was right she was one of best teachers in the school, Todd and Rome as well as Gage had been together practically every year since preschool, this year being the first they were not together. But out of all the teachers they'd had and there had been some great ones, Mrs. Frazier was easily their favorite. They were all going to miss her next year.

"You're forgiven for now Todd," Mrs. Frazer replied pretending to dab at her eyes. Rome laughed a little and that was when Todd realized she was only kidding and he relaxed too. "Now what made you think I'm not here today?"

Rome pointed into the classroom,

"He's why," Rome explained. "Who's he?"

Mrs. Frazier raised an eyebrow in confusion as she walked into the classroom. Todd and Rome were the first students in, so she asked them to stay at the door.

"Can I help you young man?" Mrs. Frazier asked

The young man who was wandering around near the desks looked up quickly and faced Mrs. Frazier. He smiled at her shyly and put out a hand

"Mrs. Frazier?"

"Yes."

"My name is Jordan Carlson,"

"It's nice to meet you Jordan, but I'm afraid I don't need any more student volunteers this year. We've only got a few more weeks of school as you know, I'm sorry if there was any confusion with your schedule."

Jordan Carlson smiled, his ears going red

"I'm actually a junior at NYU. My advisor set up with Mr. Simmons for me to observe in your classroom for the next week, up until the last week of school actually."

Mrs. Frazier looked even more confused, she was clearly trying to hide it from Rome and Todd, but she kept eying the classroom phone.

"Mr. Simmons sent you?"

"Yes, I'm studying special education and my advisor was told that your class is one of the more diverse fifth grade classes as far as special needs go out of the two fifth grades here at Marlowe."

Rome looked at Todd quickly, and Todd signed to him

'Special needs?' he asked, confused 'is he talking about our class?'

Rome shrugged, trying not to make a face, he was never thrilled to be considered special needs. He had nothing against anyone who was on a special education plan, a lot of his friends were on IEP's and therefore seen as special needs in theory at least. Even though Todd was on the list, but Rome didn't see him as having special needs either, he had dyslexia and a little ADD.

To Rome special needs and learning disability were two separate things and Rome didn't think hearing loss counted as special needs and it certainly wasn't a learning disability. He could learn just fine and had the grades to prove it.

"Well I suppose we are, but," Mrs. Frazier started to say, but stopped, she was clearly still confused by the NYU student.

'I don't think we're more special needs than Mr. Keys' class,' Rome signed and Todd shrugged

'Think about it Rome, it does kinda make sense, we've got what five kids on IEPs, one hearing impaired kid,'

'Hey,' Rome signed quickly giving Todd a look

'I didn't mean it like that Rome, besides don't forget Kyle,' Todd added cautiously, giving the 'I'm sorry' sign.

Rome thought that over, Todd did have a point, he didn't know how many kids were on IEP's in Mr. Keys' class, but he knew he was the only hearing impaired kid and Kyle their classmate was only one in the two fifth grade classes with down syndrome. He was in their class most of the time because he functioned pretty well in the class, there were just some he couldn't participate in.

"Let me just call down to the office," Mrs. Frazier offered "it's not that I don't believe you Mr. Carlson, it's just Mr. Simmons is usually pretty good about letting us teachers know when there's going to be visitors to our classes. Helps us get the students ready too, I'm sure you can remember what it was like when a visitor came to your class at that age."

Mr. Carlson smiled and nodded

"Of course,"

Mrs. Frazier walked over to the phone and looked at Rome and Todd carefully

"Rome, Todd, why don't you boys go put your things away and take out your morning workbook. You guys can talk or sign if you want too just don't get too loud."

"Sure Mrs. Frazier," Rome replied as the pair of them headed to the back of the classroom to store their stuff. Rome hung his backpack up and his jacket, it was getting warmer with summer right around the corner which also meant they were allowed to wear the shorts and short sleeve versions of their uniforms. Rome also hung up his Civil War cap, next to his Rough Rider hat it was easily his favorite.

"Where do you get those hats Rome?" Todd asked hanging up his own stuff "I mean they're cool and everything, but they are weird."

"They're old fashion Todd not weird. Come on this is the kind of hat a kid our age would've wore."

"They didn't allow kids to fight," Todd argued, he may have been bad at math, but Todd was a history buff like Rome and he excelled at it, "at least not our age."

"Some would lie about their age and enlist, they had no way of really proving it back then. I read somewhere that this one kid he was like twelve he wanted to fight so bad, so he put on his dad's boots and went down to enlist."

Todd slid off his jacket and pulled out his binder, looking at Rome suspiciously, when Rome paused in the story he waved his hand

"So what happened? I mean they caught him right, said he was too young. If he was twelve they had to have figured it out."

"Well the kid felt bad about lying, so bad in fact that he didn't lie about his age."

"Then they wouldn't let him enlist right?" Rome shook his head "but you said he didn't lie about his age."

"Turns out the recruiter looked at the kid and asked 'are you over eighteen?." Rome paused and grinned as they headed to their desks, Mrs. Frazier had moved Rome to a different spot to make it easier for Mrs. Blackstead to sign to him, but it also meant they were closer to the windows which worked in his favor.

Mrs. Frazier had also let Todd sit nearby as long as both boys were clear about not making her regret it.

"Dude you're so confusing me, will you spill already?"

"Fine," Rome said grinning wide "the kid looked at the recruiter and said 'I am over eighteen'"

Now Todd looked as confused as Mrs. Frazier

"This is going to be one of those 'I'm going to have a headache from' things isnt it?" Todd asked "like one of those stories that has no answer or it's a riddle, like that one your dad told us last week?"

"No there's an answer, the kid told the truth, he knew the recruiter was going to ask his age, and if the guy had asked him how old he was he would've admitted to being only twelve. But the guy didn't ask that,"

"He asked if he was over eighteen, that's still a lie," Todd replied and Rome's grin got wider

"The kid wrote the number eighteen on a piece of paper and put it in his dad's boot. So technically he was over eighteen, just in the literal term not the age term."

Now Todd burst out laughing, a little louder than he meant too and Mrs. Frazier gave him a look that instantly shut him up.

"That is awesome!" he whispered "but that's a rare case right, most kids couldn't enlist, even if they lied the soldiers wouldn't let them right?"

"That's true I guess, but a lot became drummer boys and some looked old enough to enlist so it wasn't even questioned. Especially when the war started dragging out, the army stopped being picky about who they enlisted and just looked the other way on some stuff. I mean look at that book Red Badge of Courage, he wasnt that much older than us."

Todd was about to reply when both boys felt someone standing hear them, they looked up to see Mr. Carlson smiling at them, Rome and Todd exchanged a look and cautiously smiled back.

"Hi guys, my name is Jordan,"

They exchanged another look, this guy was a teacher and he told them his first name? That never happened.

"Er, hi," Todd said

"I'm a student like you guys only at college, I'm studying to be a teacher." Jordan explained "so what are your names?"

"Todd,"

Rome felt his shyness kicking in, he was used to meeting new people because of his dad, but that didn't mean he was comfortable with it. It took a lot of courage on his part to strike up a conversation with someone, especially an adult he didn't know.

"Ro…Rome," he replied quietly

"Nice to meet you guys,"

"Are you really a student?" Todd asked, pulling the focus off of Rome so he wouldn't as uncomfortable, Todd was not shy.

"Really," Jordan replied "I'm a junior and I want to be a teacher."

"Why?" Todd asked "I can't wait to get out of school."

Jordan shrugged at Todd

"It's something I've wanted to do for a long time, especially help kids with special needs." Jordan explained "what do you guys want to be when you grow up? I knew when I was in fifth grade I wanted to be a teacher, so what about you guys?"

Todd grinned wide

"I'm going to be a third basemen for the Yankees," he exclaimed and Rome rolled his eyes, Todd never stayed on the same career longer than a week, a few weeks earlier he wanted to be an FBI agent.

"Wow, third basemen for the Yankees, can I get your autograph now that way when you're playing I can say I met you before you were famous?" Jordan said, Todd was ecstatic, but Rome tried not to roll his eyes, it was weird when adults even adults who weren't that much older than him made stupid jokes like that.

Granted he was clearly humoring Todd, but he sounded weird doing it. His dad was an exception to that, Rome expected his dad to act like a kid because he wasn't a typical grown up, but someone in a position like a teacher or in this case trying to be a teacher, it just sounded weird.

"I'll think about it," Todd replied grinning, he nudged Rome and started laughing. Jordan turned to Rome as if he was just remembering him.

"So what about you?" he asked, Rome didn't answer at first, he just kind of shrugged, "silent type huh? Funny you don't strike me as shy,"

"He kind of is," Todd explained

"I'm sorry kid, I don't mean to overwhelm you, I was pretty shy when I was your age too."

Todd nudged Rome again and Rome sighed, giving into Todd's insistence.

"It's okay," he said "I want to be a graphic novelist."

Jordan's eyes lit up

"wow so you're an artist Rome?"

Rome nodded

"A little,"

Now it was Todd's turn to roll his eyes

"Don't listen to him," Todd pushed Rome gently out of the way and reached into his friend's desk, pulling out his sketch book. "Let his art speak for itself," Todd handed the book to Jordan who gently flipped through it.

"Wow kid, these are incredible." Jordan breathed, Rome's ears went a little red, he was about to reply when Mrs. Frazier came over.

"Well I'm sorry for giving you a hard time Mr. Carlson, Mr. Simmons just confirmed that your adviser, called this morning and arranged it. I cant promise today will be fun filled. The kids are finishing up their final presentations and we have an assembly in the auditorium about fifth grade graduation."

"That's fine Mrs. Frazier, I'm just here to observe. My adviser highly recommend it, he thought it would be a good idea for me."

"Well I'm certainly happy to accommodate, let me show you around the class and show you where you can sit. It's kind of crazy in here, just to warn you."

"Oh I don't mind, I like a little chaos,"

Rome and Todd exchanged a look and laughed a little, clearly Jordan had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Well you've already met two of my students. The rest should be arriving soon, did Mr. Simmons fill you in on the students in here?"

"He did," Jordan replied following Mrs. Frazier over to her desk, Todd after a moment or two went to work on his morning work, Rome on the other hand watched Mrs. Frazier and Jordan carefully, even from the distance he was able to read their lips pretty well. He knew he could catch up on his morning work pretty quick, he wanted to know more about why Jordan was in their class.

"Well we have five students on IEP's ranging from minor learning disabilities, there is one student with Asperger's and two with ADD, I also have one student with Down syndrome, but I believe they may be testing him today so we may not see Kyle."

"I was also told there was a student with a hearing disability?"

Rome made a face and grumbled under his breath, Todd looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow at his friend. Rome shook his head, he wasn't going into it, wasn't worth it. He'd tell Todd later.

The other kids started streaming in, calling to Todd and Rome, waving, chatting; the epitome of chaos that Mrs. Frazier had mentioned. With all the students running in, and literally running all over the place it was that much tougher for Rome to see Mrs. Frazier, he was straining to see if she would point him out and he really hoped she wouldn't.

Mrs. Frazier smiled at Jordan and nodded

"Yes we do, however I think it would be more beneficial for you as a future Special Ed teacher?"

Jordan nodded

"Yes, that's what I'm hoping to go into."

"Well I think you would benefit greatly if I let you just observe the students and let you decide for yourself who falls under that category."

Rome sighed with relief, granted he knew it wouldn't be long for Jordan to figure out who was the deaf kid in class, but at least it would be something he had to figure out for himself and not from Mrs. Frazier.

XXX

As soon as school was over for the day Rome and Alexis headed home. On their walk, he told his sister about Mr. Carlson.

"So he's a student teacher?" Alexis asked as they crossed the street, Rome shrugged "you don't know?"

"He said he was a junior at NYU and that his advisor set up the observation. But don't most student teachers start like in the beginning of the year not the end?"

"Maybe he is just observing the class Rome," Rome shrugged

"Maybe, it was kind of suspicious though."

Alexis rolled her eyes at her little brother

"Don't tell me you're starting to think everyone in the world is a mystery are you?" now Rome grinned a little "oh geez you're turning into dad."

"That's not a bad thing,"

"No, it's not a bad thing, it's definitely an amusing thing though."

When they got home, neither were surprised that their dad wasn't home, he left a message on Alexis' phone about a serious case that he wouldn't go into detail about.

Gram was waiting home though, she was in their dad's office giving a 'life coaching' lesson, which she paused long enough to say hi to her grandkids.

"She had a plaque sitting on the desk," Rome informed his sister, grinning as they headed upstairs to their rooms.

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh, it said Martha Rodgers, life coach."

"And she's taken over dad's office,"

"He's going to kill her,"

Alexis thought that over

"Not necessarily," Alexis started to say then stopped when Rome looked at her, a grin that rivaled their dad's sweeping across his face. "Okay maybe a little." Rome nodded with satisfaction as he headed towards his room, "how much homework do you have?"

He shook his head

"None, Mrs. Frazier gave us a night off because we finished our presentations today and she was really impressed with us."

Alexis smiled

"And how did your report on the Easter Island statues go?"

Rome couldn't contain his grin at all

"Went awesome, even better than I expected and Todd's life-size blow up one came in real handy during the presentation."

"I thought you stopped him from buying that? I remember dad telling me that you convinced Todd not to buy that."

"I said I would try to stop him, I failed." Rome replied shrugging "besides my report wouldn't have been complete without it so I owe Todd for that."

"His parents must be thrilled about it."

"It's deflates," Rome countered "he doesn't keep it inflated all the time. Just most of it."

"So if you don't have any homework what are you going to do?" Alexis asked, changing the subject.

"Video games, Gage is supposed to meet me on live to play Left4Dead." Now Alexis rolled her eyes "what? It's fun,"

"I know it is, I just don't get your obsession with it or zombies for that matter." Rome tilted his head to the side, put his arms out and began shuffling towards his sister groaning. "don't do that Rome it's creepy," Alexis exclaimed he shuffled closer moaning as he went "Rome I'm serious, stop," realizing that he wasn't going to give in, Alexis bolted to her own room and shut the door.

Grinning with satisfaction Rome headed into his own and dumped his backpack on his desk and settled in for an afternoon of playing video games.

XXX

Castle meanwhile was on his way home from the precinct. He was a little annoyed about Beckett sending him home, choosing that walking stiff Sorenson over him. But at the same time Castle was kind of glad for the reprieve, this was the first kidnapping case he'd been exposed too and it was weighing pretty heavy on him. He needed to go home and hug Alexis and Rome.

He couldn't imagine going through what the Candela's were going through, their two year old being stolen from them like that. Alexis and Rome were his whole life, what would he do if something like that happened to them?

Quickly he shook his head, he couldn't think like that, but that didn't change the fact he needed to see his kids, be reassured that they were fine.

As the cab took him home, Castle thought back to the one time in his life as a father where he had been faced with one of his kids' disappearing. It was only a short time and Alexis hadn't been kidnapped, but it was the scariest moment in his life.

*_Flashback December 12th 1999. Macy's Department Store 151 W 34th St NYC_*

Castle pushed the small stroller as six year old Alexis skipped alongside. Every few skips she would stop and look in the stroller to check on ten month old Rome, sound asleep.

"Daddy can we go to the toys soon?"

"We will pumpkin," Castle replied "but don't forget Christmas is coming up, Santa already has your list so it might not be a good idea to get any toys today."

"Why not?"

"Well, what if you picked something today and then Christmas morning there it was brought from Santa."

Alexis looked at her daddy confused for a moment, before she smiled understanding.

"Then I might have two of the same toy and that's not fair 'cause that means another little girl might not get it?"

Castle couldn't help but beam with pride at how smart and how empathetic his six year old was. He never would have come to that conclusion as a kid, especially not as a six year old.

"That's right pumpkin, but I'll tell you what, I've been chatting with Santa and he told me a couple of really special presents he has for you so if you want to get something small in the toy store you can. I'll make sure it's not something Santa already got you."

"Really daddy?"

"Really,"

"What about Rome daddy, can he get something too?"

Hearing his name, Rome cooed a little, rolling his head to the other side, with his thumb wedged in his mouth. Castle chuckled a little, he knelt down to double check on the sleeping toddler, they had only been shopping for an hour, but it had knocked Rome right out. He had stayed awake long enough to gnaw on some cheerios and drink some milk from his bottle, but that was about it, he crashed soon after.

"If he's awake enough to pick something out, then we'll see. If not I don't think he's going to mind if you get something and he doesn't."

Alexis nodded happily, as they continued walking down the aisle. Castle had gotten most of his shopping done, the kids were taken care of weeks before, it was Rome's first Christmas so it was extra special, his mother was taken care of, as was a courtesy gift for Meredith who amazingly was flying out the day before Christmas Eve to spend the holiday with the family.

It wasn't unusual for her to spend Christmas with them, but it was usually just Christmas morning, she'd waltz in during Christmas breakfast, stay for a while, long enough for Alexis to open her presents, before waltzing back out.

This year however, she asked to spend the night at the loft, which was going to get crowded since his mother was also spending the night. Castle loved Christmas and was excited to watch Rome and Alexis open their gifts (well mainly Alexis, Rome was still too young to really know what was going on) but he was not looking forward to both his mother and ex-wife being in the same loft for an extended period of time.

The shopping that he was now doing was mainly killing time. Francine, the woman who had been cleaning the loft since Alexis was Rome's age had asked if Castle could keep the kids out of the loft for a couple of hours while she and Martha got it ready for Christmas.

Castle and the kids had already picked out their tree, a beautiful Douglas fir that was so tall it took Castle, the doorman, and a neighbor on the bottom floor working together to bring it into the loft. But it was worth it when he saw Alexis' and Rome's expressions, Rome especially who kept crawling over to it and tugging on the branches saying 'tee, tee, tee in tide' which Castle translated to Tree inside. Rome was ecstatic about a tree being in the loft and Castle had been finding him more often than not, curled up asleep under the tree.

But Martha and Francine wanted to decorate the whole loft, not just the tree, really make it special for the kids. So they kicked Castle and the kids out for the afternoon, insisting that they not return until Martha called.

So to kill time, Castle pushed Rome's stroller over to a hat display. The first few he tried on got a laugh out of Alexis, especially when he put them on Rome, who slept through the whole thing. But as he continued to shop, she began to get antsy. She wanted to go to the toy store soon, the hats were boring now.

Maybe if Rome was awake they could play a game, they could play hide and seek, and then when daddy was ready they would all go to the toy store.

"Rome," Alexis said softly, gently poking her brother, his only response was to bury himself deeper in his winter jacket, his fingers brushing up against his face as he continued to suck on his thumb "Rome wake up, let's play hide and seek."

When he still didn't wake up, Alexis crossed her arms in frustration, having a little brother was fun most of the time, she loved being a big sister and helping her daddy out with Rome, but he wasn't so much fun when he was sleeping… or crying, which he did an awful lot. Daddy had said Rome's ears hurt him and that was why he cried so much, but that didn't make him anymore fun when he cried, it just made him loud and sad.

"Can I help you find something sir?" a salesperson asked Castle

"Actually yes, do you have this fedora in a different size?" Castle asked holding up the hat he was interested in.

Now Alexis was starting to realize they were going to be here a while. Maybe she could go find the toy store all by herself. If she did, then she could pick out her toy like a big girl and then daddy would be so proud of her doing that all by herself.

But of course she couldn't go off without telling someone where she was going, that was against the rules. But daddy was talking to another grown up and she didn't want to interrupt him, so she turned to the next best thing…Rome.

She leaned closer to her brother and kissed his forehead

"Rome?" she asked, he didn't move, still sound asleep "Rome please tell daddy that I went to the toy store to get my toy." She kissed him again and skipped off down the aisle.

While he waited for the salesperson to return, Castle looked around the store, he was impressed with how well behaved both the kids were being. Rome was a given, he was asleep, but Alexis was only six and he knew this wasn't much fun for her, so he was proud with how she was handling things.

He turned to look at her, to tell her how proud he was, but he didn't see her. No flash of red hair, no green Christmas dress. His daughter was nowhere in sight

"Sir, I'm sorry but it appears that is the only size we have in stock, however I would be happy to order you one. It should arrive here at the store before Christmas." The salesperson said coming back over

"My daughter, did you see her?"

"The little red head?" he asked "no I did not,"

"She's missing!" Castle exclaimed, the salesperson's face went pale

"Hold on one second sir, we have a protocol for this. Please stay right here,"

Castle felt his heart racing as he looked around the store, staying put was hell. He wanted to go look for his daughter, she was six how far could she have gotten…but then another thought crept into his mind, what if someone had taken her? She was so little she would've been easy to snatch. Oh god why wasn't he paying better attention.

"Sir," another salesperson came over, this one's name tag said sales manager. "sir what's your daughter's name?"

"Alexis,"

"And how old is she?"

"Six,"

"What is she wearing?"

"A green Christmas dress, with white tights. She has bright red hair, it's up in pigtails." Castle managed to sputter, he reached down into the stroller and pulled Rome into his arms, keeping his son close. His stomach was in knots and his chest ached.

"Don't worry sir, we have security locking down this section of the store and others posted at all possibly exits."

"Can't you call her over the intercom?"

"We don't do that sir, it's safer for the child if we don't. But we do make another type of announcement so the employees are aware."

"Attention Macy's staff, we have a code Peter in the Men's department, be advised a code Peter, please turn walkies to appropriate channel." Someone said over the intercom

"That transmits through the entire store and it means a missing child sir,"

"She likes to play hide and seek it's possible she just wandered off, I'd really like to go look for her, I know where she likes to hide." Castle argued and the manager nodded

"Of course sir, but I'd rather you go with one of our staff, just in case."

Castle nodded he could live with that.

He left Rome's stroller behind with the manager choosing to carry the still sleeping toddler, they would move a lot faster that way and he wasn't about to leave Rome anywhere.

Five minutes passed, then ten, finally twenty minutes and still no sign of Alexis, the scenarios were racing through Castle head as they searched. He didn't even want to imagine it, but he couldn't help the thought that someone had snatched her.

Just as he was about to full on panic, Castle saw something red out of the corner of his eye. He crept over to a rack of clothes and peeled back the line of dress shirts, curled up on the floor, partially buried in a little cave of clothes was Alexis, sound asleep.

"Alexis?" Castle whispered, she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Alexis, sweetheart, come here," slowly Alexis crawled out of the clothes and made her way over to Castle, he shifted Rome to one side and lifted Alexis up in his arms. "honey I was so scared, what are you doing over here?"

"I was going to the toy store, show you I could go all by myself, but I got tired and decided to lay down."

Castle sighed, he wanted to be mad at her, but knew he couldn't be, she was safe and that was all that mattered, he hugged her and Rome close.

"You are never to do that to me ever again understand?"

Alexis nodded, rubbing her eyes as she started to cry a little

"Daddy I'm sorry, can we go home please? I don't want to go to the toy store I just want to g'ome." She hiccuped.

Castle nodded

"That sounds like the best plan I have heard all day."

XXX

That scenario played over and over in his mind as Castle pushed the door to the loft open. He could hear Martha talking and strangly it sounded like she was in his office. As he moved closer he got more of the conversation

"Todd, honey, I really, really need you to focus on calibrating your creative energy. What do I mean? I mean the source of your power. The source of your power, Todd, is you."

Castle raised an eyebrow for a second, wondering if Martha was talking to Rome's friend Todd, it sounded strange, but this was his mother.

Castle however had never seen the man sitting in front of his desk. Hanging on every word Martha was saying, Castle rolled his eyes at his mother as well as the plaque on his desk and her feet on his desk too.

"Howdy, Mother." He said, Instantly Martha panicked, like a deer in headlights she stared at her son for a moment before composing herself just as quickly

"Hello. Well, you're here. I'm just finishing up a session in...my office." She explained, hinting to her son about the ownership of the office.

"I'm so flattered you have my framed book covers in your office." Castle replied

"Well, a coach can never be too proud."

Todd stood up, clutching a book bag in his hand as he looked at Castle admirably and nervously

"Mr. Castle, I just want to thank you for being so honest about your struggle with persistent and chronic writer's block."

Castle raised an eyebrow in confusion

"Excuse me?

"Well," Martha explained "Todd is an aspiring novelist, so I shared with him your inspiring tale of triumph over adversity."

"Well, how courageous of me. Good luck, Todd"

"Thanks! I'll take the year-long package." Todd exclaimed handing Martha a check

"Way to be decisive, kiddo. Good for you. I'll see you next week."

"Nice meeting you," Todd added looked at Castle

Castle nodded and rolled his eyes again as Martha walked Todd to the door.

"And remember, you is who you is." Martha said as she held open the door

"Right." Todd replied

"And if you ain't who you is, who is you?" she finished up shutting the door behind Todd.

Castle grabbed the plaque off his desk and brought it into the kitchen,

"Well, nice to see all those years as an actress have really paid off. "Focus on calibrating your creative energies"?"

"I'll have you know, Todd is a very bright spirit in need of direction." Martha argued

"Mother, it's bad enough that you're slandering me, do you have to commandeer my office to do your new-age coddle session?"

"Richard, you can't expect me to pay Manhattan rates for office space."

"Well, how about this? You cannot beat this location. Proximity to beverages and sharp utensils." Castle asked plunking the plaque down on the kitchen counter

"Sweetheart, as your life coach, I urge you to say nay to your inner naysayer. I call that a Martha-ism." Martha replied as Castle reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer, Martha took one for herself.

"How is it that you don't know who my father is, you don't know how your ex-husband stole all your money, yet you are giving life-coaching advice?" Castle asked smiling a knowing smile

"Mistakes are the building blocks of wisdom. A Martha-ism. Besides, Freud was an addict. It didn't stop him from helping people."

"Sadly, faced with his mother's twisted-yet-unimpeachable logic, Richard Castle's head exploded." Castle narrated, taking a sip of his beer.

"Ah, well. So, why are you home so early?" Martha asked, concerned

"Well, thought I'd take a little breather. Working on a, uh, kidnapping case. A little girl."

"No wonder you're so surly. Those poor parents, having a child ripped away. I can't imagine how they must feel."

"Are the kids home?" Castle asked, his emotions rising

"Both are upstairs, Alexis is studying and Rome's been playing that awful zombie game of his all afternoon." Martha explained

"Feeling a deep-seated need for a hug." Castle replied heading over to the staircase

"Perfectly understandable." Martha exclaimed "After all, we are pod-mates. Another Martha-ism. I call it the pea pod bond. You know, the bond that exists between parent and child. You and me. You, Rome, and Alexis. We're all peas in a pod and, whether we like it or not, everyone who's ever had a child is in the pod forever."

"The pea pod bond." Castle repeated, as he felt renewed energy about the case.

"Yeah." Martha replied Castle grinned wide, he hugged Martha tight and then called up the stairs:

"Alexis! Rome!" he turned back to Martha "thank you mother,"

"Oh,"

"I'll deduct my session fee from your rent." He added

"What? Whoa, whoa. You might want to consider the yearlong package. It's a bargain." Martha called from the kitchen as Alexis came jogging down the stairs, Rome right behind her. As soon as she reached the bottom, Castle reached out and pulled her into a hug then grabbed Rome when he came within grabbing distance. Hugging both of them tight.

Both looked at each other, then at Castle confused

"What was that for?" Alexis asked, Rome shrugged at his sister

"Just a pea pod thing. Gram'll explain." Castle replied

"Peapod thing?" Rome asked "Dad have you lost it?"

"nope, not yet." Castle said, hugging both of them again before gently putting them down and rushing out of the lost.

Rome looked over at Martha who shrugged

"Do I want to know?" he asked

"Peapod thing Romey," Martha replied

Rome looked at Alexis who was still pretty confuse herself

"Okay that answers no part of my question," Rome said to Alexis who shrugged

"I'm sure dad will explain…at some point."

"Right, I'm going back to my zombies."

XXX

A/N: Okay folks, we probably have about three more chapters of this fic before the summer fic I've promised will be uploaded and going. So thanks as always for the support I have received on this fic. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!


	25. Chapter 25

XXX  
Rome was running a little late for lunch, he had stayed behind so Mrs. Frazier could go over a few things with him, Mrs. Blackstone was out sick for the day so Mrs. Frazier made sure he was following along okay. Thankfully he was having a good hearing day and his hearing aids were doing their job.

Jordan Carlson, the student teacher who had been observing their class for the last week or so was nice enough and had actually moved from just observing to helping Mrs. Frazier, Mrs. Blackstone, and Mr. Veneer out when needed, which all three teachers were thrilled about. With the end of the year coming closer, things were getting a lot more chaotic in the fifth grade classroom.

The kids were ready for summer to start and were counting down the week and a half. Jordan had managed to keep the kids reigned in so speak with random activities, so they wouldn't drive Mrs. Frazier batty.

Rome's suspicion of Jordan had waned within a couple days after meeting him. He was nice enough and could actually relate to the kids pretty well, he had even played some of the same video games that Rome and his friends play. He was also out for the day, something about his finals, though Rome wondered why his finals were so late in the semester, Rome thought that most college kids were out of school by now, not taking their finals, maybe NYU ran late in the year.

Jordan told the kids all about the classes he was taking and his professors. The kids loved it, they loved hearing about college and what they had to look forward too. He even told Rome about his roommate, an art major, saying that maybe next year, if he was offered a TA position at Marlowe, then he'd bring his roommate to the school to meet the kids, especially Rome.

He also mentioned that his advisor would love to meet the kids too and though Jordan for Rome's sake didn't really make a big deal out of it, he confided in Rome that his advisor was in awe and thrilled that the amazing class he got to work with had Richard Castle's son in it. His advisor Jordan explained, was a huge fan of Derrick Storm and had even enjoyed Castle's first novel _In a Hail of Bullets_, proving how long he had been following the author.

What really sealed Rome's admiration for the college junior was the fact that Jordan was so impressed with Mrs. Blackstone and what she did he was going to take sign language courses over the summer and in the fall, minor in ASL so that he could eventually be certified as an interpreter.

Jordan explained that he still wanted to work in Special Ed, but he wanted to have that background in ASL and that was all from meeting Rome and Mrs. Blackstone.

Rome knew he could potentially be caught and in trouble for running in the halls, but he was so hungry he decided it was worth the risk. At least it was until he rounded the corner and nearly ran into Owen who was standing just outside the cafeteria, waiting for him.

"Owen?" Rome asked, with the end of the year coming closer the upperclassmen volunteering in school was also coming to an end. Rome knew Owen had completed his in-school volunteer obligation the previous week, so he was surprised to see the junior waiting for him.

"Hey Rome, how's it going?" Owen asked, trying to sign as he went. He wasn't perfect at it, but he wasn't bad either, Rome wondered if Alexis had been helping him along or if he was studying up on it himself.

"Er, it's going good, I thought you were done volunteering for the year?"

"I am," Owen replied, clearly nervous about something

"Okay…well it's great to see you, but I'm kind of late for lunch. So I'll catch you later?"

"Rome I have a reason for coming down here and I needed to talk to you about something."

"Talk to me?" Rome asked, confused "talk to me about what?"

"Your sister" Owen said…he rubbed the back of his neck, he was nervous about something and Rome couldn't figure out for the life of him first of all what Owen wanted to ask him about Alexis and second why he was so nervous.

"Owen just spill please. I'm starving…I want food."

"Look, the junior/senior prom is in a couple of days." Owen explained "I want to ask your sister if she'll go with me."

Rome could feel his stomach growling, he was surprised that Owen couldn't hear the loud rumbles.

"So ask her, I'm sure she'll be thrilled." Rome replied "why are you telling me?"

"Because I know how close you two are, I also know how protective you are of her."

"She's my sister, I have to look out for her, so what?"

"I am asking you for permission to ask your sister to prom."

"Dude are you serious?" Rome asked, surprised "you're asking me for permission?"

Owen shrugged and nodded

"Yeah, I guess I am, I like your sister Rome, I'd like for her to go with me to prom."

Rome took a deep breath, he felt like he was about to pass out, he was so hungry, he could smell the spaghetti and meatballs wafting in the air. He knew if he didn't give Owen the permission he apparently wanted, lunch was going to be over and it was HOURS before Rome would be able to eat dinner, there was a good chance he would pass out during gym.

"Fine, you have my permission to ask my sister to prom." Rome replied, his stomach growled again "now can I please go eat lunch?"

"Yeah, go ahead, sorry for keeping you." Owen said grinning

"Thank you," Rome breathed, running towards the doors, he stopped when he felt someone tap his shoulder, it was Owen, this guy was killing him…literally killing him, so close to the food, yet so, so far away.

"Thanks Rome, I appreciate it," Owen added signing the sentence perfectly

"You're welcome, Owen."

Xxx

The look on Alexis' face when Rome met her outside the school made Rome realize just how much she liked Owen. She was smiling wide and just looked so happy, he knew it was worth missing part of lunch if it made his sister this happy.

"Rome, Rome, Rome!" She bubbled grabbing him when he was on the last step and sweeping him up into a tight hug, actually lifting him off the ground.

"Lex, can't breathe, need to breathe," Rome muffled "come on put me down Lex!"

"Oh sorry," she replied letting him go, but the smile never left her face. "but guess what? Guess what?!"

Rome had a guess, he knew exactly what had his sister so excited, but he let her go, and played along. Probably better to not tell her that Owen had confronted him first, to get his permission to ask her.

"What?"

"Owen asked me to prom!" She exclaimed hugging him again, Rome chuckled a little, rolling his eyes, but at the same time, glad his sister was so happy.

"Really, prom?" Rome asked

"Yes! And he asked me! Me!"

"Congrats Lex," Rome replied as they started walking home, all Alexis could talk about was Owen asking her, it wasn't until the loft was in sight did she pause. At first Rome thought his hearing aids were crapping out, so he looked over at his sister, expecting to see her lips still moving, he was surprised to see she was looking concerned. "Lex?" he asked "Lex what's wrong?"

"What do you think dad will say?"

"Say about what? You're going to a dance, I think that's a good thing, maybe, sounds boring to me personally. But why would you be worried 'bout dad?"

"Owen's a junior, this is a junior/senior prom, and you know how dad is."

"Oh, that." Rome replied, not really sure what his sister meant by 'how dad is' maybe it was a girl thing…They waved 'hi' to the doorman and took the elevator up to the loft. "Dunno, I think he's just going to be thrilled that you're going out Lex, 'sides you're going to have fun, that's all that matters, right?" The elevator dinged and Alexis hugged Rome's shoulders "aw Lex, come on no more hugging,"

"You're getting so mature lately, how come?"

Rome looked at her horrified

"No I'm not!" he exclaimed, she laughed

"Kidding Romey," she replied and kissed the top of his head, before bursting into the loft, "Oh, my gosh, Dad! Dad, Dad, Dad!"

Rome rolled his eyes again and followed his sister into the loft, their dad looked over at him for an explanation and he shrugged. He went over to the fridge and pulled out the milk carton and poured himself a glass of milk, watching everything unfold.

"What is it?" Castle asked, as Alexis hugged him tight, then hugged Martha just as tight.

"Dad, he asked me! Dad, he asked me!" Alexis continued

"Who asked you?"

"Owen! But I told him I had to ask you, but you'll say yes, right? 'Cause I told him yes, but you have to say yes, so say yes."

Castle looked back at Rome again as he climbed onto the stool next to his dad, milk in hand and a grin on his face.

"Yes?" Castle replied when he realized Rome wasn't going to give him an answer.

"Yes!" Alexis exclaimed, hugging everyone again in turn

"Oh, Yes!" Martha replied as Alexis hugged her, Rome grinned at his dad, who still had no idea what he had just said yes too. Rome thought it was hilarious that his dad could've just said yes to Alexis asking for the Ferrari and he had no idea.

"What am I saying yes to?" Castle asked, looking at Rome's grin suspiciously

"The Junior-Senior Prom." Alexis explained, Castle's eyes went wide

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa. You are not a junior, nor a senior."

"True. But Owen's a junior."

"Owen? I thought you said he was only fifteen."

"Yeah, he skipped a grade. But he's so cute, Dad. Please, please, please."

Castle looked at Rome again, then at Martha carefully, he took a deep breath and sighed,

"If I say yes, will you promise to stay up past your bedtime, have a good time?" he asked

"Yes!" Alexis exclaimed and even Rome could tell it was a little too enthusiastic for Castle's comfort level.

"Not... Not too good a time." Castle warned and Rome tried not to laugh at the look his dad was giving his sister.

Alexis giggled a little, embarrassed

"Dad, all we've done is hold hands."

Castle covered his ears and groaned

"Ew. Okay, Please. Don't need details. Just..."

"So, I can go?" Alexis asked, looking at him hopeful

"Of course you can go." Castle replied as Alexis dove back into his arms, hugging him tight.

"Oh. I'm going to need a dress." She added.

Rome groaned, he'd been forced to accompany his sister, his gram, and even his mom all at one point when they went dress shopping, it was never fun, it was always boring and always took forever and somehow, Rome was never sure how it exactly happened, they always made their way to the kids section where he was forced into something nice…usually a new dress shirt or shoes…or worse, a new suit all together.

Rome shuddered, Castle looked over at him and shook his head, indiscreetly.

"Of course." Martha added, also giving Rome a look

"A beautiful dress. A dress, a dress, a dress! Thanks, Dad!" Alexis continued to exclaim as she hugged everyone again and ran upstairs.

Martha looked over at Castle who was clearly still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"So, do you like this Owen?" Martha asked, Castle shrugged

"I don't know. I haven't met him."

Martha's eyes went wide, then narrowed them at her son and grandson. Rome wasn't sure why he was being glared at, he was innocent in this whole thing, well, sort of.

"You are letting her go out with someone that you've never met? What kind of a father are you?" she asked

Rome took a sip of his milk and looked at his grandmother and father.

"I've met him dad, he's cool," he explained, it was true, Owen wasn't a bad guy, Rome had a lot of respect for him and the fact that he had asked Rome for permission to ask Alexis to prom just confirmed that, even if Rome thought it was weird.

Castle looked at Rome carefully, he trusted his mini me's opinion. Rome was a good judge of character.

"Your opinion on him Dr. Watson? Good for your sister?"

Rome took another sip of milk and nodded

"He's a nice guy, he did his school community service hours at the elementary school, hanging out at lunch, he made sure the eighth graders stayed away from us. He even scared Mitch off when he tried to mess with me again."

Castle narrowed his eyes and looked at Rome expectantly

"Rome you never said that Mitch was still bugging you,"

"'course I didn't, because thanks to Owen he hasn't, and next year Mitch will be in the high school wing and I won't have to deal with him ever again, if he makes it to ninth grade that is." Rome paused, took another sip and looked at his dad "anyways, I gave Owen permission,"

"Permission?" Martha asked "what do you mean you gave him permission Roman?"

Rome shrugged

"He cornered me today on my way to lunch, asked me for my permission to ask Alexis to the dance." Rome explained "I wouldn't have told him yes if I didn't trust him…"

Castle and Martha seemed to sigh with relief

"Well that's good to hear," Martha replied

Rome grinned

"Then again, I repeat the fact that he cornered me on my way to lunch and I was starving. He could've asked me for permission to marry Alexis for all I noticed, he was interfering with me getting lunch, withholding my right to eat." He explained and tried not to laugh at the panicked look that washed over his dad and grandmother's faces. "Kidding," he added

"Not funny Doc, not funny at all." Castle warned

"I don't know dad, I thought it was pretty funny," Rome replied, Castle groaned and looked at Martha

"Do not look at me Richard, he is your son and that was your style of response. You have no one to blame but yourself" Martha replied and Castle sighed

"Yeah I know," he reached over and hugged Rome's shoulders "my mini me."

Xxx

Castle had basically an open door policy when it came to his office, the kids had known that since they were little that 'daddy's door was always open.' There were so many times that Rome would go into his dad's office and fall asleep under his desk.

The office had always been a safe haven for both kids. It was where Rome had gone running to when he'd wake up from a nightmare, it was where his dad would carry him if he skinned his knee to put medicine on it, blowing on the wound to take the sting away first, it was where he played as a toddler while his dad worked on his novels. It was even where Rome took his first steps.

The entire loft was a refuge and a place of safety, but nowhere in the loft at least for Rome was that more true than his dad's office.

So with the open door policy in place, Rome didn't think twice about going into his dad's office when he needed to get something.

Castle was still at the precinct Alexis and Martha were at the groomers as Rome jokingly called it getting Alexis' hair and nails done for the prom. Neither of them were very pleased with Rome calling the hairdresser a groomer.

Rome had been invited under the guise that ice cream would be involved afterwards, but he didn't trust his grandmother and sister one bit, gram had been after him for weeks about getting a haircut before summer, claiming that a week at camp and he would start looking like Cousin It, and after camp was over that transformation would most certainly be complete.

Rome didn't care about that, he knew his dad would take him to get it cut before camp, so he knew it was safer to just stay away from his sister and gram for the afternoon. So he opted to stay home, claiming he had homework when in reality he just wanted to draw.

More specifically Rome wanted to draw some scenes from _In a Hail of Bullets_, he wanted to draw a scene from that particular book and give it to Jordan to give to his advisor. It wouldn't be the same as something signed from his dad, but Rome thought Jordan's advisor would appreciate it, might even help Jordan out in the long run, and show his advisor that he had connected with the students.

But his dad's copy was in his office, in his book case, so that was where Rome went.

When Rome found the book, which wasn't hard to do, he winced at it, he was a strong reader had always been and lengthy books didn't scare him like it did some of his friends, but Rome hadn't realized how big the book was.

Then Rome was hit with a bright idea, his dad kept notebooks full of character descriptions and scene descriptions for all his books. If Rome could find the notebook for _In a Hail of Bullets_ then that would be the descriptions Rome needed.

He slid into his dad's rolling chair and began pulling the draws to the desk open, Rome wasn't one to snoop and Rome didn't consider this really snooping, the open door policy for his dad's office was pretty clear, if the kids needed something from their dad's office they had full permission to get it.

Rome thought he knew exactly where the notebooks were kept, but they weren't were he thought they were, so he pulled open another draw and found a manila folder. Rome was sure that the papers weren't kept in a manila folder but it was marked 'case' so it was a possibility.

He put the folder on the desktop and pulled himself forward, Castle's chair was high up for Rome so his feet couldn't touch the ground, so he just rolled closer.

The first page was a drawing of a body with notes scribbled in the margins and on the body image showing where the person had been stabbed apparently. Rome closed his eyes for a second trying to remember the synopsis for his dad's book, he didn't remember someone getting stabbed, the main victim, she had been shot, hence the title, but this was clearly saying the person had been stabbed. It was weird. He could tell this stuff had all been photocopied and wasn't the original stuff, which meant his dad was probably using an old unsolved case in Nikki Heat.

He flipped through the folder reading up on the case, it didn't give the victim's name and the handwriting wasn't his dad's. Was this for Nikki Heat, it really didn't add up, why would his dad use a real case, even an unsolved one?

The second thing that caught Rome's attention was a photograph of a woman who looked very familiar even though Rome knew for a fact he had never seen the woman before in his life.

It too was photocopied, but she was pretty easy to make out. She was wearing a dress suit and though she looked very professional, she looked happy, she was smiling at the camera.

The second picture however freaked Rome out…it was the same woman, dead. Pale, unmoving laying on a table with a sheet pulled up under her chin so only her face was showing.

There was nothing peaceful about her dead face and Rome quickly flipped the page so he wouldn't have to look at her anymore, the only dead bodies he was comfortable with were make believe ones, video games, movies, horror stories, things like that.

Cold case or not, this woman had been alive, she was real and she was really dead and that not only freaked Rome out, but made his stomach hurt.

From what Rome could understand, the victim had been found stabbed to death in an alleyway in Washington Heights. A month before Rome was born, on January 9th 1999. She wasn't robbed and still had all of her money and jewelry on her.

The file didn't have closed written on it so Rome figured it was still open and therefore still unsolved. The notations towards the end of the file explained that there wasn't enough evidence to pursue the case at that point, it was attributed to gang violence since that area of the city was notorious for that.

It was sad, but still Rome had no idea why his dad had this file in the first place, he knew his dad was gaining a reputation for stealing or in his words borrowing police evidence and files, but there was no explanation for this.

Who was this lady and why did his dad have her murder file? And why did she look so familiar to Rome when she had died a month before he was even born?

Of course, flipping to the last page of the file told Rome all he needed to know, answered pretty much all of his questions and created some more.

It was the actual police report about the woman's death and it included her name. Rome stared at the typed name, his mouth dropping open and his heart racing.

Johanna Beckett.

Detective Beckett's mom.

Rome remembered asking about her mother and Beckett explaining that she had died a long time ago, Rome had asked if she was sick and the look Detective Beckett had gotten in her eyes confirmed to Rome that she hadn't been sick, but Rome didn't expect that she had been murdered, especially like this.

Rome dropped the folder onto the desk and pushed himself back from the desk, trying to get away from it. He couldn't believe that Detective Beckett's mom had been murdered…he felt even sicker than he had first reading about the case, his whole body was shaking…why did his dad have this file?

Rome heard the loft door open and felt his dad's footsteps on the hardwood floor, he didn't have enough time to put the folder away, not that he could…Rome felt numb, stunned. He couldn't move.

Slowly a hand came around the doorway of the loft, attached to a long bloody arm. Then a fake head looked around at him,

"'ello Roman," his dad trying to imitate Hannibal Lector said eerily as the dummy head "want to come out and play?" When Rome didn't respond, didn't even laugh, Castle himself looked around the corner "kiddo?" Rome's pale face was concerning enough that Castle quickly dropped the fun loving dad routine and transformed into concerned dad mode. "Roman what's wrong?" He dropped the body parts onto his recliner and went over to his desk. It took Castle only a second to realize what was wrong with Rome as he saw the folder sitting open on the desk. "Oh kiddo," he muttered, he turned the rolling chair around and knelt down in front of Rome so Rome wasn't looking at the folder anymore. "Doc, whatcha doing in here?"

Rome couldn't stop shaking, he took a deep breath and looked up at his dad slowly.

"I was…I was looking for your notebook…"

"My notebook?"

"The ones you keep for your books, with the character description and scenes. I…I wanted to draw something from _In a Hail of Bullets_ for the college kid who's observing in our class, his advisor is a huge fan…" Rome explained robotically he paused and looked back over at the file, but Castle wouldn't let him, he rolled the chair away from the desk so Rome wasn't near the file anymore.

"Kiddo, those are in the book case, not my desk." He pointed to the bookcase, Rome could see the spiral bound notebooks sticking out and his shoulders dropped, he could've sworn they were in the desk.

"But…I…" he started to say, but couldn't argue with that fact, instead he looked his dad right in the eyes "was that Detective Beckett's mom?" he asked.

Castle took a deep breath and nodded, he held out his hand and though Rome hesitated for a second, he took his dad's hand and followed him out of his office, back to the family room. Castle sat down on the couch and pulled Rome down next to him.

"Yes Rome that was her mom."

"She was murdered?"

Again Castle nodded

"Yes, ten years ago kiddo. She was a lawyer who was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Castle paused and smiled gently at Rome "how much did you read Romey?"

Rome lowered his eyes and Castle sighed, Rome and Alexis were pretty fast readers, Castle had taught them the finer points of speed reading and he knew that Rome would've been able to study that entire file pretty quick and he had no idea how long Rome had been in his office before he got home.

"Not much," Rome mumbled

"Roman," Castle said

"Fine, everything…" he paused and looked at his dad "why do you have that dad?"

"I'm trying to help Detective Beckett Rome, I thought maybe fresh eyes would give some new insight into the case. It's been cold since it happened."

"The file said it was gangs."

"That's what the police believe,"

"If it was gangs," Rome started "then how come you're looking into it, I mean shouldn't that close the case?"

"You know me kiddo, something doesn't make sense I want to keep poking until it does make sense."

"Did Detective Beckett ask you to look into it? You know, help her out?"

Castle hesitated for a second and shook his head.

"No pal, I'm doing this without her permission. Seeing what I can come up with before I get her hopes up."

Rome nodded, he wasn't shaking as much, but Castle could still see he was upset, he was still pretty pale.

"I'm glad you're helping her dad," he said softly "if anyone can figure it out, you can."

Castle smiled and hugged Rome's shoulders

"Thanks kiddo,"

"Sorry I went snooping,"

"Hey I told you guys my office is always open, I'm just sorry you had to see that stuff Romey."

"It's okay," Rome muttered "I'm okay,"

Castle elbowed Rome gently

"Really?"

"Really,"

"Really, really?" Castle repeated

"Really, really," Rome replied,

"Really, really, really?" Castle asked, poking Rome's ribs gently, now Rome gave in and grinned a little, trying not to laugh.

"Yes dad really!" he exclaimed, Castle began tickling him

"I can't hear you!"

"YES!"

"Good," Castle said, "now onto the serious."

Rome raised his eyebrow

"Serious?" his dad didn't do serious very often and it wasn't much fun when he did. "What kind of serious?"

Castle stood up and gestured for Rome to follow him, they headed back into Castle's office. Inside Castle put the file back into his desk and as Rome walked in he held up the bloody arm and waved the hand at Rome tapping his son on the head gently with the hand.

"Serious,"

"Dad, what's with the body parts?"

Castle handed the bloody head to Rome and grinned evilly.

"Alexis' prom is tonight,"

Rome nodded

"Yeah I know, her and gram are getting groomed."

Castle snorted back a laugh, groaning.

"Please do not tell me you called it that in front of your grandmother and sister." He said

Rome grinned proudly

"'Course I did!"

"Wonderful, I'm sure I won't hear about that later one. Anyways, let me explain a time honored tradition that every father gets to experience before sending his daughter off for her first dance, someday I hope you have the opportunity to have this experience for yourself. Of course this one gets to be a little different because not every dad has a wonderful accomplice to help him out."

"What is it dad?" Rome asked picking up the severed hand

"Torturing her date." Castle explained, grinning, Rome returned the grin "understand now my little minion?"

"What do you have in mind Mr. Lector?"

Xxx

While Alexis was upstairs getting ready for the prom, Rome and his dad were busy in Castle's room getting ready too. Castle had gone into the Halloween supplies (which because of the family's love for the holiday was in abundance) and pulled out a white lab coat and a smaller one for Rome, both lab coats were already pre-bloodied from past use and were perfect for what father and son had planned. Castle even got a pair of googly glasses for Rome to wear, just because.

"Which do you want? Head or appendages?" Castle asked Rome, straightening the lab coat on both of them. Rome looked the body parts over and selected the arm and the leg, grinning at his dad "excellent choice Dr. Watson, excellent choice."

"This is going to be great dad!" Rome exclaimed and Castle ruffled his hair nodding.

Both looked up when they heard the buzzer go off, alerting them that Owen had arrived. They exchanged an identical look and nodded at one another.

Castle picked up the severed head by the hair and held it up so they were eye level.

"This is it," he said and Rome bit back a laugh "don't be nervous."

Castle made his way out into the family room, making a beeline for the door, Rome peeked around the doorway, watching his dad, they had a routine set up and he was to come out after his dad had 'greeted' Owen.

Big surprise though, Alexis ruined it for them. She came rushing down the stairs in heels and holding her dress up, shaking her head at Castle.

"Dad!" she reprimanded "No! No severed heads."

Rome winced as his dad did the same thing, he couldn't believe she had caught them, it was like she was expecting them to do something like this.

"That's... I... It's time-honored..." Castle tried to explain, but Alexis wasn't having any of it.

"No!" Alexis exclaimed "no!"

Sighing, Castle turned to look towards his office, Rome was slowly walking out, hoping Alexis would change her mind and let them play

"Scrubbed Rome sorry"

"Aw man, this was going to be fun…" Rome grumbled and Alexis glared at him, he winced back, hiding behind his dad. Even more so when his grandmother came out from her room and stared at the two of them in shock.

"Richard, Roman really." She reprimanded

Alexis crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her father and brother expectantly. Both of them looked at each other and tried not to look like little kids who had just been caught misbehaving.

"Take it off. Come on. Rome you too, I can't believe you guys"

"Fine," Castle replied slipping his lab coat off and helping Rome take his off too, before tossing them and the severed head and leg back into the office, Rome however refused to give up on the arm, despite Alexis' glares.

Once the body parts (minus the arm) and bloody lab coats were back in the office, Alexis nodded with satisfaction and opened the door, nervously ushering Owen in.

He looked just as nervous as Alexis did, like a lost puppy or something and Rome hoped that when he was older and had to go to prom he didn't look like that.

"Hi." Alexis said shyly

"Hi." Owen replied his ears turning red "Wow. You look, uh... really nice."

"Thanks. You, too." Alexis said and Rome rolled his eyes at the two of them, luckily neither one of them saw it, but Martha did and she looked down at Rome shaking her head at him. He shrugged.

Castle had gotten over not being able to torture Owen pretty quick as he grabbed his video camera and began filming Owen and Alexis.

"Baby, find the lens." He said

"Dad." Alexis hissed,

"Shh. I'm not here." Castle replied grinning

"Oh." Martha breathed

"Dad, Gram, this is Owen." Alexis introduced

"Hi, hi." Owen said softly

"Delighted." Martha said as Owen gently shook her hand

"Pleasure." Castle added shaking hands

"Hi."

Alexis turned to Rome and Owen grinned, relieved to see someone he knew.

"And you know Rome of course" Alexis said

"Hi Rome," Owen said, signing carefully as he went, and Rome couldn't help the grin that swept across his face.

"Hi Owen!" he exclaimed

Martha caught sight of the corsage in Owen's hand and smiled happily

"Oh, don't they look adorable? And a corsage." She gestured to the corsage so Castle could film it.

Owen opened the plastic container slowly and awkwardly pulled it out

"Oh, uh, here. It, uh, goes on your wrist." He said

"Oh, okay." Alexis replied as Owen slipped it onto her wrist

"Oh, it's beautiful. It's beautiful." Martha exclaimed clapping

"Ready?" Alexis asked, Rome could see how nervous his sister was and even though he didn't want to embarrass her any more than she already was, he had to admit she looked beautiful. When she looked over at his, he winked and signed so no one else could see:

'You look beautiful sis,'

Alexis went a little red and indiscreetly gave the sign for 'thank you' before she took Owen's hand

"Yeah," Owen replied smiling nervously

"Yeah, okay."

Castle's eyes went wide and panicky for a second

"What? Whoa, whoa! Wait, wait, wait. Whoa, whoa! That's it? I don't even get a chance to ask him if he's killed a man?" he asked and Rome snorted back a laugh

"Dad," Alexis replied giving both of them a look "he hasn't. But I might."

"Alright. Get out of here. Don't do anything I would do." Castle said

"Bye." Owen said waving as Alexis pushed him towards the door and away from her family.

"Enjoy yourselves." Martha called

"Have fun! Bye!" Castle added sighing as Martha closed the door behind Alexis and Owen. "My little girl, she's all grown up." He reached over and hugged Rome's shoulders.

"Yeah. Well, at least one of you is." Martha replied giving them a look "a severed head?"

"Ooh, I was just getting started, too." Castle explained turning off the video camera "I was gonna break into my Chris Walken. "Whoa! Tell me, little man, have you ever been to prison?"

"I was kind of hoping for a rendition of Sleepy Hallow dad," Rome replied "'member he was in that, he was the Headless Horseman."

"He didn't talk in that Rome," Castle said grinning

"Exactly, he grunted and moaned," Rome replied knowingly "it's creepier," he made a deep heavy breathing noise and Martha shook her head at him and rolled her eyes.

"Very funny. Very funny. But leave the acting to me, honey. And you Rome, giving into your father's antics?"

Rome shrugged

"It was going to be fun…" he grinned wide and held out the hand to Martha "need a hand?"

She rolled her eyes again

"Adorable Romey," Martha replied as Castle's phone went off he grinned at his mother and son and answered it

"Hi, Detective Beckett. I'm so glad you called. Regale me." he said and Martha sighed

"Rome, sweetie, go put the Halloween things away please."

Rome nodded

"Sure gram,"

She winked at him

"it sounds like your father is going back down to the precinct, how about you and I crack open a container of mint chocolate chip and we can watch a movie."

Rome nodded as gram hugged him, both of them heading towards the kitchen, as Castle continued to talk to Beckett, confusing her and Beckett was probably amused too, in spite of herself.


	26. Chapter 26

Xxx

Rome would be the first to admit it, he felt utterly ridiculous in the cap and gown and couldn't believe the school was REALLY making them do this. Of course the second he caught sight of Todd he totally lost it laughing as hard as he possibly could.

"Go ahead Castle, laugh it up now, but you need to look in the mirror 'cause you're just as weird looking." Todd replied grinning at his best friend

"Have you seen how your ears are sticking out under that cap? You look like Dumbo," Rome shot back, Todd poked his ear then looked Rome over

"Yeah well, better to be Dumbo then look like I'm wearing a shower curtain or my sister's clothes."

Rome was about to reply when Mrs. Frazier came over to the boys

"Oh you guys look so grown up, it's a preview for what you two are going to look like in a few years when you graduate high school."

They exchanged a look and grinned, both really hoping the cap and gowns would change by then.

"Thank you Mrs. Frazier,"

She reached over and hugged both boys tight.

"Now make sure you guys are in place!" she let them go and headed off to gather up the rest of their classmates, most of were scattered around the hallway.

"So when do you leave for camp?" Todd asked, leaning against the wall

"Friday." Rome said "dad said we have to leave early 'cause we have to swing into JFK to pick up Chase."

"Oh yeah the kid from California."

"Yeah, he's cool. When camp is over he's going to stay at the loft for a couple of days so he can see some of his old friends. He used to live here. Dad said he'll take us all to Coney Island before Chase goes home, you're in right?"

Todd's face lit up and he nodded

"Dude, of course! Do look like I'm an idiot?"

"Only once in a while," Rome answered, Todd stuck his tongue out at Rome "Are you and your family going to Disney?"

"Yeah, we leave on Monday. I seriously can't wait."

"I can imagine," Rome replied grinning,

"told my dad I'm going to set the record for amount of times on Space Mountain."

"What's the record?" Rome asked

Todd shrugged

"Dunno, but I bet if I break it the people at Disney will tell me."

"Right, break the record or break the ride?"

Todd opened the doors to the auditorium and peeked in, pretending he didn't hear that.

"Man, it's packed with people,"

Rome rolled his eyes and looked around his friend at the crowd, Todd wasn't kidding, it was packed, sorta. Rome could make out his grandmother and sister, they were easy to spot. He could see blondish hair and grinned realizing that Gina was there too, it took a second, before he spotted his dad talking to Todd's parents.

"That's weird," Rome muttered

"What is?"

"She's not there,"

"Your mom?" Todd asked cautiously

Rome shook his head

"No, she couldn't make it, she had an audition. She skyped me last night…"

"Well then who are you looking for?"

"Detective Beckett," Rome explained "I thought she'd be here,"

Todd shrugged

"Sorry dude,"

"It's okay, she probably caught a case."

Before Todd could probe further, Mrs. Frazier came back down the hall with their classmates from both fifth grade classes in tow.

"Okay boys, line up you guys know the drill we've practiced this more than enough times." She exclaimed as Mr. Keys helped her organize, Mrs. Blackstone smiled at Rome and headed inside to take her place as the interpreter for the school.

Todd and Rome tapped knuckles as Todd headed towards the middle of the line, Rome headed towards the front.

The students shuffled into the auditorium. As Rome passed his family, his dad waved and held up the video camera, grinning proudly at him.

As the kids filed past and took the group of seats at the front of the stage, Mr. Simmons began the ceremony. Castle watched Rome, Mrs. Blackstone was signing for him, but he still looked so bored and he could help but chuckle at his son. Rome also kept looking at the crowd and Castle knew exactly who he was looking for, Beckett.

When Rome and Castle's eyes met, he glanced at Mrs. Blackstone then gave his dad a questioning look, carefully Castle signed 'sorry kiddo,' hoping that Rome would understand. To his surprise Rome seemed to accept that answer, he nodded and looked back at Mrs. Blackstone, Castle sighed with relief and held the camera up higher.

He couldn't believe Rome was graduating from fifth grade, where had the time gone? Rome was going onto sixth grade, Alexis was going to be a junior. Rome was going to be away from home for three weeks, the longest the three of them had ever been away from each other. Castle had blinked and his kids were getting older and he couldn't get over it.

As the ceremony continued, Castle's mind drifted back…back to when Rome was a toddler…

-2001-

Castle quietly tip-toed out of Rome's room, silently hoping that the two year old would stay asleep for at least a few hours, get a few hours nap in. It had been a tough few days, Rome's ear infections were getting worse and more frequent, Castle had no idea what to do, how he could help his son.

No one in the family was getting much sleep because Rome would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying in pain from his sore ears, which in turn would wake Castle and Alexis up.

Alexis was exhausted, Castle was exhausted, and Rome was exhausted. Castle had even asked his mother to take Alexis a couple of days just so she could get some rest. He did not need her to start falling asleep in the middle of her first grade class.

Cautiously he went downstairs to the family room where his laptop was waiting, maybe he could get a few chapters written while Rome slept. He had gone down pretty quickly, not that Castle was really surprised, four nights in a row of limited sleep and Castle was ready to join Rome and take a nap too.

Castle was four pages in on a great scene between Derrick Storm and a former KGB spy going at each other in a gun fight, when he heard the familiar moaning coming from upstairs. He winced and listened…waiting for the scream that was sure to follow. When it didn't come he let out a sigh of relief. He moved to the doorway of his office and continued to listen carefully…still nothing. It was possible Rome was just making his usual noises…

No reason to jump to conclusions, so Castle started back to his desk, he did this moment too soon as Rome's familiar scream erupted through the loft.

Instantly Castle was on the stairs racing for Rome's room, Rome was sitting up in his crib rubbing his ears, crying.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy," he was wailing over and over.

"Shh, hold on Romey, I'm here, daddy's here," he reached into the crib and lifted Rome out, carrying him down the hall to the upstairs bathroom. He rocked Rome gently as he went into the bathroom and pulled out a facecloth, which he ran under the faucet when the water was lukewarm. "Which ear hurts Romey?" he asked but Rome couldn't answer him he was still crying, he did manage to point to his left ear.

Castle sighed, that seemed to be his weakest ear, always the first ear to start hurting Rome.

Gently Castle put the warm cloth over Rome's ear, this usually managed to sooth the pain and slowly it did, Rome began to calm down.

"Owie daddy," Rome said "dat hurt,"

Castle chuckled a little and nodded

"I know Romey, I know it did. We'll figure out why this keeps happening, I promise. Let me get your ear drops."

Rome made a face and shook his head quickly

"No dops." He said firmly

"Yes drops," Castle replied "and I'll warm up some choco milk for you,"

"no dops," Rome repeated as Castle carried him into his office and into his own bedroom where in the medicine cabinet he kept Rome's ear drops "no dops daddy," Rome begged, pawing at his eyes, Castle couldn't help but smile at his son's stubbornness

"Yes drops kiddo it'll make you feel better,"

"They hut daddy,"

"The drops?"

Rome nodded and sniffed

"Weally huwt daddy,"

Castle rubbed his chin thinking this over, the drops had been prescribed by Rome's pediatrician Dr. Fieldman, but Rome always put up a fight getting the drops.

"I know little guy, I know they hurt, but they always make you feel so much better after." Castle pulled off the cap to the drops and gently tilted Rome's head to the side, Rome was still crying and saying

"no dops no dops!"

It was hard to make out through the sniffles and hiccups. Rome was having trouble with his R's lately, so usually he just dropped them from whatever word he was using.

Hurt became 'hut', really became weally, things like that. So it was amusing that the more upset Rome was becoming, the more insistent that he didn't want the drops, the better he enunciated, so what would've normally been 'no dops,' was quickly becoming a very clear 'no drops'.

Feeling bad, but knowing it was going to help, carefully Castle did two drops in each of Rome's ears and then massaged them gently so the medicine could do its job.

Rome cried a little, his lip quivering.

"No more daddy, no more daddy," he said trying to push his dad's hand away "please daddy, no more, I'm sorry…I take my nap…no more drops daddy."

"Oh Romey, I know it hurts. I'm not doing this to punish you Doc. This will make you feel better." Slowly Castle carried Rome out of the bathroom, Rome put his head against his dad's chest sobbing as the medicine stung at his ear drums, healing and hurting at the same time. "Hey kiddo, let's get you some choco milk."

Rome nodded slowly

"yes daddy, choco milk please,"

In the kitchen Castle poured some milk into Rome's sippy cup and mixed in the dark chocolate mix. He had discovered a month earlier that Rome would not drink regular chocolate milk, he wouldn't even eat a regular Hersey bar, he did not like milk chocolate at all to Castle it was the weirdest thing he had ever seen. But then while picking up a couple of things at the market, Castle discovered that Hersey was now selling a dark chocolate syrup. It was a shot in the dark, he didn't even know if Rome would like it, but it turned out his two year old had a strange affinity for dark chocolate.

He let Rome sit on the counter while he drank his milk, he was still pawing at his eyes so Castle knew Rome was still sleepy and needed to go down for a nap.

The drops would help keep the pain away and maybe that would let Rome get some sleep, but he was fighting it, Castle knew that look, Rome was going to fight going to sleep.

When he finished his milk Rome looked up at his dad, yawning, but not ready to go to anywhere near sleep.

"Romey do you want to lay down in my bed? Maybe we'll both take a nap, I think we both need one."

"No, no nap daddy you take nap,"

"You're just in a defiant mood aren't you kiddo? No drops, no nap, what's next, no Scooby Doo?"

Rome's eyes went wide and he shook his head quickly

"Yes Scooby Doo!" he exclaimed

"After nap," Castle replied picking him up, Rome shook his head as Castle carried him to the bedroom.

"No nap!" Rome said louder, "no want nap daddy." He yawned wide.

Castle smiled and began humming softly, rubbing Rome's back. Rome's body which had been tense and defiant relaxed a little as he heard and felt the vibrations of his dad's voice. It was their song, Rome's lullaby, it always calmed him down no matter what, from the time he was a baby, crying from colic and ear infections, to going down for bed at night or just a nap.

He began rocking Rome gently, letting Rome feel his voice and hear it, hear his lullaby.

"Close your eyes, have no fear, the monster's gone, and he's on the run and your daddy's here. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy." Rome snuggled closer to his dad, he was still fighting the sleep, but his body was taking over. "Before you go to sleep, say a little prayer, every day in every way, it's getting better and better."

"No…sleep daddy," Rome mumbled, Castle rocked his way into his room, Rome's thumb was moving closer and closer to his mouth, his eyes were fluttering, he was falling asleep.

"Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy…out on the ocean, sailing away, I can hardly wait, to see you come of age…but I guess we'll both just have to be patient…'cause it's a long way to go, a hard row to hoe. Yes it's a long way to go, but in the meantime…"

Gently Castle put Rome down on the bed and took a blanket from the end of the bed and tucked it around Rome so he was snug and warm.

"No sweep," now Rome wasn't even enunciating, he couldn't around his thumb "daddy stay with me?" he asked

"Of course Romey, always kiddo, I'll always stay with you." Castle replied he laid down and Rome moved over, snuggling closer to his dad, as Castle wrapped his arms around Rome, holding him close and tight.

"More song?"

Castle lowered his voice, but kept singing softly

"Before you cross the street, take my hand…life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy…Before you go to sleep…say a little prayer, every day in every way, it's getting better… beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy…darling, darling, darling…darling Rome…"

Castle let his voice trail off, Rome was asleep, in probably the quickest time Castle had ever seen in Rome's life.

Of course, with Rome snuggled so close Castle knew he would not be going anywhere for a while, the slightest movement might wake the exhausted toddler up and they would start over again…besides, laying on the bed, Rome's little sighs and deep breaths right next to him, Castle who was just as exhausted as his son, made it about ten seconds before he too was asleep, which was how Martha found them when she swung by the loft to drop Alexis off a few hours later.

xxx

Castle returned to present day just in time to see Rome's best friend Todd walking off the stage, at first he panicked thinking that he had missed the entire ceremony and they were already at the O's for the certificates…but then he realized that unfortunately he had missed Todd's speech, he glanced down at the video camera and sighed with relief realizing he had videotaped the whole thing, thankfully.

"And now, without further ado…head teacher of grade five, Mrs. Frazier." Mr. Simmons gestured as Mrs. Frazier walked up to the podium.

"Parents, family, friends, sitting here in front of you is an amazing group of kids, they entered the fifth grade, fresh from fourth, nervous and shy. Believe me when I say Mr. Keys and I couldn't be more impressed with how much they have grown up this year. I am not just referring to grades and maturity, but discovering themselves. It has been amazing to watch them grow this year and it will be a thrill to watch them continue to grow as the year's progress."

Mr. Keys stepped up next to Mrs. Frazier

"As we call your names, you guys please step forward and collect your certificates, and line up just as we practiced."

Mrs. Frazier began reading through the list, each of Rome's classmates and classmates from the other fifth grade class, as each student received their certificate they formed a line behind the teachers going across the stage along the raised steps for chorus.

"Roman Castle," Mrs. Frazier called and Rome, grinning stepped forward, everyone was getting cheers and applause, but Rome looked out at his family and they were standing up, clapping, it was so loud that he could actually hear it and his grin got wider as his dad let out a loud whistle.

When all of the kids had received their certificates and were in their assigned spots, the two teachers exchanged a look and nodded at the kids.

"Great job you guys!" Mr. Keys whispered, signing as he went for Rome's sake.

"Now, it is my pleasure to present, Marlowe Prep's fifth grade graduating class of 2009 and our future graduating class of 2016!" Mr. Simmons exclaimed as the teachers all stepped back to let the kids be in the spotlight.

The auditorium erupted in cheers and applause

As the kids filed off the stage they scattered running towards their families, Rome ran through the crowd and Castle lifted him high in the air.

"There's my boy! My graduate!" He exclaimed "so proud of you kiddo!"

"Thanks dad," Rome replied as castle gently put him down so Martha, Gina, and Alexis could hug him too.

"Todd looked so nervous up there," Alexis said and Rome nodded "was he?"

"He said he wasn't but I know he was. He was really hoping they'd pick Emily, we both were surprised they didn't."

"We'll, I think this calls for a celebratory dinner out! For both of you," Castle exclaimed hugging Alexis and Rome's shoulders, "I'm so proud of you guys!"

Rome nodded

"Wahooo food!" he exclaimed "My stuffs in my classroom, I'll go grab it and be right back!" He replied

"okay we'll be here, talking with Todd's family." Castle replied, taking Rome's cap and hitting him gently on the head "Romey give me your gown, I'll make sure Mrs. Frazier gets it."

Rome nodded he slid the gown off and handed it to his dad.

"They don't get to keep them?" Gina asked sadly and Rome rolled his eyes grinning.

"Not the gowns, but he gets to keep the cap and tassel." Castle explained "go on Doc." He finished and gave Rome a gently push.

Rome nodded and rushed out of the auditorium through the crowd of people he saw the back of someone's head and they looked familiar.

"Detective Beckett?!" He exclaimed in surprise, she turned and smiled at him, but she appeared nervous, d like she hasn't wanted to be caught.

"Hi Rome," she replied walking over to him "congratulations" she hugged him and he grinned shyly

"Thank you. And thank you for coming you didn't have too but I'm glad you did. I know dad will be glad too, I didn't see you, were you sitting in the back?"

She nodded

"I came in a little late." She explained "but I got to see you get your certificate."

"Dad has it, all it says is my name and come...comes" he frowned and Beckett smiled gently

"Commencement?" She asked and he nodded

"Yeah that. Anyways dad is taking us out to dinner in honor of school being out for the summer. Do you want to come?"

Beckett hesitated, she had only come because she hated to break a promise to Rome, he had asked her a week before her blow up with his father if she could attend his fifth grade graduation ceremony and of course not foreseeing an issue she had agreed.

But that didn't change the fact her and Castle were done, he had betrayed her trust and she wanted nothing else to do with him.

Alexis and Rome were innocent and shouldn't be lumped in with their dad, but even so her ties with the Castle family was over. She might call to check up on the Castle kids just to see how they were doing, the mini ones were nowhere as annoying as the big one.

But Rome looked so much like his dad, especially right at that moment, the same face the same puppy dog eyes, and all Beckett could see was big Castle telling her what he had done, how he went behind her back and looked at her mother's case, after she had made it clear he was to leave it alone, that she had done all she could to put it behind her.

That had nothing to do with Rome of course, he probably didn't even know that something had happened between his dad and her.

"Sorry Rome I can't, I have to get back to the precinct. I just wanted to keep my promise and I brought you something." She reached into her bag and pulled out a small wrapped gift with a card on top.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Rome said feeling guilty.

"It's not much, but I know you're going to camp in a few days and I thought you could use some things."

Rome carefully unwrapped the gift and held onto the card. Inside the gift was a LED flashlight, a compass, and a book of ghost stories. Rome grinned wide

"Wow this is awesome!" He exclaimed

"Just some necessities for camp. The first time I went to sleep away camp my best friend gave me these kind of things, you have to have a flashlight and a compass, and I know how much you like scary stories and this one supposedly has some of the best." She smiled and gestured to the cover "the camps in the Berkshires right?"

Rome nodded

"Yup,"

"Well this is True Hauntings throughout Massachusetts so who knows maybe you'll find a haunted house in the book and then see it while you're at camp."

Rome couldn't stop grinning, he nodded quickly and reached forward hugging Beckett around the waist.

"Thank you Detective Beckett!"

"You're very welcome," she replied patting his back and letting him go.

Before he could reply the door to the auditorium opened and a stream of people came out, including the Castle family. Castle stopped short when he saw Rome and who he was standing with.

"Beckett?" He asked suspicious, she had said they were through, no more. Was she coming to forgive him did she finally get that he hasn't done it to hurt her, he had been trying to do something nice, to repay her for putting up with him.

Rome and Alexis exchanged a look they could feel the tension between their dad and the homicide detective.

"Rome why don't you guys go down to your classroom and get your stuff." Castle said "so I can talk to Detective Beckett."

"I have to be going," Beckett explained stiffly "I just wanted to give Rome his graduation present." And with that she turned and followed the crowd that was exiting Marlowe prep.

When she was gone Alexis, Rome, and Martha all looked at Castle expectantly

"Richard what was that all about? She couldn't get out of here fast enough." Martha asked sternly

Castle sighed

"long story mother, I'll explain later. Right now let's just go enjoy ourselves."

As they headed down the hall towards J15 Rome's classroom he showed everyone what Beckett had given him. He couldn't wait to read the ghost stories, there wasn't many books out there pertaining to ghost stories that Rome hasn't read but he didn't recognize this one's cover so he was hopeful and he hoped that Detective Beckett was right, that he would read about a haunted place in this book and then get to see it.

Massachusetts was chock full of ghost stories, he had seen so many stories about the state, besides they had Salem, home of the witch trials, there had to be ghosts! The compass was pretty cool too.

Even so, Rome saw the look on his dad's face and he didn't like it. It was rare to see his dad look like that, defeated, even ashamed, it wasn't something Rome was used too and he definitely didn't like it.

But at the same time, Rome knew it was between his dad and Detective Beckett, if his dad thought it was relevant for Rome and Alexis to know he'd tell them. Till then, neither one would pry, didn't mean they weren't going to talk it over with themselves and try to figure it out.

Their dad wrote mystery novels for a living, they had grown up believing that everything out there could be a mystery, this was no different and if anyone could solve it, it was the Castle kids.

Xxx

That later that afternoon after a celebratory ice cream sundae feast, Rome was up in his room going over his checklist for camp. He wanted to make sure he had everything ready to be packed.

As he was going over everything he felt footsteps coming up the stairs towards his room. Castle peeked around the doorway and grinned at him.

"Hi dad!" Rome exclaimed he could feel the sugar high setting in and knew he would not be sleeping anytime soon.

"Hey doc," Castle replied "whatcha up to?"

"Checklist," Rome explained holding the paper up I still need goggles to go swimming with, ear plugs, and water shoes..."

"And soap, shampoo, things like that Doc,"

Rome shrugged and grinned

"I'm going to a camp with a lake, doesn't swimming count as bathing?" He asked mischievously

"Nice try Doc, we'll go down to the market and get all the toiletries you need."

"Why are they called toiletries dad? It's kind of a dumb name, I think toiletries I think toilets and who is gonna bring a toilet with them on vacation unless they're in an RV and its part of the trailer." Rome grinned "is that where they get the name port-a-potty?"

Castle chuckled

"Ah the wisdom and insight of a ten year old. If only you guys were in charge things would not be so complicated."

"Course not, we tell it like it is none of this sugar coating stuff."

Castle chuckled

"So Doc I came up because I have something for you," Castle explained sitting at Rome's art desk.

"Really?"

"It's from mom and I in honor of your graduation."

Rome laughed a little

"Dad come on it was graduating from fifth grade, not exactly Harvard." Rome paused "it was weird when you guys made a big deal out of me graduating from kindergarten, making a big deal out of moving to a new section of the school is even weirder."

"Deal with it Romey, I'm proud of you and you being the youngest means this is the last fifth grade graduation I get, just wait till you graduate from high school. Mwhahahaha, it will be as big a hurrah as I can get." Castle ruffled Rome's hair laughing evilly as he could.

"Great," Rome muttered grinning

"Anyways kid, here like I said it's from mom and I."

Castle handed Rome the gift. Under the wrapping paper was a small jewelry box, Rome's curiosity was at an all-time high now. He pulled it open slowly and stared at what was inside.

It was a small bracelet almost like a medical bracelet Rome had seen his friend Garret, who was epileptic, wearing, alerting everyone to his medical condition. At first Rome raised an eyebrow at his dad, wondering what was the deal, but then he looked at it closer.

This bracelet instead of having medical information on it had a small sketchbook and pencil etched on the metal, but what really caught Rome's attention, really made him smile was his name. It wasn't just his name though it was his signature.

He had spent years watching his dad sign autographs and seen his dad's familiar signature and wanting to be just like his dad and knowing he too needed to sign his artwork, Rome began practicing different versions of his own signature.

It took a long time at least to Rome it did, but he finally perfected it to a signature he liked, unique and totally him and it was how he signed all of his artwork.

Now engraved on the medallion of this bracelet was his signature immortalized on metal. On the back of the medallion was the words 'our artist' the date, and the words 'so proud of you, love mom and dad'.

"Aw dad this is cool!" Rome exclaimed and Castle smiled

"We both picked it out, your growing up Rome we thought this might be a nice gift that you won't outgrow and a little more personal than some toys. The chain has been sized for your wrist right now. When you get older we can get it adjusted. And the medallion may seem a little big but we want you to grow into it."

Rome jumped into his dads arms and hugged him tight

"it's awesome dad I love it!"

"Let me help you put it on." Castle took the bracelet out of the box and clasped the chain around his son's tiny wrist. Rome held up his wrist and grinned at the chain, nodding his approval.

"Thanks dad,"

"Looks good on you Doc," Castle replied hugging Rome tight. "Do you want to run down to CVS and go pick up some stuff for camp?" he asked, Rome thought that over, looking at his new bracelet. "What is it Rome?"

"Can we skype mom first, so I can thank her?" he asked and Castle nodded

"Of course kiddo," Castle knelt down on the floor and Rome jumped onto his dad's back, riding piggyback down.

In his dad's office, Rome slid off his dad's back and into the chair. He clicked the skype icon and signed in to call his mom. He wasn't really hopeful that she would pick up. Castle watched and saw Rome's shoulders sinking further and further, disappointed that his mom wasn't picking up, needless to say the pair of them were delighted and surprised that she did pick up.

"ROMEY!" Meredith's loud voice echoed through the computer speakers and Castle winced, but for Rome's sake he signed just in case. "There's my little graduate!"

"Hi mom," Rome exclaimed

Castle peeked over the computer screen and was surprised to see Meredith was actually making an attempt to sign to Rome, he was impressed, even so, he knew there was going to reach a point where Meredith was going to struggle.

"How was the ceremony, did dad cry?"

"Hey!" Castle exclaimed leaning over his son's shoulder "I have never cried outside of stepping on one of Rome's lego pieces, that would make even Chuck Norris cry in pain."

"Oh please Richard, you cried when Alexis graduated from fifth grade, you cried when Roman graduated from kindergarten. You cried at the end of Titanic."

Rome snorted

"Titanic dad?"

"I didn't cry," Castle argued

"Four words Richard 'the band played on.' Waterworks after that," Meredith reminded "anyways, that is not important. I do hope you videotaped the ceremony Richard,"

"Every second Meredith, and he looked very grown up."

"Well of course he did." Meredith exclaimed "I cannot wait to see."

"I wanted to say thank you for the gift mom," Rome interjected between his parents grinning.

"Oh Richard you gave it to him! Let me see Romey hold it up!" Meredith exclaimed and Rome obliged, holding his wrist up so his mother could see the bracelet. "It looks wonderful Roman, very handsome. Oh I can't believe you're going into sixth grade, where has the time gone? You're growing up so quick. It's too fast Rome, I'm ordering you to stop."

Rome shrugged, his ears going red and Castle nudged his shoulders, chuckling and ruffled his hair.

"I'll work on it mom,"

"When do you leave for camp Romey?"

"Friday,"

"Richard you're driving him up there right?" Meredith asked and Castle rolled his eyes

"No Meredith I'm going to put him on a bus and tell him to find his own way up to the Massachusetts," Castle turned to Rome, "Doc, if you see signs for entering Canada and they ask you for your passport you've gone to far and should hop off the bus, got it kid?"

Rome snorted back a laugh as Meredith narrowed her eyes at his dad

"Richard," she started "not funny,"

"Kidding, of course I'm driving him up there. We're picking up his friend Chase at the airport then heading up to the Berkshires."

"Three weeks Rome, that is such a long time and you're so far away, are you sure you're ready? Wouldn't it be better to start out somewhere local then go out of state?"

"It's going to be fun mom, we're going into Boston, down to the Cape, maybe even up to Salem. Plus Chase said we'll get to go hiking overnight, there's archery and horseback riding, swimming, It's going to be awesome!"

"I know sweetie, you're going to have a great time. I want you to text me and tell me all about your first week…" she paused "Richard are they even allowed cellphones?"

"Meredith its summer camp, not juvie."

"Yeah mom, I'm not going to Camp Green Lake to dig holes all day."

Meredith had a confused look on her face and father and son exchanged a look, trying not to laugh.

"It's a book Meredith, bad kids go to a camp in the middle of Texas and have to dig holes all day." Castle explained "his class read it and saw the movie, he's a little obsessed with it."

"With digging holes all day Roman?" Meredith asked smiling

"No mom!" Rome exclaimed laughing

"The point is Meredith, yes he's allowed his cellphone, electronics are allowed, though I caught him trying to pack his computer so that should tell you something. The computer stays home Dr. Watson."

Rome grinned and shrugged sheepishly

"Computer Roman, really?"

"Out of habit."

"Right, well sweetie I'm so glad you liked your gift, I have to run, I'm glad you called. Miss you honey,"

"Miss you too mom," Rome replied "and thank you again!"

"Have fun at camp!" Meredith called as the skype call ended

Castle looked at Rome who grinned

"I think that meant a lot to your mom kiddo," he said, Rome nodded

"I think it did too." He looked down at his bracelet and traced his signature with his finger.

"And Doc?" Castle asked

"Yeah?"

"That was your mom's idea." Castle explained tapping Rome's engraved signature.

"Really?" Rome asked

"Really," Castle replied "she thought it would be perfect to have."

Rome nodded

"It is, I love it, it's so cool."

Castle threw his arm around Rome's shoulders

"Come on my minion, let's go over your checklist and get what we can at CVS tonight. Then we'll hit Eastern Mountain sports or North Face tomorrow. We've got just a few days to pack you up for three weeks. Let's go shopping, Castle Men style!" Castle exclaimed, he knelt down so Rome could climb onto his back and the pair of them headed out of the loft.

xxx

A/N: Okay folks we're nearing the end of this particular series. In about a week or so I'll have the last chapter of season 1's version of this fic uploaded. Hug-Me and I have been working diligently on the summer fic and that should be ready to go soon as well, I still can't give you a date on that, but all of you guys who have put me on your author alerts will get notice about it when it is uploaded, so be on the look out for that I know you guys are all going to love it, we're both really proud of what we've come up with so far.

I never expected the reaction I got for this fic, I had the first chapter written back in December around Christmas time because I was given season 2 by my aunt and uncle and it really got my imagination going into over time. I was hesitant to post it because I never thought it would take off, never thought it would be liked by so many people, I didnt even think it was very good, I read it over so many times before I caved and uploaded it.

I've seen so many amazing Castle authors on this site and I've been awed by their amazing talents, to write such beautiful and realistic stories about such an amazing show and amazing characters. I am no where near any of these great authors and can only aspire to be even close to the same league as them.

If it wasn't for all of you, those of you have taken the time to review and boost my confidence with your kind words and words of encouragement, those of you who have Favorited or put this on your alerts, or even just those of you who have read this fic, this story never would have reached 26 chapters, I would have stopped at chapter two because again I didnt think it was any good, I didnt think Rome was developed enough character and I really didnt think people would like an OC being thrown into the show like I have done, messing with a show that is already perfect as is.

You guys have all surprised and humbled me. Because of all of you, this fic will have a complete mark next to it after the last chapter is uploaded in a week or so. The summer fic will in turn be uploaded, and then when that's done, I'll be able to launch into season two, three things I never expected to happen. I hope each one of you reading this realizes what your support, in whatever capacity it has come in, means to me.

So even though this isnt the last chapter just yet, I just wanted to take this moment to say thank you.


	27. Chapter 27

xxx

At first Castle thought he was imaging things, the thuds and random noises that seemed to be coming from upstairs, but as they became more frequent, he knew he had to go investigate. Rome was supposed to be packing for camp and being left to his own devices was not necessarily a good thing.

As soon as he got to Rome's room, Castle had to bite back a laugh, it was impossible for him to be annoyed with Rome, but easy to be amused. Rome had a pretty impressive hat collection, most were replicas of antique hats and though he had a lot of them, he had a few favorites. But at the moment all of those hats were spread out across his room as he stood in the middle looking around trying to figure out how he was going to get the fifty some odd assorted hats into his already bulging duffle bag.

He was so deep in thought he didn't even notice his dad standing in the doorway, Castle grinned as Rome's face scrunched up, trying to figure out this life size Tetris game. Rome was good at puzzles, but this one seemed to have him stumped.

Rome picked up his favorite hat, his Civil War Union cap, then his second favorite the rough rider hat from the museum. He held them up and eyed the duffle bag, apparently coming to the same conclusion that his dad already had, there was no way he was going to fit all his hats, let alone his two favorite ones, in his duffle bag without the risk of them getting squished.

"Kiddo?" Castle called, Rome didn't even acknowledge him and Castle leaned forward looking at Rome's ears closer, his hearing aids weren't in. "Doc?" he said a little louder, when he still didn't get a reaction Castle sighed and chuckled. He walked into the room and tapped Rome on the shoulder. Rome jumped at least a foot in the air, dropping both his hats to the floor.

"Dad!?" he exclaimed turning to face his father "don't do that!"

"Whoa Doc breathe, I didn't mean to scare you." Castle comforted, signing as he went

Rome took a deep breath and shook his head

"You didn't,"

"Right," Castle replied not believing that one for a second, "that's why you just jumped so high you could've made a dunk for the Knicks."

"Or the Celtics," Rome added grinning, Castle chose to ignore that, he couldn't understand his son's fascination with Boston's teams or where it came from; Celtics, Patriots, Bruins, Sox, the kid loved all of them and cheered them on especially when they played against New York teams. He had brought Rome up as a diehard New York fan, Yankees, Knicks, Rangers, Jets, but when he turned seven that was all over.

Rolling his eyes, Castle tapped Rome's ear

"hearing aids not working kiddo? They were working this morning."

Rome shook his head

"Don't need them today." He explained

"Really, then how come I called you twice and had to tap your shoulder to get your attention?"

"Deep in thought," Rome replied

"I can see that," Castle picked up the two hats, he plopped the Rough Rider hat on and then put the Union cap on Rome. "Such a camp dilemma, what to bring, what to bring." Rome grinned "where's your list Romey?"

"Right here," Rome reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded list that if Castle didn't know any better Rome had run it through the laundry, handing it to his dad, Castle chuckled at it

"okay Doc, from now on any important documents you get, do not put them in your pocket, bring them right to me or give them to your sister. Some reason they always end up in your pocket and they always end up looking like…well this."

"Oops," Rome replied chuckling as Castle read over the list intently and Rome's grin grew, his ears going red.

"Let's see Rome, sunscreen, toiletries-"

"Bathroom supplies," Rome reminded

"Right, because toiletries sound like you're bringing a toilet."

"Exactly,"

Ahem, bathroom supplies, enough clothes for at least two weeks, laundry services will be provided at the end of week two. Sleeping bag, pillow, money for camp-store and various fieldtrips, bathing suit, towels; goggles and small water toys are allowed, nothing exceeding two feet in length for storage reasons. Any medication should be brought to the camp nurse upon drop-off." Castle looked at Rome "I suppose I should give her your ear drops" Rome made a face "and your Benadryl…"

"Oh come on dad not the ear drops I don't need them…and the Benadryl do you really think I'm going to be reckless enough to eat some strawberries." Castle raised an expectant eyebrow and Rome shrugged "I'll be good, I promise"

"Like I believe that," Castle chuckled "anyways, moving on, I've got your epi-pen, just try to stay away from the bees Rome, I'd really not like a phone call with a Massachusetts area code. With a camp counselor on the other end explaining how you got stung by a bee and the nurse had to give you the epi-pen."

Rome made another face, he had only needed to use the epi-pen ONCE because of a bee sting, when he was five and he wasn't anxious to repeat the experience.

"I see a bee I'm jumping in the lake."

Castle rolled his eyes

"Right, so I think we've got pretty much everything covered on your list, but there is one thing I'm curious about Rome," Rome tilted his head to the side curious "I could have sworn I was sending you to a typical summer camp, albeit a summer camp specifically for kids with hearing loss, but still a summer camp full of swimming, hiking, arts and crafts, things of that nature."

"You are,"

"Then I have to know Doc, did gram switch your camps on me when I wasn't looking?"

Rome shook his head

"Switch camps?"

"Did she manage to change it so you're going to Drama Camp?"

"No!" Rome exclaimed "why?" Castle nodded at the collection of hats and Rome understood "oh…the hats."

"Doc you can't bring all of them, I wouldn't even recommend bringing one." Castle explained and Rome looked up at his dad with puppy dog eyes "don't give me the puppy dog eyes, kid I taught you the puppy dog eyes." Rome went for the next step and quivered his lip, his father rolled his eyes "and I taught you the lip quivering too. It's not going to work." Castle sighed "why do you want to take all of them with you anyways?"

Rome shrugged

"'Cause I like them."

"I know you do pal, but it's probably not a great idea." Castle paused "tell you what, why don't you bring one of your replicas and a one regular baseball hat, instead of two of your replicas, sound like a plan?"

Rome thought this over and nodded

"I guess so,"

"So which one are you going with?"

Rome eyed both hats again, they were his favorite two and choosing would be tough

"I think I'll have to go with the Rough Riders, if we're going hiking and exploring that'll be the time to wear it."

"Nice thinking kiddo," Castle replied and looked over Rome's room, making sure his son had everything, his eyes moved to Rome's bed, more specifically Balto, Rome's favorite stuffed animal. Rome looked up at his dad and followed his eyes, wincing a little. "Not taking Balto Rome?"

Rome shrugged

"I'm kinda outgrowing him I guess, taking him to camp'll be…well"

Castle chuckled sympathetically

"You're afraid what Chase and the other kids will say huh?" he guessed and Rome shrugged again

"I'm ten dad, I'm going on eleven, isn't ten too old for stuffed animals?"

"Alexis is fifteen she still has Monkey Bunkey," Castle suggested and Rome shook his head

"Alexis is a girl, girls never outgrow that stuff…"

"it doesn't matter girl or boy Romey, kids outgrow that stuff when they're ready, sometimes it happens when they're ten, sometimes when they're 110."

"Dad," Rome groaned

"My point is kiddo, you decide when you're too old for Balto, not your friends, and knowing how special he is to you I don't see that happening for a while."

Rome looked at the stuffed wolf longingly, he hated to leave his best friend behind, he had enough trouble sleeping without him if Balto managed to end up at the end of his bed…or the few times he didn't risk bringing him to sleepover with his friends. He kept the stuffed wolf in his backpack and kept the backpack nearby, it wasn't so funny at sleepovers, but it would be weird if Rome kept his backpack in bed with him, at least he thought so.

But three weeks was a long time to be without him…it was tough enough being away from his dad, sister, and grandmother for three weeks…

Three weeks away from home in a new place, in a different state for that matter, it was the first time Rome had been away from his dad for that length of time and it was the furthest he had ever been away from home. That transition would go a lot smoother if he had something familiar with him, something that smelled like home, something that reminded him of home, more importantly something that had always provided comfort.

"I dunno," Rome admitted.

"Rome, did I ever tell you about Charlie?"

Rome raised an eyebrow

"Charlie?" he repeated "who's Charlie?"

"When I was little I had a stuffed bear named Charlie, we'd been together as long as you and Balto, as long as Alexis and Monkey Bunky. I had trouble falling asleep without him, even when I was your age. When I went to Edgewyck Charlie came with me after a long debate over the matter."

Rome looked at his dad in shock

"Dad you were fourteen when you went to Edgewyck I thought."

"I was," Castle admitted "but I was so homesick and lonely, having Charlie nearby made things a little bit better."

"And no one made fun of you?" Rome asked, still surprised

"No one saw him," Castle replied smiling,

"how come no one saw him?" Rome asked

Castle's smile widened he reached up to Rome's bunk bed and pulled down Balto and Rome's pillow.

"He stayed hidden all the time, no one knew he existed." He put Balto in Rome's pillowcase. The bulge of the medium sized stuffed wolf was only slightly noticeable amongst the already present lumps of Rome's favorite pillow. "I felt bad about my best friend being stuffed in a pillow case, but having him close made it easier to sleep at night, especially my first few months." Castle handed Rome's pillow to him

"So I could do the same thing?"

"I know how important Balto is to you pal, you don't really remember it but you were miserable when we left him in the loft that one time. You two have been together since we found him at the zoo. I also know how tough it is for you to fall asleep without him so yes I think you should do the same thing I did with Charlie. Three weeks is a long time Doc, I know you don't want to admit it, but you might get a little homesick."

Rome looked at his dad carefully

"Are you going to miss me?"

"Dude are you kidding me? What kind of question is that? Of course I'm going to miss you." Castle scooped Rome up in a hug lifting him off his feet "you're my mini me, that's what I mean by three weeks is a long time, that's three weeks I don't have my minion, my partner in crime. Your sister is good for bouncing ideas off of, but she's no Dr. Watson, plus she's not willing to be locked in a closet." Castle paused, Rome grinned and laughed a little, before his dad looked him more serious "you going to miss me?"

Rome nodded quickly

"Of course dad!" he paused and gave his dad a half smile "can I put you in my pillowcase too?"

Castle chuckled and hugged Rome tight

"I think that may be a little creepy kiddo, but believe me I wish I was going to camp with you. You're going to have so much fun while I'm stuck here at home with nothing to do."

"What about writing Nikki Heat?" Rome asked and he saw a dark flash over his father's face, it was extremely brief, barely a second, but Rome was observant and saw it." Quickly Castle put on a more reassuring face, aware that he was being suspicious.

"Well of course, but who's going to distract me when I get to the really boring parts?"

"Alexis?" Rome suggested and they both laughed

"If that should ever happen Romey I may never recover from the shock." Castle paused "no but you're right Doc, I'll swallow my pride and get some writing done, that way when you come home from camp it'll be nothing but fun adventures in the Hamptons for you, your sister, gram, and me."

Rome nodded and looked at his dad

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" Castle started to remind Rome of his 'you can always ask me a question' policy but Rome shook his head "a serious one dad,"

Castle sighed, Rome was like him in so many ways and one of those ways was he didn't do serious very often, but when he did it was best to listen.

"What's on your mind Romey?"

"Is Detective Beckett mad at you?"

"What makes you say that Doc?"

"At my graduation, come on dad we all saw it, things were really tense with you two. She was talking to me and everything seemed fine until you guys came out of the auditorium. You could feel the tension dad,"

Castle took a deep breath, Rome's powers of observation amazed him sometimes, he knew it was mainly Rome's mind compensating for the hearing loss but it didn't change the fact it was mindboggling sometimes.

"Yes Doc, she's mad at me, she doesn't want me to follow her around anymore."

"Why?" Rome asked his eyes going wide "what happened?"

Castle paused and ran his hand through his hair, he sat down on Rome's desk chair and nodded for Rome to sit down on his video game chair.

"I'm going to tell you Rome, man to man okay?"

Rome nodded

"Okay," he replied timidly, he pulled his gamer chair over to his dad and sat down so he was facing him.

"Do you remember that file you found?" Rome nodded, shivering a little. The image of Detective Beckett's mom was still floating around his mind. "Well I gave that folder to Dr. Murray,"

"The forensic guy who helps you out sometimes?" Rome asked and Castle nodded

"The very one. I thought maybe he could tell me something that the original detectives may have missed. Fresh eyes remember?" Rome nodded "well he found something pretty serious that the original M.E. and the original detectives missed."

"What was it?" Rome's curiosity was at an all-time high, he was on the edge of his seat, his eyes darting back and forth between his dad's signing and his lips.

"That's not important kiddo, the point is thanks to Dr. Murray I uncovered something about her mom's murder, I had to tell her what I learned."

Rome winced

"I'm guessing she didn't take it well, if she's mad at you."

"It wasn't that Romey, she was mad that I looked into the case in the first place. She…" Castle hesitated "she had asked me not to Rome and I did it behind her back which was wrong of me."

"Oh," Rome said, understanding everything now.

"But I couldn't keep that from her Rome, even if it meant our partnership was over, she deserved to know."

Rome nodded

"So you're not going to be following her around anymore?"

Castle shook his head

"Unfortunately no kiddo, she told me we were through and in all honesty I deserved it."

Rome scooted closer to his dad and shook his head

"You were trying to do something nice dad, you weren't doing it to be mean or to hurt her, you were trying to help her. Maybe she'll realize that." Rome added with a shrug.

Castle chuckled and reached forward to hug Rome tight

"Kiddo your sister is right you are growing up, where is all of this maturity coming from?"

Rome shook his head in a panic

"I don't know, but I'm hoping camp stomps it all out!" he exclaimed, Castle let him go and ruffled his hair

"Now that we've got that settled. I don't want you to think about this whole thing at all okay? I just want you to have a great time at camp. Let's just make sure you do have everything now so we don't have to do it tomorrow morning. We've got to leave early tomorrow, Chase's plane gets in at nine, it'll take us a few hours to get up to the camp."

Castle stood up and the pair of them went down the list making sure Rome had everything, before Castle helped him pack his roughrider hat carefully so it wouldn't get squished. Because they were taking the Ferrari to pick Chase up and head up to the camp, Rome accepted wearing one of the few regular baseball caps he owned, knowing it made more sense to wear in a convertible, less chance of it getting blown away. The hat however drove his father nuts, but would probably earn him some new friends up in Massachusetts, his Boston Red Sox hat.

"Can we stop at Dunkin Donuts dad?" Rome asked pulling on his Red Sox hat, Castle had his back to him, double checking that Rome's backpack was free and clear of his computer and his Xbox

"What kiddo?" he asked turning around, he groaned when he saw the hat "Doc, how about while you're at camp you burn that? I'm sure the camp could use some kindling."

Rome grinned and shook his head

"No way." His grin widened "you know, we are going into Boston for the day at one point, I think we're even going to a Red Sox game, maybe I'll buy your own at Fenway."

"Funny Rome, real funny." Castle replied "come here you!" he reached over and picked Rome up, tickling him until he was turning red in the face from laughter. "Do you yield?!"

"NEVER!" Rome shouted between laughs "Dr. Watson never gives up, even in the face of perilous danger!"

"But does he surrender for pizza?" Castle asked, Rome's eyes lit up

"Pizza?" he asked, just as the buzzer went off

"Right on time," Castle replied "come my minion, let us feast to your last night home for three weeks!" he added carrying Rome down the stairs.

Xxx

Not surprisingly Rome couldn't fall asleep that night. Part of the probably was excitement, but the main issue was nerves. He was already feeling homesick and he hadn't even left for camp yet, he hadn't even said goodbye to anyone aside from his friends.

Maybe it was just nerves, after all three weeks was a long time that he would be away from home, the longest time he had ever been away from his dad. He was used to spending the night at friends, but even that was nothing, a few blocks away from home, his dad within a five-ten minute cab ride if Rome wanted to come home. This was way different and Rome knew it. He wanted to show his dad he was growing up in that sense, that he was old enough to be away from home, that he wasn't a baby anymore, but in the back of his mind he really just wanted to go to the Hamptons with his family.

The problem was, Rome knew if he asked, his dad would call the camp and cancel Rome for the summer, he wouldn't argue with him or question it and Rome couldn't do that, he had to go camp.

All these thoughts kept running through Rome's head, which made him toss and turn, no spot comfortable, literally keeping him awake. In the end he gave up around two in the morning, deciding he wanted a glass of chocolate milk to settle his stomach. He carefully began climbing out of his top bunk, but misjudged the bottom rung and slipped, hitting the floor hard.

He sat there, perfectly still waiting for someone to come running to check on him. His dad was a light sleeper when it came to his kids and had managed to perfect his 'spidey' senses to be asleep and wake up in a second if he sensed one of the kids was hurt or having a nightmare. This had been true since Alexis and Rome were little and hadn't changed even as they got older. Thankfully Rome didn't feel any vibrations of his dad coming up the stairs, nor did he feel anything that would signify his sister coming to check on him.

The rooms weren't far apart, with only the bathroom separating their bedrooms. Originally the upstairs had been one big room with a large bathroom and a good size closet. It had been originally just for storage. Castle kept most of his "toys" up there while Alexis and him stayed on the first floor.

When Rome was born Castle converted the upstairs space into two large rooms with a bathroom in between them with a single entrance in the hallway Rome stayed in his crib in Castle's room while Alexis had the other downstairs bedroom. When Alexis was seven he let her move into her new room on the second floor, but waited until Rome was two to finish the renovations and let Rome have the second room.

So Rome was surprised with their rooms being so close together, that Alexis hadn't heard his thud either, surprised, but glad.

Quickly Rome made his way downstairs towards the kitchen. He ran over to the fridge as quietly as he could and pulled it open, surveying its contents. The milk was a given, everyone in the family was a gang of milk fiends, Rome and Alexis especially, so it was always in stock, but Rome didn't see his chocolate syrup, he was the only one who liked dark chocolate milk so it didn't make any sense for it to be gone.

He stood on his tiptoes peering into the fridge, but still didn't see anything. Then he remembered the ice cream sundae pig out after his graduation, he had used the last of his dark chocolate syrup to create a dark chocolate whipped cream masterpiece on his ice cream. But he also remembered that his dad kept things in the apartment well stocked and had purchased a second container just in case. The problem was, it was up in the cabinet, where Rome couldn't reach.

He flicked on the light switch above the kitchen sink and lifted himself up onto the countertop, where on his knees he was able to see inside the cabinet. Why his dad had put the syrup on the very top shelf was beyond Rome, as if for some bizarre reason, he was trying to hide it. Not that it mattered, he knew how monkey like Rome could be as far as climbing on things and would just climb onto the countertop anyways.

Getting down proved to be the tricky part though. As with most kids with his type of hearing loss, Rome's balance tended to be iffy, he could usually compensate for it, but being overtired and over nervous worked against Rome's tired brain and just like coming down from his bunk bed, Rome misjudged getting down, lost his balance and crashed to the kitchen floor, taking half the contents of the cabinet down with him as he grappled for something to hold onto.

This time there was no doubt in his mind that his grandmother and father would hear that, gram especially since her room was right near the kitchen. She came flying out of her room, tying the belt to her bathrobe around her waist, in a panic.

She threw on the lights and stared dumbfounded at the sight of her grandson, sitting on the kitchen floor, surrounded by unopen boxes of cereal, cans of soup, and a large bag of rice, looking over tired and slightly dazed.

"Roman Camden Castle, it is two in the morning, what on earth are you up too?" she exclaimed, just as Castle's office door flew open and he came rushing into the scene, looking bedraggled and barely conscious.

"Mother?" he started "what is going on?" Martha shook her head and pointed to the floor. "Rome?!" Castle exclaimed

"Hi dad," Rome replied sheepishly

Castle rushed over and picked Rome up, setting him down on the counter and checking him over for injuries. He spotted the chocolate syrup in Rome's hand and the mess on the floor and figured out pretty quick what had happened.

"Are you okay Doc?" he asked and Rome nodded

"Roman, what were you up too?" Martha repeated her earlier question, she too came over and checked him over, before taking the syrup from his hand and opening it to make him a glass of chocolate milk.

"Couldn't sleep," he admitted "thought some chocolate milk might help,"

"How many times do I have to tell you Romey? Do not climb on the countertops. I've warned you that one of these days you're going to fall and look, it happened." Martha scolded gently as she handed him his milk.

"Thanks gram," he replied and shrugged as he took a sip, "there wasn't any more in the fridge, I knew where it was and figured I could get it myself."

"How did you fall?" Castle asked suspiciously and when Rome didn't answer he sighed "you lost your balance didn't you?" Rome nodded "are you okay? Nothing hurts?"

"Pride only," Rome explained "sorry I woke you guys up,"

"It's okay Doc,"

Martha nodded

"Just glad you're okay kiddo," she replied kissing the top of his head she turned to Castle "Richard why don't you head back to bed, you've got a lot of driving to do tomorrow. I'll stay up with Rome while he finishes his milk and I'll help him back to bed,"

Castle hesitated for a second but Rome nodded

"It's okay dad, I'm good I promise," Rome reassured him and Castle finally nodded

"Okay, but no more using the kitchen as a jungle gym Doc,"

"Roger that,"

Castle reached over and hugged Rome's shoulders before zombie walking back towards his room. As soon as Rome finished his milk, he placed it in the sink and Martha helped him slid off the counter. She took his hand and led him back up to bed. Alexis was waiting at the top of the stairs rubbing her eyes, she looked at Rome confused

"Rome?" she asked "gram?"

"You're brother wanted a late night drink Alexis and decided that climbing on the counter was a good idea."

Alexis gave him a look and Rome shrugged grinning sheepishly

"Right," she said "are you okay?" he nodded "okay, I'm going back to bed," and with that Alexis turned and went back into her room, leaving the door open a crack.

Once inside his own room, Martha watched Rome carefully as he climbed his ladder to the top bunk and slid back under his covers.

"Now why are you having so much trouble falling asleep?" Martha asked and Rome shrugged "are you over excited for camp?" she guessed and again Rome shrugged "Roman Castle shrugging is never an answer you know that

"Sorry gram, I guess yeah I'm excited, but I'm also a little nervous too."

Martha smiled gently

"That is perfectly understandable darling, it's a new experience, and everyone gets a little stage fright with new things. The first time I went on stage in high school I was a nervous wreck," she reached up and brushed his bangs back "and the first few days you're going to get homesick, that too is perfectly understandable. But we are just a phone call or a text away. This is a wonderful experience for you Rome and you're going to have a wonderful time."

"I know gram," Rome replied

"I'll bet within the first few days you're going to be having so much fun you won't even realize what day it is, and before you know it three weeks will be up and you'll be in the Hamptons with us, back home and missing camp and all your new friends."

Rome nodded

"Thanks gram,"

"You're welcome darling, now close your eyes, stop your worrying and just get a good night sleep. You're going to need all your rest and energy for all the fun and excitement you're going to have over the next few weeks."

"Night gram,"

"till morning my darling" Martha replied and Rome grinned a little, as he rolled over and curled up tight, the chocolate milk and more importantly gram's soothing words helping him fall asleep.

Xxx

"Chase is fourteen so he didn't have go as an unaccompanied minor, so he didn't have to have someone pick him up at the gate. He said he felt more grown up that way." Rome explained as they waited near the baggage claim area for Chase to come.

Castle nodded

"One of the many things to look forward to about growing up," he replied with a chuckle, he looked at his watch "well his flight is on time so that's a good thing."

Rome looked up at his dad and grinned

"I didn't tell Chase that we were driving up to camp in your Ferrari. He's gonna be floored by it, he's a big car guy, his dad took him to a car show last year and he said it was awesome, he couldn't believe the cars he saw, Ferraris, Lamborghinis, he said he even saw a Maserati."

Castle was about to reply when a rush of people began heading down the escalator towards the baggage claim. Castle reached over and grabbed the collar of Rome's tee-shirt, just to be sure he didn't lose him in the herd.

"Rome?" a new voice called and Rome grinned at the teen standing in front of him "hey nice to finally meet you!" the teen exclaimed stepping forward to shake Rome's hand. Chase was average height for his age, with sandy colored hair and a farmer's tan from playing soccer and helping his parents with their small vineyard. Even though Chase was wearing Seattle Seahawks hat, Rome could see the cochlear implants sticking out under the hat.

"Nice to meet you!" Rome replied "Chase this is my dad,"

Chase grinned at Castle and timidly held out his hand

"Nice…nice to meet you Mr. Castle. My parents are huge fans of your work. They were so jealous that I was getting to meet you. My dad let me borrow his copy of 'When it Comes to Slaughter' and I seriously can't put it down." Chase reached into his backpack and pulled out the clearly well-read paperback book "tried to finish it on the plane, but I've still got a few more chapters to go, it's awesome." Castle chuckled, he liked this kid already "and of course I've got a backup for when I finish it," he reached back into his backpack and pulled out a hard cover copy of 'At dusk we die' I really can't wait to read this one. My parents said they're both awesome."

"Good taste there Chase, impressive." Castle replied nodding, he looked down at Rome who grinned at his dad and his friend "remind me when we get to the camp I'll sign those for you okay?"

Chase's eyes went wide as he grinned a childish grin

"Seriously Mr. Castle? That's awesome thank you!"

A whirling noise caught their attention as the baggage claim conveyer belt started up, they headed over with the rest of the crowd.

"What are we looking for Chase?" Castle asked

"I've got a large blue Nike duffle bag and a small red rolling suitcase." Chase replied, Castle nodded and grinned down at Rome

"Rome want to explain to Chase how things work in the Castle family?"

Rome nodded and looked at his friend who looked confused

"We've done this since my sister and I were little, the one who spots the bags first gets to pick where we stop for lunch." Rome explained and Chase nodded understanding

"Cool deal," he exclaimed "come on then you're on!" He grabbed Rome's shirt and gently pulled him closer to the belt, both boys watching the bags go around intently, searching for Chase's bags.

"Is that it?" Rome asked pointing to a Nike bag making its way around, Chase looked at it carefully and shook his head

'No,' he signed grinning 'too small,'

Castle moved behind the two boys and looked over their heads eying the bags, he grinned wide and tapped both boys on the shoulders.

'Does it happen to have a soccer ball ID tag?' he signed, Chase and Rome exchanged a look, grinning and Chase nodded slowly

"They both do," he admitted

Castle's grin got wider as he pointed to the ramp depositing the bags

"I win," he replied smugly

Chase and Rome looked to where Castle was pointed and Chase groaned good-naturedly as he nodded.

"Man," Rome grumbled "please tell me that doesn't mean McDonalds," he asked and Castle smiled mischievously

"We'll see what I'm in the mood for, I might even change the rules of our game and make you boys buy me lunch." Castle added, he reached over and snatched up Chase's bags as they went by.

Rome tried to sling the duffle bag over his shoulder but nearly fell over in the process, which made all three burst out laughing.

"Dude, what do you got in here bricks?!" he exclaimed trying to lift it up unsuccessfully, Chase shrugged grinning as he lifted the bag up with no problem.

"My mom packed it, I have no idea what's in this sucker and I'm a little afraid." He nodded at his suitcase "my dad and I packed that, I'm less afraid of it." he slid his backpack off and handed that to Rome "this is a little lighter. I can handle the duffle bag. I'm used to my mom's packing. It's cruel to force that on someone who's innocent."

"All right guys now that we've gotten that settled, let's get out of here, we've got a long trip ahead of us and I don't know what traffic is going to be like."

While Castle led the way the way through the airport dragging Chase's rolling suitcase, Rome and Chase followed close behind, chatting about everything from video games, to camp, to even Chase's implants.

Rome listened carefully as Chase explained that he knew a bunch of kids who were going to the camp who had implants, but he also knew a few who were like Rome and were hesitant to get them or had decided they didn't want them at all.

"That's the nice thing about this camp, no one judges you, I mean we're all basically in the same boat here, we each have to do what we think is best for ourselves. But seriously dude, you're going to have so much fun. I loved this camp the first time I went," Chase explained, he grinned "and it'll be okay if you get a little homesick I was too the first few years I went. And I was nine when I first we-." Chase stopped midsentence as he stared at the car Castle was putting his suitcase into, his mouth dropped open and his eyes were just as wide "dude…you…your dad drives a Ferrari!?" he exclaimed,

Castle looked over at the boys and winked at Rome who gave him a look that clearly said 'I told you so' as he grinned,

"Cool huh?"

"Rome it's official your dad is the coolest grownup I've ever met!" Chase exclaimed climbing in the backseat.

"Thanks Chase, I appreciate that," Castle replied, sliding into the driver seat as Rome retook his spot in the passenger seat. "Ready to rock and roll minions?"

"Minions?" Chase asked looking at Rome, Rome turned in his seat and grinned as he slid on his sunglasses

"You get used to it, it's a good thing trust me." Rome replied before looking at his dad "All systems check captain, we're ready for departure!" he exclaimed

"Then let's get this show on the road!" Castle said loudly, he reached over and gave Rome a fist bump, then turned to Chase, holding his fist to the dumbfounded fourteen year old. Chase quickly got over his shock as he grinned and returned the fist bump.

Grinning wide, Castle backed the Ferrari out of the parking spot, pulled out of the airport parking lot, heading for the highway.

Xxx

Rome wasn't sure what to expect when it came to the summer camp, he had seen pictures of it of course, both online and in the new-letter, but he was still blown away by it.

The lake was huge, there were cabins spread out with different animals engraved on the totems out front of each cabin and running all over the place were kids his age, older and younger, with parents giving their goodbyes.

Chase couldn't get out of the car fast enough, despite the coolness of the Ferrari, he spotted a friend he hadn't seen in years heading towards one of the counselors.

"Be right back!" Chase shouted as he ran over to the friend, calling and waving at him excitedly.

"Wow Doc," Castle breathed as him and Rome slid out of the car "this place is amazing, would you look at that lake, they're never going to get you out of there."

Rome grinned a little, he loved to swim, loved being in the water and it was definitely muggy out, more than he expected so the lake was looking more and more inviting.

"Hi," a female voice called from behind the pair, father and son turned around to face a woman in her mid-fifties wearing a red Camp Keller shirt.

"Hi," Rome replied shyly

"Hello," Castle added slinging an arm around Rome's shoulders

"My name is Kirsten, I'm the head counselor here at Camp Keller,"

"I'm Rick Castle this is my son Rome,"

"Hi Rome, how are you?" Kirsten asked signing as she went

"Good, you?"

"Always good on the first day of camp, it's a great place Rome you're going to have a lot of fun with us this summer. This is your first time right?" she asked and Rome nodded. "Thought so, I know everyone here at camp and I knew I had never seen you before. Well, welcome to Camp Keller Rome." Kirsten looked down at her clipboard, running her finger down it "okay Roman Castle" she looked at him and smiled "everyone calls you Rome right?" he nodded again "okay Rome, you're in cabin Cherokee, which is right over there, the one with the wolf totem."

Now Rome broke into a huge grin as he looked at his dad

"Well that's a lucky pick kiddo," Castle said returning the grin, Kirsten smiled but looked kind of confused "Rome's a wolf nut, they're his favorite animal so it's appropriate that's his cabin."

"Well then you're really going to like what we've got planned next week Rome," Kirsten exclaimed and Rome looked at her curious "we always take a select group of kids to a wolf sanctuary in a little town called Ipswich. There will be a sign up sheet in the mess hall on Monday and the trip will be next Friday. It's a long drive and not everyone wants to go so we only take about twenty kids so make sure you sign up early. It's worth it though, a lot of fun and the wolves are beautiful."

Rome couldn't stop grinning as he looked at his dad excitedly, this camp was getting better and better by the minute.

"This is awesome!" he exclaimed and Kirsten smiled

"Okay, the nurse's office is in that building over there, next to the mess hall, if you have any medications you can drop them off with her. You can drop your stuff off in your cabin and your counselor is in there to help you out okay? At five we'll make an announcement for dinner, it's done by a bugle call and flashing lights in the cabin. That's also how the wake up calls are done in the morning. But your counselor Brian will explain everything to you okay Rome?" Kirsten asked and Rome nodded "and my door is always open if you need anything." She looked at Castle "the same goes for parents as well, you have the packet we sent out right?"

Castle nodded

"Yes,"

"That has all the camps contact information including my cell and my office phone. It can be just as tough on the parents as the kids the first time away at camp so if you want to call and check on Rome feel free to call. He has a cell phone I'm assuming?" Castle nodded "all kids do now a days" she replied chuckling "cell phone reception up here is spotty because of the mountains, but the camp phone doesn't have that same issue. So don't hesitate to call if you want. We have a video chat set up on the camp's computer if that's needed." Kirsten paused "do you have any questions at the moment? Concerns?"

Castle looked down at Rome who was still grinning wide

"No I think the only issue I'm going to have is getting him to come home when the three weeks is over," Castle replied chuckling and Kirsten nodded

"Not the first time I've heard that trust me. Anyways I'll be floating around if you guys do need anything," she offered and turned "ah, another newcomer, excuse me."

When she walked off, Castle tapped the brim of Rome's hat

"Come on Doc, let's check out your new digs."

Brian, Rome's counselor introduced himself as soon as they stepped in the door and pointed out an empty bunk for Rome to take, Rome was excited to see that Chase was there too, talking to his friend Nelson, who was in the bunk next to them and introduced himself too. Castle went back to the car with Chase to get his stuff and helped both boys unpack their belongings. Castle smiled as Rome put his pillow down, the familiar lump of Balto outlined in the fabric, but tough to see once Rome pulled his sleeping bag out.

Once Rome's stuff was stored, father and son stood awkwardly in the middle of the cabin, both knowing the time to say goodbye for three weeks was getting closer, even though neither was ready to admit it.

Castle put his arm back around Rome's shoulder and they walked out onto the porch of the cabin, looking out at the camp.

"You ready Doc?" Castle asked, slowly Rome nodded "don't get into too much mischief okay?"

"I won't"

Castle grinned

"But a little is okay." And Rome nodded, returning the grin he was about to answer his dad when Chase and Nelson came running up to the pair

"Rome dude, you gotta see what they've got at the lake, Nelson said they added it last year, it's a water slide! Come on, come check it out!" Chase exclaimed as he gestured for Rome to follow, running back towards the lake.

Rome hesitated, he wasn't really ready to say goodbye yet…this was happening way to fast, he wasn't ready.

"Go on kiddo, I'll see you in three weeks Doc, have fun okay?"

Rome nodded, he started to run off, but paused, turning back to his dad, he ran back and wrapped his arms around his dad's waist hugging him as tight as he could

"Love you dad," he whispered, Castle felt a little choked up, something he wasn't expecting, he knelt down so him and Rome were eyelevel and he returned the hug,

"I love you too Rome, I'm going to miss you Doc,"

"Gonna miss you too dad," Rome replied "but three weeks, it'll go by like that," he snapped his fingers and Castle grinned

"Your grandmother told you that didn't she?" Rome nodded "thought so," Castle paused and Rome go "have fun Doc, now go, go with your friends, see you in three weeks."

Rome nodded and gave his dad one more wave before scampering off after Chase and Nelson as the three boys headed towards the lake.

Castle took a deep breath and slowly made his way back to his car. As he headed towards the Mass-Pike, which would take him back to New York, his mind drifted back…

March 1st 1999

Castle carefully carried the car seat as well as dragged Meredith's heavy suitcase into the elevator. He wasn't sure how she had managed to accumulate so much…crap in such a short hospital stay.

Thankfully Rome was not only sound asleep in the car seat, but was such a tiny thing that he was easy to carry compared to the suitcase. Meredith claimed she was too tired to do any heavy lifting and Castle was too tired himself to argue with her.

As they stepped off the elevator, Castle could hear shuffling and even giggling coming from the other side of the loft door and Castle couldn't help but laugh himself, knowing the giggling was coming from Alexis.

When he pushed open the door Alexis was jumping up and down pointing up a the large sign with her handwriting that read:

'Wellcom hom daddy, mommy, and Rom.' the five year old had drawn smiley faces, what resembled cats, and her own rendition of the family. Alexis was also wearing her a tee-shirt that Martha had purchased for her that said 'I'm the Big Sister,' and she wore it proudly.

Martha had the camcorder in hand and was filming the homecoming. Meredith seemed less than pleased by this and tried to stay out of the camera line for probably the first time in the time Castle had known her.

He didn't have time to contemplate this though as Alexis' jumping became too much for the five year old and she ran over to her parents

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" she exclaimed, she wanted nothing more than to jump into her daddy's arms, but she knew she couldn't with him holding her baby brother.

"Hiya Pumpkin!" Castle said, he gently set Meredith's suitcase down and expected Meredith to take the car-seat, but she muttered something about being tired and headed towards the guest room to go lay down, shutting the door behind her.

Martha gave Castle a look, but he didn't respond, she set the camcorder down and took the car-seat from her son. Alexis took the opportunity to jump into Castle's arms as Martha gently slid the still sleeping newborn out of his car-seat, cradling him close to her body.

"Can I hold Rome please daddy?" Alexis asked, her eyes wide as she pleaded "please, please I'll be really carefully with him I promise."

Castle looked over at Martha who nodded

"She's been practicing all day Richard with her dolls."

"Okay Pumpkin, go sit down on the couch and gram will bring him over to you," Castle gently set Alexis down and she took his hand pulling him over to the couch. He sat her down near the arm rest and piled as many throw pillows as he could under her arm to help her support Rome, not that the tiny newborn weighed much, but Alexis was only five and had been practicing on inanimate less than a pound plastic toys.

Once she was settled, she looked up at her father and grandmother hopeful as Martha carefully handed the sleeping infant over to his father. Castle sat down next to Alexis and as slowly and carefully as he could transferred the baby to Alexis' waiting arms.

"Mind his head darling," Martha reminded as she picked up the camcorder again, capturing the moment on film.

"Okay gram," Alexis said, her little face scrunched in serious grown up look. "he's so tiny daddy,"

"Yes he is baby," Castle replied "and he's going to need his big sister to look out for him, can you do that Pumpkin?"

"I can daddy, I'm going to be the bestest big sister," Martha chuckled at the cuteness and Castle couldn't help but join her "I will," Alexis insisted, not sure why her grandmother and father were laughing. In her arms Rome cooed a little, giving a sigh.

"We know Alexis, Rome is going to be one lucky little boy to have such a wonderful big sister." Martha said, she sat down in the love seat next to the couch, as close to her son and grandchildren as she could be.

Castle moved closer to Alexis and put his arm around her shoulders hugging her tight and taking Rome's tiny fingers in his own, the baby opened and closed his fists, before holding onto his dad's large finger.

"Who would've ever thought, mother," Castle whispered over Alexis' head "that I'd be a dad, me of all people."

"Richard you're a wonderful father to Alexis and now you'll also be a wonderful father to Roman."

Next to him, Castle felt Alexis shifting a little

"Do want me to take him Alexis? Are you getting tired?"

"No daddy, not yet, I want to hold him a little longer."

"Okay, but you tell me when you get tired okay?"

Alexis nodded and looked at her father

"Daddy can I bring Rome into school for show-and-tell tomorrow?"

Martha and Castle laughed again

"We'll see, maybe when he's a little older, Pumpkin, he's still to little to go on an adventure just yet." Castle replied "but I'll tell you what, tonight you can help me put him to bed. I think that'll be enough of an adventure for both of us."

"Mommy too?" Alexis asked, Castle looked over at the closed guest room door and sighed, that was a tough call.

"We'll have to see how mommy is feeling she's very tired right now."

Alexis nodded

"Don't worry daddy, I'll be your helper with Rome!"

Castle smiled, he leaned over and kissed Alexis on the top of her head, then leaned down to kiss Rome's forehead.

xxx

That memory slowly ended as Castle zipped through the tollbooth thanks to his EZ pass. He still couldn't believe Rome was old enough to be at an overnight camp…his mini me gone for three weeks…in a few years Alexis would be heading off to college, Rome would be heading to high school, then he would also be heading to college.

His kids were growing up so quick right in front of him. In his mind he could still see the three of them sitting on the couch, he was proud of who his kids were becoming, so much like him and yet so much more mature and grown up then him, but he wanted to keep that moment in his mind forever, because forever Alexis and Rome would be five years old and a few weeks old, at least in his mind.

Castle sighed, three weeks…three long weeks and he would have Rome home, and the family would once again be together, something he would hold onto for as long as he could.

xxx

A/N:

Wow, that chapter really got away from me, but since it was the final chapter for the season 1 part of this series I guess it's okay. Yes, this is the final chapter for this particular part of the series, but seriously this is not the last fic I will be uploading with Rome's character. In a week or so Hug-Me and I will have the requested summer fic up and running and then when that is over I'll dive right into season two!

This fic started out as just a fun experiment, I never in a million years expected it to go where it did. I never expected the response I received for it and the wonderful friends I have made thanks to it. Because of this fic and because of all of you reading this right now who have given me so much support with it I feel like I really accomplished something here, it still humbles me with the amazing response from all of you and words will never be enough thanks for what you guys have all done for me, no matter how you connected with this fic, but mainly thank you to those who took the time to review, your words reassured me and gave me the confidence to keep writing this fic. It is because of you I can mark this particular fic as complete, something I never expected to do.

Those first few chapters I wrote on a whim because they were eating away at my imagination, so without your support it wouldnt have turned into an actual story, it would've been stuck at those few chapters.

Anyways, this chapter is already ridiculously long without my author note, so I'll leave it at thank you all! I hope you come back to read the summer fic Hug Me and I have written, be on the look out for it, it will be called "The Heat Draws the Storm" and as I said it should be starting up either next week or the week after and will stick to the same once a week schedule this was on. We're both excited for it and for all of you to read it so please check it out!

Thanks again everyone!


End file.
